


【DV】高中AU-但丁—成为王的男人（完结）

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, 欢乐沙雕文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 233,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 美式高中AU，鬼泣系列中几乎所有人物均有戏份有亲情有爱情，有欢乐沙雕，也有激情飙车一共三季哥和蛋互相试探，互相陷害，互相争斗的高中生活，如果你看了不笑，算我输系列
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 57





	1. 尼禄有两个哥哥（正文1）

**Author's Note:**

> 字数没想好，凭着感觉走（尽量中篇结束），还是沙雕喜剧文，别问为什么，生活艰辛，不如快乐一把

蕾蒂双臂交叉“哐”的一声斜靠在尼禄置物柜的铁门上。  
他皱了下眉，伸手扯了扯铁门，打不开，叹口气，认命般问道，“谁又惹麻烦了？”  
对方愣住，在意识到尼禄是指什么后，摆摆手说，“不是他们，我是来专门找你的。”  
尼禄惊讶的抬头，找我？我跟你差着3级，咱俩除了那两个人外基本没有交集，找我干什么？  
“别紧张别紧张，”蕾蒂毫不避讳拍拍自己发达的玄二头肌，“我只是想问问，你知不知道但丁跟维吉尔到底发生了什么？”  
尼禄这下更震惊，“连你都不知道？”  
“我不知道很奇怪吗？别说绕口令了，你就说你知不知道吧！”

尼禄有两个大自己三岁的哥哥，双胞胎哥哥，一个叫但丁，一个叫维吉尔。  
没有哥哥的弟弟体会不到，拥有哥哥的“快乐”。  
哥哥无论干什么都不会带你，但有了麻烦第一时间让你背锅，哥哥会抢你的游戏机，故意删掉你的游戏存档或者私自把手柄借给别人，哥哥会把你小时候的糗事说给你的朋友听，甚至附上照片和家庭视频......不说了，说多都是泪，尼禄就是在这样的捶打中艰难成长着。  
当然，你或许还会拥有另一款哥哥。  
哥哥虽然不带你玩，但会辅导你的功课，哥哥虽然很严厉，但总会在父母出去旅行时照顾你，准备早餐整理衣物，哥哥虽然脾气不好，但总在你遇到问题时，帮你化解替你出头......绝世好哥哥，拥有这样的哥哥给尼禄悲催的人生带来了一丝光明。  
所以，他有两个哥哥，一个是但丁，一个是维吉尔。

性格相差如此之大的两人从小到大都互看彼此不顺眼，无论干什么都要比。从被母亲表扬的次数到收到女人表白的频率，虽说如此，但两人还能勉勉强强凑合着过，直到今年夏天暑假前。  
当时尼禄还在收拾东西，就被和但丁、维吉尔同级的克雷多给硬生生拉到了足球场上。  
那两人正进行拳拳到肉的切磋，周围里三层外三层堆着一群人，感觉半个学校都来看这场同室操戈。尼禄好不容易挤进去，就看见维吉尔举着一根棒球棒朝但丁头上砸去。  
他以前不是没见过两人打架，但大多是点到为止的玩耍，这次是动真格。那一瞬间，维吉尔确实浑身杀气。尼禄喊了一声维吉尔，躺着地上的但丁却慌了神，可维吉尔的棒子没有迟疑，情急之下但丁只能用手臂护住头，生生接下这一棒。  
骨头断裂的声音让周围所有人倒吸一口气，但丁惨叫着，愤恨的仰视对手。维吉尔哼了一声，冷笑的丢掉手中已经折断的棍子，转身要走。但丁突然弹起，抱住维吉尔的腰，将对方狠狠撞向旁边的铁质看台。维吉尔吃痛的捂住侧胸，一脚把但丁踹开，然后又扑上去，两人在草地上肆无忌惮的缠斗。  
尼禄都给看呆了，当但丁把维吉尔再次压在身下，准备用头顶向对方下巴时，他才想起自己要干嘛。跑上去拉住但丁，用身体分开二人，一边躲着双方的拳头，一边竭力阻止其中一个死在另一个手上。  
最终，在克雷多他们的帮助下，尼禄才将两人分开。  
开车去医院路上，他原以为这两个家伙会在后排再来一场，可没想到但丁坐在最左边，用完好的胳膊支着头专心致志看风景，维吉尔坐在右边，左手扶着肋骨闭目养神。  
维吉尔住院了，但丁回家打电话告诉出门在外的父母，他们暑假不能漂洋过海去探望世界另一端的长辈了。因为尼禄打比赛受了伤，他和维吉尔要照顾弟弟，妈妈爸爸不用担心，尼禄伤的不重，然后他让尼禄拍了一张自己打石膏的局部照片发给斯巴达和伊娃。  
尼禄再一次折服于但丁睁着大眼说瞎话连嗝都不打一个的特殊技能，然后苦逼的做起来全职保姆。但丁从手不便强行将自己变成手脚都不便的废人，每天过着吃睡打游戏的日子，仿佛完全忘了自己还有一个躺在医院的双胞胎哥哥，而且行凶者还是自己。  
尼禄每天都去给维吉尔送饭，因为他精致的哥哥不吃医院的套餐。通过一个暑假的磨练，不说别的，尼禄觉得万一自己考不上大学，转行去做私人厨师也不是不可以。  
由于每天过得分外充实，直到好朋友妮可问起，他才发现但丁与维吉尔的生死斗已在暑假期间，被闲得冒泡的同学被传得神乎其神。各种版本都有，最流行的推测就是为了某个女孩，亲兄弟反目成仇，非要争个你死我活。  
尼禄想笑，维吉尔？女朋友？不可能的！  
但是具体什么原因，他也不知道，最重要的是，他也不敢问。

所以现在蕾蒂提起，尼禄只能诚实的摇摇头，“我不知道我没问。”  
蕾蒂显然对这个答案很失望，沉默了半天。  
在尼禄收拾完东西正准备走时，又被对方拉住，“我写了一个剧本，你觉得我有多大可能说服他们同时来演？”  
多大？  
除非男人可以生孩子，否则他俩这辈子都不会再说一句话。

尼禄一开始以为二人的冷战持续不了一个月，结果等斯巴达和伊娃旅游回来时，他们已经整整三个月没说过一句话了。  
你问，这样怎么生活在同一个屋檐下？  
首先，你还要有一个弟弟，这个弟弟任劳任怨无怨无悔充当二人的传话筒，并不是尼禄没有反抗，他反抗了，但是没用。  
其次，你要非常了解另一个人的生活习惯，才能在家里，这么狭小的空间完美避开另一个人，比如说二人从不同时出现在客厅，餐厅和屋里的走廊上。  
最后，你还要演技好，在伊娃和斯巴达面前，但丁与维吉尔依然是亲密无间的兄弟，他们甚至能做到无对话交流，但丁说完一件事，维吉尔接着说，无缝链接，连伊娃都没发现有什么不对之处。  
所以尼禄得出一个结论，只要二人想，一辈子不交流都可以。

“我劝你还是放弃吧，他俩，噗，”不屑的吹了口气，“下辈子吧。”  
蕾蒂歪着头，手指敲了敲柜子门，“如果我有办法让他们一起演话剧呢？”  
“那你让我干什么都行！”尼禄满不在乎的脱口而出。  
“哦～你说得啊！一言为定，”对方笑着转身走了。  
尼禄愣愣的看着蕾蒂远去的背影，寻思他是不是一不小心把自己给卖了？


	2. 事情的起因（正文2）

明年就要毕业了，蕾蒂要想办法让自己的档案看起来更漂亮一点，但问题是她不知道自己可以搞点什么来提升“身价”（常春藤是想都不用想了，普通一流还是可以博一博的）。于是无聊又郁闷的她躺在床上刷起来红墓镇高中facebook群组，一个有趣的话题吸引了蕾蒂的注意。

《就我一个人觉得12级那两个白发帅哥有猫腻吗？》创建日期是6月19号，著名的“操场事件”发生后，出于某种特殊心理作祟，蕾蒂毫不犹豫的点了进去。

组长详细描述了“操场事件”全过程，甚至还附有照片。蕾蒂边看边笑，顺便保存了一张但丁被维吉尔一拳挥到脸上的特写。不得不说，这抓拍的时机恰到好处啊，可惜像素低了些，飞溅出来的那是什么？牙齿还是口水？虽然不是高清，不过但丁瞬间扭曲的表情还是被捕捉到了。她想了想，准备一会儿分享给翠西。

下面有人回复，这两个人是亲兄弟，只是关系不大好而已，然后这条回复被更多的回复给置顶了。激情澎湃的网友纷纷表示组长你没有想歪，这两个人就是很奇怪，然后是一串串各种实例。

蕾蒂大概看了一下，摇头感叹到，没想到但丁和维吉尔的生活在别人眼中是如此的丰富多彩，自己作为第一视角“NPC”竟然错过了这么多细节，真是可惜！

蕾蒂和白发双胞胎是发小，从幼儿园开始，都在同一个班，直到4年级的“智力测评”考试。但丁，不出所料，在这场重要考试中做了个大死。他偷偷模仿一整年维吉尔的笔迹，于是就出现两份名字一模一样，完全分辨不出真伪的试卷。维吉尔的成绩理所当然被加了两次，这种远高于正常值的结果引起上面怀疑。但面对调查时，维吉尔闭口不谈，但丁则是主动承担起所有责任，最后两人都被认定为作弊。

蕾蒂原以为维吉尔会把但丁打一顿，因为但丁这种脑回路清奇的骚操作，导致他失去读“精英”学校的资格，要知道维吉尔完全有能力自己考上！

但是，并没有！维吉尔甚至都没有和但丁冷战，他平静的接受了红墓镇这所平庸的中学。

不过这件事倒是给学校提了个醒，出于管理方便，校长决定无论如何都不能让维吉尔和但丁在同一个班。因此，她和但丁则被分到阿里乌斯这里，维吉尔被安排在隔壁蒙德斯班，所谓的“GT”班（gifted and talent）。

由于不在一个班，蕾蒂与维吉尔的接触也越来越少。

特别是进入青春期后，但丁变得格外受欢迎。他平时吃饭的桌子由靠窗的角落移到了食堂最好的位置，身边也由维吉尔和蕾蒂变成了足球队队员和他们的啦啦队女友。蕾蒂倒是一点都不在意这些改变，她有她的朋克小伙伴。

只是维吉尔依然一个人吃饭，偶尔尼禄会过去陪陪自己孤傲的哥哥，不过这小孩在加入冰球队后也忙了起来（别问蕾蒂为什么知道这么多，她有特殊渠道）。

蕾蒂有时怕维吉尔一个人过于孤单，还会好心跑过去。后来发现自己是真傻，维吉尔这个人，怎么会寂寞！他巴不得整个食堂的人都消失，这样就能安安静静一边吃饭一边看书了！

所以，蕾蒂并不知道“操场事件”到底是怎么回事。

她又往下翻了翻，包括组长在内，所有参与讨论的人都只是猜测，但其中一个人的想法给了蕾蒂灵感。

“我有一个大胆的怀疑，但丁他会不会盗用维吉尔的身份，到处沾花惹草结果被正主找上门，然后维吉尔发现，他不能容忍自己冰封美男子的形象被破坏，所以痛下杀手，决定除掉这个祸害？”一个叫“荣光（Gloria）”的用户写道。

下面点赞最多的评论是“女主光环（Alt Heroine）”留下的，“说得好有画面感，突然想起小时候读过的《王子与贫儿》，好像这里面的情节啊，如果这是真的，那也太戏剧了吧！”

有两千多个赞！

小说？戏剧？蕾蒂想起之前在学校告示榜上看到的广告，红墓镇要搞一个戏剧节，除了邀请专业百老汇演员外，还鼓励当地百姓参与，尤其是民间社团。

能跟专业人员同台演出！

蕾蒂有了一个大胆的想法，所以她打开电脑。

问题倒不是写剧本，蕾蒂发现只要认真回忆起维吉尔和但丁过去经历的每一件小事，这就足以写出一本十万字的《我和我兄弟不得不说的故事》，所以她只需要挑一部分有趣的套在《王子与贫儿》的设定中就行。

蕾蒂噼里啪啦打了一下午，终于有个雏形了。她决定先把剧本发给翠西看看，翠西平时没事就喜欢看slash文学，是AO3常驻用户，时不时还会给蕾蒂安利一下她萌的同人（蕾蒂内心是拒绝的，请大家相信她，她并没有tumblr的账号），所以见多识广的翠西肯定能提点有用意见。

翠西回的倒挺快。

女魔头：这是什么（惊讶）

女魔头：连你也开始写他们的同人啦？OMG!O-M-G（惊讶惊讶）

蕾蒂：？不是啊，这是我写的剧本，为了戏剧节！

女魔头：WHY？

女魔头：好吧，我不想知道为什么？你发给我是什么意思，你要让他俩参演吗？

蕾蒂：对啊，有问题吗？另外，我写的怎么样？

女魔头：。。。。。。。你知道他俩已经好几个月没说话了吧（白眼）

蕾蒂：是吗？我不知道啊，为什么？难道还是因为操场那件事？

女魔头：。。。。。。。你的信息怎么这么滞后啊，你可以问问尼禄，不过你的剧本倒有个问题，名字弱了点，不能吸引眼球

蕾蒂：啊！那你帮我想一个

女魔头：一定要做个标题党，不管内容怎样，首先要让人想点开的那种，你可以尝试打点擦边球之类的（无奈）

蕾蒂：求助（虚心）

女魔头：我想想，要情而不色，要一语双关，要有噱头

等了一会儿，翠西的回复才过来。

女魔头：叫《但丁，成为王的男人》怎么样（得意）

蕾蒂：怎么个说法（疑问）

女魔头：你多读几遍试试（阴险）

蕾蒂盯着手机念了几遍，突然get到翠西的点，一种读法是成为王，的男人，一种是成为王的，男人，好吧翠西果然厉害。

蕾蒂：我给你100分，不怕你骄傲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：因为下面想涉及群聊内容，所以采用这种格式，女魔头是蕾蒂给翠西的备注名，括号内代表两人发的表情包


	3. 餐桌battle（正文3）

尼禄虽然长得人高马大的，外表看起来完全有十七八岁的样子，但其实他连15岁生日还没过，所以从法律上讲，尼禄还不能驾车，唯一一次摸车经历就是送那俩人去医院，要知道他提心吊胆的开了整整一路。

但倒霉的是，尼禄每周一和周四都有冰球训练，正好跟但丁的足球训练错开，又和维吉尔的大提琴私教课和读书俱乐部撞上，所以无人认领的尼禄（不用指望但丁回家后还能专门再开车出来接他）只能蹭队友克雷多的车回家。每当这时他都后悔为何当初就选了冰球（妮可语，真的吗，难道不是因为冰球队长的妹妹）？运动服和球杆都沉的要命，自行车根本带不动，不过好处是偶尔能见到等待克雷多的姬莉叶（妮可语，这才是重点）。

只有在父母为数不多都在家的日子，他才能体会到出门有车坐的幸福。

伊娃坐在车里面带笑容挥挥手，尼禄提了提肩上的挂包兴高采烈正要迈步，突然被人从后面挎住小臂，“让你妈妈送我回家，否则我就告诉她你和姬莉叶的事。”

对方说得飞快，尼禄一时没听清楚，他扭头看着正伸长胳膊来回摆动的蕾蒂，“哈？”还没来得及发问，就被对方拽着胳膊往车的方向走去。

“雷德格雷夫夫人，你好，”蕾蒂显得特别真诚随意，她主动跟车里的伊娃自我介绍，“我是玛丽，但丁和维吉尔的朋友。”

“哦哦，我记得，你和他们从小一个班，”伊娃透过车窗有点不解的望向尼禄，她不明白为何这两人的朋友正和尼禄亲密无间的走在一起。

蕾蒂在背后掐了把一脸懵逼的大男孩，提醒对方刚刚的约定。

“呲，”尼禄歪了歪嘴，被迫开始解释，“呃，妈妈，可以送蕾，呃，玛丽回家吗？她……”语塞，想不出理由。

“我排练话剧搞得太晚了，妈妈突然有事不能来接我，正好碰到尼禄，他说你可以送我回家。”蕾蒂贴心的补充。

我并没有说过这种话，尼禄嘴角抽搐的想，是你威胁我的！

“所以如果不麻烦……”

“哪里的话，一点都不麻烦，”伊娃爽快的答应，她侧身打开车门邀请蕾蒂上来。

尼禄透过后视镜紧盯着坐在后排正和伊娃热情交流的蕾蒂。

对方毫不客气的回望，还时不时冲尼禄撅撅嘴眨眨眼。

等蕾蒂下车时，尼禄就知道自己完了，不过比起本人的遭遇，他更期待但丁和维吉尔对此事的反应。

“谢谢你，伊娃，”蕾蒂挥手告别，通过一路的攀谈，二人已经熟悉到用名字（外号）直呼对方了，“话剧的事也拜托了。”

伊娃非常认真的回复，“我觉得你的想法和提议都非常棒，放心吧，我会说给他们听的。再见，蕾蒂！”

尼禄忽然很期待今天的晚餐！

果然！

“妈妈！”但丁哭丧着脸，用力戳向盘子里的西兰花，“你不能这样做！明年就要提交申请了，我要抓紧时间训练才行。”

伊娃伸出手给桌子另一端的斯巴达递胡椒粉，目光却依然锁定但丁，“蕾蒂告诉我了，排练在周末，你少出去乱晃，时间挤挤就有了。”

但丁不死心的继续找借口，“话剧不符合我的风格，”他故意顿了一下，“这种娘娘腔的玩意儿不适合我。”说完，但丁悄悄做起了鬼脸，偏着头暗示性的朝维吉尔的方向点点。

维吉尔正低着头认真盘里的分割鸡肉，他虽然没看到但丁的动作，但是手中的刀叉停了了半秒，显然知道对方说的就是自己。

“妈妈，”维吉尔优雅的放下餐具，平稳语速呼唤母亲的注意。

虽然对方还未开口，但尼禄就知道但丁已经输了。

每次只要维吉尔想说服别人做什么时，就会用这个调调，按但丁的话说，是操纵人心的“塞壬之声”。

“我觉得您的提议很好，话剧这种高雅又平易的艺术形式不仅能提高个人文化修养，”维吉尔右手轻轻抬起舒展，指尖好巧不巧正对着但丁。

但丁哼了一声，扎起那个被他玩得稀烂的西兰花放进嘴里。

“而且，可以间接丰满我们的社会经历，毕竟不是所有人，都有机会，在百老汇专业演员前展示自己，考虑到明年的升学压力，这种让人眼前一亮的简历确实可以提高竞争力。”

“我是体育生，不需要这些，”但丁嘴里塞着西兰花，含糊不清的嘟囔着。

面对对方的粗鲁打断，维吉尔目不斜视的看着伊娃继续说道，“综合能力的提升可以使自己拥有更多选择权，而不是可怜兮兮的等待，仅有几所大学来选择。”

维吉尔在“可怜兮兮”上加重了读音，尼禄隔着餐桌都能听到但丁咯吱咯吱的磨牙声，他强忍着笑意，选择战术性喝水。

伊娃似乎被考大学这部分所吸引，她赞许的点点头。

眼见阵地就要失手，但丁绝望的看向父亲，斯巴达在四目相对的瞬间慌忙低下头，注视着面前的盘子，虽然里面已经空无一物。

“亲爱的，”伊娃满眼含笑但语气坚决，“你觉得怎么样？”

强壮猛男斯巴达，一边面对充满希望的儿子，一边面对含情脉脉的妻子，丝毫没有犹豫，果断选择抛弃儿子。反正他有三个，“我完全赞同。”

但丁捂着脸哀嚎一声。

“好的，那就这么定了。”伊娃满意的插了块鸡肉放进丈夫的空盘里。

吃完饭，尼禄迫不及待冲上楼，他要跟妮可分享这个激动人心的消息！

尼禄：但丁和维吉尔要被迫一起演话剧了，惊喜不惊喜意外不意外（大笑）

妮可几乎是秒回。

小疯子：OMG，这意味着他们又要说话了，还是，继续无视对方念台词

尼禄想了一下，打到。

尼禄：我不知道，不过不交流怎么演（怀疑）

小疯子：对哦，有些场景还涉及肢体动作

等等，妮可这意思是她已经看过剧本了？

尼禄怀疑的继续打字。

尼禄：你怎么知道（怀疑）

小疯子：（捂嘴）

尼禄：你说不说，你要是不说我就不告诉你，他们是怎么同意的

小疯子：别啊，是蕾蒂告诉我的

蕾蒂？尼禄突然回忆起下午蕾蒂莫名其妙的出现，他生气的用力敲打键盘。

尼禄：是不是你告诉蕾蒂今天我妈来接我的（愤怒）

妮可过了很久都没有回复，在尼禄准备关上电脑，洗洗睡的时候。妮可的头像又闪了起来，然后他发现自己被拉进了一个讨论组。

枪炮玫瑰：欢迎加入红墓镇话剧团

人间小可爱（小疯子）：撒花，欢迎欢迎

我是女王：（爱心x4）

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：这是什么玩意？

尼禄看了一下，带上他，一共有5个人，除了但丁和妮可他认识以外，另外两个他都不认识，但是其中一人应该是蕾蒂。

枪炮玫瑰：@口吐芬芳，把你那个哥也拉进来，我好像没有有他的账号

尼禄皱眉，为什么要艾特我啊！这里还有一个弟弟呢！

他苦闷的回复。

口吐芬芳：不行，维吉尔不玩facebook

枪炮玫瑰：。。。。（震惊）

人间小可爱（小疯子）：。。。。（震惊）

我是女王：。。。。（震惊）

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：。。。。（震惊）

但丁！你跟着刷个屁啊！你又不是不知道！尼禄想弄死隔壁那个混蛋！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：但丁网名暗影猎手的梗来自于魔兽争霸3，DH的中文译名，DH全名Demon hunter


	4. Facebook账号（正文4）

蕾蒂取完书锁好柜子，一转身就对上但丁宽阔的胸肌。她情不自禁伸手摸了摸，发达的肌肉呈块状，手感不错，结实、有力量。但丁不耐烦的拍开对方不老实的爪子，右手卡在蕾蒂头边按着置物柜，左手叉着腰肩膀微斜压低声音问道，“是不是你干的！”

蕾蒂白了他一眼，“我说不是你会信？”她推开但丁自顾自的朝教室方向走去，走廊上已经有人在偷偷议论了。

但丁紧跟其后边走边喊，“我要先看剧本！”

蕾蒂努力绷住微笑，她扬了扬手机头也不回的说道，“早发你邮箱了，自己看。”

阿里乌斯在上面眉飞色舞的讲解黑人运动史，蕾蒂在下面支着头听得昏昏欲睡。

突然，从后面传来一声清晰的国骂，“WTF！”全班一齐扭头，望向声音发出地，只见但丁手忙脚乱藏好手机，然后随便翻开一页，装成认真阅读的样子。

阿里乌斯眯着眼，语气不善，“看来我们的雷德格雷夫先生对80年代的民权运动有自己的看法？”

但丁一开始拿不准这到底是个真正的问题还是阿里乌斯简单的嘲讽，所以他选择装死不吭声。但过了一会儿，见对方一点都没有继续讲下去的意思，但丁只能硬着头皮猜个答案。问题是他刚刚一直在专心看剧本，根本没听阿里乌斯在台上扯什么。但丁求助式的瞄了一眼蕾蒂，蕾蒂表情严肃的冲他点点头。

“呃，是的？”但丁试探性的回答。

这个答案完全出乎阿里乌斯意料，他原本期待但丁唯唯诺诺回答个没有，然后自己毫不留情讽刺一番对方缺乏独立思考的能力，这事就算过去了。没想到但丁还真有自己的想法，为了维护身为教师的尊严，他厉声安排道，“既然如此，那就请雷德格雷夫先生完成一份3000字的书面报告，全面阐述自己的观点，并在下周一历史课同大家分享一下。”

但丁惊呆了，自己竟然在这周的最后一天又喜提一份额外作业。他想开口解释，但看到阿里乌斯脸上表情后，又识时务的把嘴闭上，怨恨的瞪着蕾蒂的背影。

尼禄身负向问维吉尔要facebook的重任。

他其实觉得短信联系就可以了，但蕾蒂（枪炮玫瑰）坚持一定要让维吉尔融入这个“大家庭”，关爱“孤寡老人”势在必行。所以尼禄首先要劝维吉尔申请一个账号，这个难度系数堪比托马斯全旋（不要问他怎么知道这么多体操术语的），然后他还要劝说维吉尔进组，必须是在对方认可的前提下，对待维吉尔，你可不能粗暴的直接拉人，这样.....不合适！

尼禄做了一上午的心理建设，终于，在午餐的时候，他拿着饭盒走向食堂那个熟悉的角落。

维吉尔一个人，坐在那里边吃饭，边看书。午后的阳光透过玻璃洒进来，他整个人看上去都在发光。这个位置说实话，挺好的，安静光线充足，视线也好，能对整个食堂一览无余，尼禄佩服他哥的选择能力。如果不是维吉尔气场太强，一副生人勿进的样子，这么舒服的餐桌肯定不止一个人。

尼禄坐下来，看着维吉尔，对方头都不抬一下，依然注视着手里的书。

尼禄觉得受到了忽视，他撅着嘴刚想抱怨，就听见维吉尔慢条斯理的问，“蕾蒂让你来干什么？”

好吧，不亏是他智商超群的精英哥哥，自己还没张嘴，对方就已经知道了。

“她让我问你要下facebook账号，”尼禄决定开门见山，既然他哥都已经看破了，自己也不用装了，“蕾蒂组了个群，讨论剧本，如果你没.....”

“好，”维吉尔又翻了一页书还未抬头，仿佛面前这个弟弟不值得他投入更多的注意力，“我的账号名是阎魔刀，直接加就行。”

尼禄无奈的摇摇头，他哥无论对什么都叫阎魔刀，从笔记本到汽车，有必要吗？

等等，维吉尔有账号？什么时候有的？为何他不知道？最重要的是他哥为啥不加他好友？

尼禄太伤心了，然后他又想到一个更为关键的问题，那个混蛋知道维吉尔有账号吗？他们是好友吗！！！

尼禄跟维吉尔分开后的第一件事是登录facebook，寻找阎魔刀，然后浏览主页，空空如也，果然是维吉尔的风格，连头像都是空白，但是，好友人数竟然是2！

他调出与但丁的对话框，疯狂打字。

尼禄：大混蛋，滚出来！

没人回答。

尼禄：不要给我装死！

我知道你手机从不离身。

尼禄：你再装死我就直接过去找你了！

我要开始倒数了！

大混蛋：干嘛？叽叽歪歪的（鄙视）

尼禄：你知道维吉尔有facebook账号吗

大混蛋：。。。。。我还以为什么事

尼禄：知不知道一句话！！！

大混蛋：。。。。怎么跟你哥哥说话呢

尼禄：我过去了

大混蛋：等等，我知道

尼禄：。。。。。那你昨晚怎么不吭声，还在那里装震惊（愤怒X6）

尼禄刷了一排愤怒脸都不能表达此刻他内心的怨怒。

大混蛋：我震惊是你竟然说没有

尼禄想骂人，不过在此之前他还有最后一个问题。

尼禄：你知道维吉尔的好友有两个人吧，另一个是谁

大混蛋：真的不是你吗（震惊）

“艹！”尼禄再也忍不住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：如果facebook有设定不合理的地方请谅解，剧情需要，剧情需要


	5. 泄密事件（正文5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：主要是希望通过第三人称视角描述DV之间的关系，最后结尾的时候会换回DV主视角，另外文风如剧名，就是要drama！

下午木工课上，尼禄的手机闪个不停，他看了一眼，是facebook发来的未读消息，第一条是维吉尔通过好友添加的认证，剩下几条全部都是但丁发来的。

大混蛋：V你认识吗

大混蛋：就是这个人（图片）

大混蛋：信息看上去很奇怪（截图）

大混蛋：说句话啊

大混蛋：喂，哥哥问你呢

大混蛋：尼禄尼禄尼禄，地球呼叫尼禄

大混蛋：别管那个了，救救哥哥，你对民权运动熟不熟

糟心，尼禄还没有从“我不是哥哥的亲弟弟”这个打击中恢复过来。他现在不想理但丁，而且这是木工课，哪怕旁边有妮可帮忙，他也要小心点（尼禄可不想一不小心就残疾了）。

“你怎么了，”妮可随口问道，她带着护目镜，趴在操作台上认真画图。

尼禄还在思考自己要不要讲时，嘴就已经先动了，“维吉尔有facebook，但丁还是他的好友，还有一个好友我不认识。”

妮可拿着量角器比了一下木块，耸耸肩，又拿出一根完整长方形木板放好，“你帮我按着这里，”她开始用锯盘切割，“你不是说没有吗？”

“对我来说是没有的，”尼禄把分开的木块一个个拿走，用力甩到一旁。

妮可想了一下才恍然大悟，“哦，”她抬起头用同情的目光看着尼禄，突然眼神又一亮，“另一个是谁？”

真的吗？这就是你们关注的重点？难道不该问问维吉尔为何不主动加我好友这件事吗？

尼禄翻了个白眼，他退掉右手手套，划开手机，调出对话框给妮可看，“就是这个人。”

妮可顶着爆炸头凑过来，棕红色的头发把整个屏幕都盖住了，尼禄嫌弃的把手机举到对方眼前。

“这就一条带纹身的手臂啊，”妮可把护目镜推到头顶，“不过皮肤挺白的，纹身也很有品味，是个女生？”

尼禄下意识的说，“不可能。”他迅速把手缩回来，对着照片仔细研究。

旁边的妮可已经开始漫无边际的联想了，“这个人你也不认识？那但丁认识吗？”

“认识个鬼啊！”尼禄没好气的回答，如果但丁认识，还会这么激动的不停发消息？

“我突然想到一个问题，”妮可说着又放了一块木板，然后抓起尼禄戴手套的左手摆好位置，重新启动锯盘，“既然你们都不认识，又不是好友。那但丁怎么会有对方的照片，还有主页信息？”

对哦！难道说，但丁他可以登维吉尔的账号？！

“老师来了，”妮可猛得碰了一下尼禄。

他连忙把手机藏好，紧张之下右手竟然未带保护措施就习惯性扶上木板。

然后就是一声惨叫，“艹！”

尼禄的手指被划了一个口子，问题倒不严重（差点把妮可吓死），不过口子挺深的。他有段时间不能打冰球，也不能骑自行车了。

所以尼禄坐在维吉尔的车上，跟绝世好哥哥（看来并不是）一起回家。

你们有过这种感觉吗，想问又不知道该怎么开口？

反正尼禄现在就是这样，他纠结了半路，如果问，显得自己很小气，不问，又很在意。

尼禄抓了抓头发，终于决定，“我.....”

“对不起，我应该道歉，”没想到被维吉尔抢先了，“我应该主动加你好友的，虽然我并不常用这个。”

“O～～K，”维吉尔这种主动出击勇于承认错误的方式让尼禄都不好意思往下细问，所以他换了一个方向，“哥，这个账户是你自己申请的吗？”

维吉尔停了一下才回答，“不是。”

尼禄扭头看着维吉尔一本正经的侧脸，就这就没了？不解释一下吗，哥？

所以果然还是但丁帮忙搞的！

尼禄琢磨着如何暗示维吉尔但丁可能盗他号了，如果直接说出来，是必带出但丁拉着他一起偷窥维吉尔神秘好友的龌龊行为，尼禄不能让自己经营多年称职弟弟的美好形象被一个无耻之徒给破坏了。

他在脑海里组织半天语言，最后说道，“哥，如果这是别人帮你申请，你一定要记得改密码，哪怕不常用。”

“谢谢你，尼禄，”维吉尔打了一把方向盘，朝尼禄笑了笑，“这个人我很信任。”

很信任？难道不是但丁？如果不是但丁，但丁又是怎么加好友还能登录的？

尼禄刚想开口继续问下去，谁知道维吉尔突然换了一个话题，“尼禄，你冰球虽然打得很好，但这依然是高危职业，很容易受伤。所以借此机会，我希望你多为未来考虑一下………”

好吧，他哥又开始长篇大论吐槽体育生的窘境了。尼禄默默叹了口气，看向窗外的风景，这种时候，你只能听维吉尔讲道理。

伊娃为尼禄短短几个月内负伤两次感到既心疼又生气，尼禄本人是既委屈又郁闷，第一次根本是被受伤！但负伤有负伤的好处，尤其是妈妈在家的时候，尼禄即将迎来出门有车坐，张口有饭吃的养猪式生活。

尼禄窝在床上发出了欢乐的笑声，他掏出手机，F图标APP的红色提醒有30多条，虽然还没点进去，但尼禄的太阳穴已经开始隐隐作痛。

他先点开妮可发来的链接，是一条推特，发了不到1小时，但是转载和评论超过1万了！

“我男神要出演红墓镇百老汇话剧啦！”

下面附有照片，不过很模糊，好像是对着手机屏匆匆拍下的，只能隐约看清题目，《…王的男人》。

尼禄有种不好的预感，他大概扫了一眼评论，大型车祸现场！

“这是翻拍那个韩国电影吗？”

“什么电影？给个链接”

“看不清内容！谁能处理一下这些图片，我非常好奇内容”

“主演该不会是我想的那个谁吧？”

“求照片”

………

不敢再继续看下去了，尼禄赶紧点开讨论组，果然，里面都炸了！

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：谁他妈的漏了老娘的剧本

我是女王：不是我，举手表清白

人间小可爱（小疯子）：同上（真诚X4）

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：排除法，那就是维吉尔，但丁和尼禄其中一个人了！

我是女王：我知道是谁了（得意）

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：是谁，我要弄死他

我是女王：应该是但丁，发推特的是啦啦队长，但丁今天有训练

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。

人间小可爱（小疯子）：。。。。。我偶像怎么在美色面前就如此轻易屈服呢（伤心X4）

阎魔刀：你们就不该对他的人品抱有太多幻想（失望）

人间小可爱（小疯子）：OMG（惊恐）@口吐芬芳

尼禄翻了个白眼，他哥竟然在等他的时候还不忘聊天，维吉尔什么时候从一个社恐患者变成一个社交达人的，而且还会用表情包！

尼禄继续往下拉。

人间小可爱（小疯子）：现在怎么办

我是女王：改剧本？

阎魔刀：我有个提议，蕾蒂你可以重写一个大纲，总剧情不变，剩下靠演员临场自由发挥，毕竟戏剧本身就是最大限度的drama。这个被泄密的剧本就维持现在这样，甚至可以误导性的抛出一些我们根本不会用的剧情和台词，用来维持热度。如果有必要，我可以向莫里森先生申请，将礼堂钥匙借给我们，这样保密措施操作方便，同时排练效果更好

人间小可爱（小疯子）：给大佬端茶（动图）

我是女王：给大佬递烟（动图）

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：维吉尔，有时候我觉得认识你足够久，但有时候，我又觉得一无所知

哇哦，尼禄的嘴张得可以塞下一整个包子，蕾蒂说得太对了，维吉尔真是一个百宝箱，无论什么时候都能带来惊喜的人设。

他正准备回复参与讨论时，突然一条新信息跳了出来，尼禄激动的差点摔掉手机，是姬莉叶！

女神：尼禄，我听妮可说你们在准备话剧？角色是公开招募还是私下选择，如果方便的话，可以引荐一下吗？

尼禄对这些东西一窍不通，他根本看不懂姬莉叶在说什么。从昨天被动加入后，尼禄整个人都是懵逼状态，剧本还没来得急看，今天就被废了，角色这种事他还是先跟蕾蒂商量一下再回复。

组里的消息提醒不停闪烁。

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：我回来了

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：首先，泄密这件事真不是我干的，要怪就怪艾萨克

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：其次，不要带着最大的恶意去揣测别人，只有自己有问题的人才会看谁都有问题

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：最后，你们谁知道民权运动，我写不出3000字怎么办（大哭）

我是女王：@阎魔刀

枪炮玫瑰：@阎魔刀

人间小可爱（小疯子）：@阎魔刀

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：。。。。。。。（黑人问号脸）

尼禄情不自禁大笑起来，用左手勉强操作。

口吐芬芳：@阎魔刀

刚按了发送，尼禄就听到“咚咚咚，”有人在敲他的房门。


	6. 坑弟弟（正文6）

尼禄吓了一跳，“请进，”他也不晓得自己为何这么紧张。

结果推门探头的是老爸斯巴达，尼禄松了口气。他本来高跷着腿，在椅子上躺的非常随意，但看到老父亲斯巴达面色凝重，似乎有什么重要事情要跟自己讨论。尼禄不得不把自己摆直了，手机放在一旁，一副乖巧等待训话的样子。

斯巴达看着一瞬间就从小奶娃长成高高壮壮马上就要超过1.8的儿子，心里有些五味杂陈，感叹岁月流逝之快，自己就这么老了。不过他上来可不是为了感悟人生的，他找尼禄是要进行一场“父与子”的谈话。

在外出旅游前，伊娃整理尼禄的房间，无意中发现了一个暗匣，出于母亲的本能，她打开了它（事后伊娃被斯巴达“教育”，遇到这种事应该装作看不见才对），里面放着一叠杂志。这对青春期的男生来说，并不是大问题，因为他们总是会想尽各种办法搞到这些杂志。伊娃忧虑的是这些杂志的内容跟“一般的”不太一样，于是她把杂志交给了斯巴达。

夫妻二人在旅游时，想了很多，也交流了很多。尤其接到但丁的电话得知尼禄受伤以后，伊娃和斯巴达感悟到，只要孩子能幸福健康，就是给父母最大的安慰，其他都是次要的。

所以这次回来，斯巴达决定要跟尼禄谈一下。

“尼禄，”斯巴达深吸一口气，做了几个月的心理斗争，在今天终于要说出口了，“有时选择的道路不止一条，但无论你如何选择，做父母的都会永远支持你。”

尼禄有点懵，他爸怎么突然没头没脑说起这种富有哲理的话，这简直就像是维吉尔才会....

哦，他明白了。

尼禄想起回来路上，他哥叨逼叨下星期“职业测评”的事。一定是维吉尔跟伊娃和斯巴达谈了，哎，他哥有时候管得太多了。

尼禄很烦躁，所以语气也不太好，他低着头，避开斯巴达投来的关怀，“我知道了，我还没决定。我现在还小，我想再等几年，然后考虑这个问题。请你们不要催我！”

斯巴达心里的坑稍微平了一点点，他儿子现在不到15岁，还处于迷茫的年纪，对这方面好奇可以理解，如果加以引导，说不定就......倒不是斯巴达歧视，只是他也想让尼禄过得简单一点，他接受不代表所有人都接受。

“这就行这就行，爸爸妈妈只是想告诉你，无论你将来成为怎样的人，我们都爱你。”说完，他走上前，不顾儿子肢体上的反抗，愣是给了尼禄一个紧紧的爱的拥抱。

“那我就把这些东西给你留下了，”斯巴达掏出一个袋子，“你妈妈说对不起，她不是故意拿走的。”

尼禄莫名其妙接过袋子，还有点分量，摸着像书，所以这是他们拿走的学习资料？可我东西没缺啊，以及妈妈为什么要把这拿走？他疑惑的抬头，看着父亲冲自己鼓励般点点头，然后飞快拉门关门，脚底抹油，溜了。

尼禄好奇的掏出里面东西那一刻，脸都绿了！但丁！！！

尼禄：这他妈的是不是你干的？

大混蛋：什么啊，上来就骂哥哥，我之前发你那么多信息怎么一条都不回（伤心）

尼禄快气疯了，这混蛋到现在了还在装。

尼禄：你应该庆幸自己还没回来，否则我现在就要打死你

大混蛋：？？？你是不是认错人了，我对天发誓我什么都没干（冤枉）

尼禄现在都不想碰这玩意儿，谁知道但丁有没有对着撸过，他用指尖随便夹起一本，拍了张照发过去。

尼禄：还他妈的不承认，你藏我屋里被妈妈发现了！（图片）

但丁停了一会儿才回复。

大混蛋：在哪找到的

尼禄隔着屏幕都想咬死他，这就是他的关注点吗？

尼禄：你知道吗？我现在就要下去，告诉爸爸妈妈这些不是我的，等你回来自己跟他们解释（再见）

大混蛋：别别别，冷静冷静，尼禄我错了我错了

尼禄不想理但丁，他把这烫手的杂志塞进袋子里，准备下楼跟斯巴达和伊娃说明白。但丁平时塞点其他东西就算了，塞这种让父母质疑性取向的简直就是，坑弟弟！现在回想起斯巴达的话，尼禄的脸都要熟透了。爸爸也是，如果直接说，就不会产生这种误会！

尼禄愤愤不平正准备开门，但丁的电话打过来了。

挂断，继续响，再挂断，再继续响。

“我不想跟你说话，”尼禄还没来得及按下红色圆圈，那边就传来但丁撕心裂肺的哀嚎声。

“尼禄尼禄，千万不要，你听我说。”

尼禄把袋子扔到门口，一屁股坐在床边，双手支着膝盖，语气阴沉，“给你一分钟的时间解释自己。”

“等我回去我就拿走，我再也不往你屋里塞任何东西了，我保证，”但丁喘口气继续说道，“另外，不要告诉爸爸妈妈，算我欠你个大人情，以后你想要什么，哥哥我就是上天堂下地狱都会满足你的。”

“我现在最大的愿望就是告诉爸爸妈妈，你帮我实现吧，”尼禄都快被但丁的辩解给逗乐了，现在想着行贿他，太迟了，迟了整整14年零9个月。

“今年的圣诞舞会我能让姬莉叶当你的舞伴。”

但丁放了一个大招。

现在，尼禄面临着道德的选择，一方面这个条件很诱人。

姬莉叶比尼禄高一级，是冰球队长克雷多的妹妹，也是尼禄的暗恋对象。当初如果不是错把姬莉叶当成冰球队的助理，他才不会报名参加冰球呢。等自己上了贼船才发现，姬莉叶是校啦啦队的，而且主要服务于足球队（坑，早知道就跟着但丁混了）。

另一方面，尼禄想通过自己的努力追上姬莉叶，起码女神今天就跟他说话了。但是由于不在一个年级，又不在一个队伍，现在自己又打不了比赛，未来见面机会基本为0。

哎，尼禄很犹豫。

电话那边，但丁一听有希望，继续加大火力循循善诱，“这件事你放心，包在我身上，如果我不能让姬莉叶成为你的舞伴，到时候你再告诉爸爸妈妈就行。”

“好吧，”反正已经错过最佳解释机会了，尼禄就不如利用这点，狠狠敲但丁一笔竹杠。

“我就知道你是个好弟弟，尼禄。”

“闭嘴吧，赶紧滚回来拿走，”尼禄没好气的说道，“不过我实在没想到你竟然有这种爱好。”

这是实话，尼禄平静下来仔细一想，越品越奇怪，没看出但丁的兴趣如此多变，之前还是女朋友一个接一个，无缝连接的换。难道是各种类型试过一遍后，发现选错池塘捉鱼了吗？

“嘿嘿嘿，这你就不懂了吧，”电话里传来但丁猥琐的笑声，“作为一个受欢迎的人，一定要.....”

尼禄果断按下红色符号，他不想知道细节。

蕾蒂：刚刚一直艾特你怎么不回消息啊？

尼禄：怎么了，刚刚有事

蕾蒂：不用谢我

尼禄：？

蕾蒂：看组消息

尼禄翻开聊天记录。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：欢迎新人加入

我是女王：这是？（好奇）

天籁之音（女神）：大家好，我是姬莉叶

人间小可爱（小疯子）：是女神哦@口吐芬芳

天籁之音（女神）：（害羞）谢谢尼禄引荐

阎魔刀（哥）：你是尼禄的女朋友？

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：yooooooo@口吐芬芳

我是女王：yooooooo@口吐芬芳

人间小可爱（小疯子）：yooooooo@口吐芬芳

天籁之音（女神）：不是，我们是朋友，冰球队长是我哥哥，我们只见过几次面

剩下的尼禄没再看，他倒在床上，绝望的盯着天花板上贴的海报，感叹自己是注定不能平稳渡过跟维吉尔和但丁同校的最后一年了，艹。


	7. 第一次圆桌会议（正文7）

蕾蒂通知他们周六上午去开会。

跟伊娃道完别，维吉尔和但丁一前一后出了门，然后站在各自的车前一起望向停住门口满脸尴尬的尼禄。选左边，一路上就要听维吉尔讲道理，选右边，就要忍受但丁不着调的调戏。尼禄捂着脸郁闷的想，自己的手怎么就偏偏这个时候受伤了呢？

斯巴达从后院除草回来，正好看见站成等腰三角形的儿子们。

“你们要开两辆车？不是去同一个地方？”

见但丁就要开口，维吉尔抢先一步喊道，“我的车环保。”说完，他也不管另外二人的反应，直接开门坐上驾驶位。

但丁在父亲的注视下，只能咬着牙用力拉开副驾驶后侧的门，也坐了上去。

斯巴达被这一幕搞得莫名其妙，他不解的看向尼禄，用口型问道，他们怎么了？

尼禄摇摇头，今天，注定是不平凡的一天。

蕾蒂主持会议，首先也是最重要的议题——剧情。

一个星期前，她只是想刷个简历，而现在，基本上半个红墓镇都知道她要排练话剧（谢谢但丁这个大喇叭），对如何演怎么排，蕾蒂是新晋小白一个。她唯一能做的就是提供剧本，现在剧本也被泄密了（再次感谢但丁），蕾蒂很慌也很方。

写本一时爽，排练火葬场。

她用眼神向翠西求助，在坐的几个人都盯着眼前的纸一言不发，整个会场安静的甚至能听见饮水机滴滴答答的工作声。

“既然大家都不吭声，我就先说了，”翠西顶不住蕾蒂炽热的目光，只能开始信口开河，毕竟她的人设是导演，“我很喜欢原来剧本中双胞胎被迫分开的设定，所以我建议保留这个。”

翠西偷偷看了一眼维吉尔和但丁的反应，前者面无表情的交叠双腿用膝盖做支撑认真记笔记，后者四肢摊开百无聊赖瘫坐在椅子上到处乱瞟。

于是她接着说道，“为了与原来设定区别，我们可以增加一个角色，双胞胎的母亲，”这时所有人都望向翠西。

翠西努力控制住自己的面部肌肉，装出一副随意翻看旧剧本的样子，“我们可以设定一个王后为了生下继承人，向邪恶的巫师求助，巫师同意赐予了她两个儿子，代价却是这两个儿子注定要自相残杀，王后为了保住自己的国家，同意了这个要求。”

“呵，”维吉尔发出一声轻笑，“有意思，非常有意思。”

这句话就像一颗深水炸弹，顿时激起其他人的信心，大家七嘴八舌讨论起来。

“我们必须有个反派。”妮可兴奋的提议。

“一个起初不让人生疑，最后突然爆发的反派，来一个经典的反转剧情，”姬莉叶和她互相对视一眼，两个女孩心照不宣的笑起来。

尼禄发现，这话剧没他想得那么无聊嘛？跟写小说一样，都是编，“那我们是不是还要有个正面角色，或许是类似王子护卫之类的？”

蕾蒂一边听着这几个人的激烈讨论，一边在旧剧本上奋笔疾书，灵感来了！文思泉涌！要快点记下来才行！

这时，但丁突然高声插话进来，“呃，结局必须是死一个吗？”

整个会场又瞬间安静下来，无人应答。

过了一会儿，听见维吉尔慢慢悠悠的说道，“戏剧冲突是戏剧的本源，戏剧的灵魂，没有冲突就没有戏剧，这是是戏剧主题的基础和情节发展的动力。”

但丁扭头，眼睛紧紧盯着斜对面的维吉尔。

维吉尔拿着笔又在本子上画了几下，抬起头巡视四周每个人脸上的表情，继续介绍，“没有什么比死亡更能展现戏剧中矛盾的产生、发展与解决，例如哈姆雷特，罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

在目光快要与但丁对上之际，维吉尔又马上低头写字，这无视的动作简直不要做得太明显。

但丁表情冷冷的，他依然看着维吉尔，“冲突不一定是生或者死，可以是人物性格反差，”他说着说着忽然嘴角上扬，眼睛半眯，“比如说，成为王子的那个孤傲冷漠，目中无人，只活在自己的世界里，不愿接受他人，也很难接近，内心从来都是关着的，就算关系再好也会设道心防。”

话都说到这份上，蕾蒂觉得自己有必要出手阻止一下，如果刚刚只是故意制造的巧合，那现在就是赤裸裸的明示了，再这样下去，他俩估计又要打起来。

“其实…”蕾蒂刚刚开了个头，就被维吉尔直接打断，“那另一个就是做事瞻前不顾后，只图自己开心全无责任感和大局意识的街头痞子。”

“蕾蒂，”说完，维吉尔不加停顿话锋一转，只指编剧，“我认为这两个角色完全可以由一人扮演，不需要进行分割，有时一饰两角反而更能展现戏剧的冲突性。”

所有人又都望向蕾蒂，包括但丁，后者更是目光急切，紧张的等待她的回复，“呃…”

蕾蒂不知道该如何反驳，她看着翠西，无声的呐喊，快救救我！

翠西发现自己可能真的适合当导演，天生控场能力无与伦比，她想都没想脱口而出就是一个理由，“维吉尔你有没有考虑，可能出现的动作戏，到时候总不能舞台上看你一个人自己打自己吧！”

维吉尔咬着嘴唇，不接话。

翠西见状又加了把火，“现在不流行全念白式话剧了，你说冲突，戏剧的第一要点就是具有可看性，有什么冲突比动刀动枪更吸引人的呢？”

蕾蒂简直要给翠西鼓掌了，果然同人小说没白看，说起话来都是理！

维吉尔低下头扶着下巴，全场所有人都沉默的陪他思考了一会儿。最终他放下腿，整了整手中的纸，“那蕾蒂你先写下第一章的初稿，然后发给大家，具体细节下次再讨论，你们还有其他问题吗？没有，那就散会吧。”

说完就径直走了，直接走了！

在大家都面面相觑时，但丁突然站起来也快步跟了出去。

姬莉叶好奇的看着尼禄，“这里到底谁说了算？”

蕾蒂好气哦，但是依然要保持微笑。

“当然是我了，这两个人都有病，习惯就好习惯就好。”她一边安慰自己，一边给尼禄施加压力，反正你们都是一家人，从哥哥那里受的气就麻烦弟弟承受了，“尼禄，交给你个任务，下次开会，他俩再也不能这样指桑骂槐，任意妄为了！”

“什么？”尼禄不敢相信自己的耳朵，蕾蒂以为他是谁，能左右这俩人？老实说，今天只是言语嘲讽没有升级到肢体交流，他已经要为两人的克制点赞了！

翠西走过来，郑重其事的拍拍他的肩，“剧团的和睦就靠你了，他俩如果继续这种隔空对话，戏还怎么演？”

“不是，我……”尼禄想解释尼禄想辩解，但是旁边是姬莉叶期待的目光，他只能把原来的话咽回去，悲愤的点点头。

原本以为这样够惨了，等尼禄出了门才发现，还有更惨的在后面等着。

他果然真的不是维吉尔和但丁的亲弟弟。

因为两人丢下他开车走了，走了！你们难道就没有发现少一个人吗？

尼禄抱着头蹲在门口不想说话。

“尼禄你怎么还在这，但丁和维吉尔呢？”

尼禄就像被人遗弃的狗狗，满含绝望的抬头看着姬莉叶。

“哦尼禄，让克雷多送你吧，反正顺路。”

姬莉叶真是天使！他一跃而起，“谢谢你，姬莉叶！”

不过，日渐成熟的禄想暗暗提醒自己，要理智点，不能显得过于兴奋。他又调整了一下情绪，换上悲伤的表情跟在姬莉叶身后。同时，左手偷偷摸进上衣口袋，果断将手机关机。


	8. 但丁的作业（正文8）

晚饭时，出了点小意外。

大家正兴致勃勃讨论街区发生的趣闻，斯巴达就要讲到精彩之处时，维吉尔突然说了句，“帮我递下盐瓶。”

这句话，声音不大，内容也不劲爆，本来不会在餐桌上引起太大的波澜，可问题在于接下来发生的这一幕。

维吉尔说话时是低着头的，所以没有指明交谈对象是谁。尼禄就默认应该是自己，毕竟盐瓶就在他和伊娃中间，甚至离他要更近一点，而维吉尔就坐在尼禄对面。

所以尼禄伸向白色小瓶时，没想到还有一只手比他更快，先抢到了盐瓶，

当尼禄发现这只手的主人是但丁时，他一度以为第二次世界大战终于要爆发了，就在此时此刻此地，当着伊娃和斯巴达的面。

尼禄甚至已经脑补了整个画面，下一秒维吉尔会用手中的钢刀奋力戳向但丁的小臂，速度之快或许让但丁来不及避闪，就直接被定在餐桌上。另一方面，但丁则可能利用体格优势，抬腿踹向维吉尔还未好彻底的肋骨，再次把对方送进医院。

但什么都没发生。

不过，但丁这种为拿盐瓶半起身的动作引起了斯巴达的注意。他停止了讲话，好奇的看着儿子慢慢坐回去，又把盐瓶举到维吉尔面前。

维吉尔一如既往的选择无视，切了块肉放进嘴里。

这行为表现得太明显，连伊娃也开始疑惑的看着对面两人。但丁似乎根本不生气，他用另一只手支着下巴，面带微笑的盯着维吉尔扑克牌似的侧脸，还夸张的晃了晃手中白瓶。

维吉尔扛不住全桌齐聚的视线，终于肯将目光移到眼前的小瓶子上。

“谢谢，”他不情不愿的接过来，顿了一下又补充道，“但丁。”维吉尔攥着盐瓶稍微犹豫后，还是朝盘子里撒了撒才放回桌上。

瞬间升起的紧张气氛就这样消失了。

斯巴达遮住嘴，扭头对旁边的尼禄无声说道，这俩人到底怎么了？

尼禄忍住爆粗口的冲动，他想对完全没有一家之主意识的爸爸吼，不要问我，有本事你现在就问他们啊，因为我也不知道！

蕾蒂好不容易打出end，在第一章的结尾（这才第一章，郁闷）。她双手交叉按住肩膀，挺起腰左右转了转，然后瘫倒在座椅上，累，没想到写剧本这么累。

打开讨论组，把文章上传，OK！完成任务，蕾蒂刚要下线，就看见但丁瞬间回复道。

暗影猎手（没头脑）：这么晚还不睡

蕾蒂翻了个白眼，噼里啪啦打起来。

蕾蒂：反思一下自己，有资格说这话

刚点了发送，她才想起，因为自己一时兴起的迫害，但丁多了篇论文要写。看对方也是这么晚了都还醒着，蕾蒂难得对但丁有了愧疚之心。于是她直接私聊但丁，准备关心一下对方的“学业”。

蕾蒂：阿里乌斯的作业写完没

没头脑：真的吗（抠鼻）现在想起对我负责了

蕾蒂：滚滚滚，本来还想帮帮你，算了，滚吧，明天我是不会替你收尸的

没头脑：。。。。。我要是真等你帮忙，早就凉透了，谢谢，我已经搞定了（得意）

蕾蒂本能反应是，我才不信咧，所以她继续敲打键盘。

蕾蒂：不信（动图）你昨天上午开会，昨天下午训练，晚上又跟翠西组队吃鸡，今天上午打工，下午看你更新动态，跟艾萨克一起鬼混，每天忙得要死，就一晚上你写3000字，我不信！

打完，蕾蒂又觉得不过瘾，她补充道。

蕾蒂：不，仔细想想，我信，你花5分钟的时间从网上找，又花了一分钟ctrl+c加ctrl+v

没头脑：。。。。。（伤心害怕）你对我的行程竟然了如指掌，我很慌！怕不是对我有什么龌龊想法吧（惊恐）难道你想绑架我迷奸我，把我关到地下室的小黑屋当性奴？

没头脑：我知道，像我这样的优质型男，有多少人在意淫我鲜嫩的身体......

蕾蒂直接下线，自己就不该心软，明天就让但丁去死吧！

尼禄无聊的快要冒泡了。

他们班的玛格丽特女士生病了，所以英语课由蒙德斯先生代理。蒙德斯，果然是教GT班“精英”的，上来就跟一群15岁的青少年讲莎士比亚和王尔德，说话语气简直跟维吉尔一个调调，听得尼禄头昏脑涨。现在他终于明白为啥维吉尔成这样了，多亏蒙德斯教得好！

所以当手机闪个不停时，尼禄看了一眼，又看了一眼，最终他拿起手机，偷偷放在桌子上，用书本盖住。

从逻辑上讲，上课玩手机始终是一件风险极大的事。上次他这么做的结果是喜提一只残手，现在要依靠不习惯的左手，真是送命题，但尼禄已经无聊到开始赌命了。

蕾蒂：虽然不知道你做了什么，但是做得好

蕾蒂：我还是想知道你做了什么

蕾蒂：但丁那篇文章不是你帮忙写的吧，应该不是，你也不出这个深度

蕾蒂：那就是维吉尔了！所以你到底做了什么能让他们两天就和好，还能让维吉尔帮忙写文章，而且明知道但丁在鬼混？我真的想知道（好奇X4）

尼禄皱着眉，蕾蒂在说什么呢？他们和好了吗？还有，什么文章？

尼禄：？

尼禄刚发了一个问号，还没来得及打字，就被身后的妮可踹了一脚椅子。他转身回头正要开口，就看见妮可挤眉弄眼的指了指尼禄身后。

他现在感觉到了，全班都安静了，以及背后刀割一般的视线。

靠！

“雷德格雷夫先生，”蒙德斯阴冷的声音响起，“是我的课无趣到使你认为不值得投入时间和精力吗？”

尼禄背后发毛，他不由得想起维吉尔生气时的样子，“没，没有。”

“哦？那你一定是有什么特别重要的事，以至于在我的课上查看手机，”蒙德斯上前一步站在尼禄身旁，“或许你可以给我们分享一下。”

他想干嘛？尼禄警觉的握紧手机。

蒙德斯的脸越来越暗，他死死的瞪着着尼禄。尼禄想说你无权没收我的手机，但他的身体显然另有打算，面对对方气势压倒性优势，尼禄被迫交出了手机。

这时，好巧不巧屏幕又亮了。

蒙德斯笑得露出尖牙，“或许雷德格雷夫先生着急知道短信的内容，不如让我念给你听。”

尼禄想喊，不，我不想知道，但他只是目瞪口呆的看着对方。

“蕾蒂，”蒙德斯在回忆这是谁，似乎是一个没听过的名字，“就是阿里乌斯给但丁的作业，一定是维吉尔帮忙写的，”此时蒙德斯想咬掉自己的舌头，提到了他最钟爱的学生，但是念到一半只能硬着头皮继续，“这是多么伟大的爱，才能让维吉尔加班帮但丁写作业，所以你一定要告诉我你做了什么。”

周围响起一片细小的笑声。

蒙德斯面色铁青，他对着同样垂头丧气的尼禄说道，“手机先放我这里，雷德格雷夫先生，关于这件事，我们下课再处理。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：尼禄手机有密码的，但是短信来的瞬间，就算是锁屏也能看到内容🤣


	9. 校园八卦（正文9）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于人物身份（V的身份）还有某些细节的解释（色情杂志问题），随后会慢慢剥开，这是drama文，我的目标是，猜对剧情算我输（跟基友的一个赌），大家也可以随便猜，哈哈哈哈，看我能不能实现，让我们一起slash（摇摆～）

尼禄不想去食堂，所以他拿着午餐躲到妮可口中的“秘密花园”（其实就是大家偷偷吸烟的地方）——球场后面的草地。尼禄坐在台阶上望着远处的天空发呆，有人突然从后面拍了一下他的左肩，扭头，什么人都没有，等尼禄疑惑的回过头，翠西的脸就在他耳旁，距离近到差点亲上！尼禄吓得连连后移，差点从台阶上摔下去。

“哈哈哈哈，”翠西靠在栏杆上笑得花枝招展，“你真可爱！”

尼禄依然红着脸，蒙德斯一家人走路都没声音吗？

“老蒙怎么处理你的？”翠西托着腮坐到尼禄旁边好奇的问。

老蒙？哦，是蒙德斯。提起这个就觉得奇怪，“他没怎么样，只是口头警告，手机也还给我了。”尼禄原以为自己肯定是要被留堂的，如果再严重点，甚至蕾蒂他们都会有麻烦。结果蒙德斯只是问他知不知道这件事，慌张之下，尼禄说的啥自己都不记得，等清醒过来时他已在办公室外了。

“好吧，”翠西显得有些遗憾尼禄不能提供更多劲爆信息，不过她也没离开，而是上下打量对方。

尼禄被翠西认真的目光盯得浑身别扭，青春期少年面对高挑金发美人，他紧张的手都不知道放哪里好。说实话，他跟翠西并不熟，上次开会才是第一次正式见面。之前尼禄对翠西的印象就是学生会副主席，教导主任的女儿，但丁的绯闻女友之一，校园女王，剩下的，没了。

在接触翠西本人后，尼禄发现对方气场真的很强，这点，果然是蒙德斯家的人（尼禄都快有心理阴影了）。

“唉，你们家的男人，”翠西摇摇头一副无奈的样子，“旱的旱死涝的涝死。”

哈？尼禄被看了半天得到这么一句没头没尾的评价。

“你喜欢那个叫姬莉叶的拉拉队女生？”

尼禄突然变得很警惕，他抿住嘴不吭声。

“别这么富有攻击性，我没别的意思，”翠西抬起手撩了一下头发，“只是好奇妮可那天为什么要艾特你。”

蕾蒂是通过妮可知道这件事的，现在她特别想撞墙。

蕾蒂：我好像干了一件对不起你的事

但丁又是秒回。

没头脑：太多了，说具体点

如果不是这件事还涉及维吉尔，冲但丁的态度，她那可怜的负罪感早就跑路了。

蕾蒂：我给尼禄发信息（截图）被老蒙看见了

没头脑：。。。。。

蕾蒂有点紧张，她隔着食堂餐桌和攒动人群望向但丁所在的位置，对方正低头看手机。

没头脑：你欠我一个人情

蕾蒂：这就没了？如果出事维吉尔怎么办

没头脑：那你就欠我一个大人情

蕾蒂抬头再次看向那边，但丁已经端着餐盘站起来了。可是他不是朝自己这边走来，但丁甚至看都没看这边一眼，而是直接走向食堂角落著名的单人餐桌。

蕾蒂现在是跟过去还是留下来？想了想，她决定先拿起手机拍下这具有纪念意义的一刻。

辛迪（队长）：姐妹姐妹你在吗

辛迪（队长）：我听说你加入剧团了

辛迪（队长）：我不要求角色，我只求剧透

辛迪（队长）：（图片）这是真的吗

姬莉叶看着拉拉队好友的私信，不知怎么回复，惆怅。

姬莉叶一开始没打算加入拉拉队，她生性安静，喜欢唱歌，嗓音也不错。参加社团时，姬莉叶报的广播组，可是克雷多说她需要多与人交流，于是帮姬莉叶改成拉拉队，没想到就选上了。拉拉队的朋友非常友善，偶尔姬莉叶也能在开赛前唱上一曲，所以整体感觉还不坏。

后来，她就得知红墓镇要排话剧的事情，通过妮可（邻居家的女孩），她还知道尼禄也参加了。想起尼禄，总能触发姬莉叶心中柔软的一块。

尼禄跟克雷多都是冰球队的，有时姬莉叶会借口等哥哥，偷偷看尼禄训练。她喜欢尼禄，没人知道，她也不能告诉别人，因为爷爷的原因，尼禄父亲很敌视他们家。所以这点心思一直藏在姬莉叶心底，有段时间她觉得或许尼禄也是喜欢自己的，他也会偷偷瞟自己，在被姬莉叶专注看着时更会脸红结巴。但后来姬莉叶失望的发现，尼禄对长得漂亮的女生都会这样，一切可能只是青春期男孩的正常反应，而她误会了。

当姬莉叶得知有话剧同时又跟尼禄相关时，她萌生了一个能实现双重梦想的计划。本可以找妮可帮忙的姬莉叶选择直接联系尼禄，通过尼禄引荐加入话剧团，顺理成章让自己欠尼禄一个人情，这样以后可以找借口“慢慢还”。结果等到自己真正参与后，才发现事情并没有想象的简单，她在无意中成了双重“间谍”。

首先，蕾蒂交给姬莉叶一个任务。按维吉尔的计划，为了维持热度以及保密工作，他们需要时不时透露一些假消息，最佳渠道就是拉拉队长辛迪。她的推特粉丝多，又跟话剧团无直接联系，是理想的第三方“传话筒”（有前车之鉴），所以姬莉叶成了话剧团安插在拉拉队中的眼线。

然后，克雷多出于某种原因，对话剧团也产生了浓厚兴趣。姬莉叶怀疑这可能跟话剧本身并没有太大关系，虽然克雷多是她哥哥，但平心而论，他可真没多少艺术天赋。具体细节姬莉叶也没问，结合自己的情况，她认为每个人都享有保留无伤大雅小秘密的权力，所以姬莉叶成了克雷多在话剧团的卧底。

现在，她不知道该怎么回复辛迪，是诚实回答还是按计划公关？唉，要不先关机装作没电好了。

与此同时，陈年旧组又被八卦的人们重新刷了起来。

《就我一个人觉得12级那两个白发帅哥有猫腻吗？》热度增加中。

“（图片）分享，我震惊了，我承认一瞬间我以为他们又要打起来了”

“不可能，维吉尔都帮但丁写作业了，而且是阿里乌斯布置的作业，勇者（佩服）”

“真的吗（惊讶）”

“写作业还是和好？我觉得都是真的，我弟弟跟他俩弟弟一个班，他说老蒙念的是蕾蒂发的短信，你们品，细品”

“有没有人有勇气凑过去听听他们说的啥（图片），是我心理作用吗？冰雕男似乎在微笑”

“不敢”

“不敢”

“同上X10”

“我突然很期待这部话剧是怎么回事”

“他们还招人吗”

“同问”

…………

而事件相关的主人公们（除了妮可）竟然同时错过了这场精彩的直播讨论。

妮边走边看手机，差点一脚栽进路边花坛里，她强忍着爆笑的冲动，毕竟自己平时行为已经够怪异了，实在不想再加深别人的误解。

妮可正愉快的翻阅，突然一条私信跳了出来。

理想型：（截图）这是真的吗

她飞快的打字。

妮可：应该是，我亲耳听到的

理想型：OMG，我走了以后发生这么多事，你都不跟我分享（伤心），你知道大学生活多无聊吗

妮可：。。。。。你的动态可不是这样说的

理想型：不要在意这些细节，我可是很关心你们的（笑脸）

妮可：我们都是附带，你主要是关心但丁吧

理想型：我和但丁这一章已经翻过去，能不能不要再提了

妮可想笑，每次一说准会炸毛。

理想型：我爸岂不是要气死了，哈哈哈哈，可惜不能亲眼看见

理想型：请给我直播这场连续剧

面对女神的要求，妮可怎么好意思拒绝呢？她满口答应。

妮可：放心交给我吧（自信）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：艾萨克和辛迪均出自鬼泣动画第五集，关于直男追女神的故事


	10. 嚣张的但丁（正文10）

维吉尔和但丁似乎真的突然间就和好了。

尼禄听妮可转自目击证人蕾蒂的描述，想象一下，一个一米九多的大高个，穿着亮红色机车夹克，端着盘子穿过半个食堂，走到无人接近的角落（尼禄：能不能像个正常人一样叙述事实；妮可：闭嘴，听我说完，另外，想象）。

但丁并没有坐到对面，而是把盘子一甩，直接紧挨着维吉尔坐下，注意是腿挨腿，肩并肩，手帖手（尼禄：我不想听了，再见；妮可：别，我好好说好好说）。没有手帖手，但丁在整个食堂声音都下降一度，明视暗视各种目光的汇聚下，突然搂住维吉尔的肩膀。维吉尔挺直腰背抖了抖，想甩开这个大型树袋熊，未果。但丁在维吉尔耳边说了几句话维吉尔就停止了反抗（妮可：真的，蕾蒂亲眼所见；尼禄：怎么被你形容的这么别扭），他趁维吉尔僵直身体不再乱动时，迅速拿出手机举到斜上方，并用搭在肩膀上的手抓住维吉尔的下巴，将对方的头强行别过来对准手机，脸贴脸拍了张照片（妮可：照片你也见了，是脸贴脸吧；尼禄：。。。。。）。

接着但丁就躺在地上了，维吉尔说了一句，别得寸进尺（尼禄：这也是蕾蒂亲耳所听；妮可：。。。。）。但丁在大家期待又恐慌的注视下，镇静的拍了拍屁股，坐到维吉尔对面，两人就这样安安静静渡过整个午餐时间。

维吉尔和但丁到底和好没有，尼禄不确定，但他确定的是大混蛋最近有些奇怪。

今天是周三，尼禄又要面临世界难题了。

但丁没有训练，维吉尔没有兴趣班，所以尼禄会坐谁的车上下学？令他意外的是，这个戈尔迪绳结是被但丁亲自砍断的。

当时尼禄正要开门离开，维吉尔还在他身后穿外套，但丁飞快侧身越过他俩一个健步冲到屋外，边跑边喊，“shotgun！”

“哈？”尼禄一头雾水，等他出去后发现但丁正耐心的站在阎魔刀右侧，等待维吉尔开车门。尼禄扭头看着另一个哥哥，用目光询问这是怎么回事。

维吉尔也愣了一下，不过很快他又恢复面无表情的状态，淡定的朝自己心爱的特拉斯Model 3走去。全程只有尼禄一个人是完全懵逼的，他想对但丁说，不用抢，维吉尔的副驾驶是你的，永远都是你的，我喜欢老老实实坐后排顺便装成隐形人。

蕾蒂要疯了，她Facebook留言板满的都快溢出来了，基本上清一色都在问是否还需要角色。烦躁，老娘连剧本都没写完，哪有角色可以给你们！

蕾蒂：快出来，开会啦

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：我来了

天籁之声（尼禄女朋友）：在

我是女王（女魔头）：怎么了，这么着急

蕾蒂：@口吐芬芳@阎魔刀@暗影猎手，斯巴达的儿子们别装死啦，出来

阎魔刀（不高兴）：我们先把主要人物分配一下

维吉尔是自己肚子里的蛔虫吗，他怎么知道我要说这件事，蕾蒂还没来得及回复，维吉尔就开始大段大段的阐述了。

阎魔刀（不高兴）：我们现在确定的主要人物有邪恶的巫师，不幸的皇后，可疑的反派，忠诚的护卫和双胞胎。

阎魔刀（不高兴）：我们可以一章一章排练，通过蕾蒂的剧本分批定向选角色，在最后的总排练前再二次筛选，去掉我们认为不需要的剧情。虽然我们不能以专业演技取胜，但我们可以通过剧情增添亮点。比如说这个周末，我们可以选出王后和巫师，排练这部分内容，现在有一个剧情主线，等排练时根据大家对角色的理解即时增减内容。

阎魔刀（不高兴）：大家有什么想法

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：抱大腿（动图）

我是女王（女魔头）：我要演皇后

暗影猎手（没头脑）：。。。。。。

阎魔刀（不高兴）：可以

暗影猎手（没头脑）：（震惊）这都可以，那我要演王子，我想挑战一下自己，演一个没心没肺的混蛋（阴险）

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：偶像，请你停止作死

阎魔刀（不高兴）：首先，饰演没心没肺的混蛋就是本色出演，不存在挑战自己一说，其次没心没肺的混蛋是双胞胎中流落民间的那个，并不是王子，如果脑子想不清楚，可以用电钻捅捅，清理一下不必要的垃圾，这样有助于思考

暗影猎手（没头脑）：。。。。。。我觉得我今晚睡不好了（害怕）

我是女王（女魔头）：活该

暗影猎手（没头脑）：我很伤心，母后你怎么能这样狠心（满地打滚），我们都是你的儿子，为何要厚此薄彼

阎魔刀（不高兴）：但丁，这是工作群，不要聊无关紧要的话题

暗影猎手（没头脑）：维吉尔，你怎么能这么说呢，我这是讨论我与角色的契合度，没心没肺的混蛋角色不符合我人见人爱车见车载的花美男设定，你应该允许我提出个人看法，不要总想着做一个独裁的暴君，想想你可爱的弟弟

这种行为，真的是连蕾蒂都看不下去了，不过还没等她打完字，组里就显出一行提示：

“暗影猎手已被禁言10分钟”

但丁的对话框果不其然立马跳了出来。

没头脑：怎么回事，维吉尔为什么会有权限，组长不是你吗

蕾蒂：为了方便他帮我修改剧本，我把权限给他了，不过你真活该，为何总要挑衅维吉尔，做个人不好吗，学学尼禄

难得的但丁没有瞬间回复，蕾蒂耸耸肩，又切进讨论组。

我是女王（女魔头）：世界终于安静了

天籁之声（尼禄女朋友）：（偷笑）

阎魔刀（不高兴）：我有一个读书俱乐部的朋友，比我低一级，我觉得他外形很适合演可疑的反派，周末如果排练的话，我可以把他带过来试试

蕾蒂：好啊（举手赞同）

天籁之声（尼禄女朋友）：那我们还是这星期老时间？

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：我没问题

我是女王（女魔头）：可以等周五再确定

口吐芬芳（尼禄）：我就消失了一会儿，你们就决定这么大的事情

口吐芬芳（尼禄）：@阎魔刀，有猫腻，怎么突然这么热情介绍新人，你跟那人什么关系

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：你刚刚去哪了

蕾蒂：人呢？

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：@口吐芬芳

尼禄在一楼的公共卫生间洗澡。

他的卧室是唯一一间没有独立浴室的房间（这就是出生最晚的悲哀），原本这间屋子是但丁和维吉尔的双人房，斯巴达和伊娃也住在二楼，他们把两间客房合并成一间带有独立盥洗室的超大卧室。后来尼禄出生了，维吉尔和但丁也长大了，斯巴达就加盖一层，跟伊娃一起住到了三楼，他们原来的房间又重新拆开分给但丁和维吉尔。

可问题是只有一间是带有独立卫生间的，为了避免双胞胎无休无止的争吵，斯巴达决定牺牲小儿子的生活空间，从尼禄房间划出去一块给但丁。所以现在的情况是家里每个人都有自己的浴室，除了尼禄。不过尼禄也不在意，反正一楼那个除了他也就偶尔来家的客人用，四舍五入下就算尼禄一个人的。

尼禄只围了个毛巾就在屋里乱晃，头发还湿嗒嗒的滴着水（反正斯巴达和伊娃正在外面进行“周三约会夜”，家里只剩三个大老爷们，所以空不空档无所谓）。他从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒往楼上走，维吉尔和但丁的房门都是紧锁的，尼禄既不关心也不在意，反正维吉尔在学习，但丁在打游戏。

他推开门，发现自己的椅子莫名其妙倒了，衣服也从床上掉到了地上。尼禄有种不好的预感，他扶起椅子发现自己的电脑亮着，Facebook也是登录状态！仔细一看还有人打了一半未发送的话。

“呼”的一下，尼禄觉得有东西在胸中翻腾，如同压力过大马上就要爆炸的锅炉一样，他把牙齿咬得“格格”作响，三步两步跑到但丁门前，用力推门，竟然反锁了！

“咚咚咚，”尼禄用力敲门，“大混蛋，你是找死吗？把门给我开开。”

他能听到里面有翻动声，于是尼禄踹了一脚门，“大混蛋，给你两个选择，要么滚过来开门，要么我就把门踹开。”他对着门锁又是一脚，门把手已经有点变形了。

尼禄退了几步正准备撞门时，里面终于有人说话了，“别进来，我没穿裤子。”

“你不想冲进来就看见我在遛鸟吧！”但丁嫌画面感不够强烈，继续补充道。

尼禄快被对方的无耻给逗乐了，他咬着后槽牙恶狠狠的说，“没关系，我不比你多穿多少。”

屋里的人慌了，尼禄能听到有脚步声以及重物压在门上的声音。

大混蛋，这次我一定要打死你！尼禄准备给对方致命一击，他做好姿势就要往前冲，但丁又说话了。

“我要在群里公布你的登录密码！”

卑鄙！

“你敢！”

“横竖都要被你打死，你看我敢不敢！”

赤脚的不怕穿鞋的，尼禄气的在走廊里跺脚，这时楼下传来了开门声。

“这次先放过你，”说完，尼禄怒火中烧转身离去，却无意中瞄到了隔壁维吉尔依然紧闭的房门。看来他们并没有完全和好，刚刚尼禄那么大声扬言要打死但丁，维吉尔竟然都不肯出来看下！他摇摇头，管他们呢！总之，自己要先把密码改了，不过，但丁这个家伙为什么总是知道别人的密码？


	11. 维吉尔的野望（正文11）

蕾蒂想了想，决定向恶势力低头。

蕾蒂：我要告诉你一件事，不要激动，克雷多愿意资助我们，包括服装租赁，道具购买，甚至还包括每次排练的所谓劳务费，不过条件是，他想演个小角色，有没有台词都行

她一次性把话发完，然后拿着手机忐忑的等待回复，过了很久都没反应。蕾蒂有点紧张，于是她去厨房热了杯牛奶，回来就看见手机闪着绿色的光斑。她深吸一口气，划开手机，天啊，看考试成绩都没有这么紧张过。

不高兴：你是跟他说好了，还是可以再商量？

维吉尔这是什么意思，到底是同意还是不同意？

克雷多家是红墓镇的土豪，拥有大片庄园和一个独立的工厂，蕾蒂那个便宜老爸去世前就在那家工厂当顾问。提起这个工厂不得不说一下但丁他爸与克雷多爷爷的恩怨，克雷多的父亲与斯巴达一起创办了这个工厂，镇上大部分人都在工厂上班，当时两家感情很好。后来就出了神秘客机失控事件，包括蕾蒂父亲在内的数名高管和克雷多的父母，他们所搭乘的私人飞机在快要着陆时，突然引擎冒火，造成机身极速下降，最后来不及滑行直接撞向地面，机上所有人都在爆炸产生的大火中丧生。

结果就在斯巴达安抚完所有遇难者亲属后（蕾蒂挺感谢斯巴达的，如果不是他，自己和母亲的日子就没有现在这么轻松了），克雷多的爷爷突然带领董事会把斯巴达踢出去了公司。具体细节蕾蒂不清楚，但最后斯巴达被迫拿了遣送费辞职，从那以后雷德格雷夫家和弗杜那家就不再来往了。

可是事情已经过去快十年，平时大家低头不见抬头见，关系称不上亲密但也没有太多隔阂，表面上还能礼貌相处。但现在，涉及到钱，蕾蒂担心这会再次戳到维吉尔的神经。毕竟但丁曾抱怨过，维吉尔对尼禄选择冰球非常不满。所以无论雷德格雷夫家另外两个儿子怎么想，起码维吉尔还是挺在意当年克雷多爷爷背后捅刀子的行为。想到这儿，蕾蒂有点理解尼禄不想声张的心理了。

所以，她犹豫很久，才回复。

蕾蒂：还没有定下来，如果你不同意我可以拒绝，服装什么的我们再想办法

这一次，维吉尔的短信来得迅速，不过，照样是一大坨话。

不高兴：你似乎误会了我的意思，我并没有反对这件事，正相反，每个剧团要想正常维持运作必须有充沛的资金支持，尤其是像我们这种0起点的民间团体。我本来就有计划去拉赞助，现在有主动上门的资金，我唯一担心的就是你把剧团卖的太便宜了

蕾蒂还没消化完这堆内容，维吉尔又发了一大段。

不高兴：克雷多本人我也不讨厌，毕竟他经常帮助尼禄，所以如果你还没有跟对方谈妥，我可以直接找克雷多商议，另外有个角色应该很适合他，邪恶的巫师

哇哦，蕾蒂震惊的都不知道怎么回答了。

维吉尔当上学生会主席，果然靠的不仅仅是学习优异，老师钟爱，而是真的具有超强执行能力。他已经提前考虑剧团可能遇到的困难，并设想未来事情发展方向，从制定计划和安排大纲，再到具体细节的每一环，心思缜密令人窒息！

蕾蒂：给大神跪了（动图）

蕾蒂：全权交给你了，我觉得没问题，我就负责写好剧本吧

不高兴：可以

第一次排练，出乎意料的圆满完成！

没想到克雷多确实适合这个角色，尤其是披了一条破毛毯后（土豪克雷多表示专业服装已经在路上了），气质上更符合邪恶巫师的邪恶。他跟翠西的配合度也高，往往翠西一个眼神，克雷多就立刻心领神会，知道往哪儿站，知道该说啥，即兴发挥流畅自然。

蕾蒂露出了欣慰的笑荣，没想到金主爸爸竟然不是拖油瓶。

姬莉叶也被哥哥的才艺给折服，她要收回之前的评价，没想到平时只有两个表情的克雷多，上了舞台宛如换了一个人。她和妮可在录音棚看得目瞪口呆，直到蕾蒂带着维吉尔进来时，都没注意到，依然在激烈讨论刚刚台上二人间奇妙的化学反应。

维吉尔轻轻咳了一声，姬莉叶和妮可吓了一跳。

蕾蒂理解两个小孩为何紧张，维吉尔平时就是一副生人勿近特别高冷的样子，何况经过上次不愉快的会议后，她俩有点害怕大魔王很正常，不丢人。

维吉尔似乎根本不受对方怵惕目光的干扰，依然面无表情，“既然我们是一个团队，就以名字相称比较方便，”他甚至停了一下，等待对面二人的认可，可两个小姑娘只是僵直身体望着他。

维吉尔轻叹了一声继续说道，“妮可，你以后就负责背景音乐，我认为这方面你很有天赋。”

“噫！”妮可激动的抓住姬莉叶的胳膊，能被维吉尔表扬，自己待是多优秀啊！

维吉尔扭头看着姬莉叶，“每一幕前都会有背景介绍，我建议蕾蒂把这部分内容写出来，负责作曲的人我已经找好了，需要请你唱出来，同时作为转场音乐，只是平时训练可能辛苦一点，不知道你是否愿意？”

姬莉叶激动的捂着嘴，她太愿意了！

“谢谢你！”终于可以随性的一展歌喉，还有人专门写词作曲，梦想来得太快都有种恍惚感了！

蕾蒂看着上一秒还瑟瑟发抖，下一秒就感激涕零的两人，好奇的问维吉尔，“你为什么这么拼？”这只是一个高中话剧！

如果说把所有事都计划好只是他作为学生会长的习惯使然，那这种具体到个人的依势发挥就真是靠维吉尔自己的兴趣所致，所以蕾蒂惊讶，平时一丝不苟的维吉尔是什么时候拥有这么丰富的实践经验？

“如果我想做好某件事，我一定就会竭尽全力，对我来说，没有99分，只有0和100分，”维吉尔嘴角朝上弯起优美的弧度，“我从不会向别人证明什么，我所证明的对象，只有我自己，再多努力一点，你离成功就会更进一步。”

维吉尔的精神似乎瞬间感染了录音室里的其他三人，大家纷纷表示，一定不遗余力。

“我昨晚想到一个新内容，”蕾蒂觉得自己充满干劲，今天回去就能写出一章，“我们可以增加观众互动环节，比如在某些重要情景下，让观众决定主人公的命运。”

“可是这样会不会增加任务量，我们要准备很多种可能性？”姬莉叶提出自己的疑问。

四人顿时陷入沉默，点子固然好，可惜做不到。

蕾蒂有点丧气。

这时，维吉尔突然开口，“或者，我们在看似有选择的地方给观众选择，但实际结果又不影响主线，”面对三双迷惑不解的眼睛，他继续解释道，“例如，今天这一幕，王后选择其中一个孩子遗弃，那我们增加一个细节：只有王后才知道两人身上特殊的纹身。所以在遗弃时，让观众决定，但无论观众选择谁，下一幕王子身上就出现相应的纹身，反正王后的戏份就在第一幕结束，所以这个细节不影响以后剧情发展。”

“哇哦！”妮可说出了另外两人的心声，维吉尔是鬼才吗！

“又或者，我们把这条线隐藏，还记得可疑反派的设定吗？在最后让观众判断，这个角色是否是反派，如果是，我们可以在揭示身份时，把标记换回来，这样剧情就成了，反派为了自己的利益原本想留下民间的双胞胎，却不知一开始遗弃时就弄错了对象，所以结尾留下的反而是真正的王子。”维吉尔托着下巴一口气分析完，等他再抬头时，三人瞪目结舌的望着他，就好像刚刚维吉尔变了一个超脱常人理解的魔术。

“维吉尔，”蕾蒂好不容易缓过神来，“你才应该做编剧！”

尼禄正在帮忙收拾东西，就看见但丁百无聊赖的坐在台下，眼睛却一刻不离的盯着录音棚里相谈甚欢的四人，他不由得一股怒意涌上心头。尼禄气呼呼的走过去，朝但丁的小腿就是一脚，“手脚健在还不过来帮忙，要你何用？”

但丁恋恋不舍的扭过头，一边捂着小腿一边呲牙咧嘴的抱怨，“本来四肢健全，现在被你踹残了。”

尼禄叉着腰对但丁翻了个大大的白眼，“你如果这么好奇，干嘛不直接进去问？非要躲在这里猥琐的偷看。”

“你哪只眼看见我好奇的，我不好奇也没兴趣，我只是奇怪维吉尔怎么这么健谈。”但丁死鸭子嘴硬。

尼禄翘起嘴角冷笑，你不好奇？

大清早看见维吉尔不打招呼提前开车走了，瞧把你慌成啥样。急急忙忙赶过来又发现人不在，今天明明没你的戏你又不干活，大可以早早滚蛋，但是偏偏要在这里耗着，眼巴眼盼了一上午，维吉尔终于来了，却只有一个人，尼禄都不想提但丁当时既高兴又紧张的小表情。

“你直接承认自己对维吉尔的私生活感兴趣不好……”

他话还没说完，就被但丁突然跳起捂住嘴，“你瞎说什么！”

尼禄被按的快喘不过气了，他用力挣脱，“你有病吗？”又抖了抖肩，把但丁从自己身上甩下来，“如果你还想等维吉尔的神秘好友，我劝你放弃，他有事今天不能来了。”

尼禄拿起扫把准备清理垃圾，他在考虑要不要顺便把但丁这个大型废物也一并清理了。

“你怎么知道？”

看着但丁一脸惊讶你怎么会比我知道还多的表情，尼禄无奈的说道，“因为跟你不一样，我好奇所以我会问，是蕾蒂告诉我的。”

蕾蒂跟他说的时候，还顺便“夸”了维吉尔，尼禄你知道吗，维吉尔竟然跟我请假而且为缺席道歉，unbelievable，你这个哥也太严谨了吧，为何双胞胎差别如此之大！

尼禄瞄了一眼正歪着头沉思的但丁，一看就是满肚子坏水不怀好意，他也想问，为何差别如此之大！


	12. 插兄弟两刀（正文12）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大吉大利，晚上吃鸡😁

尼禄这个星期过得非常舒服。

他从蕾蒂那里领了一个角色，王子的贴身护卫，这周末开始排练（自己终于从清洁工提升为正式员工啦，可喜可贺）。与姬莉叶的关系呈良性发展中，没事了两人讨论一下剧情，甚至计划周末一起看电影。蒙德斯从哪儿来回哪儿去了，精神压力没有了，每天都能愉快上学。当然，好心情与但丁最近的作死次数骤减也有关，他不是改性了而是比较忙，具体忙什么尼禄也不想管。同样很忙的还有维吉尔，不过维吉尔是一直很忙而已。

但是，命运不会让尼禄如此好过，所有的美好在周三晚上宣告结束（万恶之源星期三）。

尼禄的手已经拆线，虽然还没完全恢复，但至少能用了。

大混蛋：大吉大利，晚上吃鸡

尼禄：。。。。。我就住你隔壁，过来说会死吗

大混蛋：我怕我一进门就看见不该看见的东西

尼禄：我跟你不一样，我没有那么猥琐

大混蛋：哦是吗（阴险）你的购物记录和浏览记录可不是这么说的

“但丁！”尼禄仰起脖子大吼，这个家还能不能有点隐私了！

“给你个机会在游戏里打死我！”外面有人回应道。

蕾蒂被人在组里艾特，她翻进去一看，这帮没良心的。

暗影猎手（没头脑）：鸡

我是女王（女魔头）：吃

人间小可爱（IT狂人）：吃

我是女王（女魔头）：@枪炮玫瑰

天籁之声（尼禄女朋友）：聚餐吗

骑士长（金主爸爸）：不是，是一款游戏

蕾蒂：玩个屁啊，我在改剧本（大哭）

说起这个就心痛，话说太满，自己挖的坑自己含着泪也要跳下去，蕾蒂现在为了满足观众选择需求，要先写一遍剧本，再改一遍剧本，双倍操劳，整个人都老了一圈。

暗影猎手（没头脑）：哦，那不带你，还有谁

什么人，蕾蒂决定了，她要准备一个plan-B，把但丁写死！

尼禄翻出白色耳机，这是维吉尔送他的生日礼物，不过好久没用不知道坏了没有。

但丁非要连麦，美其名曰团建。

“歪~测试测试，能听见吗~”但丁贱贱的声音。

“可以，”甜美的女声，姬莉叶！

“在，”这是维吉尔？

“怎么分组，”（键盘声）翠西。

“我玩得不太好，还请女神带带，”克雷多你装什么鬼，果然最近跟但丁走太近，近墨者黑。

“姬莉叶，我可以带你，”尼禄咳嗽了一声。

“噗嗤，”妮可你笑个鬼啊！

“那我们三四开，斯巴达的小伙子加姬莉叶，剩下你们是一伙的。”（但丁）

“但丁要点脸行吗，我们这边会随机路人的”（翠西）

“我怎么不要脸，我们这边一个残疾”（但丁）

“嘿，”尼禄不满的插嘴。

“一个小白，全靠我跟维吉尔carry，你听我抱怨了吗”（但丁）

“啊对不起”（姬莉叶）

“别理他”（尼禄和克雷多）

正在大家吵成一团时，妮可突然大声说道。

“找到人了，我女神，行不行？”

麦里突然安静了，只听但丁小声嘟囔一句，“靠！”

“可以，”维吉尔终于说话了。

然后尼禄就看见语音列表里多了一个人，荣光。

“大家好，我是路西卡。”

你可以没见过，但只要在红墓镇上过学，哪怕一天，都不可以没听过路西卡•阿里乌斯的名字。是的，就是魔鬼教师阿里乌斯的亲女儿，身材火辣的红发美人，头衔包括但不局限于史上最美啦啦队长，返校节皇后，红墓镇选美小姐第一名，以及最出名的——但丁正牌女友（曾经）。虽然路西卡已经毕业上大学了，但红墓镇高中依然流传着她的传说。

但丁跟路西卡的恋情当时轰动了整个校园，具体细节不再描述，反正涉及车后座，避孕套以及阿里乌斯一整年的黑脸。说实话，但丁现在还能活着真是一个奇迹。至于两人为何分手，没人知道，官方解释是性格不合，所有人对此反应都如出一辙：切，性格不合能粘在一起那么久？

现在，场面有些尴尬。

为了缓解尴尬，大家非常有默契的选择直接开图。

尼禄的目标很简单，可以自己死，但是绝对不能让姬莉叶比自己先死，必要时候还可以考虑来一段英雄救美的情节。

但是命运就是喜欢玩弄你，落地成盒——姬莉叶。

“尼禄你在哪里啊，我怎么看不到我的人物”（姬莉叶）

“哈哈哈哈”（但丁）

“笑个屁啊，姬莉叶别理他”（尼禄）

“我是不是已经死了”（姬莉叶）“那我还可以看你们玩吗”

“可以”（维吉尔）

“谢谢，那我看你们玩吧”（姬莉叶）

尼禄回想起自己平时的暴躁，哎，姬莉叶怎么能这么温柔，感觉配不上。

“加油，尼禄”（姬莉叶）

这一声说得尼禄差点手一抖栽跟头，但下一秒，

“加油，尼禄”（但丁模仿姬莉叶）

管他队友不队友，先给但丁来一下。

“干嘛！为了女人竟然想插哥哥两刀”（但丁）

尼禄哀嚎一声，为什么自己不在另一队？

对方也在找物资，为了抢物资，顺便击杀敌人，尼禄他们开始睁着眼睛说瞎话。

开始克雷多还尝试问姬莉叶他们在哪，尼禄一度担心单纯善良的姬莉叶会说漏嘴，但是，没想到姬莉叶左说右说一个借口，我是路痴。

尼禄在草地那边发现了敌人，背地里使坏这感觉太爽了。

“谁放的暗枪”（翠西）

“你在哪儿，我过去救你”（克雷多）

“别过来，这里应该不止一个人”（翠西）

“是不是你但丁，要点脸吧”（翠西）

“你说什么呢，我现在谁都没遇上”（但丁）

“但丁把我的车抢走了”（路西卡）

“偶像，绅士风度呢”（妮可）

“论不要脸，没人能比得上但丁”（路西卡）

“我靠，缩圈了，维吉尔你在哪儿”（但丁）

尼禄看见一辆小车从前面驶来，里面还有一个红点，“但丁，停一下，让我上去。”

小车接近，再接近，尼禄准备跳，然后小车加速，错过了！

“我靠，但丁你搞什么？”但丁有病吧，这么大一个活人看不见！

“来不及了，带上你就来不及接维吉尔了”（但丁）

“哈哈哈哈，”听起来妮可在网线那边快笑死了。

“双标狗”（翠西）

“你的良心不会痛吗”（路西卡）

“但丁，我没想到你竟然是这种人”（克雷多）

“维吉尔你在哪儿”（但丁）

“哦，找到了”（但丁）

“我靠维吉尔”（但丁）

“你的良心呢？”（但丁）

但丁声音大到尼禄在自己房间里都能听见他在那边喊。

“哈哈哈哈，”妮可这下是彻底笑死了，“偶像你太惨了！”

尼禄成盒已成定局，所以他调出对话框问妮可。

尼禄：这么了

小疯子：你哥被你哥给击杀了，哈哈哈哈哈，等我截图

小疯子：（截图）笑死我了，千里送人头，礼轻情意重

尼禄咬着嘴唇，强忍着笑意，把截图发组里，顺便艾特阎魔刀。

尼禄：哥，我爱你

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：（射击）不许抢我台词

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：@阎魔刀，虽然你这么对我，但是你要知道，弟弟我依然是爱你的

“暗影猎手已被禁言10分钟”

尼禄再也忍不住的了，“哈哈哈哈哈，”他故意笑的特别大声，“活该！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：我吃鸡玩的不多，主要是太菜了🤣，所以不合理的地方，默念剧情需要剧情需要剧情需要


	13. 神秘友人（正文13）

“这是布拉德，”维吉尔向众人介绍一个十七八岁，带眼镜看起来彬彬有礼的男生。  
所有人都惊讶的瞪着这个几乎和维吉尔一样高有着黑棕色长发的同龄人，对方皮肤颜色偏深，身材消瘦。  
“哦，关于我的外貌，我是英西混血的法国人，”布拉德似乎对大家的反应习以为常。  
以蕾蒂为首的四个女生在布拉德开口说话的瞬间，立刻激动起来，“天啊，你的口音。”  
布拉德微微一笑，“是的，我在英国生活了十年，我还可以说西班牙和法语，如果你们想听的话。”  
“噫！”妮可她们兴奋的聚拢过来，连姬莉叶都不由自主绕过身边的尼禄，也往前凑了凑。  
一旁的翠西上下打量着对方，突然恍然大悟的说道，“你就是那个留学生！我还一直好奇，谁会专门选择这里留学，原来是你！”  
布拉德还想解释，但维吉尔拍拍手，“好了，个人交流私下进行，我们现在开始排练。”

尼禄站在舞台上，手里攥着台词，尽管下面“观众”（包括姬莉叶！）的注意力都在相貌出众带有低沉嗓音的外国人身上，但他依然很紧张。尼禄的戏份从第二章开始一直到最后一章，万幸的是不涉及任何独幕片段，他的角色起承上启下，链接主角关系和推动剧情发展的作用，所以台词基本都以对话组成。这就面临着一个重要问题，尼禄担心自己忘词！  
今天第一场是与维吉尔对戏，尼禄饰演的护卫陪孤独的王子偷偷潜出皇宫，深夜在流光溢彩的王都寻找民间乐趣。  
维吉尔站在高高的看台上，眼神望向远方。按剧本尼禄应该从下而上出现在对方侧后方标有红色符号的位置。但他走台阶时一不小心顺拐，差点直接跌到看台上，结果等尼禄慌慌张张站好才发现自己离地上的道标还有段距离。尼禄悄悄在维吉尔念台词的同时，一点一点往固定位置移动。等他慢慢复位完毕正准备长舒一口气时，抬头就看见维吉尔正望着自己。  
靠！该我了吗？维吉尔刚刚说的是哪部分，尼禄慌了，他张开嘴，开始机械背台词，“殿下。”维吉尔眯着眼睛嘴巴紧闭，他看上去不太高兴，尼禄感到自己的汗毛已经立起来了，“呃，这样很危险，”他现在被维吉尔盯得连台词都快忘了，“如果您真的想去，我有个办法。”  
维吉尔轻叹了一声，“尼禄，你应该先劝我不要去的，”他表情缓和下来，“别紧张。”  
尼禄想起来了，他跳了整整一大段剧情，“对不起。”  
原来这没有看上去那么简单。  
“台词只是表达人物情感的途径，如果你把自己当做剧中人，台词自然而然就说出来了，”维吉尔向前走了几步，夺过尼禄手中的台词小纸条，揉了揉扔到一旁，他双手按上尼禄的肩膀，认真说道，“尼禄，想象一下，你有一个亲密无间从小一起长大的朋友，他不快乐，因为他承受了许多超过他能力的责任，现在他希望你帮帮他。从理智上，你不能这么做，你要对这个国家对周围的人对他负责。但从感情上，这是你最好的朋友，你想给他一个机会，哪怕是瞬间即逝的机会，让他实现梦想。”  
尼禄看着维吉尔退回原位，依然是原来的姿势继续望向他。  
尼禄点点头，他思考着对方的话酝酿情绪，“我试试。”

尼禄在维吉尔的调教下逐渐进入状态，他觉得自己现在对整个剧本和人物关系有更深的认识。维吉尔说得对，排练戏剧确实是一项丰富的社会实践活动，有趣程度不比打冰球差。他在台下一边琢磨自己的角色，一边观察台上维吉尔和布拉德的第二场戏。  
布拉德饰演的掌玺大臣发现了王子的秘密，他向王子提议找个替身，代替王子出席一些不必要的社交活动，这样王子就不用心惊胆战的潜逃出宫，甚至有机会见识下王都白天的风景。  
尼禄正看得津津有味，耳边突然传来一个女声。  
“维吉尔是从哪认识这样的神仙人物？”蕾蒂不知从哪儿冒出来，吓了尼禄一跳，“这家伙之前受过专业训练吗，也太专业了。”  
“不知道，我只是听老蒙说有个留学生下学期要到我们学校上课，没想到他提前来了。”翠西耸耸肩，毫不客气的坐到尼禄另一侧的空椅上。  
尼禄夹在两人中间，听她们隔空对话。  
“哦，那你知道他现在住哪儿吗？”  
“校长家吧。”  
“你还知道什么，能不能一次性说出来？”  
“怎么，感兴趣？”翠西笑着调侃道。  
蕾蒂脸红了，她摆摆手装出一副毫不在意的样子，扭头看向舞台上认真排练的二人。

结束时，尼禄像被充血了一样，整个人处于亢奋状态，他等不及要跟维吉尔讨论故事接下来的发展了。但维吉尔要开车送布拉德回家，所以尼禄只能先压抑住内心的小情绪。他准备先开锁骑车回家，然后再看一遍剧本，有几个细节要问蕾蒂，如果有时间，还可以暗搓搓的询问一下姬莉叶自己今天表现如何。日程安排得满满的，尼禄觉得这个话剧，让自己平淡无味的生活开始变得有趣起来，所以还挺不错的。  
这时，口袋里的手机响了，看见名字的那一刻，尼禄突然想起自己还有件事忘记干了，“靠！”  
大混蛋三个字不停的在屏幕闪烁。

但丁今天没来，不是他不想来（他想来的愿望有多强烈，尼禄深有体会），而是他来不了，主要原因是阿里乌斯。按蕾蒂的话说，虽然平时阿里乌斯看但丁不顺眼，但处理方式还在正常范围内，只要不触碰阿里乌斯的红线，但丁每天最多是被嘲讽几次而已。只是这一个星期，阿里乌斯像突然变个人似的，看但丁的眼神仿佛对方活着每吐出一口气都是在刮他的肉。  
老蒙应该没把短信的事告诉阿里乌斯，按阿里乌斯最近找但丁麻烦的拼命程度，如果他真知道了，但丁墓前的小树都能开花结果了。即便没有老蒙的助攻，阿里乌斯还是成功让但丁周五喜获留堂“奖励”，这意味着惩罚只能在周末完成，而且是在阿里乌斯的监视下。  
所以但丁倒霉，约等于尼禄倒霉，他这个有事就想起自己的哥哥交给尼禄一个任务，让他搞清楚“神秘友人”的身份。尼禄一开始是拒绝的，因为但丁就算这星期见不到，下星期还是要碰面的，他不理解但丁这种迫不及待的心情。不懂就问的尼禄问了，只是但丁支支吾吾的不肯讲明白，尼禄把这归属于变态控制欲。他以为两人已经过了互相攀比，互相牵制的年纪，没想到还幼稚的跟个鬼一样。

尼禄划开电话，他还没来得及开口，那边但丁已经开始气急败坏的责怪了。  
“你怎么不回我消息，你知道我为了给你发消息付出了多大的代价吗？”  
尼禄扶额无奈的说，“今天上午太忙了。”  
“所以？”  
“没有照片，”尼禄很奇怪为何但丁如此执着于对方的长相，“不过肯定不是维吉尔Facebook好友。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“皮肤颜色不一样。”  
“听说过PS吗大兄弟，”那边传来但丁嘲讽的笑声。  
“我不觉得那个人是会美颜自己的类型，不过也有可能是他女朋友。”尼禄想了想又补充道，“对了，布拉德是留学生。”  
“布拉德？留学生？”但丁听起来又震惊又愤怒，“哈，我就知道，该死的维吉尔。”  
“哈？”尼禄搞不明白布拉德是留学生跟维吉尔有什么关系。  
“维吉尔人呢？”但丁磨着牙问道。  
“去送布拉德回家。”尼禄根本赶不上但丁跳跃的思路。  
“家？”  
“他住在校长家。”  
“靠，”但丁骂了一句就把电话挂了。  
留下一脸懵逼的尼禄，但丁是真有病吧！


	14. 维吉尔的复仇（镜像1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧透开始啦😁选择性阅读，可以等正篇结束再看，哈哈哈，主要是想了想，决定剧本文就按剧本style来，所以从这章开始，镜像发主视角故事线😁为了方便区别，我会在所有镜像章节前贴出对应正常顺序的正文章节😁尝试一种新的阅读方式🤣
> 
> 对应正文第一章

一切都是一句话引起的。

维吉尔躺在医院的病床上，每一次呼吸都要命般生疼，来自胸口的阵痛无时无刻不在提醒他，这都是但丁的错，该死的但丁！

但丁是他的双胞胎，他们像又不像。

他比但丁高一点，但丁比他壮一点，他喜欢将头发梳的整整齐齐背在脑后，而但丁总是乱糟糟的一片，只有在理发时才会稍微板正一点。曾经的他们有多像，现在的他们就有多不一样，走在大街上，在陌生人眼中，他们依然是兄弟，只是不再是双胞胎兄弟。

小的时候但丁和维吉尔一模一样，但丁喜欢模仿维吉尔，模仿他的发型，模仿他的动作，模仿他的习惯，像个可爱的弟弟跟在维吉尔的身后，偶尔还会撒撒娇。

可一切都在八岁那年改变了，斯巴达失业了。

做父母的以为什么都不说，孩子就不知道了，可笑。无休无止的争吵，黎明才响起的停车声，厨房垃圾桶里藏起的破碎碗盘，一切都昭示着这个家正经历巨大变故。那些日子，但丁总会问，父母会不会离婚，如果父母离婚了，他们怎么办。维吉尔搂着睡梦中依然抽泣的尼禄，这些问题的答案他也不知道。

斯巴达和伊娃最后没有离婚，只是从那儿以后，他们每年都要出去旅行1～2次，时间1个月左右。

维吉尔认为这是一种胜利，可但丁的反应却并不积极。但丁不再像以前那样努力，而是换了一种得过且过的态度对待一切。维吉尔不能容忍有人竟如此肆意浪费自己的才华和能力，但他也没有阻止。维吉尔内心有一个微弱的声音不断响起：或许，但丁这样继续荒废下去，你就有机会打败他，嘲笑他，永远成为他倚靠的哥哥了。

然后就发生“智力测试”舞弊，当校长把两份试卷摆在桌上时，维吉尔第一次怀疑，自己或许真的不是最优秀的那个。两份试卷，一模一样的笔迹，但其中一个比另一个高了整整20分。20分意味着什么？两人中有一个只是智商超群，而另一个则是名副其实的天才。

这不是维吉尔可以接受的结果，他不能接受有一丝可能自己是分数低的那个，所以他保持了沉默。

那天当但丁轻而易举揭露这残酷真相时，维吉尔失控了，他想弄死但丁。为什么有人不努力就可以垂手可得别人辛辛苦苦也不一定能获取的成就？这种人还偏偏一副我并不想要的态度，这挑战了维吉尔的世界观，努力不代表着一定有收获，有时99的汗水都抵不上那一分的天赋。如果不是尼禄及时出现，或许在操场上，他俩真要死一个。

现在维吉尔躺在病床上，回想当时的一幕幕，但丁脸上的表情，但丁嘴里的话，他都恨不得对准胸口捅但丁一刀，把他踩在脚下用力踏上去。

叮咚，这个时候还有人给他发短信。

翠西：我听说了，有必要吗

翠西：所以谣言是真的，为了一个女人？我不相信，我想知道她是谁

翠西：我知道你没死，装死是没用的

翠西：如果你不想被我烦死，最好快点回复

翠西：别逼我去医院

翠西：我要告诉老蒙

维吉尔烦躁的吐了口气，呲，胸口更疼了。他不怕翠西，他怕蒙德斯。蒙德斯对自己的关心异于常人，维吉尔虽然想让但丁消失，但他不想让但丁通过被开除的方式消失。

维吉尔：别烦我

翠西：链接

翠西：链接（图片）（图片）

翠西：这是你们的同人文

维吉尔皱着眉，他找了一个舒服的姿势继续躺着。

维吉尔：这是什么

翠西：你们两个这次打架引起的蝴蝶效应

翠西：有几个写的真不错，我忍不住想分享给你

维吉尔：为什么是我

翠西：因为我怀疑你的性取向

维吉尔愣了，他盯着这句话不知道怎么回复。

翠西：我说对了是吧，我早就知道，所以这些链接才发给你

维吉尔怀疑过自己的性取向吗？答案是肯定的！一个人单身多年，对异性和同性都没有感觉，连平时解决生理需求的意淫对象都非常模糊的前提下，维吉尔曾经质疑自己是否正常。出于科学严谨的态度，他花钱做了测试，并买各自杂志玩具做详细研究，最后得出一个结论，他可能是无性恋者。

面对翠西的猜测，或许是受她的影响，又或许是维吉尔想起自己的测试结果，但无论哪种情况，都促使他点开链接，并花了几天时间认真看完每一篇文章。

如果一个人被迫躺着一动不能动，那他打发时间的唯一途径就是思考。

于是脑袋里充斥着各自情节的维吉尔再次忆起但丁的话，但丁的脸。他想对翠西说，你说得不对，我的性取向一直都没变过，我就是无性恋，相反，但丁才是性取向有问题的那一个。

突然，一个恶作剧般的念头出现在维吉尔脑海里，他可以试一试，反正无论结果如何，过程一定非常有趣。况且发展顺利，说不定他可以给但丁一个教训，一个心理上的教训，就像他对自己那样。

人在多无聊时，才会这样做。

维吉尔有一个用阎魔刀注册的Facebook小号。

他知道但丁有一款自己设计的软件，专门用来破解登录密码（该死的但丁，该死的聪明），所以很早之前他就故意申请了一个名为“阎魔刀”的号，果然没多久，暗影猎手就申请添加好友。他猜但丁肯定先照例视奸了一番阎魔刀，但这只是维吉尔的小号，上面什么也没有，维吉尔也不常用，所以没了亮点吸引，久而久之但丁也不再盗号偷窥，阎魔刀就这样被维吉尔无限搁置了。

而现在，正是重启的时候。

第一步，添加自己大号“V”为好友，更改大号信息。之前大号的各种信息也基本为0，猛一看像另一个“小号”。本着最真实的谎言源于生活，维吉尔结合事实构思了一个大号“V”的背景信息。他想起隔壁镇上有个小有名气的大学校园乐队“V字仇杀”，与自己大号的名字不谋而合，而且乐队的主音吉他手是他在大提琴班认识的朋友，所以维吉尔融合乐队四人的背景信息塑造了一个正在上大学的虚构人物V，包括头像都细心的换了。

第二步，利用小号登录一些特定的网站，关注一些特定的标签，同时大号小号发一些暧昧的话。这些对于维吉尔来说，轻车熟路，毕竟之前为了探索自己的性取向，他也关注过这方面的信息。

第三步，维吉尔知道但丁喜欢玩绝地求生，所以他用阎魔刀这个小号登录游戏，在Facebook主页留下痕迹。最好是能玩出排名，这样才能更快吸引对方的注意。

第四步，等待鱼儿上钩。

维吉尔什么都考虑到了，唯独没有考虑到自己。

在他辛辛苦苦折腾完以后，为了最关键的一步，吸引但丁的注意，维吉尔每天坚持刷游戏（另一方面是呆在医院太闲了，环境不利于学习，只能通过打游戏缓解身体的痛苦）。结果但丁有没有被吸引，维吉尔不知道，反正他自己倒是被游戏引的死死的，天天玩得不亦乐乎。

人的心情好了，看待事物的角度也不会那么极端。特别是被尼禄全心全意照顾一个月后，维吉尔都快忘记自己初衷是什么了，这时，他收到来自暗影猎手的Facebook信息。


	15. 但丁的困惑（镜像2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第二章

但丁看着打石膏的右手，叹了口气，这要从学期结束前1个月说起。

但丁过得很不顺。

阿里乌斯变本加厉找他麻烦，为什么？他心情不好。为什么心情不好？因为他的宝贝女儿，路西卡。

路西卡要毕业了，路西卡要分手了，路西卡要给但丁一巴掌了。截止到此，但丁都可以接受，但他不能接受的是路西卡给出的理由，竟然是他背着路西卡偷吃！

但丁对天发誓他没有，然后路西卡把证据砸他脸上，一个叫阿比盖尔的女生对路西卡从推特一直骂到Facebook。最近更过分，直接骂上门，不过战斗力跟阿里乌斯一比，太弱了，直接被吓跑（阿里乌斯讽刺人的技能满点）。争吵的主题只有一个，托尼和她是真爱，路西卡小三能不能要点脸。

但丁有个假身份证叫托尼•莫里斯，专门用来出入一些限制类俱乐部和买烟买酒用（未成年就算长得高也没用），知道这个名字的只有路西卡（你们以为那些夜店是跟谁去的）。所以她想不明白一个素未谋面的女人怎么知道这个名字，还言之凿凿说他们是真爱。

所以但丁用了点手段，深扒了这个叫阿比盖尔的女生。

看完之后，但丁得出结论，这女的绝对是神经病！哪有人会对一个只是无意中出手相救的陌生人（对方帮她打跑了流氓并绅士的送她回家）一见钟情，最后脑补到别人也对自己有感觉的地步。最重要的是，自己从没干过这种事。这时，但丁突然想起，托尼•莫里斯这个名字不属于他一个人。

这是维吉尔？！而但丁，好巧不巧，背了锅！

事情进展到这里，但丁也没生气。

本来路西卡跟他分手是必然，对方要去隔壁镇上读大学，虽然距离不是问题（开车只需要40分钟），但两人之间的感觉，说实话，早没了，所以分手只是时间问题。

对于维吉尔，英雄救美这件事也没做错，只是运气不好，一不小心救了一个神经病。但丁甚至庆幸是自己遇到这种神经病，万一他哥被缠上，指不定会弄出什么幺蛾子，

不过他还是要找维吉尔说道说道这件事，主要是太好玩了。顺便还能刺激一下维吉尔，毕竟单身这么多年0绯闻，太不可思议了（翠西：你跟维吉尔真是极与极，所以互看对方都不正常）。

如果但丁像个正常人跟维吉尔描述事情经过，或许结局就不是现在这样。

问题是但丁控住不了自己调戏维吉尔的冲动，他故意删掉见义勇为这部分，反而是添油加醋形容某人的“始乱终弃”。看着维吉尔越来越阴暗的表情，但丁丝毫没意识到事态的严重性，反而发出了愉悦的笑声。

不出所料，维吉尔生气了，不是一般的气，是非常的气。人一旦生气，就专挑恶毒的话打击对方。在这方面，维吉尔绝对是翘楚。

“别把我想象的跟你一样，”维吉尔用鄙视的眼神俯视但丁（明明两人一样高，维吉尔是怎么做到的？），“我可不是人形自走生殖器，每天除了在车内约炮，不干正事。你倒不如换份打工内容，说不定挣得更多。”

这句话就有点过分了！但丁顿时也火大了，维吉尔以为他是谁，在那里趾高气昂指责别人，“你对我一无所知，你有什么资格说这种话？”

“哼，起码我知道如何合理分配自己的时间和精力，”维吉尔说完抬腿就准备走，结果被但丁一把抓住。

“是吗？我也没见你取得多大的成就，每天活得像个机器人，有意思吗？”

“你要比吗？”维吉尔毫不客气的挑战但丁。

但丁都能想象对方的潜台词，我是学生会主席，你是个什么玩意儿。一股怒意涌上来，但丁也咧嘴冷笑道，“维吉尔你知道吗？不是我比不过，是我主动放弃了。”

对方鄙夷的用鼻子哼了一声，这只能加剧但丁的愤怒。他原本是不想提的，“你不要不信，我有证据，还记得4年纪的测试吗？你就不好奇谁是那个分高的那一个？我虽然模仿你的名字，但我记得每一题的答案顺序。”

看着维吉尔突然变色的俊脸，但丁萌生出一种复仇般的快意，他作死的继续说道，“维吉尔，你可没有你想象中的那么优秀，我只是同情你让着你……”

但丁话还没说完，就见维吉尔像豹子一样凶猛的扑过来，等他意识到时，脸上已经挨了一拳。但丁躲着维吉尔的攻击，也不忘大声嚷嚷，“我让着你，你反到蹬鼻子上脸了，连打架也是，哪次不是我故意认输？”

好吧，这句不是事实，但这不妨碍但丁通过夸大真相达到再次挑衅维吉尔的目的。

周围看热闹的一堆堆，竟然没一个人上来劝阻。但丁接了几下后，也是一肚子闷气，下手开始没轻没重。当尼禄出现时，他以为这场无厘头斗殴终于要结束了，毕竟这是维吉尔，再打下去，有人会受伤（但丁主要是心疼自己，维吉尔是次要的，请相信他）。

没想到维吉尔真动了杀意，自己都已经停了，对方还是举着棒球棍锤了上来，所以但丁胳膊断了。

断臂少年但丁在家修养，幸好斯巴达和伊娃又出去旅行，要不然更麻烦。

正值暑假，但丁很闲，手臂残缺，活动受限。

第一个星期，他用来看电影，各种电影，但很快就无聊了。

第二个星期，无聊的但丁开始尝试从尼禄身上找乐子，他听尼禄的同学说这小子有暗恋对象了。于是但丁道德沦丧的操起老本行，开始视奸尼禄的购物记录，聊天记录和浏览记录。

嘿嘿嘿，青春期的男孩，这让但丁回忆起曾经的自己，起码尼禄表现得像个正常男孩。思及躺在医院里的不正常男孩维吉尔，但丁想了想，去他妈的，虽然自己暗自发誓不再管涉及维吉尔的任何事，但瞧瞧右手，去他妈的！

接着但丁就发现了维吉尔的“双面人生”，他哥口味真重，让但丁大开眼界。

第一次点开时，但丁震惊到差点把鼠标捏碎，他赶紧退出来，犹豫了一会儿，又悄悄点进去。只是出于学术考虑进行观摩，但丁一边安慰自己，一边不可控制的开始想象，有多少个安静的夜晚，维吉尔藏在自己的房间里，偷偷使用这些东西，或许咬住被子，强忍着口中的呻吟。

第三个星期，但丁满脑子都是这种信息，越想越细，越细越想，画面也逐渐清晰起来。直到某天晚上，他梦中惊醒，悲伤的发现自己又回到了15岁半夜洗内裤的日子。

但丁早上对着镜子看自己，果然，硬不起来，好消息是自己虽然自恋，可还没到水仙的地步。坏消息是，对撸的形象发生变化，这到底是因为维吉尔，还是他本身就有这种属性，亦或是维吉尔的取向引起他对这方面的兴趣？

本着实践出真知的观点，但丁用尼禄的名字定了几本杂志，试过之后发现自己还是喜欢大胸妹，果然这种短暂的臆想可能与闲的蛋疼有关，所以要把找新女友提上日程。同时，但丁作为好哥哥，把这些不用的杂志都塞到尼禄房间，万一这小孩哪天对自己有新认识，说不定能废物利用（自己真是一个好哥哥）。

但丁迎来神清气爽的第四个星期，年轻人，好得快，双手健在的但丁开始迫不及待要组队吃鸡了！他都想好了，要在游戏里把每个人都当做维吉尔，爆头泄愤，请叫他维吉尔盒式贩卖机。

结果等但丁一登录，惊讶的发现Facebook好友荒野求生排行榜，阎魔刀竟然在第一名！

既然能打真人，为何要玩虚拟？但丁调出一直都没对话记录的聊天框，发了一句，组队吃鸡吗？


	16. 搬起石头（镜像3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第三章
> 
> 主要想尝试一下这种叙事风格，前13章均为第三视角，接着几章，分别是哥，但，哥，但交替视角，分开看，或者正文+镜像交替看，或者镜像在前，正文在后，看起来都没问题的这种写法
> 
> 正文里出现的剧情疑点会在镜像中解释，希望能提高剧情的趣味性，毕竟drama嘛

自从出院前一星期神使鬼差接受了但丁的组队申请后，维吉尔就开始和对方展开了奇幻交流之旅。

标准流程是早上7：30，维吉尔准时醒来，吃饭，吃药，自由活动，然后在9：30接到但丁的Facebook留言，二人组队，玩到11：30左右，维吉尔再吃饭，吃药，午休，自由活动，16：30但丁继续组队，19：30左右结束，维吉尔吃饭，吃药，看书，睡觉。

每天像约好了一样，但丁定时定点出现，每次只有一句话，组队吃鸡吗？维吉尔也不回复，直接在游戏里出现，二人也不连麦也不交流，默默的玩。

准确说是但丁单方面跟维吉尔说话，而维吉尔并不回复。只是维吉尔搞不明白但丁怎么做到这边战况很激烈那边还能坚持打字的，看着对话框时不时弹出消息，但丁操控的小人还能一枪一个，风骚嚣张。

不过但丁打的基本上都是废话，说来说去就那几样，一点都不能体现语言的丰富多变。60%嘲讽对方，30%无厘头吐槽，剩下10%偶尔会暗搓搓埋怨一下维吉尔的枪法和战术，然后就被毫不留情一枪爆头，看得对面敌人一愣一愣。

两人虽然身隔异地，但在游戏中不断切磋。维吉尔有时候看来送饭的尼禄愁眉苦脸一副想劝又不好开口的表情，很想告诉对方真相，又担心小孩脾气不好，万一生气断绝兄弟关系，以后不来送饭怎么办。所以他跟但丁很有默契的谁都没提，而尼禄竟然也没发现。

维吉尔终于可以出院了，可他还没想好怎么面对真人但丁，就好像你聊了很久的网友，终于要面基的感觉，紧张无措。维吉尔快到家时，但丁又给他发了一条信息，没头没尾就一句话：我的披萨大概11：00左右到。他瞄了一眼车上的时间，10：50，维吉尔顺势打了一把方向盘，对副驾驶的尼禄说，我们出去吃吧。尼禄很震惊的问那但丁怎么办，维吉尔犹豫了一下，回答道，不管他。

就这样自然而然，两人开启了线上交流避免线下见面的日常，除了跟父母一起吃饭外，他们尽量避免照面。一开始是因为尴尬，后来则变成一种耐力游戏，二人看谁先坚持不住，谁先破坏规则。最后精确到，连一个房间维吉尔和但丁也不会同时出现。

怎么做到的？

但丁：我10分钟后大概会下楼拿啤酒

维吉尔：可以

又或者

维吉尔：我和妈妈从超市回来了，2分钟后进门

但丁：get

这种充满诡异又刺激的相处模式直到翠西发来的剧本才宣告结束。

翠西：（文件）

维吉尔：又是同人文？谢谢，我不想看了

维吉尔最初想折腾但丁而设计的“直男试探”计划早就在无数次吃鸡中被消磨殆尽，他现在只想安安静静考上大学，然后两人继续保持网友关系，这是最理想的结局。

问题是，翠西不肯。

翠西：不是啊，这是正常剧本，我觉得不错，有没有兴趣演

戏剧一直是维吉尔的爱好，但爱好不能当饭吃，他要做一个有担当的人（不像某人），所以维吉尔在选择职业时，果断放弃戏剧编剧，他决定学法律。斯巴达当年就是吃了这方面的亏，才被弗杜那聘请的私人律师给打败了。从那以后，维吉尔心中一直有个小想法，父亲当年是怎么失去的，他早晚要用相同的手段再夺回来。

可梦想很丰满，现实很骨感。

维吉尔又没经受住翠西的诱惑，他点开文件大致浏览一遍，意外的，写得还真不错，虽然需要修改的地方也不少，于是他回复道。

维吉尔：内容还行

翠西：我就说吧！有没有兴趣！

维吉尔还在犹豫中，翠西这边一条接一条的短信轰炸。

翠西：今年学业又不重，况且你SAT肯定准备好了

翠西：我知道你有兴趣，往好处想，如果这个演得不错，你还能在简历上多写一段

翠西：你不是想去纽约大学法学院吗，想想华尔街那帮人，跪舔百老汇，你简历上有这么一条，在无数竞争者中将多么显眼

好吧，这下击中维吉尔的软肋了。

翠西：这是高中最后一年，再不做点自己想做的事，就再也没机会啦

维吉尔：可以

那么问题来了，如何说服但丁参演。

维吉尔：这剧本是谁写的

翠西：蕾蒂啊

维吉尔：这好办，你让蕾蒂找个机会跟我妈妈提下，一定要说这是红墓镇话剧团为庆祝百老汇演出准备的，重点强调有利于提高修养，丰富课余时间，为社区做贡献等等

翠西：。。。。。维吉尔你可以的（佩服）不过怎么让她们见面，直接登门？

维吉尔沉思片刻，突然一个人笑起来。

维吉尔：尼禄这周四有冰球训练，我妈会开车接他

翠西：（惊恐）我明白了，我这就安排，给大佬递烟（动图）

翠西：维吉尔，请再次提醒我，千万不要随便招惹你（害怕X4）

当周四晚上伊娃提起话剧时，维吉尔的内心在狂笑，但表面上他依然纹丝不动，标准扑克脸。

蕾蒂把话带的非常到位，维吉尔一边满意的听着伊娃诉说排练话剧的好处，一边偷偷观察但丁的表情，对方的脸快皱成一团抹布了。他低头强忍住嘴角翘起的微笑，装作一副认真切肉的样子。

“.......娘娘腔的玩意儿不适合我。”但丁抱怨又撒娇的说道。

维吉尔头都不用抬就知道这个混蛋一定在说自己，到底谁是娘娘腔还真不一定，反正他可不是那个总喜欢穿紧身牛仔裤配红色皮夹克的人。

维吉尔本来想试试，如果但丁不乐意，他也不勉强，一人分饰两角也不是不可以，只需要把剧本稍微修改一下就行。但是，现在但丁竟然口出狂言，那维吉尔无论如何也要拉他下水。

维吉尔心满意足躺到床上，回忆着但丁垂头丧气的侧脸，开心的抱着被子滚来滚去。等他肆意发泄完心中的快乐，才后知后觉意识到似乎呆在坑底的不止但丁一个人。

维吉尔有点后悔自己当时过于仓促的决定，他扶住额头，必须要想个办法提升一下话剧的质量，否则排练结果一定难看的惨绝人寰，高傲如维吉尔可丢不起这人。尤其是在经历那件事后，维吉尔要证明给自己，只要我想做的就没有做不好的。

手机屏幕亮了一下，不好的预感。

翠西：你竟然没有Facebook！

翠西：赶紧建一个，我们搞了一个组，专门讨论话剧的

这倒提醒了维吉尔，他从床上坐起来，打开电脑，登录自己的大号，找到布拉德•卡比雷特的名字，开始打字。

维吉尔是通过国际大学交流网站认识布拉德的，与维吉尔不同，布拉德想报考纽约大学文学院，他喜欢歌剧，喜欢下跳棋，跟维吉尔在网上一拍即合，成为朋友。

维吉尔曾建议布拉德在美国高中至少学习半年，适应下文化氛围，这样有助于他在面试中博得考官好感。布拉德欣然接受，所以维吉尔只需要劝说布拉德提前半年来就行，对于布拉德这个文学青年，百老汇三个词具有更为特殊的意义。

布拉德：亲爱的维吉尔，总是能很高兴听到你的消息

维吉尔无奈的看着这别扭的称呼，布拉德10岁以后就全家移民到法国，有时候用英语会带出法语习惯，比如每次称呼维吉尔都是亲爱的，偶尔还会省去不该省的谓语，让人产生浮想联翩的误会。

维吉尔：我最近在排练一个与百老汇相关的舞台剧，如果你时间方便的话可以提前来美国吗

布拉德：亲爱的维吉尔，谢谢你能时刻想到我，大概是什么时候，我安排一下，我这半年都可以留给你，随时随地，亲爱的维吉尔

他真应该教下布拉德美式英语的习惯，维吉尔摇摇头继续打字。

维吉尔：时间大概在圣诞节前后，我可以先把剧本发给你，如果你能来的话，真是太好了

布拉德：我亲爱的朋友，我愿意为你做很多事，我也迫不及待想见到你了，谢谢你能给我这样一个机会

维吉尔又与布拉德聊了一会儿其他的，然后合上了电脑的瞬间他突然想起，如果自己加剧团的Facebook小组，是不是只能用阎魔刀那个小号了？

该死，自己当初为什么多事搞那么一出！维吉尔拉过杯子盖住脸，翻身蜷卧在床上，左侧的肋骨又开始隐隐作痛了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：只有Facebook聊天才用截断式区分，普通短信还是正常格式，翠西之前跟维吉尔用的是短信交流


	17. 薛定谔星期五（镜像4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文4、5、6章，正文是尼禄一天早中晚三个时间段的故事，转换成但丁视角，其实就一天

但丁用力把餐盘砸到桌子上，跨过椅子一屁股坐下。

艾萨克停下咬了一半的汉堡，抬头看着好友阴沉的脸，半开玩笑的说，“怎么，死亡星期五又来了？”

但丁用鼻子重重哼了一声，只要想起阿里乌斯他就脑壳疼，“别提他了，这次是因为蕾蒂。”

艾萨克挑了一下眉，示意但丁多说一点。男人如果八卦起来真没女人什么事了，但丁默默想到并朝对方翻了个白眼。

但他还是开启无限吐槽模式，从万恶之源的话剧剧本讲到维吉尔处心积虑的“逼良为娼”，不过重点都放在后半段。直到被艾萨克打断前，但丁都在絮絮叨叨数落维吉尔的不是，“你都不知道他那个态度，有什么了不起，”他甚至开始学维吉尔说话，“可怜巴巴的几所学校，哼，我去哪儿关他屁……”

“停停停，”艾萨克伸出手阻止但丁继续怨妇下去，“我不想听你跟你哥的爱情故事。”

但丁一口气没喘上来，差点呛死，“咳咳，说，咳，瞎说啥！”

“你为什么不能学学你另一个弟弟，”艾萨克指了指远处。但丁顺着方向看去，正好瞧见维吉尔抬头冲坐在对面的尼禄温柔的笑了笑。

胸口好像被人捶了一拳，“叛徒！”但丁咬着后槽牙说道。

艾萨克莫名其妙的看着他，“你口中的维吉尔简直就是高智商反社会神经病人，但平心而论，他看起来除了孤僻点，还算个正常人。”见但丁就要张口反驳，艾萨克不给机会快速补充，“比起这个，我更想知道剧本的事。”

但丁先是愣了一下，随后突然明白过来，他不怀好意的搂住艾萨克的肩膀，低声揶揄，“是你还是辛迪？”

艾萨克棱角分明的脸上泛起微红，他尴尬的推开耳旁的银发脑袋，“去去去，快给我看看。”

但丁拿起手机在对方面前晃了晃，见艾萨克伸手要接，他又迅速举高，“不许外传！”

“知道了知道了，”艾萨克满不在乎的随口答应。他拿着自己的手机，趁但丁扭头看向别处时偷偷拍了几张照片，为了追女神，只能对不起兄弟了。

艾萨克继续翻看剧情，寻找可能引起辛迪兴趣的“亮点”，突然屏幕上方蹦出一条信息。“谁是小混蛋，”他好奇的问道。此时但丁正满手番茄酱与调料袋做斗争，于是艾萨克贴心的大声念出短信内容，“大混蛋，滚出来，哦又来一条，还是小混蛋发的。”

但丁用沾着红色液体的手一把夺过手机，尼禄这个小叛徒想干什么？然后他就得知一个让他震惊万分的消息。

下午的课，但丁一点认真听讲的心情都没有。

他拿出手机，开始登录维吉尔的Facebook，盗号只有0次和无数次。

一开始得知这件事，但丁还得意洋洋，自己是维吉尔special的弟弟。后来仔细一琢磨，啪啪打脸，自己的好友通过全靠当初觍着脸硬加的，而尼禄根本不知道维吉尔有Facebook，所以如果非要从中选一个维吉尔心中的special，毫无疑问就是另一个好友了！

于是，但丁开始偷窥这个神秘人，V竟然是个大学生，而且是搞乐队的！维吉尔什么时候认识这种人了？本着扒皮扒彻底的心态，但丁顺手查阅了聊天记录，这一看差点没让他把舌头咬下来，所以这是维吉尔的男朋友？

但丁“啪”的一声把手机扣在桌上，喜获授课老师死亡凝视一发。不过他不在意，现在但丁满脑子都是维吉尔和男朋友几个大字的排列组合。他双目直视前方，这个消息太震撼了，但丁觉得自己似乎是在梦游，周围的一切看起来都是这么虚幻，维吉尔有男朋友了，还是一个大学生，而他竟然不知道！

想着想着突然胃里和胸口一阵难受，但丁趴在桌上举手示意，“休斯敦女士，我胸口发闷，需要去趟医务室。”

因为但丁劣迹斑斑的逃课记录，休斯敦女士盯着他仔细观察了一阵后，才点点头示意但丁可以离开。

躺在医务室的病床上，但丁望着天花板发呆，医生说这是心理压力过大引起的生理不适，休息一下就没问题了。

他抬起手臂放在眉骨上，把半张脸都挡在阴影里，心理压力过大？但丁不置可否的笑起来，声音虽然不大但动作激烈，他浑身不停颤抖把病床也带着晃了起来。我能有什么压力？开玩笑！经过一阵发泄后，终于冷静下来的但丁又看了一遍V的资料信息，这次是越看越奇怪，这个人有股说不出的非真实感。以但丁的“职业敏感度”（他也是盗用身份的老手），这个V更像是一个典型的骗子！

但丁果断截图，发给小混蛋。他满怀期待要与尼禄讨论维吉尔潜在男友的事（对，就是潜在，只要没公开按但丁的标准，那都是普通朋友）。可是短信发了N多条，小混蛋一条都不回复，伤心，但丁捂住胸口，叹了口气。

放学后的球队训练，他因为心情不好状态不佳，被教练安排到候补席观摩。无聊的但丁掏出手机，F图标上方，红了一片。自己就离开手机不到30分钟，这么多未读短信！他按时间前后逐条翻阅。

小姑娘：偶像，尼禄不是不想理你，他为了看你的短信手都残了（图片）

但丁放大看了看，似乎不严重，他想象了一下小鬼头看到自己截图后手忙脚乱被划伤的场景，忍不住嘴角上扬。不行，他要愧疚，于是但丁默默翻开内心的记录本，在尼禄名字后面用红色标记又添了一笔。

接下来几条都是讨论组的，这帮家伙，趁他不在恶意中伤，诋毁他的名誉，尤其是维吉尔，就会阴阳怪气说瞎话。但丁一边愤恨的想，一边打字力证清白。剧本泄露他确实有责任，不过这都是艾萨克这个精虫上脑的家伙干的。末了他还加上一句，自己有篇3000字论文要写，求各位看在他已经这么惨的份上就不要围攻他了。

结果组里的家伙纷纷开始艾特维吉尔，但丁想一头撞墙，他不知道哪个看起来更丢人。维吉尔在网络那头正巴不得自己低声下气去求他，不过，白日做梦！我但丁就是死，被阿里乌斯鞭尸三天三夜，最后挂在学校的旗杆上，都不会去问你维吉尔的！

接着但丁的Facebook私信就被爆了，蕾蒂和翠西两个人交替数落他，提示音一声接一声，但丁连看都来不及看。他其实想说，你们大可以在组里一起开火，让我死个彻底（最好再拉上维吉尔，让我感受一下百慕大三角的绝望），这种你一枪我一炮的碎片式轰炸极其影响他干别的事。

就在但丁快要放弃回复时，尼禄也来凑热闹了，照例口吐芬芳开场。

但丁郁闷，但丁伤心，但丁也有小情绪了，星期五对他来说果然没有最糟只有更糟，自己什么都没干，上来就被劈头盖脸骂了一通。

但丁点开尼禄发给他的图片，是一堆肌肉猛男的裸照。这个杂志他见过（别问为什么），不过尼禄这话是什么意思，什么叫我藏的？好吧，但丁是藏了几本，不过不是这几期，他本人更偏向于体型匀称，比例协调，肌肉线条优美，皮肤白皙，个子高挑（停停停，不能再想了）的类型，这些一看都不是他的风格（并不是说他有这方面的风格，谢谢！）突然但丁脑子一闪，他回忆起曾经翻阅过的购物记录，一个大胆的猜测冒了出来。

他压抑着内心的激动，连忙回复道。

但丁：在哪找到的

他要确认一下这真不是自己的。

没想到小孩一下子炸了，说要告诉父母真相，这一刻，但丁没有丝毫犹豫，他挺身而出，勇敢接下这口锅。但丁心急火燎的安慰尼禄，千万不能让小混蛋的冲动坏了他的大事，具体什么大事，他还没想好，不过这不影响以后有时间了再慢慢琢磨。当前首要问题是阻止尼禄，为此但丁祭出手中王牌——姬莉叶。他原计划是存着尼禄的小把柄，等关键时刻如果需要小混蛋替自己“牺牲”时，再放出来，而现在，就是那个命运攸关的重要时刻！

事实证明，英雄总归是要拜倒在石榴裙下的。

但丁看着尼禄的回复满意的点点头。

没想到，下午还被维吉尔的爱情故事（并不是）搞得心烦意乱，正犹豫如何跟他哥摊牌，现在自己手里就多了一张底牌，真是天无绝人之路。他要好好谢谢哥哥的闷骚，但丁心满意足的收起手机，双手抱头，靠在座椅上。

呵呵，维吉尔，我该拿你怎么办呢？

看着面前操场上正在激烈冲撞的队友，但丁突然陷入沉思，维吉尔到底喜欢哪种类型，是肌肉猛男还是文艺病娇？


	18. 七次机会（镜像5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第七章

这会开得真糟心。

开始他还一步一步匀速前行，双臂交替规律摇摆，随着离近停车场越来越近，腿迈的频率也越来越快，到最后，几乎是飞奔到车前，拉门，坐好，点火。完成这一系列操作后，维吉尔才靠着椅子长长的舒了口气，成功将心中的小火苗压灭。

他还没来得及享受这片刻的安宁，副驾驶门突然被人打开。但丁毫不客气侧身钻进来，大摇大摆扣上安全带，在尝试把腿搭到车前中控台未果的情况下（距离不够，放不下他那双大长腿），一只脚踩在手套箱上，另一只脚别别扭扭塞到椅子下面，整个姿势颇为奇怪。

维吉尔眼瞅着但丁把自己摆成一个八爪鱼，大大咧咧盘踞在自己的座椅上，再也憋不住。他刚要张嘴让对方滚下去，就看见但丁透过车窗伸出手，嚣张的敲了敲车顶，“开车。”

这家伙把自己当司机了！行！维吉尔转过头，怒气冲冲的拉过控制杆并猛踩一脚油门，但丁来不及控制身体，只能习惯性后仰，脑袋差点磕到座椅旁边的安全扣上。

他咬紧牙齿双眼怒视维吉尔，维吉尔则保持面无表情的状态直视前方，蓝色特斯拉在车辆稀松的公路上平稳奔驰，车内空气紧绷，两人都耐心的等待对方先说话。

最终，但丁轻笑了一声把脚放好，在位子上找了个舒服的姿势坐好，“还记得我们小时候玩的藏宝游戏吗？”

他身体倾斜，将整个重量都压在车门上，头微微探出，窗外的清风吹乱了但丁额前的银发。一瞬间，维吉尔有种他们从没经历过这些年，还像幼时一样亲密的错觉。

但丁抛出的童年回忆，使车内的气氛逐渐缓和下来。当维吉尔以为就这样在静谧安逸中驱车回家时，对方又开口了，“你还像个小孩子，总喜欢在老地方藏东西。”

维吉尔赶紧把方向盘往右边晃了晃，避开迎面驶来的轿车，他被但丁这句话惊得差点把车开到对面车道上，“你什么意思？”

“别装了，哥哥，我都知道了，”无意中窥探到维吉尔的失控，让但丁脸上挂满了沾沾自喜的得意，“放心，东西我帮你收好了。”

维吉尔选择沉默。

但丁没得到回应，也不生气，他慢慢悠悠伸出手臂，四指握紧大拇指攥成拳头，用力拉向大臂，并故意在维吉尔脸旁抖了抖。“没想到哥哥你原来喜欢肌肉型男，”说完还夸张的拍了拍自己鼓成小山包的肱二头肌。

维吉尔终于明白对方想表达什么了，他看了一眼路边飞驰略过的大树，考虑要不要直接撞上算了，可惜树都不够粗，无论撞向哪侧，都不能产生有效的破坏力。与其说想弄死但丁，杀人灭口，倒不如说维吉尔更想先弄死自己，一了百了。

维吉尔是一个严谨的人，具体体现在当他收到自己是无性恋占80%，同性恋占12%，异性恋占8%的取向分析结果时，他决定再做一些测试，去印证某些猜想。自己虽然是无性恋者，但也要有个大致的性伙伴类型或者性伙伴选择才行，性冷淡不代表0需求。本着对自己身体认真负责的态度，维吉尔设计了一个对照实验。8%的部分，他准备找个机会说服翠西实际操作一下（但因为各种原因搁浅了）。

剩下12%的可能性，实践起来比较方便。他购买了相关杂志，购买了性爱玩具，结果，嗯，这不是重点，重点在如何处理这些“科研素材”上。维吉尔当时一定是脑子不清醒或者神经错乱了，才会偷偷把这些杂志藏在那个他和但丁小时候共同“约定”的地方（现在房间归尼禄了）。

回想起当时的情景，维吉尔就应该狠狠心，把杂志和玩具一起丢了！并不是他想留着重温（维吉尔保证，绝对没有），只是一直没有合适机会去处理（藏时容易取时难），而且之后没过几个月维吉尔就住院了，杂志这事被他彻底忘得一干二净。

现在，维吉尔有多后悔，一般人想象不到。

但丁一定是对他的反应相当满意，因为他张着大嘴笑得后槽牙都能看见，“哥哥，你放心，你的秘密在我这里是安全的，”说完他歪头，探身向前，想要看清维吉尔的正脸。

维吉尔哪肯给对方这个机会，他一边侧过头打方向，一边思考但丁现在是几个意思。是想威胁自己吗，可笑，就好像他真怕被人知道一样（维吉尔有一百种方法解释自己）。他通过后视镜看见但丁在挤眉弄眼冲自己做鬼脸，维吉尔烦躁极了，该死的家伙，要想个办法教训他一下。

等等，维吉尔猛地记起那个被遗忘已久的复仇计划，他努力控制住自己想要微笑的肌肉，换上一副不耐烦的表情，刻意语气凶狠的问道，“你到底想干什么？”

但丁被维吉尔的突然发问吓得一时语塞，他支支吾吾想了半天终于说道，“没什么，”说完又飞快补充，“对你弟弟好一点，维吉尔。”

维吉尔耐着性子等了一会儿，不见但丁有下文，他用余光瞄了一眼，对方只是安静的望着窗外风景。这就没了？维吉尔竟莫名其妙涌出一丝失望，手握这么好的把柄不充分利用，但丁，我鄙视你。

无奈之下，维吉尔只能亲自出马，循循善诱对方如何正确要挟自己（维吉尔：我脑子怕是真有问题，起码它跟我不是一条心），“具体怎么个好法？”

但丁头也不回，继续保持那个吹风少年的酷炫姿势，“对我态度好点，允许我范点小错误，在我需要的时候帮帮我。”

维吉尔皱眉，这概念描述的也太宽泛了，就不能精确量化一下吗？再说了，他之前不是就一直这么做的吗？维吉尔思考了一会儿，萌生了一个好办法（我的脑子是叛徒）。

“你把杂志给我，相对的，我给你5次机会，你可以要求我做任何事。”

但丁立马回头，他瞪大双眼，里面闪着兴奋和喜悦的亮光，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“任何事？”

邪恶的小人躲在维吉尔内心放声大笑，我终于抓到你了！但表面上，维吉尔还是绷直了脸，神情严肃的点点头，“任何事。”

“我想想，”但丁用手指轻快的敲打着座椅，“一共7本杂志，你完成一次，我给你一本。”

维吉尔没想到这家伙忽然有了讨价还价的能力，他想提出异议可没来得及张嘴，但丁就一本正经的解释打断，“我手里总要有个保障，不是说我不相信你的人品，维吉尔。”

维吉尔冷笑，但丁长能耐了，这个话说得让他都没法反驳。不过他还是同意了，次数根本不重要，内容才是关键，而且，谁是游戏真正的掌控者，现在还很难下结论。

“好。”维吉尔点点头。

这一定是个有趣的尝试。

维吉尔刚把车停稳定，就碰到斯巴达进车库拿工具。他扫了一眼还在车里的但丁和维吉尔，纳闷的问道，“尼禄呢，怎么没跟你们一起回来？”

“靠，”但丁小声咒骂了一句。

维吉尔不懂声色的瞟了眼但丁，发现对方也紧张的瞥向自己。“尼禄跟同学有事，耽搁了一会儿，”维吉尔安慰的想这不算谎言，毕竟他跟但丁走得快，约等于尼禄因故逗留。

但丁低着头，偷偷拿出手机开始拨号。

没想到斯巴达只是随口一问，也并不关心答案是否合理，“快进来吧，饭做好了。”说完他提起电钻就出去了。

维吉尔松了口气，打算再次发动车子，却看见但丁一脸无奈的盯着手机。

“怎么了？”

“臭小子关机了。”

尼禄果然生气了。

“我们别管他了，反正他肯定能想办法回家，走吧，我肚子饿了，”但丁满不在乎的用胳膊碰了碰维吉尔。

“但丁，对你弟弟好一点。”维吉尔打开车门准备起身，他用动作来掩饰脸上的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：无性恋者的行为心理：我可以爱你，但别指望我跟你上床；就算我跟你上床，那也不一定表示我爱你。如果我爱你，那并不是因为你是男人或是女人；如果我不爱你，那也不是因为你是男人或是女人——你可以是男人、女人或者都不是，我不在乎。
> 
> 所以对V哥来说，这就是一个game


	19. DS底线（镜像6）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文8、9章

下午集训时，但丁还在反复琢磨维吉尔的话，由于思考太认真，球落到脚边都没注意到，结果被教练一顿臭骂。

好不容易挨到训练结束，但丁站在更衣室的柜子前换衣服。艾萨克从后面悄悄接近，等距离差不多时，他抓起肩膀上挂着的湿毛巾朝但丁未着一缕的屁股上用力一甩，“帅哥，你今天不行啊！”

但丁只是砸了砸嘴，心不在焉的提起裤子，坐在长椅上抬头看着还是半裸状态的艾萨克。

艾萨克被但丁盯得心里发毛，“你是怎么了？”

“我有件事想问你。”

“别，”艾萨克脸色一变，紧张的捂住胸口，然后又遮住胯部，两只手上下来回移动，最后用湿毛巾勉强盖住肚子。

但丁愣了一下，看着艾萨克由白变红，手舞足蹈支支吾吾的样子，瞬间明白过来，他拍着大腿，捂住肚子大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，你想什么呢，正经事正经事。”

艾萨克整个人放松下来，他拿着衣服坐到但丁身边，“你别误会，就算你是，你还是我的好兄弟，只要对象别是我就行。”

但丁翻了个白眼，看不出来艾萨克还这么自恋，“如果，有一个人告诉你，他能服从你的所有命令，你会怎么办？”

“所有命令？可以做任何事吗？”艾萨克先是惊讶这个问题的设定，随后开始纠结条件提供的不充分，“对方是男的女的，朋友还是敌人？”

“这有关系吗？”但丁被对方问得莫名其妙。

“关系大了去了！”艾萨克边穿袜子边回答，突然他停下了手中的动作，然后不怀好意的上下打量但丁，“老实说，你是不是交新女友了。”

“哈？”

“别装了，你们这是要玩DS（Dom and Sub）吗？这么18禁，怪不得从昨天你就状态不好，”艾萨克忍住眼角的笑意装出一副特别同情的样子，拍着但丁的肩膀语重心长的说道，“要适可而止，注意身体。”

都怪艾萨克，但丁现在满脑子都是DS。

仔细回想事件发生的每一个细节，维吉尔的反应从一开始就透漏着非常规的诡异感。首先，他哥答应的太爽快了，根本没有奋力挣扎的迹象，最多只是象征性的抗议一下，就愉快的（并没有）接受了，完全不符合维吉尔平时油盐难尽的行为习惯。

其次，但丁当时根本没来得及想那么具体的“恐吓”要求，这个天才般的主意是维吉尔自己提的，他哥总不会脑子抽搐，主动自己坑自己吧，所以这背后肯定另有隐情。

最后，但丁又记起自己被迫观看的高清无码GV（真的是被迫，请相信他，但丁当时为了搞明白维吉尔的性取向，付出了很大代价！不过男同世界真是丰富多彩），和他哥私藏的小黄书，万一维吉尔是闷骚呢？万一他的某些需求V（不是男朋友）满足不了？万一……

万一他哥是故意的只是想找人试一下重口味嗜好结果但丁正好送上门所以维吉尔就混水摸鱼装作被迫接受但其实还是想玩DS？

但丁坚持把这句话想完整，现在，他该怎么办。

在理智发话前，但丁的内心已经自顾自的逐条列出这么做的好处了（心脑不同步，这其中有个是叛徒），比如试试又不会少块肉你敢保证自己不好奇吗，再比如维吉尔同意跟你总比他跑去找别人强，再再比如这也不算出轨自己是单身自己默认维吉尔是单身，等等。

但丁既兴奋又苦闷的把头压在方向盘上，我应该问维吉尔要个安全词的！

实践出真知，但丁决定通过实际行动来探测维吉尔的承受范围（难得他严谨一次，专门查了DS如何玩）。实验场地就在餐厅，当着斯巴达和伊娃的面（其他地方不合适，一是维吉尔还在进行之前的游戏总躲着他，二是但丁怕实验失败又要血溅三尺），出于安全考虑，但丁先从无伤大雅的小事做起。

这就是他拿着盐瓶在维吉尔眼皮子下乱晃的原因。

真的吗？哥！这你都能装作看不见！

但丁把另一只手藏到餐桌下方，轻轻敲了敲桌子边缘。维吉尔微微侧头，似乎注意到了这个小动作，但丁顺势伸出一个手指，在两人之间小幅度摇摆。维吉尔依然面朝前方，但撇向他的余光好像在说，真的吗，这就是你的第一次要求。但丁甚至能够想象维吉尔在说这话时，恨铁不成钢的语气。

但丁咬紧嘴唇憋住笑，满意的看着维吉尔不情不愿取走自己手上的小瓶，末了还无可奈何的加了句，“谢谢，但丁。”

Yeah！第一次胜利！

第二次，但丁计划加大力度，但又不至于太强人所难，毕竟DS的核心是循序渐进（别问他为什么知道这些技巧的，想了解就自己学！）。他想起了自己糟心的3000字论文，但丁在床上找了个舒服的位置把自己放好，然后拿出手机登录Facebook找到那个熟悉的空白头像。

但丁：帮我写篇民权运动的3000字论文

点了发送以后，他思考了片刻又继续补充要求细节，主要是怕维吉尔借口自己描述不清而做手脚，但丁快被阿里乌斯折腾得精神衰弱了，实在不想无故再生一事。

但丁：80年代民权运动的非主流看法

但丁：模仿我的风格，但又不能太应付，最好有亮点

但丁：明晚交给我

他盯着手机，怀疑自己刚刚的语气是不是太横了，不然维吉尔怎么还不回复，正在纠结时，叮咚，维吉尔的信息来了。

我哥：可以，杂志给我一本

维吉尔真是的，还不相信自己的人品吗？但丁懊恼的打字。

但丁：哥哥你不相信我吗

我哥：想听实话吗（截图），周五刚说过

但丁是真无语了，他哥还挺记仇的。

但丁：。。。。说好对我好一点的呢（伤心）

我哥：所以你要再给本杂志换取“我相信”这句话吗

但丁：。。。。。。不用了，谢谢

但丁好气啊，本来让维吉尔替写作业他多多少少还有点愧疚，他哥真有本事，立马就能让愧疚变愤怒。所以他不仅要让维吉尔帮忙写作业，而且要让对方知道自己有时间有能力独立完成，只是不想写不愿写不屑于写，而已！

他找到辛迪的头像，开始疯狂打字。

但丁：明天下午有时间吗，出去浪

艾萨克：这么突然，去哪，干啥，几点

但丁：带上你的女神去游泳

艾萨克：。。。。。但丁你都是有女朋友的人了，能不能给其他兄弟留条活路

但丁：你就直说去不去吧

艾萨克：去去去

维吉尔你等着，老子要发照片秀给你看！

人果然不能过得太嚣张。

但丁用维吉尔的论文踏踏实实在阿里乌斯面前装了一回逼，他现在正心旷神怡的吃着午饭，突然就收到蕾蒂发来的短信，心情瞬时如坐过山车般一下子跌倒谷底。

疯女人：我给尼禄发信息（截图）被老蒙看见了

这些人，能不能干点正经事！但丁皱着眉把截图转发给维吉尔，没想到马上就收到回信。

我哥：欲戴其冠必承其重 

但丁抬头看了一眼维吉尔笔直的背影，他端起盘子站起来，无视艾萨克的询问和周围人好奇的目光，一步一个脚印坚定的走向维吉尔的私人空间。

维吉尔肯定是注意到自己了，因为对方的肩膀轻微动了一下，但又立马恢复原状。

但丁在心中冷笑，装，我叫你装。

他刻意紧挨着维吉尔坐下，维吉尔错了错依然保持原来的姿势。但丁拿出手机偷偷调到连拍模式，趁维吉尔低头夹菜时用胳膊绕过对方脖子，卡住维吉尔光滑圆润的下巴（但丁趁机多摸了两下，他哥怎么剃的连胡茬都没有），强迫他与自己脸贴脸，“看这里，说茄子！”

维吉尔晃动胳膊想推开但丁，但丁提前暗中发力，将整个身体都压了上去。

“一本杂志，”他在维吉尔耳边低声说道。对方果然停止了运动，但丁的脸离维吉尔很近，他甚至能嗅到对方脖子上传来的淡淡体香。维吉尔轮廓分明，白中透粉，像贝壳一样可爱的耳朵就在嘴边，不知道哪根筋搭错，但丁竟然伸出舌头舔了一下。

等自己反应过来时，已经躺在地上了。

维吉尔斜坐在长椅上，脸颊微红，咬牙切齿的说道，“别太过分！”

好吧，现在但丁知道维吉尔的底线在哪了。


	20. 哲学死亡星期三（镜像7）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文10

但丁在挑战他的极限。

就像一只讨厌的蚊子嗡嗡嗡的徘徊在维吉尔眼前，你一抬手他就逃跑，你不去理他，蚊子又一摇一摆飞回来，还心怀叵测想找机会叮你一下，简直不能再讨厌点了。

让维吉尔胸闷气短的是，这种情况还是他一手造成的（不想评价当初的举动，等这段时间忙完了，维吉尔要测下自己脑子是否正常）。不过，好消息是经过几天的磨合，他渐渐找到反击但丁的方法了——就是无论对方开口要什么，维吉尔一律回复用杂志换。

但丁：哥哥，吃鸡吗？

维吉尔：一本一局

但丁：。。。。。（伤心）

但丁：看我一眼，看看我的脸，难道你不想冲着它开枪吗

维吉尔瞟了一眼电脑屏幕下方正愉快闪烁的红白相间的头像，说实话，何止想，连最近做梦都在拿枪突突这个镜像的“自己”。

所以当蕾蒂在组里艾特他们时，但丁和维吉尔正与另一波玩家激烈交战，画面中的但丁躲在残破的墙壁后面时不时探出身体朝对面射击。维吉尔犹豫着要不要直接退了游戏去干正事时，但丁的消息就发过来了。

但丁：哥算我求你了，打完这局再说，对面太嚣张了，气死我了

维吉尔想到刚刚还站在别人盒子上跳太空步的红衣小人，也不知道是谁很嚣张。

维吉尔：要用杂志换吗

但丁：换个台词吧，你再这样我都以为对面是机器人了

强迫但丁滥用机会还挺有趣的，维吉尔想象了一下如果自己撕毁约定，对方会是怎样的反应。

维吉尔：那我自杀了

但丁：别

白头发小人蹲在墙边开始换武器，对方突然往这边丢了个炸弹，维吉尔操纵自己的人物赶紧找地方躲起来。2对3，如果自己一走，局势对但丁就会非常不利。

但丁：哥我想了想，你走吧，补给留下就行

维吉尔皱着眉，但丁竟然没有拼死挽留他，难道自己还不如一盒止血带有用？所以固执的维吉尔灵感一现，他选择跑过去紧紧抱住但丁，不给对方任何机会，直接拉响身上的炸弹。

“维吉尔，你这个没心没肺的混蛋！”隔壁传了悲痛欲绝的怒吼。

维吉尔看着惨烈的画面以及两个并排出现的盒子，差点笑出声。他顺理成章退出游戏，整理下思路，开始逐条回复蕾蒂的问题。

果不其然，但丁立马跳出来开始暗搓搓的指桑骂槐，碍于这是公共工作组，维吉尔不方便把话讲的太难听（按但丁的说法，维吉尔具有典型双重人格，其他人面前一套，在自己面前又一套）。为了维护组内和平，贯彻爱与正义的使命，维吉尔还是利用自己的权限优势把但丁给禁言了，并无视不断闪烁的私人对话框。

可惜这种清净没能持续太久，维吉尔就看见尼禄上线并开始发表但式言论。他起身推门，不出所料，对面尼禄的房门正半掩着，楼下隐约还能听到稀稀落落的流水声以及不着调的歌声。维吉尔又扭头看了一眼但丁那边关着的门，露出一抹带点恶意又非常满足的微笑。

维吉尔知道，如果但丁看了阎魔刀小号上的聊天记录，那盗取大号V就是迟早的事，这当然也在他的计划之内。维吉尔专门针对但丁这种反复盗取同一账号的无耻行为，通过某种方式搞到了一个“反间谍”小程序。

具体操作如下，如果把Facebook账号想象成一间房子，密码就是钥匙。在但丁第一次偷偷利用手中万能钥匙进入维吉尔的私人空间后，这个小程序自动开启，在真正的房门外形成一个虚假的防护门。等但丁第二次尝试潜入时，只要对方依然使用万能钥匙开锁，这个假门便会立刻吞噬钥匙，说白了，就是直接爆掉但丁的盗号软件。

为了迫使但丁使用万能钥匙，维吉尔每8小时就人工更新一次密码。不要问他嫌不嫌麻烦，在如何最大限度，最强力度，最多纬度坑但丁的问题上，维吉尔一点都不觉得辛苦，反而充满干劲，他特别享受对方吃瘪又无可奈何的时刻。

比如，现在。

只是他不明白为何但丁要铤而走险直接进入尼禄的房间，更重要的是他到底为什么这么心急火燎要说话，反正禁言十分钟后就自动解除（虽然维吉尔可能会根据心情好坏考虑是否再延迟几个十分钟），平时也没见但丁如此积极主动配合工作。可是不管怎么说，维吉尔冷笑一声，但丁这都是在找死，尼禄如果发现了，大概真的会杀了他。

维吉尔又瞟了一下但丁的房间，突然意识到，此时这个房间是空无一人的，所以……

维吉尔是行动派，在大脑下达指令前，他已经迈开双腿朝那边走去了。

但丁的房间，惨目忍睹，对维吉尔这种有点强迫症和洁癖的人来说，宛如地狱。不干不净的袜子胡乱堆在一起，吃到一半的薯片大开封口放在污迹班班的运动鞋上。最过分的是对方对待衣服的态度，短袖扔在地上，裤子搁在床上，被子下也藏了几件衣服，露出颜色可疑的花边。以及彩色封面的一角，维吉尔看到他想找的东西了！

他鄙视的伸出两根手指，捏住被子一角，用力掀开，一团红色镶金边的破布掉到杂志上。维吉尔本可以直接抽出杂志，但他没有，反而是在好奇心的促使下，他挑起一件小一点的布料举到眼前，仔细检查。在意识到自己拿的是什么玩意儿后，维吉尔还没来得及扔，就看见但丁慌慌张张冲进来，关门，上锁，靠在门上喘气。

一时间，维吉尔忘记手中还拎着不该拎的东西，他呆站在但丁床边，和对方大眼瞪小眼。

但丁似乎也被屋内突然冒出的维吉尔给吓到了，他愣了一下，然后注意到维吉尔依然抬起的手臂，惊恐万分的喊到，“你拿我内裤做什么？”

此时，维吉尔想死的心都有了，他把内裤用力甩向但丁，并气急败坏的辩解，“你哪只眼看见我拿你内裤了？”

不知道是布料问题还是维吉尔扔的方式问题，红色内裤在空中铺开，慢慢悠悠滑到他脚边。

“噗嗤。”

维吉尔一脚踹开这个让他颜面扫尽的玩意儿，凶狠的瞪着但丁，用眼神告诉对方你敢说一句话你就死定了。但丁毫无畏惧的直起身，脸上挂着不怀好意的微笑接近维吉尔，维吉尔本能的想往后退，但他生生阻止自己。

突然，一顿暴力捶门声，“大混蛋，你是找死吗？把门给我开开。”

坏了，是尼禄！两人同时紧张的望向门口，接着一声巨响，门板也开始轻微的振动。

这小子是要踹门吗？维吉尔不知道尼禄狂躁起来原来这么暴力，也是刷新了他的认知。

脚步声渐远，“大混蛋，给你两个选择，要么滚过来开门，要么我就把门踹开。”

但丁慌了，他注视着维吉尔，眼神里带着请求，头也不回的喊到，“别进来，我没穿裤子。”

维吉尔挑眉，好笑的上下打量穿戴整齐的但丁，对方尴尬的撇撇嘴，用口型无声说道，“帮帮我。”

其实，如果但丁不说，维吉尔出于自身考虑，很可能就这样保持沉默，甚至出手相救。但对方这句话再配上可怜巴巴的表情，却无意中掀起他心中蓬勃的犯罪欲。维吉尔想看尼禄冲进来暴揍但丁的场景，所以在他还未综合考虑权衡利弊时，身体又先动了起来。

维吉尔趁但丁扭头说话之际，一个健步冲过去，目标直奔门把手。在他快要挨到的那一刻，但丁骨节分明的手掌突然出现，用力攥住维吉尔的手腕，顺势把他拉过来“砰”的一下按在门上，另一只手飞快捂上他的嘴巴，并用手肘强行压住维吉尔不断挣扎的手臂。同时但丁的双腿也塞了进来，用尽全身力量最终成功把维吉尔定到门上。

这个时候就体现出足球运动员的身体优势了，两人虽然差不多高，维吉尔甚至比但丁还要高一点。但在这种瞬时拼爆发力的活动面前，维吉尔显然不如但丁有经验。他奋力挣扎几下后，悲伤的发现自己竟然四肢乏力，无奈之下，维吉尔只能通过犀利的眼神来维持尊严。

但丁似乎很满意这个现状，他嘴角上扬带着一丝痞笑，隔着维吉尔和门，开始跟外面焦躁暴动的尼禄不紧不慢的讨价还价。

最终，门外响起重重的跺脚声，“这次先放过你。”

两人保持这个诡异的姿势等尼禄离开，维吉尔隐隐感到有东西抵在自己大腿内侧，他透过交叠的手臂往下瞄了一眼，对方紧身牛仔裤的某个特殊位置鼓得格外显眼。维吉尔不敢相信的瞪着对方，但丁表情自然，双目认真注视维吉尔，甚至又将身体往前靠了靠，并开始上下小幅度摩擦。

维吉尔怒了，这个游戏可不是这么玩的！

维吉尔越生气，思路反而越清晰，下线已久的理智终于发挥了它应尽的义务。维吉尔趁但丁的注意力都在下面时，挣脱对方手肘的束缚，摸向把手，用力一拧，听到“咔嗒”一声。他满意的看着对方微微睁大的双眼，利用推门产生的间隙突然抬起腿，瞄准那个辣眼的地方用力踹去，但丁急忙侧身躲避，结果没站稳，一下子跌倒地上。

维吉尔趁机迅速转身，出门，关门，把头抵在墙上匀口气。然后他才想起刚刚慌乱中被破坏的仪容，于是维吉尔伸手捋了捋头发，整理了一下衣角，准备抬腿走人，结果一转头就看见斯巴达拿着啤酒正目瞪口呆的站在楼梯口。维吉尔动了动嘴角，努力控制脸上浮起的热浪，说了句，“爸爸好，”也不等对方回复，快速躲进自己的房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于但丁为啥非要去尼禄房间等Facebook，以及为何会有红色辣眼睛内裤（不是本命年哦），后续我都会解释哒


	21. Be wise with your choice（镜像8）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第十一章

但丁盘腿坐在地上，感叹自己还能喘气，全靠上帝赏脸。一晚上与死神擦了两次肩，太刺激了，自己这种蹬鼻子上脸的毛病，要治。他低头看了一眼被吓倒的兄弟，不知道是怪它定力不足还是怪它胆小怕事，一句话，该给力时不给力，不给力时乱给力。

但丁摸了摸下巴，开始仔细回忆刚刚发生的每一帧，他哥那一脚太阴狠了（虽然没踹着，不过气势够足），吓得自己连记忆都有点错乱了。

所以，他哥到底有没有起反应？

别笑，这可是个大问题。

如果他哥有状况，那还好说，毕竟大家都是青春年少的young boy，在紧张又刺激的环境下，难免擦（战术空格）gun（战术空格）走火（比如像他刚才那样，这不是借口！），况且他哥又偏爱肌肉型男，在面对自己这样朝气蓬勃的健美身体时，激动到兴奋是完全可以理解的（有点小骄傲）。不是有个词嘛，遗传性吸引（别问他是怎么知道的，最近的但丁只是特别爱学习而已）。

可是如果他哥一点反应都没有，要么维吉尔身体有问题，要么，原本带笑的眼神陡然凶狠阴戾起来，要么就是他哥在耍他！

自从但丁的盗号小程序中毒以后，他就开始怀疑这所有的一切都是维吉尔的报复，而且是温水煮青蛙细水长流的报复。

从突然活跃的账号，到令人生疑的浏览记录和对话信息，以及藏到尼禄房间带有明显指向的杂志，但丁似乎福尔摩斯附体，开始在脑中编织罗列各种可能性。前两个都是发生在“足球场事件”后，所以如果真是报复，但丁都忍不住要给他哥鼓掌了，历时两个月，精心策划，深思熟虑，多么“无与伦比”的绝妙设计（可惜并不）。

不过维吉尔费这么大劲儿到底是图什么，难道就是因为但丁的那句话？为了证明自己比但丁更聪明，所有可以毫不留情把可怜弟弟耍得跟个傻子一样团团转吗？

但这还是不能解释几个月前就被妈妈发现的杂志，突然但丁打了个冷颤，难道维吉尔在几个月前就预知自己会和他打架，又或者这场“足球场斗殴”其实就是维吉尔亲自策划的？

WHY？

正当但丁满脑子跑火车胡思乱想越来越紧张时，斯巴达突然敲门进来，“但丁你和......”

他的话戛然而止，但丁不悦的扭头望着老爹。斯巴达就不能在敲门和进来两个动作中稍微停一下吗，根本不考虑自己儿子很有可能正对着画册舒缓心情？

斯巴达面色不善，他的目光从乱糟糟的床上，看到地板上，最后停在但丁腿边的红色*裤上。三角形紧身裤现在四仰八叉非常任性的躺在两个男人（战术空格）中间，强烈宣誓自己的存在。斯巴达开口正要说什么，但似乎注意到但丁身后的某样东西，他又突然闭上了嘴。

但丁趁机解释起来，“老爸，这是我的万圣节衣服，你千万别多想。”说完，他还拿起*裤对着斯巴达撑开，向对方展示这可不是女性*裤应有的尺寸，“你看，超人的*裤。”

斯巴达尴尬的把啤酒从左手换右手，一副欲言又止的样子，但最终他只是点点头，一言不发的退了出去。

留下地上一脸懵逼的但丁，他爹进来到底是想干嘛的？不过说起*裤，但丁认真翻看手中的红色布料，维吉尔该不会对这玩意做了手脚，想到此，他脑袋一抽，把*裤放到鼻子下面，嗅了嗅，他那个神经病哥总不会是下毒了吧！

“但丁我刚想问你.....”斯巴达又不敲门走进来，刚好看到这难以启齿的一幕，“呃，你忙，我先走了。”这次他不再给但丁任何解释的机会，哐当一声把门关上。

但丁直接躺平心情复杂的想，这下我真成变态了，还不如让尼禄或者维吉尔打死算了。

但丁四肢摊开颓废的靠在剧院座椅上，维吉尔和蕾蒂以及姬莉叶和妮正可在录音棚里侃侃而谈，隔着玻璃都能感受到里面愉快放松的欢乐气氛。但丁用鼻子哼了一声，他哥又来了。

维吉尔有种能力，但丁称为“塞壬之声”。只要他愿意花时间去故意了解一个人说话行事特征，维吉尔就能根据这些的特点判断对方的喜好厌恶，然后“投其所好”，说出对方想听的话，安排对方想干的事，再通过对方由此产生的好感利用自己的言语优势，说服对方为己服务，就像阿刻罗伊得斯海妖，用自己的歌喉使过往的水手倾听失神，最后触礁沉没身藏大海。

最可气的是，凡是被“蛊惑”的对象都以为这些想法是来自自己内心，一点都没有被利用的感觉。所以看着录音棚里兴致勃勃的维吉尔，但丁想说，我鄙视你！

“手脚健在还不过来帮忙，要你何用？”尼禄单手叉腰，一边抱怨一边用力踹了但丁一脚。

这小兔崽子还生气呢，自己这几天做牛做马，就是为了帮他打探姬莉叶的消息，已经连着三天听克雷多赞美那个女魔头了（但丁明明想笑却要忍住，不仅如此还要花式吹彩虹屁，简直太痛苦了，他本来可以简简单单选择盗号解决，可惜。。。。），结果尼禄还在生自己偷偷登他Facebook的气，这小心眼劲儿跟维吉尔有得一拼。

尼禄还在那边叨叨唠唠吐槽自己，但丁也想亲自问维吉尔那个本来今天要出现的神秘人是谁（他哥的私生活怎么这么丰富），问题是维吉尔一气之下删了好友，他们现在只能短信联系。关键是如果自己开口，势必又要损失一本杂志，维吉尔前几天还想把杂志偷走，幸亏但丁回来及时。不过这从另一个方面也说明，杂志对维吉尔来说挺重要的，所以但丁千万不能再浪费机会了。如果他哥真是耍他玩，那就不要怪他不客气！

“你直接承认自己对维吉尔的私生活感兴趣不好......”

这句话把但丁吓得连忙窜起来捂住尼禄的嘴，这小混蛋不知道隔墙有耳吗？没看见那边翠西的眉毛都快挑飞出去了。

“如果你还想等维吉尔的神秘好友，我劝你放弃，他有事今天不能来了。”尼禄挣开他继续说道。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为跟你不一样，我好奇所以我会问，是蕾蒂告诉我的。”

蕾蒂，但丁低头盘算着。

他唯一一次成功登陆那个V的Facebook，发现对方再跟一个外国男人骚聊，当时但丁气愤的差点把电脑砸了，他哥那么优秀还会被人劈腿，不可原谅！

现在，考虑到前几天发生的事，让但丁不得不反思，或许这个神秘人根本就不存在，或者只是维吉尔随便拉来的一个人。他之前不是在群里说是低一级的同学吗？但丁专门查了维吉尔的读书俱乐部，根本没有符合条件的对象。

所以他才好奇，如果这个神秘人就是那个外国（骚）男，那V就是维吉尔真正的账号，如果神秘人不存在，那个外国人就是维吉尔再次引自己上钩的诱饵。

思路严密的分析完，但丁不由自主露出了得意的微笑，哈，哥哥，我抓到你了！

今天他不能印证神秘人是否存在，但他可以验证V的身份，按所谓的资料显示，他是“V字仇杀”的主唱，而“V字仇杀”今晚正好在镇上的俱乐部演出。

呵呵，我知道剩下的机会该如何利用了，亲爱的维吉尔，你等着吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：关于哥但的性格，引自《瑞克与莫蒂》中瑞克对贝丝的话，“你很聪明，当年知道一切都不重要时，世界就是你的了。”
> 
> 所以高智商的人，不反社会点不太正常，区别大概就是但丁意识到了，而维吉尔没有，一个选择be normal，一个选择超越自我


	22. Jackpot（镜像9）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文12、13章

从那天的意外到现在，维吉尔和但丁极有默契的又换了一种和之前截然相反的交流模式。他们表面上似乎像完全和好一样，亲切交流，真诚沟通，偶尔还会开些无伤大雅的玩笑。可一旦房间里就剩两人时，彼此就完全当对方是透明人，更不要说还有什么线上活动，比如一起组队吃鸡（没有但丁送人头打辅助，维吉尔的排名是蹭蹭蹭往下掉，大魔王表示非常不开心）。

维吉尔一时激动删了但丁后，说实话，有点小后悔，再登小号也看不见熟悉的红白头像活蹦乱跳的闪烁了。他把这种来自内心的空虚感解释为习惯性依赖，而维吉尔作为一个理智至上的人，绝不允许自己有这种懦弱的感情。

于是他采取最简单的办法，他忍，他要戒掉这种恶习。

可是忍的滋味并不好受，以前的维吉尔从不关心手机上的未看短信，现在手机只要亮一下，他都会仔细查看，担心错过了但丁的示好信息。一直等不到的结果就是，维吉尔从一开始的懊悔失落快速转变为埋怨仇恨。他气恼但丁为什么不道歉，冲动下的维吉尔甚至开始琢磨，能不能想个办法，让对方主动用掉自己的机会，以此来强迫但丁屈服？

还有一件事也让维吉尔比较焦虑，就是但丁可能已经怀疑自己了（但丁又不是笨蛋，虽然分数不能代表一切！），如果此时布拉德再突兀的出现，自己之前所有努力就会被但丁瞬间看穿，他甚至能想到对方脸上那自鸣得意的笑容，不可接受！所以维吉尔要找个机会让但丁亲自去验证“V”的身份，最好是直接问“本人”的那种，然后在朋友的帮助下，打消但丁的顾虑。

维吉尔原计划这周六让布拉德来，先试试角色的感觉，毕竟作为推动戏剧发展的重要反派，演员要先定下来。虽然不想让谎言这么早破灭，但对维吉尔来说，坑但丁固然重要，但远没有排练重要，为了话剧的顺利进行，他甚至可以不计前嫌与但丁和好。

结果没想到，蕾蒂突如其来的信息给维吉尔提供了一次绝佳的机会。

她拉到了外援——本镇知名富三代克雷多。

维吉尔对克雷多的感觉挺复杂，一方面，作为斯巴达的长子，维吉尔认为是克雷多间接夺走了本该属于自己的东西，而克雷多的能力根本配不上这些；但另一方面，克雷多作为一个普通人，客观评价非常优秀，完全没有富家子弟的浮夸和劣习，反而认真低调，待人诚恳，这点维吉尔很欣赏。

克雷多的出现帮维吉尔解决了资金问题，解决了角色问题，也解决了排练时间安排问题（他把克雷多的排练提前，将布拉德的排练推迟）。这么一想，克雷多的形象也逐渐可爱起来，维吉尔决定“奖励”他，帮他一个小忙。

维吉尔知道但丁好奇布拉德的身份，但对方坚持不问，坚持了好几天，但丁之所以能坚持这么久，就是因为期待的对象约定好这星期出现。表面上他装作漠不关心无所谓样子，内心其实早就充满了日益增长迫不及待的欲望。维吉尔太了解但丁了，或许冷若冰霜的疏离不会打败他，但隔靴搔痒的好奇心肯定能让他抓狂，想象一下但丁见不到预期的对象会怎么办。

而，“V”的乐队正好这星期来镇上。

维吉尔有了一个计划，帮但丁用掉一本杂志又能掩护自己的计划。

他告诉布拉德，对方刚来美国，应该先熟悉一下周围环境，不需要马上参加排练，如果因为状态不好影响效果，维吉尔也很为难，毕竟剧团不是他一个人说了算（才怪）。而布拉德作为一个初来乍到的新人自然对维吉尔言听计从，况且对方给出的理由也合情理，所以他愉快的答应下周再去。

周六上午维吉尔为了避开但丁早早起床，他驱车来到隔壁镇上，找到自己的朋友，“V”的原型，一是恳请他帮自己谱曲（曲子不需要长，简单过场音乐），二是帮他完成一个整人计划。没想到，朋友爽快的答应了，“维吉尔，没想到你原来是这种人。”

至此，所有事情似乎都朝着正常轨道运行，如果计划顺利，他这几个月的折腾就没白费。这种感觉，像入口的巧克力，柔软丝滑苦尽甘来。

这才是复仇的味道。

一切就位，就差最后一步。维吉尔耐心等待，这关键的一步。

叮咚，熟悉的名字熟悉的短信声。

但丁：我在RTW，赶不上宵禁，帮我照应一下，一本杂志

维吉尔：好

斯巴达家有宵禁的规定，晚上9：30前必须回家。虽然没那么严，可但丁决定今晚他就是要用掉一次机会，不为别的，他要让维吉尔知道自己去干嘛后还不得不帮他打掩护。但丁看了一眼发着蓝光的霓虹招牌“Rule The World”，掏出手机开始打字。

但丁：我在RTW，赶不上宵禁，帮我照应一下，一本杂志

但丁：不能被别人发现，否则不作数

他都不屑于看维吉尔的回复，他哥哥一定会答应的，但丁把手机放好，低头走进俱乐部。

里面灯光四射，人群攒动，混浊的空气中有股烟酒的味道，但丁皱了皱鼻子往舞台中心挤。他随机找了一个站在台前兴奋到不停尖叫的女生攀谈起来，但丁优秀的外貌和风趣的性格没过多久就把微醉的女生迷得神魂颠倒，对方有问必答，差点连自己的社保号都一起说出来。但丁通过对方差不多了解了整个乐队的发展史，以及四人的各种八卦，这些信息有部分与V是重合的，但问题上V对应不上任何一个。

但丁要等演出结束后，想办法亲自到后台打探一下，有几个细节需要核实。比如说对国际跳棋的热爱，是否有出国留学的想法，这一条最可疑，不是他瞧不起搞音乐的，只是听了这几个人的私生活后，但丁很难想象他们中有人会关注大学排名，专业发展这种非常“学霸”的东西（这些是维吉尔才有的爱好）。他哥如果以为自己只是来简简单单核对Facebook上提供的信息，那就太天真了！

但丁躲着角落里无聊的等演唱会结束，期间不停有人过来搭讪，都被但丁婉拒了。他现在一心只想搞明白V的身份，没心情玩这些，或许，下次换个时间。

“我可以请你喝一杯吗？帅哥！”

但丁头也不抬的拒绝，“不用，谢谢，我在等人。”

“可惜。”

对方的声音听起来有点熟悉，但丁扭过去，看到路西卡正饶有兴趣的盯着自己。

“我以为好久不见，你已经原谅我了。”路西卡说完拨了一下火红的头发，露出锁骨上玫瑰状的纹身。

但丁吃惊的睁大眼睛，他没想到能在这里碰到路西卡，“你怎么会在这儿？不，我是说你不是在上学吗？”

路西卡故意表现得很伤心，她捂住胸口说，“原来你这么讨厌我。”

但丁被对方夸张的表情逗乐了，他回忆起以前和路西卡的美好时光，“我的错我的错，”但丁冲吧台招了招手，“给这位美女一杯冰岛长茶。”

“如果我喝醉了，你要负责送我回家！”路西卡很开心但丁还记得自己的喜好，她愉快的跳上高椅，与对方坐在一起。

原来路西卡在给乐队打工，专门负责宣传策划，对这几个人的信息了如指掌。但丁心塞，早知道一个电话就能搞定，自己还费这么大劲儿干嘛？路西卡虽然不知道这么细节的问题，但她答应帮忙问问，条件是但丁要告诉她为什么。面对路西卡八卦的眼神，他只能打着哈哈随便凑了一个理由。

路西卡还是老样子，三杯倒，于是但丁找到她的朋友。然而大家纷纷表示，哦，原来你就是但丁，听说过听说过，路西卡醉了吗，要不你送她回家，反正她家住镇上，方便。然后摆出自己很忙，抽不开身，相信但丁的人品的样子。但丁有点郁闷，不是他不愿意帮忙，而是他真不想阿里乌斯再误会了，上次以为自己劈腿他宝贝女儿，就差点没开车撞死但丁。

路西卡瘫在他的肩头，开始大声撒娇，“你为什么不送我，为什么为什么？”

但丁一边控制对方张牙舞爪的双臂，一边耐心解释，“被你爸看见，我就真死了。”

路西卡突然停止了挣扎，她趴在但丁胸口闷声闷气的说道，“你真怂。”

但丁拍了拍对方的肩膀，他想说，不是我怂，是阿里乌斯太吓人。

“我爸每周六都会跟老蒙钓夜鱼。”

靠，这下没借口了。

但丁把路西卡扶下车，背到门口，对方现在完全是迷糊状态，无奈但丁只能自己摸索着从对方口袋里找钥匙。你们见过女生的包包和口袋吗？里面什么都有！正在但丁焦躁的乱翻时，路西卡突然醒了过来，她抓住但丁伸进大衣里的手，双眼朦胧的抬起头，“我以为你是绅士呢。”

“哈？”但丁愣了一下才反应过来，他想要缩回手。

却被路西卡紧紧拽住，并拉着他的手掌用力按到自己胸口，“我很想你，”她的脸也慢慢靠近。

但丁的大脑一片空白，他看着路西卡又好像不是在看路西卡，“我……”

但丁还没来得及开口，大门就咣当一声打开。

“但丁！”

阿里乌斯竟然在家！


	23. 人物设定及关系

第一季完结😁

人物关系

AU中出现的所有人物名称全部来自于鬼泣系列，祝新动画早日出，我好期待啊

从次要人物说起：

布拉德•卡布雷特：名字来自TV（03，一个叫布拉德的恶魔来到了人间，却喜欢上了市长的女儿安吉丽娜，市长当然不同意，雇佣但丁杀掉布拉德——），卡布雷特是该市名称，王男中人物设定为维吉尔的外国网友，年龄17，英西混血法国人，个子很高，卷发，皮肤有点黑，带有特殊口音

艾萨克•？和辛迪•？：名字来自TV（05，艾萨克有一个烦恼，那就是一直无法得到辛迪的芳心。从辛迪口中知道她喜欢但丁这样的男性之后，艾萨克决定跟踪但丁——），王男中艾萨克为但丁的死党加橄榄球队队友，暗恋辛迪，辛迪为校啦啦队长，一直很中意但丁，二人都是18岁

蒙德斯：本篇设定为翠西的父亲，红墓镇高中教主任，维吉尔的班导，教英语，学生喜欢问他叫老蒙，特别喜欢维吉尔，非常想撮合他跟自己的女儿，这部分隐藏剧情下一季会披露，蒙德斯和阿里乌斯是鱼友，曾经跟斯巴达和克雷多的父母都是同学

阿里乌斯：本篇设定为路西卡的父亲，但丁的班导，教历史，非常讨厌但丁，非常讨厌斯巴达，斯巴达是他老婆的前男友，然后因为自己女儿跟但丁有过一段，女儿还被劈腿，所以看但丁真的是哪哪都讨厌，不会开车，跟蒙德斯是邻居加鱼友，经常蹭车上班

斯巴达：但丁、维吉尔、尼禄的父亲，以前是红墓镇工厂的执行CEO，后来被人抬出董事会，直接生气辞职了，但是领了非常多的退休金（所以维吉尔才能开特斯拉）

伊娃：但丁、维吉尔、尼禄的母亲，以前在红墓镇医院当护士，后来也辞职不干了，专心陪老公旅游

阿克汉姆：蕾蒂的父亲，死前是红墓镇工厂高管，跟克雷多的父母一起莫名其妙出空难死了（具体死没死再说）

然后是本篇的主要人物：

翠西•蒙德斯：蒙德斯的女儿，学生会副主席，跟维吉尔的关系莫名很好，可能是臭味相投吧，她理想是当心理医生，然后把维吉尔视为一个非常有趣的研究素材，18岁

蕾蒂•阿克汉姆：维吉尔和但丁的发小，老爸死后斯巴达帮她们母女搞到了丰厚的抚恤金，所以蕾蒂和但丁、维吉尔的关系很好，两家离的很近，蕾蒂的理想是考个好大学就行了（但是世事难料啊），17岁，跟但丁同一个班

路西卡•阿里乌斯：阿里乌斯的女儿，在隔壁镇上大学，20岁，但丁的正牌前女友，妮可的理想女神

妮可•戈尔多斯坦：15岁，跟尼禄同班，是尼禄的好朋友，父亲还活着，在红墓镇工厂上班，不过这不影响和尼禄的友情，喜欢问但丁喊偶像，因为能睡到理想女神的人自然是偶像

姬莉叶•弗杜那：16岁，依然是克雷多的妹妹，校啦啦队队员，弗杜那家的大小姐，暗恋尼禄

克雷多•弗杜那：18岁，弗杜那家的继承人，冰球队队长，土豪，中意翠西

男三

尼禄：15岁，因为姬莉叶加入冰球队，每周两次集训（周一周四），但丁和维吉尔的弟弟，暗恋姬莉叶，总是被哥哥们坑，非常惨

男二男一（排名不分前后，不要撕番哈开玩笑哒）

但丁：18岁，足球队四分卫，把队长的职位让给艾萨克了，最大的愿望是哥哥莫再搞我了，我只想平静的渡过一生

维吉尔：18岁，学生会会长，出了运动不怎么行其他都很优秀（技能树没点全），喜欢戏剧、国际跳棋、会拉大提琴等等（哥太优秀了），理想是成为著名的律师，夺回父亲的公司

关于人物性格：

本篇设定中哥和蛋的智商都是超群的，尤其是蛋，天才型，但问题是两人对待这件事的态度不同造成了二人性格差异

我的参照是BBC老福和老莫（随缘上有个妹子跟我想法一样，不过可能是我没写好，我们俩对照人设正好相反🤣🤣🤣）

这是节选该妹子的话（我觉得形容特别到位）：

“关于老福和老莫，其实想说的是察觉自己的不同之处，虽然困难但是努力融入普通人来生活的哥：和清楚知道自己这一优势以此获得乐趣（并且无所谓正负向）的但。我是从行动动机来感觉的，纯粹的个人理解”

以下是我的想法：

对于哥来说，他有两面（但丁语），一面是理智的V哥，喜欢操控别人，做事有条不紊，除了家人，其他所有人和事在他看来只有两种，可利用和不可利用，比如他知道姬莉叶喜欢唱歌就给她安排歌剧这部分，在旁人看来这是非常善意的举动，但是维吉尔的初衷不是我想帮助姬莉叶而帮助姬莉叶，而是我为了歌剧完美进行而最大化利用姬莉叶。双刃剑，所以维吉尔在别人眼中的形象和在但丁眼中的形象非常分裂，别人眼中（比如尼禄）好人，但丁眼中精神病变态

另一面就是情绪化V哥，很孩子气，做事完全不考虑后果，就是我想我可以所以我做，这一面只有在面对但丁时才会爆发，比如说一开始V哥躺在医院超生气，所以就要戏弄弟弟，想了一个非常幼稚的方法，还有关于杂志，正常的V哥会矢口否认或者大方拿走，但非理性的V哥则会，我要再搞一下弟弟

对于但丁来说，他是最乐观的悲观主义者，因为智商到了一定水平，随便做点啥都比别人强，容易格格不入，所以但丁把自己包装成一个普通人，但是他内心也是非常渴望刺激的，所以在面对V哥有些拙劣的挑衅时，才会一次次跳坑，这对他们来说都是游戏，但丁根本不在意其他人的看法，他只是为了变成普通人才这样，只是蛋还小，想当普通人的愿望比较强烈，没有V哥那样明确的目标

欢迎大家一起讨论

13章正篇+9章镜像，第一季完结

我怎么老写大长篇，可能是觉得设定好不容易出来，丢了可惜，而且人物还有很多发挥的空间，比如说斯巴达对儿子们怪异行为的想法，其他NPC的关系等等。

关于阿蛋到底出了什么事，正文13章中提了，阿里乌斯罚他留校，然后阿蛋为什么偏偏送路西卡的时候遇到了应该不在家但是在家的阿里乌斯，其实也跟哥有关系（第二季会说）

第二季计划15章左右完结，依然是正文+镜像，正文的剧情是前奏，镜像是一章一章的解释，主要是想先通过第三人的角度看二人的关系，以及二人真正的关系，就跟翠西的头像一样（太极图），哥和蛋就是阴阳两相，你中有我我中有你，无关正恶

如果大家想看，那我再出个第三季

大概说下剧情（我写东西只是一想然后写到哪是哪，所以真正剧情可能有出入）：

十年后的同学会，通过四个葬礼（可能会悬疑一点），揭开克雷多父母去世的秘密

人物设定：

哥：律师

蛋：私家侦探

尼禄：跑车改造师（蹲了快一年的监狱）

妮可：在克雷多公司当程序员，分分钟想辞职，但是看着姬莉叶的份上忍了

姬莉叶：继承家业

克雷多：继承家业

翠西：心理咨询师

蕾蒂：报社记者

路西卡：模特

艾萨克：克雷多公司雇员

辛迪：甜品店老板

还会再补充，如果大家有想看的设定可以分享下😁


	24. 八卦搬运工

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二季开始😁
> 
> 昨天设定忘记说啦，怕以前的小伙伴没注意，补充一下设定：
> 
> 对话分两种，Facebook主视角有空格，短信无空格
> 
> 故事发生有时间顺序，一般集中在万恶之源星期三，薛定谔（是否倒霉）星期五和排练的周六上午
> 
> 尼禄特训是周一周四，维吉尔周一有艺术课，周四帮帕蒂辅导功课，但丁是周二周五周六下午有橄榄球训练，而斯巴达和伊娃每周三晚上都会出去约会，所以周三是万恶之源（可以发生点什么）

W：你知不知道阿里乌斯发的什么疯（口吐芬芳）

翠西隔着屏幕都能感受到来自蕾蒂的怒火，她何止是知道，她是整件事的目击者好吗！

这事儿要从上周五说起。

维吉尔联系翠西时，她正趴在床上边吃薯片边看白发兄弟的同人小说。你看，缘，就是这样妙不可言。

神经病0号：我找你帮个忙

稀奇，维吉尔竟然也有找自己帮忙的时候，翠西噼里啪啦敲键盘。

翠西：我有什么好处

神经病0号：我欠你一个大人情

哦，有意思。

翠西：我需要先问问是什么再答应吗（惊恐）

神经病0号：没什么，你和克雷多，姬莉叶，尼禄明晚一起看电影

翠西差点噎住。

翠西：。。。。。你几个意思

翠西：你把我当什么了，克雷多给了剧团多少钱，你就把我卖了

翠西：别装了，蕾蒂告诉我了

翠西：你最好给个解释

神经病0号：我觉得克雷多是个好人，你应该给他一个机会

翠西：。。。。。。你觉得好可以自己留着

神经病0号：只是一场电影而已，欠你一个天大的人情够吗

翠西既生气又好笑，果然是维吉尔的逻辑，把她丢给克雷多，是不是还能顺便摆脱老蒙的明里暗里的撮合。

翠西：行吧行吧，你记住了，一个天大的人情

其实，翠西这几天跟克雷多联系非常频繁。

一开始对方借口讨论剧情添加好友，接着是组团游戏拍马屁，热后翠西就一直默默等待标准流程的第三步——出去“约会”。唉，无聊，这就是她为啥不想谈恋爱只喜欢一心一意肝小说的原因，男生真的是太无趣了（除了维吉尔和但丁）。但奇怪的是，克雷多随后一直没有后续行动，似乎真的就是单纯讨论剧本和打游戏，翠西甚至一度怀疑是不是她自作多情了，没想到在这等着呢。

翠西是冲着天大的人情去的，并不是对克雷多有好感，虽然在排练时他们协调度很高，但这不能说明什么！

为了顺便气气老蒙，翠西在周六中午吃饭时，突然向老爸宣布自己晚上要出去约会。蒙德斯眼神里流露着赞许，感叹自家姑娘终于要和自己的得意门生走在一起了，为了预祝这次约会顺利进行，他甚至高兴的开了一瓶红酒。一旁的翠西捂嘴偷笑，她迫不及待要看老蒙发现来接的人不是维吉尔时，那种失落又悲愤的表情了，前后折合一下，这波“牺牲”不亏。

表面上的四人约会，到最后变成朋友聚餐。

没有选到好电影的他们直奔游戏厅，克雷多和姬莉叶在见到玲琅满目游戏机时惊喜的目光，让翠西好奇有钱人的娱乐活动究竟是怎样的。如果不是尼禄有宵禁要早点回家，翠西一时半刻还真不想走，尤其是回去就要面对一个唉声叹气的老蒙（老蒙气到鱼都不想钓了）。翠西是真不明白她爸到底看上维吉尔哪一点，从15岁开始到现在拼命想让他俩成为情侣（蒙德斯有毒），一直在努力，从未成功过。

所以外面那一幕发生时，翠西正好在家。她先是听到有人大喊但丁的名字，一瞬间翠西还以为是自己小说看多了幻听，紧接着窗外就传来吵闹声。她被子一掀都来不及穿鞋，直接跳下床抓起桌上的望远镜凑到窗户前（她的望远镜是正常用途，不要多想）。正好看到路西卡站在门口堵着阿里乌斯，并高声叫着让但丁快逃，熟悉的红夹克飞快跳进路边车里，眨眼功夫就消失在远方……

“停停停，”视频里的蕾蒂不耐烦的打断，她低头用手捏着眉心烦躁的问，“这是上周六晚上的事，现在已经周五了，你就没一点提前分享的觉悟吗，非要等但丁出事了再说？而且前半部分说的都是废话，你可以直接告诉我但丁跟路西卡复合了，被阿里乌斯发现，全程还被你这个变态用望远镜围观？”

为了方便聊天，她俩已经切换成视频模式。

翠西翻了个白眼，“我是为了突出但丁有多倒霉，如果不是维吉尔让我去看电影，如果我没有一时嘴快告诉老蒙，如果克雷多在老蒙走后来接我而不是正好被我爸撞上，如果阿里乌斯能自己开车去钓鱼。你知道吗，雪崩时，没有一片雪花是无辜的。”

“我明白你的意思了，”蕾蒂抿住嘴，鼻子发出急促的呼吸声，她在强忍着爆笑，“太惨了太惨了，我现在都不好意思再骂他了。”

“你想想那天晚上打游戏，我看到路西卡时的心理，”翠西做了一个夸张的姿势摇摇头。

“可惜可惜，我当时再改破剧本，”蕾蒂显得有点懊恼，她盯着翠西抱怨道，“可是你怎么不告诉我他们复合的事？”

“我哪知道，我又没问，这件事除了你，我谁都没说，”翠西喜欢听八卦看八卦但她坚持不传八卦，如果别人不问她从不主动说（为了培养自己当心理医生的职业节操）。

蕾蒂突然眼神一亮，露出狡猾的微笑，“如果我们现在同时问他们会怎样？”

翠西没等对方说完就已明白，她迅速掏出手机开始编辑信息，“我问维吉尔是否知道但丁和路西卡复合的事。”

“那我问但丁他和路西卡到底复合没有。”

信息提示音一前一后响起，翠西抬了一下眉毛，维吉尔这次倒挺快的，“维吉尔就回复了个知道了，他是早就知道了还是现在听我说完知道了，这人说话不明不白的。”

蕾蒂把手机举到屏幕前，里面的对话还在不停的更新，“但丁激动了，你看你看。”

但丁打的太快，句子太碎，而且不停发表情包，所以翠西只看清了最后一句，为什么会这么想。对比之下，维吉尔的反应，太没意思了！

所以翠西继续怂恿蕾蒂，“告诉他周六的事。”

“那我提不提你？”

翠西双肩一垮重重叹了口气，蕾蒂怎么完全不懂交流的艺术？这种时候要激起对方的好奇，引诱对方主动询问，话不能说得太满，半遮半掩含蓄点，“你就说，你知道阿里乌斯针对他的原因了。”

她俩同时按了发送，然后抬头对视，隔着屏幕笑成一团。

“我的来了，”蕾蒂激动的喊道，“这件事我能解释，你不要误会，我跟路西卡什么都没有。这句话很可疑，”她念到一半还不忘点评，“一定是翠西告诉你的，”蕾蒂抬头看了一眼对方，“我只是不明白为啥那天阿里乌斯在家，老蒙能不能对他邻居负责一点，翠西能不能管管他爸。”

OK，这下尴尬了。

翠西的手机也亮了一下，她划开屏幕读道，“为什么。”

真是典型的维吉式回答。

“怎么办？”蕾蒂没辙了，这下只能供出实情。

翠西郁闷，搬起石头砸自己的脚。如果她俩装死不回答，电话那头两人一定会追在身后步步逼问，可是如果说实话，那自己的形象经历过这件事后岂不是变得很微妙？翠西思考半天，决定把这一切都归结于克雷多，如果不是他托维吉尔邀请自己看电影，如果不是他提前来接自己，如果不是他……

“你就回复，去问克雷多就知道了。”

蕾蒂虽然不明白为什么这样说，但她还是点点头，心里默默对金主爸爸道声歉，对不起，这锅就交给你了。

“我现在是真好奇他俩复合没有，你能不能问问路西卡，”蕾蒂一边竭尽全力陷害克雷多，一边也不忘初心继续八卦。

“我虽然跟她是邻居，父亲关系也很好，但我们俩，”翠西撇撇嘴，用手来回划了几下，“这种事要找个跟她关系好，或者脸皮厚到一定程度敢直接问的人。”

蕾蒂低头琢磨了片刻，突然兴奋的说道，“我知道找谁了！”


	25. 不能讨论的话题

斯巴达的右眼最近一直在跳。

衣冠不整维吉尔，到处流动yellow杂志以及红色布料，这三个片段在脑海中循环播放一星期了。他看着围坐在餐桌旁，一起沉默吃早餐的三个人。

斯巴达以前不是没接触过同志，他们一般干净整洁，感情细腻，可能有点娘有点自恋，喜欢艺术，女性朋友很多.....尼禄的脾气就像个火药桶，随时随地都能燃，但丁的房间脏得可以跟狗窝比较，垃圾遍地无处落脚，唯一符合条件的就是坐在斜对面正耐心切华夫饼的维吉尔（说实话，谁吃华夫饼还用刀叉，自己这个儿子太精致了）。

所以，一个可能是弯的，一个应该是弯的，还有一个现在看起来也不那么直了。他虽然不反对（取向这种东西没办法改变），可一下子三个都是，这种中奖概率让斯巴达不得不反思，是自己也没有想象的那么直（先天遗传），还是生长环境出了问题（后天影响）？

他又仔细看了一遍三个儿子，他们正各怀鬼胎在自己眼皮低下搞小动作。尼禄似乎是在下面踢了但丁一脚，餐桌轻微晃动，但丁为了报复把盘子里最后一块华夫饼抢走，并当着尼禄的面从上到下tian了一遍（有点恶心），一旁的维吉尔想笑，但又努力控制自己，导致整个面部表情有些狰狞。

哎，一家之主太难当了。

尼禄上学前，突然被斯巴达拉住，他爸吞吞吐吐搞半天差点害尼禄迟到，说来说去就一句话，问自己知不知道但丁最近的情况，还是感情上的那种。尼禄想吼老父亲，这种事为什么不亲自问但丁，偏要问他，但丁狡猾得跟个鬼一样，如果他不想让你知道，那你根本不可能知道。

他骑车想了一路，这个家果然除了妈妈外，其余没一个正常人，亲人之间能不能多一点信任。上星期刚帮但丁监视维吉尔，这星期才开始，又要帮斯巴达监视但丁，尼禄心累。

当他趴在课桌上差点睡着时，教室广播里传来蒙德斯低沉的声音。

“请翠西•蒙德斯，玛丽•阿克汉姆，维吉尔•雷德格雷夫，三位同学到我办公室一趟，”蒙德斯顿了一下，似乎在和身边的人低声交流，随后一声沉重的叹气通过喇叭传到各个教室，“还有但丁•雷德格雷夫，一起到我办公室，马上。”

尼禄把额头抵在桌棱上，自己一定是上辈子做了毁天灭地的大恶事，才会认识这么几个麻烦精。

翠西是最后一个到的，维吉尔见所有人都齐了，从走廊的长椅上站起来，敲了敲蒙德斯的门。

“请进。”

翠西进去把门带上后才发现，原来房间里除了他们5人外还有一个红色卷发，身材火辣的女人，虽然已是深秋，但对方依然穿着深蓝色紧身长裙，搭配黑色高筒皮靴。她双腿交叉，坐在旁边的客椅上，一双碧绿的眼睛正好奇的打量他们。

“这位是百老汇派到红墓镇专门负责统筹协调的主管，莱曼•凯尔特女士，”蒙德斯坐在办公桌后面无表情的伸手介绍。

“老蒙，我还是单身，请不要把我叫这么老，”长发女人半开玩笑的说道，“你们可以称呼我为奈文，”她饶有兴趣的来回扫视但丁和维吉尔。

翠西突然想起来了，她见过这个女人，从老蒙的年鉴上，她看上去跟20多年前几乎一样，反观老蒙，额头上的褶子都能夹书签了，翠西突然很心疼每天操劳过度的老爸。但蒙德斯可不给他们这么多眼神交流的机会，他不喜欢一堆不相干的人同时出现在自己办公室，“阿克汉姆小姐，你是这次话剧的负责人吧？”蒙德斯开始下逐客令，“请带凯尔特小姐参观一下排练场地并介绍话剧内容，如果有什么具体需求，你们可以直接联系。”

老蒙就是怂，还是改称小姐。

维吉尔和性感女人走在前面，开始是低声地讨论。维吉尔说了几句低头看着奈文，奈文思考了一会儿，笑着又回复了几句。接着他们越说越兴奋，声调也提了上去，甚至加上肢体动作。维吉尔双手摊开在空中比划着，奈文在一旁认真的听着时不时还插上几句，两人聊得兴致勃勃，完全忘记后面还有三人。

翠西和蕾蒂尝试跟上去，无奈维吉尔和红发女人走得太快，最后她们只能放弃，与在后面一直慢慢悠悠跟着的但丁聚在一起。

蕾蒂毫不客气的推了一把但丁，“去，我派你盯着维吉尔，免得他乱说话。”

但丁晃了晃身体还是一副懒洋洋的表情，他双手插兜，满不在乎的说，“要不我们直接去餐厅吧，反正也快下课了。”

“是我的错觉吗？我总觉得她长的有一点点像路西卡，”翠西成功的让三人陷入死寂般的沉默。

他们默默走了一段后，蕾蒂才干咳两声，有些尴尬的接话，“她们除了都是红头发，身材巨好以外，还有什么共同点？”

“你刚刚说的不就是共同点吗？红头发，好身材，你知道吗从遗传学角度……”翠西还没把话说完就被但丁厉声打断。

“你们以后不要再讨论我和路西卡的事了，我和她只是普通朋友，过去的事已经过去了。”但丁猛的停下脚步转身看着正在交头接耳的翠西和蕾蒂，冰冷的目光像一道利剑，直接刺过来。

翠西不想承认，但那一瞬间她有点害怕。

“叮铃铃……”

旁边的蕾蒂似乎被这突然响起的铃声下了一跳，她不由自主的抓住翠西的胳膊。

“我早就说了，我们应该去餐厅的，”但丁又恢复了往日嬉皮笑脸不正经的样子，就好像刚刚那个威胁翠西和蕾蒂的人从未存在一样，“这下又要排队了，烦人。”

说完，他就一个人径直朝餐厅方向走去，也不在意蕾蒂和翠西是否跟上。

蕾蒂晚上在努力写剧本，经过维吉尔和奈文的激烈讨论，他们一致认为，现有台词语言不够激烈，感情不够细腻，要大改特改。蕾蒂听了想骂人，这群站着说话不腰疼的家伙，自己才17岁，不是智力超群的明日之子也不是阅历丰富容颜不老的女魔头，写成这样已经很不错了，要什么自行车！她悲愤的敲打着键盘，自己写作业都没这么认真过，为什么当初犯贱要揽这个活儿。蕾蒂正在自怨自艾时，妮可的头像亮了起来。

IT狂人：你交给我的任务我完成了

IT狂人：我知道是怎么回事了

IT狂人：真的是误会，偶像太惨了，呲呲，可怜

蕾蒂突然想起她前几天自己安排给妮可的“任务了”，可是今天刚刚被但丁恐吓完，于是她回复道。

蕾蒂：你没告诉别人吧

IT狂人：我哪敢啊，我差点没被女神骂死，她一直逼问我是怎么知道的，为了掩护你，我背叛了自己的好兄弟，现在心理负担非常大

这就好这就好。

蕾蒂：OK，千万不能乱说，否则会被但丁打死

IT狂人：。。。。。。。我知道了太多不该知道的秘密

蕾蒂：那你别告诉我了，我不想知道

IT狂人：。。。。。。受到了暴击（心痛）听说过长驴耳朵的国王吗

蕾蒂差点笑出声。

蕾蒂：那你可以把我当做树洞，你说，然后这条我不看，你再撤回

IT狂人：（扣鼻）自欺欺人

IT狂人：如果我撤回了，我就在组里艾特你

IT狂人：好吧，就是下一条，看你能不能忍得住

蕾蒂：OK

她把对话框关掉，过了一会儿又看到对话框再次亮起，然后组消息也随之亮起。

蕾蒂重新打开对话框，上面显示：“IT狂人已撤回一条信息”。

蕾蒂：谢谢你，妮可，你真是一个好朋友

IT狂人：我就是这么心软，原谅你了

自己确实不应该把鼻子伸得那么长，每个人都应该有自己的小秘密，如果她和翠西的好奇让但丁受到伤害，那她宁愿让猫把好奇心杀死，而不是反过来。


	26. 我知道的太多了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于OOC的事情，我写的这是高中AU，一群高中生，所以不可能特别成熟，而且我的篇幅有一部分分给了NPC，我希望我笔下的NPC也是有性格有血肉的形象，如果以上都能接受😁欢迎跟我一起欢乐起来（写沙雕喜剧有利于排解压力）

妮可刚登上暗网，就发现自己被私信了，还是被关注的大神私信，内心过于激动，差点一不小心手抖把信息删掉，但点开后却是后背一凉。

地狱男爵：“我知道你住哪”

妮可吓坏了，收到这种信息让她瞬间回忆起最近才看的《暗网2》，自己怕不是要被人拖走，关进铁皮桶，一辈子当个废人吧。妮可身体僵硬不敢动，只能通过眼睛使劲往右后方看，她甚至有种错觉，自己正被头戴面罩躲在衣柜的连环杀手默默注视着。

妮可缓缓打了一个问号，然后忐忑不安的等待对方回复。

地狱男爵：“是不是你下载了我的源代码，做小程序然后卖给别人”

原来是这件事啊，妮可内心大呼冤枉，她把金属键盘敲得咔咔响，生怕自己打慢了就会闹出人命案。

01001：“我没有卖钱，真的，我发誓，我只是受朋友委托，做了一反盗窃小程序而已”

01001：“双手打字已证清白”

她现在知道大神为什么生气了，投放这个资源的论坛有一条明确规定，任何人不得利用公共代码牟利或从事非法交易。妮可当初下载这个代码只是为了好玩，后来在维吉尔的威逼利诱下做了一个陷阱防火墙（具体原因妮可不想提，反正从那件事后她算知道“学生会主席是大魔王”这句话不是开玩笑的）。

难道是维吉尔转手就把软件挂网上卖，然后被大神发现？不应该啊，维吉尔看起来不像是会做这种事的人。妮可不断提出假设推翻假设惶恐不安琢磨怎么给大神一个合理解释时，对方又发来一条私信。

地狱男爵：“你是妮可？”

妮可这下是真懵了，她二话不说，直接下网，关电脑，拔网线，拿着手机思考要不要报警，怎么报警，报警还来不来得及吗。

但丁的短信蹦了出来。

偶像：干嘛突然下线

妮可看着屏幕直到界面彻底变黑才反应过来，她双手握住手机，左右大拇指上下飞舞。

妮可：地狱男爵是你？

妮可：我靠我靠，干嘛吓我，我快被你吓死了

偶像：。。。。。。你亏心事做太多了

偶像：我才是，没想到竟然是你，我就说谁胆子这么大，敢用老子的程序对付老子

妮可咀嚼着这句话的深层意思，她忽然灵光闪现，想起之前与尼禄的对话，忍不住暗自发笑，一扫刚刚恐慌之情，打字的速度也随之慢了下来。

妮可：你该不会偷偷上大魔王的号被定向爆破了吧

偶像：。。。。。（不想说话）

这种搬起石头砸自己脚的作死经历太符合但丁的气质了！

妮可从椅子上站起来，一下子扑到床上，双脚后抬相互交叉，开心的前后晃动。

妮可：活着不好吗偶像，你为什么要招惹大魔王呢？每次都没有好结果

偶像：你什么意思（疑问）

人在成功窥探别人秘密，并掌握许多隐藏信息时，就容易忘乎所以，控住不在到处炫耀的心情，跟醉酒一样口无遮拦什么话都往外说。套用这个理论，设想一下刚刚经历过情绪起起伏伏的青春期少女妮可，她因过度兴奋而打出这15年零3个月里最后悔的一句话。

妮可：想想阿里乌斯的事

偶像：哦，那个啊，原来你也知道了，好吧，那是我主动让维吉尔帮忙的

本来事情到这里就可以自然结束，但妮可刚从“死亡威胁”中顺利逃出来，脑子在一定程度上是错乱的。这就导致她还沉浸在但丁竟然是“代码大神”这种耀眼的光环下，推断出自己心中应该属于但丁的脑回路（可惜是错的）——设计让自己故意被抓，以此来试探阿里乌斯对他和路西卡复合的态度。然后自我感叹，这可是她见过最长的套路，小说都不敢这么写！

不亏是你，偶像！果然是码农王者，思路刁钻！

可惜她完全忘了当初蒙德斯念尼禄手机那件事（跨服聊天可还行）。

妮可：（厉害）（佩服）我一开始听蕾蒂说的时候，还特别同情你，想着如果不是维吉尔让翠西跟克雷多约会，蒙德斯也不会在家，蒙德斯不在家，阿里乌斯也不会在家，你就不会被撵得到处跑

她甚至还打了一堆笑脸嘲讽但丁，能把偶像吓得到处躲的也就阿里乌斯了。

偶像：。。。。。。

偶像：你怎么知道这件事的（愤怒X4）

偶像：蕾蒂为什么要告诉你这些

偶像：从头解释你自己（愤怒）

Crap！

妮可终于体会到什么叫做言多必失了，她答应过蕾蒂，不泄露秘密，可自己的嘴巴怎么就这么大！想个办法糊弄一下，于是她开始扯些有的没的。

妮可：没有没有，这些都是推测，因为事情太巧了

偶像：别想打哈哈，给你两个选择，第一主动交代所有的事情

妮可紧张的看着上面“对方正在输入......”的显示，她有种强烈预感，今晚的叛徒自己是当定了。

偶像：第二，我顺着网线亲自把信息翻出来

偶像：可能我为了找信息会无意中看到一些其他东西（你懂的）

这简直就是赤裸裸的威胁，不过妮可还是暗暗佩服但丁，不亏是论坛里的扛把子，轻轻松松就能攻破别人防火墙，太厉害了。

妮可：别，偶像，想想我的隐私

偶像：你好意思说，我的隐私呢（愤怒）

好吧，说的在理。

偶像：给你5秒

完了，平时越是不发火的人，生起气来比天生脾气暴躁的人还可怕。如果说尼禄是时不时炸一下的爆竹（虽然不定时，但危险系数小），维吉尔是已经架起的导弹（威胁性瞄准，不会真发射），那但丁就是核武器（单是拥有就是一种震慑力）。倒不是说妮可亲眼见过但丁发脾气，她只是本能有种感觉，如果但丁发怒了，那比十个大魔王还可怕。

偶像：4

但丁还在那儿数数！

妮可宛如热锅上的蚂蚁，她双腿盘起焦躁的坐在床边，思考但丁是不是认真的。瞟了一眼桌子上安安静静的电脑，该死，配置太高，砸了可惜。主要是那里面还有翠西分享的小说，这东西如果让但丁发现了，那就彻底死了。

偶像：2

妮可：我说我说

所以遵循求生的本能，妮可把什么都说了，当然，她还是贴心的为蕾蒂辩护。

当完狗叛徒的妮可懊恼的仰面躺回床上，她把手机扔到一旁，开始盯着天花板贴的史巴克海报发呆。图片里的大副正面无表情对她举起手，似乎是在无声的说，live long and prosper。

繁荣昌盛个屁啊，自己怕是在但丁心里已经社会死亡了，妮可想了想，又捡起手机，厚着脸皮发了句。

妮可：我不是故意的（可怜）

这句和上句之间的时间提示真是尴尬的辣眼睛，好像在嘲讽妮可粗陋的亡羊补牢。

她比刚才还紧张，举着手机不停的划开翻看划开翻看，终于，但丁的信息过来了。

偶像：。。。。。你们这些人，干点正经事不行吗（鄙视）

妮可松了口气，这意思是但丁不生气？

妮可：偶像我对不起你，你让我做什么都行

偶像：（阴险）看你态度可以，这次放过你

妮可：谢偶像不杀之恩（跪谢）

妮可：不过偶像我想问下，你是怎么知道是我的，以及教教我这种顺着网线打人的绝世技法

偶像：哦，这个啊，我是猜的（得意）

偶像：下次再从网站上获取源代码时不要用内网，尤其是校园网

偶像：我就是通过这个发现你是红墓镇的

偶像：其实刚刚试了一下，你的防御体系做得不错

妮可：！

偶像：谁有那本事单靠网络就能控制别人系统的？（天真）我最多就是给你放个毒而已

妮可：（大哭）真给我下毒了？

偶像：你猜（大笑）

妮可这下真是欲哭无泪，她都不确定但丁这次说的是实话还是又在诈她。妮可半张着嘴感叹道，但丁选择做个好人真是社会的一大万幸。

还有，我再也不想知道这么多不该知道的事情了。

但，事与愿违就在第二天。


	27. Scared，Dante? You wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近前置PS有点多，莫见怪，我写文废话多，主要想营造一种蝴蝶效应的特点，某些大事的发生是由一件件无意中的小事组成，有句话说得好，机会永远留给有准备的人，所以一般人只是被动接受蝴蝶带来的飓风，而卓越的人是主动创造蝴蝶，引起飓风

为了周六给蒙德斯带领的学校反馈小组留下好印象，大家约定周三放学后，加练一场主角戏（由于但丁上周缺席，一直没机会排练）。结果实际到场的只有维吉尔，但丁，布拉德，翠西和妮可，尼禄这个小叛徒跟着姬莉叶，克雷多，蕾蒂一起取戏服了。

妮可把灯光音响调好后，直接拐进录音棚，在这个位置她可以俯视整个舞台。由于隔音效果太好，距离也够远，如果台上的人不带耳麦，妮可在录音棚里根本听不见对方说话的内容，所以她只能通过盯紧维吉尔的动作来判断何时切入音乐。

这一幕的动作加台词一起演下来大概12分钟左右，主要讲述王子通过测试对方是否能惟妙惟肖模仿自己来判断替身是否合格，最后以维吉尔甩手离去来收场。本来一切都按剧本进行，布拉德饰演的大臣向王子引荐与他相貌相似的贫民，然后退回到灯光未照到的阴影里，此时舞台中心的椭圆形光斑下就只剩维吉尔和但丁两人。

但丁在模仿维吉尔的动作，虽然看不清表情，但妮可不得不吐槽，从她这个距离和高度观察，但丁怎么感觉比维吉尔略微大一号，气场也足，反而更像王子。维吉尔已经站到标记位置，妮可将手指放在调音台的按钮上，等待维吉尔做出预定动作。

对方轻抬的手臂在妮可就要推动按钮时，突然收回移到身体的另一侧，拔出别在腰间充当佩剑的道具木棍。妮可愣住了，这是演的哪一出，她好奇的推开门，探头出去张望，乌漆嘛黑的观众台上根本看不清翠西的身影。

奇怪的是但丁也没停下，他伸手做了一个相似拔剑的手势，虽然身上是什么都没有。维吉尔似乎在说话，可惜距离太远听不清，于是妮可从录音棚走出来顺着回廊往舞台方向前进。

这时维吉尔摆出更为奇怪的姿势，他转身面对但丁，左肩向后倾斜，身体侧立站好，拿木棍的右臂伸直与身体成45°，将一米多长的木棍一端指向地面。但丁这次站住没动，他既惊喜又不敢相信的高喊一声，“维吉尔！”

维吉尔继续手上的动作，他再次屈臂，木棍直指向上，右手快速靠近嘴唇，然后伸平木棍指向但丁，“怕了吗，但丁？”

妮可离舞台的距离近到能听出维吉尔话中的笑意了。

但丁嘴角微翘，表情不羁又顽皮，他似笑非笑的看着维吉尔，“你做梦。”

说完扭头冲幕布后面喊到，“布拉德，给我一个。”

一根扫把被扔了过来，但丁单手接住，他呲笑一声歪头对躲在阴影里的布拉德说道，“你是认真的吗，那么多你偏拿这个？”

“别把你的后背对着敌人。”

维吉尔说着用木棍剑刺向但丁，但丁反应迅速，他后退一步，手拿扫把末端开始左抵右挡对方密集的攻势。维吉尔步步紧逼，但丁连连后退，一不小心踩上垂下的幕布，身体打了个趔趄差点跌倒，结果被维吉尔钻了空子，一棍刺中肚子。

“维吉尔得一分。”

妮可挑了一个隐蔽的位置，掏出手机，开始录像。

维吉尔和但丁挥舞的木棍互相碰撞，发出砰砰声，两人在舞台上相互追逐，仿佛忘了自己身在何处。但丁本来逃向边缘的身体突然停住，他侧腰把棍子收回，反手一个箭步朝维吉尔左肩刺来，维吉尔连忙拿木棒去挡，谁知这只是但丁的假动作，他手中的扫把直接滑下打向维吉尔的腿窝。维吉尔刚刚为了躲避但丁的偷袭，紧急刹车，脚下步伐还未停稳，又被但丁击中小腿，一时失去平衡单膝跪地，样子颇为狼狈。

“平局。”但丁得意的把木棍压在维吉尔肩头。

维吉尔不耐烦的甩开对方的武器，“再来，”他支着木棍站起来，两脚慢慢分开，膝盖微屈成半蹲，但丁扛着扫把，歪头挑眉玩味的看着维吉尔凹造型。

“你俩干嘛呢？”翠西忽然在舞台前冒出来，“我就出去一下，怎么打起来了！”

“你走路没声音吗，”但丁走到台子边缘蹲下，开始抱怨翠西的失职，“排练到一半不见导演，我们只能自由发挥。”

翠西双手抱在胸前，不悦的仰头望着笑得没个正形的但丁，“维吉尔你也跟着他胡闹！”

维吉尔背对翠西，把木棍在腰间插好，动作从容自然仿佛对方说得不是自己。布拉德从后台走过来，他面带微笑的安慰翠西，“别紧张，我觉得刚刚那段即兴打斗挺好的，有张力，可以试着放到后面的剧情里。”

但丁进行保持半蹲状态，右手放在膝盖上支着头，扭头看向布拉德，“我怎么听出一副看热闹的心情？”对方耸耸肩，笑而不语。

“还有维吉尔，请你不要尝试从背后踢我，我摔下去了，对谁都没好处。”

但丁背后有眼吗？维吉尔哼了一声，从对方身边错开。

妮可准备趁台上的人争论不休，偷偷摸回录音棚时，被眼尖的翠西叫住，“妮可，你录的视频让我看看，被他们说得我还挺好奇的。”

Crap！

姬莉叶拿着手机坐在副驾驶，她透过后视镜瞄到斜后方的尼禄靠在座椅上，眼神涣散漫无目的看向窗外，蕾蒂坐在另一侧，左手托着右手肘，把手机举在眼前，不停滑动。

车内气氛有些压抑。

克雷多貌似认真专注的开车，但他紧闭的嘴唇，明显的下颌线暴露了自己的情绪。姬莉叶知道哥哥在生闷气，他本来约好翠西一起取道具，谁知快要出发时，对方突然提出，作为导演不能在演员试演时离开，而且服装这部分归蕾蒂负责，所以……翠西把借口说得一本正经，让人无言以对。克雷多只能压着心中不快，勉强带上他们三人朝工厂方向驶去。

“我说克雷多，你为什么要把邮寄地址写到你家工厂，那么远。”蕾蒂头也不抬的吐槽路途遥远。

克雷多握住方向盘的手移了下位置，他看了眼后视镜里依然保持低头姿势的蕾蒂，“工厂方便。”

尼禄好像突然回过神来，他不解的问，“哪里方便，连你们家都比工厂近。”

这个家指的是弗杜那老宅，位于工厂与镇子中间，临近郊区的一座小庄园。姬莉叶看克雷多一点解释的意思都没有，稍显无奈的摇摇头，她哥总是这样，不想回答时就选择无视。姬莉叶调整好自己的坐姿，更便于扭头对着尼禄说话，“爷爷不许克雷多参与没有意义的活动，所以为了避免产生不必要的麻烦，哥哥才把地址写到工厂。”

“没意义？我的天啊，照这个标准，很多事都没意义！”尼禄看起来很吃惊，他偷偷瞅了瞅被座椅挡住的克雷多，突然想起什么，脸上带起一丝同情。

姬莉叶捕捉到尼禄无意中流露的小眼神，她笑着自我解嘲道，“所以我们平时没有太多娱乐活动，上次是我和克雷多第一回去电玩城。”

“这样啊，那有机会，我们再一起去吧！”尼禄没有犹豫脱口而出，说完才发现这像是一个约会的邀请，他突然有些不好意思的抓抓头发。姬莉叶觉得脸红又手足无措的尼禄比平时更可爱，她好笑的盯着对方，刚想开口把这个“约会”定下来时，克雷多和蕾蒂竟然同时咳嗽。四人一时愣住，结果谁都没有再说话，好不容易回暖的气氛又瞬间微妙起来。

万能的信息提示音挽救了一车人的尴尬。

“我的天啊，”尼禄盖住脸，不忍直视手中的屏幕。

蕾蒂点开视频，微小的嘈杂声从手机里传出，“哈哈哈哈，我要把这段戏加上。”

克雷多虽然在开车，但抵不住强烈的好奇心，他时不时瞥一下旁边在捂嘴偷乐的姬莉叶，“你们在看什么，快分享一下。”四人一起收到，所以这是组里发的视频，肯定与排练有关，克雷多现在特想知道具体内容。

“是翠西发的，”姬莉叶虽然没扭头，但她能感觉到一提这个名字，哥哥就突然变得全神贯注起来，“但丁和维吉尔好像在用棍子打架，不过不是之前那种，这次是打着玩。”

蕾蒂扒着座椅探身凑到前面，开始怂恿姬莉叶，“姬莉叶，快，把这个发给你朋友。”

尼禄有点不乐意，虽然看不着调的哥哥出糗是一件非常开心的事，但好歹是自己哥哥，这种有损维吉尔高大形象的视频传出去，“不太好吧。”

“你懂什么？”蕾蒂摆出一副关爱傻瓜的表情，“为了对付这周的焦点小组，我们一定要发挥群众的热情，千万不能让老蒙把话剧毙掉。”

“啊！老蒙为什么要这么做？”

这个突如其来的消息像颗重磅炸弹，砸的其他三个人一脸懵逼。

“我哪知道？”蕾蒂满不在乎的咂咂嘴，用手拍了拍姬莉叶的肩膀，催促对方赶快传播“内幕信息”。

“那你怎么知道的？”克雷多难得开了回口。

“翠西告诉我的，”蕾蒂狡黠的看着克雷多，“翠西偷听老蒙打电话，不知道跟谁，但内容就是想办法让话剧黄了。”

姬莉叶心中一沉，她不动声色的瞟了眼克雷多，对方不由自主的抓紧方向盘，他们想的一样，是爷爷。红墓镇高中虽然是公立学校，但条件非常好，教师福利也高，其中一个重要原因就是弗杜那家族的捐赠，所以爷爷相当于学校的隐形校董。爷爷给的原因是不希望克雷多把时间消耗在无意义的事情上，但姬莉叶怀疑，爷爷的真正想法是不希望看到他们与斯巴达一家走得太近。可这件事，由不得他决定，姬莉叶点了辛迪，果断选择转发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：基友问我，你喜欢的黑金CP最早是哪一对，我想了想，不是白树开花，不是spock也不是destiel，而是HD（或者DH，反正我看开了，攻守无所谓，只要在一起），是从什么时候沦陷的，就是二人对决时那句话“scared，Potter，you wish”，感情不是一下形成的，是无数个点点滴滴汇聚的，所以无论哥和蛋怎么反驳，他们中间有许多别人不知道的牵绊，是一种你说上一句，我自然而然接起下一句的默契。


	28. 突如其来的KISS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://matimelord.lofter.com/post/1fb10bf9_1c9e5df44  
> 这是我在lofter制作的人物昵称及备注关系图，AO3不会贴照片，所以如果大家想看了，可以去lofter

尼禄回到家时，已经快8点了，但其他人好像都不在。

他退下斜挎包，随意丢在沙发上，然后径直走向厨房，冰箱柜上贴了一张醒目的红色便条。

“维吉尔，但丁和尼禄：

晚点回来，勿等

PS：冰箱里有浓汤和面包丁

PPS：但丁你如果先回来，给他们留一点，不要一个人都吃完了！

爱你们的妈妈”

尼禄打开冰箱，看到伊娃做好的晚餐，他取出一个饭盒，盛了快1/2出来，盖上盒子，想了想，又找出纸和笔，在上面备注：

“这是尼禄的，PS：我在表面了舔一遍，所以别想偷吃，说的就是你，但丁！”

这是他留给维吉尔的那份，现在他要把剩下的汤加热全吃了，哪怕撑到吐也要全部吃完，以报华夫饼之仇。

但残酷的事实证明，心有多大胆，肚子也没多大产。

尼禄愣是把自己最喜欢的饭吃成一项艰巨而痛苦的任务，最终他一手拎着书包，一手揉着整个消化系统，一步一步往楼上移动。先经过的是维吉尔的房间，关着门，然后经过但丁的房间，也关着门，不过上面挂了一个牌子。尼禄专门退回去看牌子上写的内容：

“未经允许，任何人不得进来PS：说的就是你，维吉尔！”

下面还画着两个简易小人，其中一个把另一个按在地上摩擦，躺在下面的火柴人梳着个大背头。

尼禄挑眉，他有点不敢相信但丁竟敢这么画，爸爸一定是看到这个牌子，所以才让自己盯着但丁。有那么一瞬间，尼禄涌出一股想要推开门一探究竟的欲望，他好奇但丁究竟在里面藏了什么，但残存的理智强行阻止了身体的任性举动。尼禄回忆起小时候，因误闯但丁房间而惨遭对方长达一个月惨无人道迫害的悲伤往事，他摇了摇头说服自己继续朝前走去。

可怜的尼禄还在写作业，这个方程式总是该死的配不平，此时的他很想念维吉尔。说起维吉尔，尼禄抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，不看不知道，一看吓一跳10:23，都快十点半了，怎么还没一个人回家！且不说斯巴达和伊娃，但丁怎么也不回来？想造反吗？

提起9：30宵禁，只证明什么叫雷德格雷夫家的三标主义。

第一个标准称为维吉尔标准，适用对象仅维吉尔一人。

维吉尔作为家中的模范孩子，被斯巴达和伊娃给予无限信任。因此对维吉尔来说，没有宵禁时间，虽然他本人从未使用过这项权利（维吉尔生活非常规律，很少出现8:30以后还未回家的情况）。在伊娃和斯巴达出去旅游的日子，监控弟弟们的责任就落到维吉尔肩上，所以维吉尔在家中算半个管理者（虽然尼禄想吐槽，最近几年的维吉尔朝只动嘴不动手、专治独裁的道路越走越远）。

第二个标准称为尼禄标准，适用对象为尼禄本人。

作为一个未成年的孩子（虽然严格意义上维吉尔也未成年，但其老成稳重的气质总让人把他当成年人来看），尼禄属于被管理者，所以他要严格执行宵禁时间。但尼禄在这方面有良好的信誉，他不需要跟第三个标准一样悲催，就算偶尔出现赶不上宵禁的特殊事宜，只需跟斯巴达和伊娃提前请假，父母也会爽快答应。

第三个标准是为但丁量身定制的，被维吉尔成为“囚犯行为准则”。

事情要从但丁伪造假身份证去酒吧，跟人打架差点进监狱说起（幸亏接案的当值警官是斯巴达的旧友，才手下留情放但丁一马），斯巴达和伊娃为了训诫但丁，要求他在高中毕业前都必须遵循晚上9:30前回家的宵禁。如果但丁想去朋友家过夜，需要提供对方住址和家庭电话以供父母核实。在斯巴达和伊娃出去旅游期间，但丁每天晚上9:30和10:30都要提供自己在家的图片或者视频证据（通过和电视机中的实时新闻合影完成）。但丁不是没有尝试反抗这种打卡式的宵禁模式，但在伊娃坚持接送他上学的第三天后，酷哥但丁选择放弃（伊娃会贴心的送但丁到学校门口，热情的亲吻对方脸颊并充满关爱的抚摸但丁白发，这些举动实在是有损但丁精心营造的痞帅形象），老老实实遵循禁令好了。

那么问题来了，维吉尔和但丁去哪了，排练要这么久吗？尼禄难得的善心大发，想给双双失踪，而且已经错过宵禁时刻的哥哥们打个电话，掏手机时才想起，刚刚吃饭发现手机没电，直接搁一楼充电了。

尼禄只能顺着楼梯，在二楼微弱的灯光下，向漆黑一片的客厅走去，大半夜，就他一个人。吃完饭上楼前的尼禄可没想过会遇到这种情况，所以勤俭持家的他把屋里所有灯都关了。其直接结果就是现在这样，当尼禄的手摸到客厅电灯开关正准备按下时，突然从门口传来细小的碰撞声。在静悄悄的屋里显得格外清晰，这不是找钥匙的声音，也不是开锁的声音，而是拿着金属片不停滑动门锁的声音，期间还伴随着几句言音不详的咒骂声。

尼禄立刻紧张起来，他该不会恰好碰到贼了吧。

一般人遇到这种情况会怎么做，先开灯大喝一声暗示屋内有人，再找电话打911报警，然后躲到安全地方等待危机解除？

可这是尼禄啊，作为雷德格雷夫家一份子，跟家里其他人比他是正常的，跟正常人比他是不正常的，所以不拘一格的尼禄选择先蹑手蹑脚移到客厅的壁炉旁，再轻轻抽出一根挑火棒，然后慢慢靠近人影绰绰的大门。透过门下的阴影，尼禄看到对方晃动的身体终于停了下来，他下意识攥紧手中高高举起的铁棒，耐心等待开门的一刻。

“咔嗒”。

门开了一条小缝，尼禄正准备用力砸过去时，但丁的声音忽然从门后响起，“我靠，维吉尔，你别睡了，醒醒，我们到家了！”

尼禄砰的一声把门打开，外面站着一个惊讶到错愕的但丁，他一手拿着钥匙，一手扶着维吉尔的腰。两人浑身酒气，维吉尔醉的不轻，他整个人都靠在但丁身上，似乎把对方当成一个天然支架，脑袋搭在但丁肩窝，头发也垂在脸上，嘴里发出轻微的嘟囔。

“我靠，你吓死我了，”但丁把钥匙放进口袋，将维吉尔的一个胳膊架在自己脖子上，换了个姿势再次将对方抱好，他低头瞄了一眼尼禄手中的钢棍，不禁揶揄道，“怎么，把你哥当贼了？哪有贼会从正门进的？”

尼禄这才反应过来，他也不管周围邻居睡没睡，反正心中的怒火让尼禄没法控制自己的音量，他冲着但丁玩世不恭的笑脸高声喊道，“你知不知道现在几点了！”

在尼禄和但丁的共同努力下，二人成功把昏睡不醒的维吉尔搬到床上，看不出来平时瘦瘦高高的维吉尔原来这么沉。不过，仔细想想也对，6英尺4英寸的大高个，至少也有130磅了。尼禄靠着床板坐在地上喘气，他真佩服维吉尔，这么折腾都醒不了，他哥是真不能喝酒。尼禄这边还在思考但丁是怎么骗得维吉尔喝成一副烂泥时，就看见那边的但丁半跪在床边，双手不老实的探向维吉尔的皮带扣。

尼禄几乎是下意识拽住但丁手臂，“你想干嘛？”话一出口，连他自己也觉得问法可疑，但丁能干什么，总不会趁机非礼维吉尔吧。

果然，但丁白了一眼尼禄，他不耐烦的甩开手，“当然是给他脱衣服了。”

用最正经的语气说出最下流的话，能做到的也只有但丁了。

尼禄被对方的厚颜无耻惊得大脑短路，他直接翻身也跪在地上，双手扣住被但丁解了一半的裤子，声音有些不稳，“为什么？”

但丁开始扶起维吉尔的上半身，帮对方脱外套，“别问废话了，赶快趁爸妈回来前脱光，”他见尼禄还是一脸呆若木鸡一动不动的样子，像是一下子明白过来似的，大笑起来，“尼禄，你满脑子黄色废料少装一点，我还能把维吉尔怎么样？你总不能看着你的好哥哥穿着衣服睡觉吧！”

尼禄被但丁说得满脸通红，他尴尬的吼了一声，“闭嘴。”然后继续但丁刚刚未完成的工作，不管怎么说，维吉尔的下半身不能让但丁负责，这是尼禄作为一个好弟弟最后的倔强了。

两人就这么吵闹着把光溜溜的维吉尔塞进被子里，可无论是粗暴的动作还是喋喋不休的争论，都阻止不了维吉尔的优质睡眠。

他脸颊微红，呼吸均匀，消瘦的肩膀有规律地上下起伏，银发散在枕头两侧，深邃的蓝眼睛紧闭着，完全没有平日的冷峻。维吉尔似乎在睡梦中也能感受到但丁和尼禄的无厘头对话，他微嘟的嘴唇时不时向上翘起，露出浅浅的笑容，紧蹙的眉头也渐渐舒展开来，表情平静而放松。

但丁低头盯着沉睡的维吉尔仔细看了一会儿，就在尼禄想开口提醒对方该走时，他突然俯下身体，抬起维吉尔的头，对准自己的脸按了上去。事情发生的太快，太突然，来不及反应的尼禄眼睁睁看着但丁张口嘴唇，伸出舌头，撬开维吉尔的嘴巴，塞了进去。

直到手机的连拍声才把尼禄震了回来，他冲上去，一把扯过但丁，直接把对方摔到地上，“你干嘛！”

但丁疼得呲牙咧嘴，他举起手机对着尼禄，不满的说道，“还能干嘛，拍照啊！”

尼禄一方面想把自己眼珠挖出来，另一方面又想把但丁锤进地板里，他愤怒的拍开手机。这个动作倒是吓了但丁一跳，对方急忙护住手机，嚷嚷道，“别弄坏了，这样的照片很难再拍第二次。”

尼禄再也忍不了了，他抓住但丁的衣领，拼命摇晃对方，他想说，你为啥要偷袭维吉尔，你这是占维吉尔便宜你知道吗？但丁，真看不出来你是这种人，而且占便宜就算了，还要拍照留念，你是有病吗？

“你有病吗？”最后尼禄脱口而出就这一句话。

但丁愣了一下，表情瞬间有点复杂，但他马上又恢复了平时贱贱的老样子，嘴里还说着欠揍的话，“你有药吗？”

看尼禄真要举起拳头，但丁立刻见风使舵的认怂，他控制住尼禄挥舞的胳膊，忙不迭地解释起来，“这是为了完成全能打卡！第一个任务！”

“哈？”尼禄停下动作，一脸懵逼的望着但丁。

“你没看手机吗？组里的信息？”

“靠！”他手机还在楼下充电呢。


	29. 全能挑战

尼禄错过了一个亿！

靠！

首先是姬莉叶的信息。

女神：尼禄，你万圣节有活动吗？

女神：这么问有点冒昧，不过如果你没有安排的话，可以再带我去一次电玩城吗？上次真的挺好玩

女神：对不起啦尼禄，我以为你有事，所以接受了辛迪的邀请，链接，似乎也很有趣，最后还有寻宝游戏，如果愿意的话，你也可以参加，说不定我们最后能成功组队

姬莉叶的后两条信息中间隔了半个多小时，尼禄看了都想抽自己，学习算个屁啊，痛失这么好的机会才是追悔莫及。

下面还有其他未读信息，不过悲伤的尼禄准备先点开链接，无论这是什么，他都要参加，就冲姬莉叶这最后一句话！

“红墓镇中学全能挑战+万圣节解谜寻宝精彩联动，活动内容如下：

1.活动时间为10.21-11.1，10.21中午12：00-10.28中午12：00为7天全能挑战，10.31中午12：00-11.1中午12：00为24小时寻宝活动；

2.全能挑战共有7项，每项挑战时间为活动官推发出时间后的24小时，挑战者应在挑战规定时间内在YouTube，twitter，Facebook，Instagram等任何一个社交或视频（图片）平台发布符合挑战条件的视频或图片（具体细节可见每次挑战内容），逾期失败；

3.全能挑战在10.28中午12：00结束，请各位参与者届时将符合挑战要求的发布结果以截图方式发至邮箱ilovebaseball2020@gmail.com，注意必须截有发布时间及发布人信息，方便组织者核对；

4.挑战者必须为红墓镇中学在读学生，完成7项挑战并符合要求的具有参加寻宝游戏资格，最终寻宝活动将以团体方式展开（团体人数为2-4人），此活动由红墓镇高中棒球队承办，棒球队所有成员一律不参加该活动，并承诺绝不泄露解谜寻宝的答案。”

下面还有几条注意事项，不过尼禄没仔细看，他直接划到最后，查看寻宝奖励。

“经与话剧团协商，现将本次寻宝奖励改为：剧团可满足获胜者一个愿望（之前奖励内容作为附加项依然有效），比如获得台词在10句以上的人物角色，或者对人物进行二次创作（需与导演及编辑协商）等等。PS：最终解释权归棒球队所有。”

靠！怎么定义愿望，难道说我想当主演都可以吗？

尼禄赶紧点开讨论小组，从今天开始，逐条往下翻消息。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：我跟翠西干了个事，不过还没完全定下来，所以大家不要激动

我是女王（翠西）：。。。。。自己的锅请一个人扛

人间小可爱（小疯子）：。。。。不好的预感

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：我这不是为了话剧团的存亡大计嘛

骑士长（队长）：到底什么事

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。就是今年轮到棒球队举办寻宝大赛，然后他们一直想不出能刺激大家参与游戏的奖励，结果阴差阳错找上我，于是我就答应了

骑士长（队长）：不要故意错开话题，你到底答应了什么（生气）

我是女王（翠西）：我来从头解释一下

骑士长（队长）：好的（搬好板凳）

尼禄看到克雷多这种恬不知耻的拍马屁行为就想笑，你也有今天，队长！

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。双标

我是女王（翠西）：首先是周六的焦点小组，希望大家重视起来（内部消息，小组人员是阿里乌斯，老蒙和百老汇负责人莱曼•凯尔特小姐），可以看出这个组合对我们非常不利，因此为了扭转不利局势，经我和蕾蒂协商，我们通过姬莉叶向外泄露了一部分排练视频，效果非常显著

人间小可爱（小疯子）：（点赞点赞）

我是女王（翠西）：然后棒球队队长就直接私信我和蕾蒂，想通过话剧团的影响力增加今年万圣节寻宝游戏的热度，这部分活动正好也是我负责，而且策划书一个月前就已经成功提交，只是迟迟没有定奖励内容，所以我想不如趁这样一个机会迫使学校支持我们的话剧，所以蕾蒂提议可以把奖励设为与剧团相关内容，比如说参演角色这种

我是女王（翠西）：考虑到我们不公开招募角色，但有很多同学也想参与，所以这个提议一箭双雕，非常好

我是女王（翠西）：我说完了

尼禄看着翠西这大段大段的分析，有种在听维吉尔讲道理的错觉，是不是只有能言善辩口齿伶俐才能当学生会主席，还是当了学生会主席说话都会变成这样？

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。。你跟维吉尔混久了，说话都有他风格（无语）

骑士长（队长）：我觉得分析的很有道理，我赞成

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：克雷多，你也是，跟但丁混久了，脸也开始不要了

骑士长（队长）：我不知道你在说什么（真的）

骑士长（队长）：姬莉叶在洗澡，我替她回答，她也没意见

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。

人间小可爱（小疯子）：@口吐芬芳

我是女王（翠西）：连接，这是活动内容，其实从今天中午已经开始了，不过参与人数不多，所以把奖励改了

尼禄继续往下看，大家把话题转向游戏细节和奖励内容上，不过没聊几条，但丁就上线了。

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：你们怎么总是喜欢挑我不在的时候讨论重大事情

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：另外阿里乌斯为何会在焦点小组，老蒙教莎士比亚又是教导我能理解，阿里乌斯这个，我不能理解，翠西你消息可靠吗

我是女王（翠西）：。。。。老蒙亲口告诉我的，因为我们这个属于“历史改编”，所以需要一个历史老师提供意见，比如说服装和时间设定这些细节，别问我为什么会归为历史改编，对我来说这分明是架空

我是女王（翠西）：另外，你已经回去了吗，这么快

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：在等红绿灯，才把布拉德送回家

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：@文化交流爱好者

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：布拉德一时半会没法回复你，刚刚吐完，差点吐我一身（服了）

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。你们干嘛去了

人间小可爱（小疯子）：我知道！偶像带着翠西，布拉德和维吉尔去酒吧，把我一个人弄回家，我太可怜了，被排除在小集体之外（大哭）

尼禄看到这里不禁在心里骂道，无耻，然后又感到惋惜，哎，可惜爸妈都不在，不然就能抓现成了。

骑士长（队长）：@我是女王，你回去了吗，需要我帮忙吗

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：。。。。你说太晚了，我第一个送她回家

人间小可爱（小疯子）：偶像你厉害，还敢去那个街区（佩服）

骑士长（队长）：但丁你没喝酒（不敢相信）

我是女王（翠西）：但丁特殊体质，喝不醉

骑士长（队长）：。。。。。怪不得在老老实实等红绿灯

人间小可爱（小疯子）：get新的知识点

但丁消失了一阵，组里的话题从万圣节活动歪到了但丁是如何骗大家去酒吧，以及但丁又是如何成功点酒的，事实证明，长得壮就是一种优势。

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：不要讨论无聊的话题，我想知道这个愿望到底具体指什么，是不是我想当王子也可以

终于有人问到点上了。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：@我是女王，口才好的来解释

我是女王（翠西）：是的，所以也有可能某人想替换你去跟维吉尔演对手戏

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：！！！！说好的双胞胎剧情呢

我是女王（翠西）：听说女人秘籍化妆术吗（鄙视）

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：那当初为什么找我（鄙视）

我是女王（翠西）：因为你们是现成的，方便（鄙视X2），不过不要担心，应该不会有人考虑这个，不是每个人都有能力上舞台不紧张而且背得下大段台词的，这个只是想促进大家的积极性，话说拉拉队长的号召力这么大，随便一发转发量就上千（震惊）

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：。。。。我同意蕾蒂的观点，你现在变得跟维吉尔一样，越来越讨厌了（鄙视X3）

我是女王（翠西）：哦，是吗，我还以为你会越来越爱我了呢（鄙视X4）

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：。。。。不说这个，维吉尔肯定不会同意，虽然他现在醉得没法回答你，但以我对维吉尔的了解，明天等他醒来一定会气个半死（得意）

我是女王（翠西）：要赌吗，以我对维吉尔的了解，明天等他醒来一定会百分之百同意（得意X2）

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：。。。。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。

人间小可爱（小疯子）：。。。。。

骑士长（队长）：。。。。。

天籁之声（女神）：（捂嘴偷笑）

我是女王（翠西）：这也是激励你们为了自己的角色而奋斗（加油），链接，这是全能挑战第一关，对了，我算活动的总策划人，蕾蒂算剧团的总策划人，所以为了避免利益冲突，我们不参加，其他人可以自由选择

尼禄现在是真有点好奇了，他点开链接，查看第一个挑战关卡的具体要求。

靠！蕾蒂和翠西说得对，在修改完奖励内容后短短一个小时内，活动的参与人和转发量激增，尼禄甚至看到有几个棒球队的队友转发外加打卡的照片了，这是什么辣眼睛的操作？

“全能打卡第一关：

1.提供与same性接吻的照片，必须见牙齿见舌头；

2.一个人不得同3个以上（含3个）不同人合照，否则所有照片均失效；

3.时间截止到10.22中午12:00，以成功发布时间为准”

尼禄现在有点理解但丁了，这个确实有点难，简单的接吻还不行，还有具体要求（果然是挑战，一般人下不了嘴的）！尼禄有点犹豫，第一他不晓得自己能不能做这么具体，第二他也没有合适的对象，总不能现在再拐回维吉尔房间，对着哥哥来一张，那他与厚颜无耻的但丁还有什么分别？

最重要的是，姬莉叶准备怎么完成，该不会是跟辛迪吧！

尼禄忍不住脑补了一下，一个是粉色头发长相甜美的啦啦队长，一个是棕色头发温柔善良的姬莉叶，辛迪喜欢涂紫色唇彩，嘴唇饱满柔软，姬莉叶唇型偏薄，线条分明，就像两片淡红色花瓣，两种奇妙的搭配碰撞在一起。嗯，画面被尼禄想象得过于生动（这要怪他丰富的想象力），以至于身上的牛仔裤都变得有些紧了。他赶紧停下来，或许但丁说的对，自己黄色废料看太多了（话说他有啥资格说我）。

尼禄稳了稳神，继续看信息，最后一条是但丁发的，时间是10:12。

暗影猎手（大混蛋）：有意思，M in


	30. gay chicken

尼禄走进餐厅时，维吉尔和但丁已经坐在桌旁吃早餐了，他环顾四周好奇的问道，“爸爸妈妈呢？”

维吉尔拿了块面包片泡在碗里，“他们昨晚回来太晚，所以现在还在睡觉，我把你留的汤热了一下，凑合吃吧。”他用头点了点燃气灶上放置的红色小瓷锅。

尼禄用余光瞥到但丁在偷笑，这个大混蛋，笑个屁啊！

他从橱柜里找了一个深底的餐盘，把锅里剩下的浓汤全部倒进去，端到餐桌上，尼禄刚要坐好就看见但丁飞快的抓起木筛里最后一片面包。“嘿！”他伸手要去抢，可但丁速度更快，已经当着尼禄的面儿咬了一大口，并一边艰难的咀嚼一边含糊不清的嘟囔着，“我昨晚可是什么都没吃，今早特别饿！”

尼禄求助似的看向另一个哥哥，维吉尔一如既往选择无视他们的幼稚行为，举着勺子像个老头一样一小口一小口吃已经泡软了的面包。尼禄心一横，决定把这无处释放的怒火都引到但丁身上，“维吉尔，你知道吗，但丁昨晚偷偷K你，还拍照了。”

维吉尔只是稍微停了一下，面无表情的回了句，“我知道，”然后继续享用早餐。

没了？这可跟尼禄预想的结果不一样，他吃惊的扭头望着但丁，这家伙给维吉尔下咒了吗？

但丁得意洋洋把剩下的面包撕成小块，也泡进碗里，“我和维吉尔从某种程度上，已经达成共识，我们之间的牵绊，牢不可破。”说完，他指了指自己和维吉尔，并故意朝对方眨眼示意。

桌子突然晃了一下，但丁咧嘴哎哟一声。看着对方委屈巴巴的表情，尼禄满意的舀了勺浓汤喝掉，美味！

全校的每个人都在讨论全能挑战的事，不夸张。尼禄走了一路，听了一路。大家讨论的重点都放在找谁拍照又不会显得特别GAY（或者LES）上。提起这个，尼禄有些烦躁。他既不想找但丁又不想找维吉尔，但丁就像拳击沙袋，让人看了就想来一捶，维吉尔则像油画，只能放到墙上从远处静静观赏。

不管怎么说，他不想把初K*S给任何一个男人（或者女人）。但挑战就是挑战，如果不在中午前上传照片，就会失去资格，失去资格就意味着再也没有可能和姬莉叶组队参加寻宝游戏了（倒不是尼禄真的能坚持到最后，第一关都这么BT，可以想象后面的挑战有多“困难”）。

怎么办？讲句心里话，他其实也不想第一关就这样轻易放弃，哎，一定会被嘲笑很怂。

尼禄皱着眉沉浸在自己的思绪中，双手无意识的从置物柜里取书。突然他被人从后面搂住肩，扭头一看，托尼奥的大脸就在眼前。

托尼奥比尼禄大两岁，个子比尼禄高半头，身材比尼禄稍壮一点。他是尼禄在冰球队的好友（后卫），人不错，热情开朗，就是有一点点贱（像但丁），喜欢拿自己和姬莉叶开玩笑（是的，半个冰球队都知道他喜欢姬莉叶，除了克雷多，或许克雷多也知道，只是装作不知道的样子）。他们虽然不同级，但两人的置物柜却紧挨着。

尼禄嫌弃的推开对方，看着托尼奥轻松愉悦的边吹口哨边放东西，他忍不住开口问道，“你跟乔西的照片是怎么回事？”

尼禄昨晚翻看打卡记录时，无意中找到托尼奥上传的照片，里面是他和冰球队的另一名队员乔西的K*S照。乔西举起纸质杯子正对镜头，旁边的托尼奥咧着嘴凑上去，相片曝光特别严重，背景几乎一片漆黑，就看见两人被闪光灯照得惨白的笑脸，上传时间是晚上9:52。

乔西和尼禄同级但不同班，是个有点沉默寡言的人，在球队位置是后补门卫，跟托尼奥和尼禄平时也无太多交集，所以他很好奇，这两人是怎么一回事。

托尼奥表情淡定的关上柜子门，“你还记得今年暑假在米歇尔家办的party吗？”见尼禄一脸迷茫，没有丝毫印象的表情，他才恍然大悟意识到，“好吧，你应该是没去，就是那个时候拍的。”

托尼奥得意洋洋的靠在柜子上跟尼禄分享经验，“当时在干嘛我忘了，反正那群家伙怂恿我找人K*S。”说着他摊开未抱书的手摇了摇，“幸亏当时有人把这张照片上传Facebook，所以.....”托尼奥露出一个狡猾的微笑，“反正要求上也没说具体是什么时候的照片。”

“我都不知道你对话剧感兴趣。”尼禄默默感叹托尼奥运气真是好。

“你说最后奖励吗？”

两人开始肩并肩一起往教室方向走。

“我不在乎，”托尼奥略带歉意的笑了笑，“只是手上正好有照片，而且我想试试接下来的挑战。不过，如果不是你们的话剧引得那么多转发量，我都没注意到还有这么个游戏。”

尼禄点头表示理解，现在全校的注意力基本分为两半，女生关心话剧，男生专注游戏，二者一结合，boom，想不火都很难。

托尼奥在一旁继续吐槽，“你知道这个关卡是谁设计的吗？”

“谁？”

“文森特。”

文森特•菲亚克是米歇尔•菲亚克的弟弟，米歇尔是棒球队队长。文森特本人虽然没有参加任何一个社团，但他在学校也具有一定知名度。红棕色长发，高个子，一年365天都穿着全黑的朋克服饰，有时还会戴黑色墨镜，但丁他们开玩笑称文森特这种行为艺术为“黑客帝国（The Matrix）”，甚至开玩笑要给文森特一颗红色药丸吃吃（不过按维吉尔的话，但丁和米歇尔才是标准的“狐朋狗友”）。

对了，文森特也是全校唯一一个骑摩托车上学的人。他比维吉尔低一级，曾和维吉尔共同竞选学生会主席，最后以微弱劣势惜败。引自妮可原话，“文森特是一个长相英俊的致郁系单身酷哥。”（虽然尼禄一直认为文森特这么有名是跟他哥有关，学校第二大球队队长）

现在尼禄明白，为何蕾蒂和翠西能爽快答应棒球队的请求了，一个是为了朋克小伙伴（蕾蒂），一个是为了完成身为副主席的任务（翠西）。

“文森特为什么净出这种馊主意？”尼禄觉得玩朋克的是不是真的克朋友，总是喜欢想一出是一出，不按套路走。

“哈哈哈哈，”托尼奥笑着耸耸肩，“谁知道文森特又受了什么刺激，”他伸出食指在脑袋旁画圈圈，“我倒好奇米歇尔竟然会由着他弟弟乱来。”

尼禄用鼻孔哼了一声，谁知道呢，这对兄弟虽然没有他家那俩如此“出彩”，不过也属于史诗级难搞。

“有人说这是直男测试，”托尼奥神神秘秘的说道。

“哈？”这是什么跟什么啊，怎么扯到这上面了，尼禄不解的看着对方。

“GAY CHICKEN。”

“说人话。”

托尼奥白了尼禄一眼，无奈的解释起来，“gay chicken是一个游戏，两个男的相互靠近作K*S状，谁先撤回谁就是gay chicken，用来考验勇气和性取向。”

尼禄被惊的都不知道怎么回答好了，这是多无聊才会想到的游戏！

“我知道，我知道，这个游戏过于傻逼，还体现了直男对gay的普遍偏见。”托尼奥满不在乎的评论完，又飞快补充道，“别这样看着我，我PC很正确的。”

接着，他用手肘撞了撞尼禄，调侃的问，“怎么样，接受挑战吗，反正你有兄弟，方便。”

尼禄仰头叹了口气，你是不知道我哥哥和哥哥都各自是一副什么鬼德行，“下不了口。”

“哈哈哈哈，”托尼奥笑得更厉害了，“尼禄，你有毛病吗？这只是个游戏！”

“嘿，你有本事清醒的时候再K*S一次乔西。”尼禄不满的反击。

“呐，”他翘着嘴摇摇头，“我只是觉得有趣，并不享受，我还是喜欢和女孩子进行这种活动。”托尼奥扭头用一种怀疑的目光上下打量尼禄，“你到底再纠结什么，找不到人还是不敢做？”他突然凑过来，语气严肃的小声嘀咕，“你该不会是怕试完以后，就没自己想的那么直了？”

尼禄嘴角抽搐，他想都没想抬起脚就要踹托尼奥，结果对方已经提前预判，一个健步躲进教室，末了还趴在门框上冲尼禄大声喊道，“期待你的照片，如果你实在找不到人，记住，还有兄弟我。”说完又意犹未尽的朝尼禄嘟嘟嘴。

尼禄懒得理周围人诧异的目光，他比了个中指，然后向自己教室走去。

上课铃响起时，他收到一条信息，来自克雷多。

靠！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：托尼奥，乔西为4代官小中尼禄在教团的队友；米歇尔和文森特是TV02中飙车兄弟俩，其中文森特跟蕾蒂还有段互动


	31. 敢想敢做be a man

第一节是大课编程。

妮可坐在机房，心不在焉的听着马尔克斯在上面讲解C语言的逻辑关系，她打了个哈欠，感叹自己为什么还要上这个课，能不能申请免修，简直浪费时间。正无聊着，电脑屏幕右下方的图标闪了起来。

尼禄A5：那个游戏你参加吗

妮可瞄了一眼坐在斜前方，跟自己隔着两排人的尼禄，对方正装出一副认真记笔记的样子，她顿时来了兴趣，精神抖擞的打起字来。

妮可C3：必须参加，这么有意思的活动

尼禄A5：你是变态吗，哪里有意思

妮可C3：你是笨蛋吗，第一关都这么高能，接下来几个肯定会越来越有趣

尼禄A5：。。。。。。说正事，你准备怎么搞定

妮可忍不住轻笑一声，惹得讲台前的马尔克斯不满的朝这边多看了几眼，她赶紧控制好面部肌肉，目不转睛的盯着眼前屏幕，手上继续打字。

妮可C3：你放心，姬莉叶的初吻还是你的，我找的是蕾蒂

准确的说，是蕾蒂先找的自己，妮可猜对方可能因上次打听但丁隐私的事还过意不去，这次就主动询问自己需不需要帮助。虽然妮可转头就做了狗叛徒，不过这种丢人现眼的事还是不要声张为好，所以她半推半就接受了蕾蒂的好意，反正自己不亏。

尼禄A5：滚滚滚，我说正经事呢

妮可C3：我不滚，我要上课，你到底想说啥，难道找不到人吗，这个我帮不了你，性别不同，心有余而力不足

尼禄A5：。。。。。

尼禄A5：刚刚克雷多问我了

妮可看到这条，激动的差点窜起来，她深吸几口去，平复一下内心的澎湃，用微微颤抖的双手敲打键盘。

妮可C3：是我想的那个意思吗

尼禄A5：。。。。。

尼禄A5：算了不说了

妮可C3：别别别，站住，把话说清楚

尼禄好一阵子都没回复，妮可不停的向那边偷瞄一眼，再偷瞄一眼。终于，信息符号又闪了起来。

尼禄A5：克雷多问我要不要参加游戏，另外有没有拍照

妮可C3：你怎么说

尼禄A5：我还能怎么说，我当然想啊，而且我确实也没拍照

妮可透过文字都能感受到那边尼禄垂头又丧气的心情，她一定要忍住，不能笑，于是妮可决定换个角度撬开尼禄的壳。

妮可C3：克雷多为什么这么积极

尼禄A5：唉，你懂的，他想追翠西

OMG，信息含量过大，要超载了，overloading！怪不得那天蕾蒂说克雷多是双标，原来如此，这边妮可茅塞顿开，那边尼禄还在倒苦水。

尼禄A5：克雷多想让我跟他互助一下，他知道我和姬莉叶

妮可抬头望了一下尼禄，对方把头低得恨不得砸进键盘里。

妮可C3：你俩真是难兄难弟

妮可C3：跟大舅子的关系要搞好，免得他给你穿小鞋

妮可是了解克雷多的，标标准准一妹控，幸亏现在有翠西转移注意力，要不然，尼禄别想接近姬莉叶半步。

尼禄A5：我该怎么办

妮可认真权衡利弊后，终于打出她认为自己说得最有哲理的一句话。

妮可C3：为了爱情，你愿意付出多少

刚按了发送，前排就传来一声低吼，而且恰好在马尔克斯提问之后。

“好的，这道题就由雷德格雷夫先生向我们演示。”马尔克斯赞许的朝尼禄点点头，对他积极主动的上课态度表示满意。

翠西由于不参加打卡，所以表现得非常佛系。当她溜达到老地方（秘密花园）时，意外发现台阶上属于自己的位置，有人了。

黑色皮夹克的拉锁半开，露出里面的黑色V领羊毛衫，黑色破洞牛仔裤再加上带柳钉的黑色绑绳皮鞋。明明已经入冬，阳光灿烂却不刺眼，但对方却坚持在脸上挂着一副黑色太阳镜。手肘支在背后身体斜靠在台阶上，嘴里叼着烟正45℃仰望天空，两条大长腿随意交叠放在草地上，还有一只浑身漆黑的小猫慵懒的卧在脚边。

“你知道吗？至少半个学校都在骂出题的人，”翠西走过去低头看着晒太阳的文森特。

文森特伸出手把墨镜往下拉了拉，露出一双紫罗兰色的眼睛，瞧了瞧翠西后又推回原位，“我只是提供几个思路，没想到正好抽中。”他把自己摆正，留出旁边的空位，伸手从口袋里摸出一盒香烟，抖出一根朝翠西举起，“要抽吗？”

翠西眉毛轻轻一扬，老实说，她跟文森特并不熟，只是听蕾蒂提起过这家伙有些怪。能让见识过但丁和维吉尔的人都觉得奇怪的文森特，身上一定有股特殊的魅力。于是她接过香烟含在嘴里，把头靠过去，文森特贴心的拿出了打火机。

“啪嗒，”淡蓝色的云雾飘荡在二人中间。

“我听蕾蒂提过你，”文森特吐了口烟，慢悠悠的说道，“你到底是谁的女朋友，但丁还是维吉尔？”

“咳咳咳，”翠西差点呛住，蕾蒂这是在造什么谣，“别听她瞎说，我一直都是单身，单身！”

文森特把戴墨镜的脸扭向翠西，认真看了会儿，用非常肯定的语气下结论，“哦，独身主义者，我也是。”说完他又沉默的转回去，给莫名其妙的翠西留下一个非常酷的侧影。

蕾蒂果然没有骗我，文森特很有意思。翠西不由自主翘起嘴角，她刚想开口再多聊几句，没想到行为艺术家先说话了，依然是语不惊人死不休的那种。

“如果米歇尔邀请你参加圣诞节舞会，我希望你不要答应。”

“为什么？”虽然翠西本来也会同意，但她还是好奇原因。

文森特吸了口烟，朝空中吐出一个圆圈，表情轻松的仿佛在讨论午饭吃什么一样，“因为他们在打赌，哪家队长能抓到池塘里最野的鱼。”

翠西先是愣了一下，她不敢相信自己听到的内容，一股从未有过的感情喷涌而出。她感到自己身体都在颤抖，翠西立刻想到了克雷多的追求动机，又想到了但丁是否知情（足球队实际队长），甚至想到了维吉尔的可疑撮合，她命令自己的大脑控制住这种负面情绪。但越是压抑，翠西的愤怒越是几何式增长，经过一番挣扎，最终，她成功把这种强烈的怒意浓缩成一个小盒子，放在心里的某个特定角落。这事儿没有完，只是她现在暂时不方便处理而已。

翠西决定换个主题，重新掌握谈话内容的走向，“你参加游戏吗？”

文森特还是那副与世无争的样子，爬到腿上的小猫打了个哈欠，翻身找了个更舒服的姿势重新躺好，“有什么特别的原因值得我参加吗？”

翠西竟然让问住了，艺术家的脑回路果然和普通精神病人有质的区别，提起精神病人，她脱口而出，“我以为你也有兴趣，毕竟连维吉尔都参加了。”

“是吗？”对方抚摸小猫的手突然停下来，“他通过什么软件上传的。”

翠西暗笑一声，掏出手机，翻开维吉尔的Facebook，递给文森特，“如果你想参加的话，我建议快一点，现在已经11:53了。”

文森特把墨镜收好挂在毛衣领口，低头看着照片露出耐人寻味的微笑，“我需要你帮我拍一张。”

翠西茫然的接过自己的手机和对方的手机，7分钟能干什么？再说自己长得也不像男生（全校都认得我）！她疑惑不解的看着文森特掐灭烟头，把剩下的烟蒂塞进口袋，再小心翼翼抓起猫咪后颈，将其四脚朝天托在手里，露出尾巴上方毛茸茸的两颗小球。

翠西突然明白过来，规则里只强调了同性以及对象不能重复三次以上，但并没有说明另一个必须是人类，文森特真的是一个非常有趣的人。翠西一边感叹一边举起手机准备好，在对方张开嘴巴，露出牙齿，伸出舌尖，舔上猫咪粉色鼻翼的一瞬间，按下了快门。

等文森特不慌不忙的上传完照片，时间正好12点整，第二个关卡也已公布。

“全能打卡第二关：

1.提供与M的合照；

2.涉及同一元素或主题的上传照片超过5张（含5张），则所有相关（涉及同一元素或主题）照片均失效；

3.时间截止到10.23中午12:00，以成功发布时间为准”

翠西眉头紧蹙，什么叫做M合照，指麦当劳吗，但这样很容易与第二条冲突，正当她费力思考时，不走寻常路的朋克少年再次提出请求，“可以帮我一个忙吗？”

“嗯？”

文森特见翠西没有反对，身体一斜凑了过来，他高举手机从侧上方对着两人“咔嚓”按了一下。

翠西快被对方的骚操作给弄得不知所向了，她半质问半求解的说道，“这是什么意思？”

“M啊，你不是叫蒙德斯吗？”

“。。。。。。”不得不承认，这个角度，过于刁钻，很难与人撞款。见对方一脸无辜又一本正经的表情，翠西叹了口气，“你拍照的时候至少不要把烟头拍进去，另外，”她不给对方反驳的机会，继续提要求，“照片等我P完以后再上传。”

“哈哈哈哈，”文森特揉着猫咪开心的大笑起来，“不用担心，无论哪个角度你都好看。”

翠西不争气的老脸一红，没想到自己竟然被一个低年级的小屁孩调戏了，该死！

“对了，帮我带句话。”

“我不是你的传话筒。”

“我没他电话，又不想加他好友，所以只能麻烦你了，”文森特突然表情严肃的说道，“帮我告诉维吉尔，我在宝藏的终点等着他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：凯利•马尔克斯是TV07中的人物；妮可和尼禄名字后跟的是电脑座位号
> 
> PPS：独身主义者，我的理解是，一种我很优秀但就是找不到与我匹配的人，不想降低标准凑合过，所以独身，还有一种是我被这个世界伤透了，我选择独身
> 
> 最后一个PS：单纯哥和蛋的斗智斗勇明显不能满足我的恶趣味，所以如何突出主角的聪明才智，当然是通过配角啦


	32. 血不浓于水

“M合照你准备怎么办？”托尼奥随口说道，他正在奋力跟自己的护胸作斗争，“帮我把这个扣上，该死的玩意儿，每次都够不着。”托尼奥站到尼禄面前，示意对方帮帮自己。

尼禄坐在更衣室的木制长椅上，他停下手中戴了一只的护腿，一边回答托尼奥的问题，一边伸手把对方拧成一坨的扣带捋顺，“我不知道，我还没想好，我现在满脑子都是麦当劳。”尼禄用力一拽，又拍了拍对方的侧腰，“好了。”

“我说，”托尼奥抱着头盔顺势在尼禄身边坐下，他警惕的观望四周，生怕别人偷听一样小声试探，“你该不会已经准备好了只是没发吧。”

“你什么意思？”尼禄觉得自打这个游戏开始后，托尼奥就变得一惊一乍神经兮兮。

对方身体后倾，摆出一副难以置信的表情上下打量尼禄，“你有时候天真得让我怀疑你到底是不是但丁那个老狐狸的亲弟弟！”

尼禄满不在乎的哼了一声，像但丁是件很光荣的事吗，可惜他并不觉得，“你到底想说什么，能不能表达的直接点？”

“你竟然不知道，你果然不是但丁的亲弟弟！”

尼禄不耐烦的套上另一只护腿，冰球就是麻烦，连衣服都要穿好几层，“大混蛋又干什么缺德事了？”

“但丁在Twitter上直接向文森特开战！”见尼禄终于认真起来，托尼奥显得更加得意，他满脸都写着，快来问我快来问我！

尼禄脑壳有点疼，“爱说不说，”反正你不说，话剧讨论组也有人说，这群八卦的家伙估计早就热火朝天的讨论起来了，该死，手机锁在柜子里。

托尼奥看尼禄不吃这一套，自己又忍不了这么大的劲爆信息，只能认命般主动坦白，“我是听米歇尔的队友说的。”

你可真闲，尼禄在心里暗笑，小道消息也多，托尼奥，你可以当狗仔队了。

“你别不信啊，”托尼奥急忙解释，“虽然但丁很快删了留言，但还是被人看见了，他对文森特说，让他管好自己的事。”

“就这儿？”

“别急，没说完，最重要的是，但丁说他已经知道文森特准备的照片内容了，如果文森特再把鼻子伸到不该伸的地方，”托尼奥用膝盖夹住头盔，空出两只手做了一个双引号，强调刚刚那句是但丁的原话，“明天中午，打卡截止前一刻，他就找人发一样内容的照片，来废掉文森特的那张。”

“我靠，”如果但丁真这么说，那他一定是气坏了，尼禄张大嘴，他不敢相信自己竟然错过但丁发飙的好戏，该死，最近到底是怎么了。

“你哥真是，稳，准，狠！”托尼奥充满敬意的举起大拇指。

其实尼禄觉得，这种肆无忌惮威胁别人的行为和风格，比较符合维吉尔的一贯逻辑。相比之下，但丁竟然选择这么做，而且做得大张旗鼓世人皆知，那他当时该有多愤怒，哈哈哈，越想越好奇。

“你怎么笑得这么诡异，”托尼奥皱着眉疑惑的看向尼禄，但他立马又兴致勃勃凑过来，亲热的搂住尼禄的肩膀，“所以，作为好兄弟，分享一下你哥的秘密，文森特的照片到底是什么？”

“我哪知道，连这事我都是听你说的，”尼禄甩开对方手臂，开始套运动服，穿到一半时，他突然想起什么，语气严肃的提醒好友，“我劝你还是不要打听照片的事，说不定会被但丁当枪使，我是认真的，不开玩笑。”

以尼禄对但丁的了解，这种事，真不好说，论刷下线，但丁的底线能比马里亚纳海沟还深，维吉尔说的对，就不该对他的人品做过高估计。但丁八成准备了好几种类型的照片，看最后哪个主题选择人数最少，最不可能撞款，就发哪个，甚至他再变态点，会同时几个软件一起发，哪个能用，最后就截图哪个。

不过，既然这些连尼禄都能想到，那但丁肯定早就计划好了，可惜尼禄还是不够变态，猜不透宇宙无敌大变态但丁复杂而又龌龊的心理活动，所以他只能采取被动保守方式，自己想自己的，不求人（就算求人也千万不能找但丁，十成十会被坑）！

“这么恐怖，呲呲，”托尼奥砸砸嘴，充满同情又佩服的瞅着尼禄，“你……”

他还没来得及说完，就被站在更衣室门口的克雷多打断，“你们两个简直像老太太，别在那磨磨唧唧了，快点出来。”口气强硬的下完命令，对方头也不回，直接走了。

尼禄打拉着脑袋，他现在见克雷多还有点尴尬。虽然两人照片是在辛迪指导下错位完成的（别问过程，尼禄不想说），但感觉依然很别扭，尤其是回忆起当时姬莉叶的眼神和表情，尼禄痛苦的捂住脸。

此时的托尼奥表现出跟但丁一样的气质，即，在作死的边缘反复跳跃直至被打，“哈哈哈，你跟咱队长的照片真是绝了，尼禄你可以……”

尼禄拿起冰棍朝托尼奥肚子上就是一顶，这次对方没躲过去，“我靠，你劲儿有多大你知道吗？隔着护具都他妈的疼！”

托尼奥揉着肚子还在那儿絮絮叨叨抱怨尼禄的不体贴以及虐待队友的粗暴行为，但尼禄懒得再听对方废话，他比了个中指，扛起球棒提起冰鞋朝训练场走去。

这帮肌肉发达的混蛋们，拜托了，勉为其难安分低调点吧！难道他们就没有一米米觉悟，自己可都是粉丝快万的人（对于红墓镇这个小镇来说，这个数字很可观），稍微有点动作，就是一场腥风血雨！虽然肌肉发达了确实好看，但和这帮家伙干的事相比，这点小优势根本弥补不了蕾蒂内心的大坑。

人体结构美学爱好者蕾蒂，现在非常后悔，非常非常后悔，为何当初要这么做！难道跟但丁呆久了，自己也变得不作死就浑身不舒服吗？

吸血鬼女人：嘿，截图，管管你男人，让他离我男人远点。

截图内容是Twitter留言：

“暗影猎手：文森特，管好你NTM自己的事，别TM把鼻子伸到TM不该伸的地方@三振出局，你再不管他，我就替你出手了

三振出局：我双手双脚赞成，请自便，不用考虑我的感受，我没感受，你俩谁揍谁，我都没意见

sex抢手回复暗影猎手：哦

sex枪手回复三振出局：滚”

蕾蒂看着这张截图，她要跟艾雷娜•休斯顿把话讲明白了，首先，但丁不是她男人，她管不了但丁（这种事要找维吉尔，就要看你艾雷娜敢不敢了），而且文森特也不是你男人（你想太多了，女人），这个麻烦估计是文森特自己搞出来的，自己的屎自己擦，不要来烦我。

其次，但丁发疯的时候，自己根本不在他身边好吗？这是第一节大课结束时发的，那个时候蕾蒂已经在往A楼上家政课的路上了，而但丁正好是相反方向上木工课（虽然蕾蒂也想报木工课，可是自从父亲去世后，母亲就特别谨慎，严禁蕾蒂涉及任何可能存在危险的活动），所以她根本就不清楚但丁为何突然挑衅文森特（或者反过来），不知道原因怎么劝架？

最后，她的最初目标只是想单纯考一个好大学而已，不想惹这么多事，可但丁就跟核裂变一样，病毒式传播，一炸炸一窝。整个学校都被搞得天翻地覆慨而慷，她恨不得现在就冲出教室，冲到B楼抓住但丁，问个明白！

于是，蕾蒂掏出手机，反正她对织毛衣一点兴趣都没有。

蕾蒂：截图，这是怎么回事

然后群发了消息，最先回复的果然是但丁。

没头脑：晚点再说，我在上手工课，不要搞得让我像尼禄一样残疾了

蕾蒂冷笑，切，不想说就是不想说，找什么借口，如果真想认真上课，能不能不要第一时间回复我，装也要装像点。

第二个回复的竟然是妮可，不过基本上没有任何信息含量，因为对方刷了三排的震惊。

接下来翠西和文森特差不多同时回复，其中一个说“我可能知道，但现在没法跟你解释”，另一个说“不要理他”。无论哪个都像没有结果的随心应付，但这帮助蕾蒂确定了一件事，她找到讨论组，用力打出一行字。

蕾蒂：我不管你们为了这个破游戏是不是要上演末日大逃杀只能活一个的剧情，但你们中任何人，都不许妨碍话剧的正常进行！老娘TMD是认真的！！！

对了，蕾蒂当然还发维吉尔了，不过他没有回复（可能这才是最典型的维式回复吧）。

辛迪（队长）：我要抱紧你的大腿，姐妹你太强了

辛迪（队长）：所以，M合照我们怎么办？

骑士长（哥哥）：我们组团吧，M合照有没有想法

姬莉叶赶到冰球场时，训练已经开始了，先她找了个不引人注意的地方藏好，掏出手机，抓拍几张尼禄正在进攻的照片，然后才神情自若的走向观众席VIP老位置坐好。姬莉叶点开照片，有些细节拍的太模糊，不过不要紧，等回去了再用电脑PS一下，她盯着头盔下尼禄果断又专注的眼神，嘴角上翘，真可爱！

幸亏自己上午行动前，突发奇想关心了克雷多，要不然，后果不堪设想。姬莉叶回想起当时的场景，尼禄紧张的眼睛不知道往哪儿放，他想闭眼无视面前的克雷多，但又怕这样会给人一种很享受的错觉，所以尼禄瞪着大眼一副视死如归的表情看向远处。克雷多也好不到哪里去，平日里一本正经趾高气扬喜欢指挥别人的哥哥，在辛迪的“教育”下，慌得连呼吸都不会了，他鼓起腮帮，屏住气息，满头大汗，双手不停搓来搓去。

姬莉叶从没见过这么好玩的画面，没想到男生对K*S同性这件事如此在意。虽然姬莉叶和辛迪的K照也是错位完成，但她们俩的心情和态度就放松很多，整个过程跟玩一样。辛迪不是没有大胆提出假戏真做的建议，但被姬莉叶婉言否决了，因为她内心有个小九九，自己的第一次无论如何都要留给最特别的人。

姬莉叶又点开相册，仔细看着定格在球场上英姿勃发的尼禄。她甚至开始想象，这样棱角分明，带点细软胡须的性感厚唇，闻起来会是怎样的感觉。或许克雷多组团的建议真可行，反正他们四个人，就算用同一主题，也符合要求，只不过危险系数有点大而已。想到这里，姬莉叶开始动手给辛迪回复。

姬莉叶：我有个想法，不过我们需要组团完成

辛迪几乎是秒回。

辛迪（队长）：可以啊，我没问题，计划是什么，团员有谁

辛迪（队长）：还是别告诉我计划了，我怕我一时管不住嘴说漏

姬莉叶：你，我，克雷多和尼禄，我们还是等明天上午大课间拍照，不过这之前要关注一下有没有人借球队吉祥物外套，因为我们是四人小组，哪怕再多一个同一主题的，就会挑战失败

辛迪（队长）：刺激，不过我喜欢，有关吉祥物外套的任务就放心交给我吧，明天我借口钥匙丢了把教练那里备用的拿走，这样就算有人想借也开不了门（机智）

姬莉叶：不好意思啊，只是如此一来，就没法带上艾萨克了

辛迪（队长）：游戏至上，感情成渣，不要管那个拖油瓶了，他有但丁呢

姬莉叶笑了笑，辛迪真是不诚实，故意装出一副不关心艾萨克死活的样子，其实还不是已经知道艾萨克有后援了，所有才放心不管。

姬莉叶：好的，那明天见面细聊

辛迪（队长）：老时间老地点，不见不散


	33. 想不到的人和事

蕾蒂看着舞台上的这群人，真是天生的演员。

前几天还勾心斗角盘算着如何想办法从挑战中踢掉别人，今天就在灯光和音响的配合下念着对白充当正义使者，连专门来挑毛病的老蒙都忍不住暗暗点头，这群人简直太会演了！

对了，阿里乌斯没来，幸运值又加了一层！

蕾蒂现在有点后悔，不该一时冲动同意剧团其他人也参加游戏，主要是她没料到这帮人胜负欲是如此强烈。不过想想他们发的那些乱七八糟的照片，蕾蒂用剧本遮住笑得合不拢的嘴，还挺值的！

在第二轮挑战结束前，蕾蒂既提心吊胆又喜闻乐见，一方面她担心但丁和文森特真撕破脸把事情彻底搞大，到时候自己面临被迫选边站的困境；另一方面她又非常好奇文森特的照片内容以及但丁是如何知道的，好不容易等到答案落地时，蕾蒂却想口吐芬芳。

文森特发了一张与翠西的合影，所以翠西早就知道但故意不告诉自己（蕾蒂受到了伤害，她要讨个说法）！但丁的照片，嗯，非常文森特化，他拿着一个倒立的星巴克logo（文森特开了个打擦边球的头，以至于大家都开始剑走偏锋搞这种“卡规则”玩法），维吉尔的照片跟文森特的也有异曲同工之处，不过他找的是老蒙（蕾蒂好奇维吉尔是怎么说服老蒙与他合照的）。最令人意外的是克雷多，姬莉叶和尼禄，自动抱团却没有叫上妮可，他们的照片都挺有创意的（尼禄他们发的是由两个穿着球队吉祥物外套弯腰组成的人体M，妮可发的是纹身图案）。

经过第一关恩断义绝死亡接吻，第二关奇思妙想M合照后，为了平复大家的愤怒（在这样下去，都快没多少人有资格继续玩了，淘汰率太高），第三关就显得有些略微平庸。只需录一段30秒以内的视频，从二楼丢一张A4纸，在纸落到地面前接住就行，这个挑战对大部分人来说so easy，但并不意味着大家不能玩出新花样。蕾蒂看到有人甚至拿吹风机做辅助，故意向上吹纸张，以此来减缓下落速度，好让挑战者有足够时间优雅自如从二楼走下。

蕾蒂看了一眼时间，12：06，第四轮打卡内容应该发布了。

“全能挑战第四关：

1.提供万圣节cos全身照，必须选择与自己性别相反的具体人物（现实或虚拟皆可）；

2.同一人物形象不得重复使用，否则照片失效；

3.时间截止到10.25中午12:00，以成功发布时间为准”

下面已经有人开始吐槽了。

“这是什么鬼要求，变装秀吗？还不能重复，还必须有人物对应，一天的时间？”

“我靠啊，我们是不是应该把自己想cos的人先打出来，免得重复就作废了”

“M out，我认怂，真的，照这个情况能撑到最后的是真正王者”

“我先说，我要cos美少女，这个没人抢吧”

“你要cos哪个，朋友，水冰月让给我可以吗？我妹妹正好有裙子可以用”

“哈哈哈哈，萨根，别搞笑了，你穿的上吗你”

.........

蕾蒂躲到幕后，她快要被评论笑死了，这一看又是文森特style，奇怪了，难道棒球队的点子都是这家伙一个人出的吗。

蕾蒂：喂，你这是利益冲突你知道吗

sex枪手（黑瞎子）：我不知道你在说什么

蕾蒂：。。。。。别装了，这种变装恶趣味只有你干得出来，我就好奇了，米歇尔前两轮被挂起来骂，还没得到教训，还敢用你的提议（不敢相信），这是多么伟大的爱啊

sex枪手（黑瞎子）：。。。。。被你形容的如此（呕吐）这个与我无关，我的原始创意除了化妆外，男生要做猫耳状，女生要举铁

蕾蒂：。。。。。。幸亏你哥改了，你哥是不想让你被人打死

sex枪手：用我的创意又擅自更改，这是对我版权的侵害

sex枪手：你裙子借我用用

蕾蒂：。。。。。。我没有那么大码的好吗！

sex枪手：别装了，蕾蒂，我知道你有一条黑色斗篷裙，长度不过膝，V领带暗花，袖口处有金色柳钉，右臂位置有三道破洞仿划痕装饰，三年前的万圣节前夜你穿过一次

我靠，文森特你是魔鬼吗，自己那条裙子就穿过一次，还是几年前，没想到这家伙记这么清楚。蕾蒂正准备打字时，突然感到脖子旁边似乎有东西，她一转头，但丁的脑袋就停在自己肩膀上方不到半个手掌的距离，那痒痒的感觉是对方的呼吸！

但丁面带戏谑的微笑，一动不动盯着蕾蒂的手机屏，“继续啊，我也记得你那条裙子，太丑了，让人过目不忘的那种丑。”

“我靠我靠我靠，”蕾蒂直接大喊着蹦出去，随后她立刻意识到自己还在后台，连忙捂住嘴透过幕布缝隙向舞台下面张望。

“别紧张，早结束了，”但丁用力拉开厚重的红色布帘，露出空旷的剧院，“一散场，这群没良心的就跑光了，只我一个还挂念着你。”

看对方皮笑肉不笑的得意样子，蕾蒂想反驳可惜找不到点，最终她没好气的问，“你看到了多少？”

但丁双手插兜耸耸肩，他故意避开蕾蒂审视的目光，低头踢了一脚地上卷起的荧光标记，“我觉得你说的对。”

“哈？”蕾蒂回忆自己刚刚说的内容，除了骂人就是这句，哪里对了？

“文森特确实属于利益冲突，”但丁抬起头冲蕾蒂咧嘴一笑，隐约露出右上边的虎牙。

该死，她有些尴尬，想张嘴辩解，但被抓了个现行蕾蒂能说什么，“我虽然不知道你跟文森特之间到底怎么了，但我能告诉你，文森特虽然有点奇怪……”

“蕾蒂，蕾蒂，”但丁举起双手向前推了几下，温柔的打断蕾蒂有些勉强的解释，“我承认我上次说话重了点，但我保证这次绝对没有恶意。”见对方表情逐渐缓和下来，但丁用略带伤感的口气埋怨道，“没想到你还挺护着他。”

蕾蒂在心里下意识的吼道，我没有，如果有人这么对你，我也会毫不犹豫挺身而出维护你，甚至……

“我想问你要下文森特的私人联系方式。”

但丁出乎意料的要求打断了蕾蒂的思路，她惊讶的反问，“为什么？你不是认识米歇尔吗？”

“我只是想跟文森特谈谈，用老派的方式，”但丁忽然对旁边放置的道具产生了浓厚兴趣，他一边嫌弃的举起两块样式怪异的塑料铠甲来回对比，一边心不在焉的说，“你在担心什么，文森特也是个大孩子了，而且我不是没有对他怎样吗？”

是还没有而已，蕾蒂在心中补充，她想了想还是翻出文森特的电话号码，复制粘贴，发给但丁，语气认真的嘱咐，“不许约架，听到了没有。”

自从和姬莉叶组队以后，尼禄的人生就像坐上了直通车，平稳高速的朝预定目标前进。但他还是谨慎的告诫自己，一定要低调，一定要谦逊，至少要撑到挑战顺利结束，好运气要一点一点的用。

可是如果事情发展真能如尼禄所愿，那就不是尼禄的人生，而是托尼奥的人生了。

托尼奥这家伙，运气太好了，举个例子，他竟然用麦当劳的照片成功过关，就因为大家都怕撞款以至于全校就托尼奥一人大摇大摆的去麦当劳，跟麦叔叔合影，unbelievable！

所以在尼禄成功扛过变装秀（多亏姬莉叶帮忙），顺利打卡开滤镜走楼梯（这个是他觉得最好玩的一个），出色完成表情包模仿照（完全无压力），以及最后的静态挑战后，可以想象此时的他是多么兴奋与激动，终于可以和女神愉快的玩耍了。

但是，棒球队长米歇尔，就是喜欢干拆情侣的破事。

什么他妈的叫只能3人组团，什么他妈的叫届时组团人数超过3人或不够3人的丧失资格，当初说好的2~4，米歇尔你他妈的就取中间值3吗？还他妈的有时间限制，必须今晚6:00前组团成功，艹！怪不得别人都说你是FFF团团长，你真他妈的可以的米歇尔！

所以，尼禄该怎么办，他们之前的小队有姬莉叶，克雷多，辛迪和他，克雷多是姬莉叶的哥哥，辛迪是姬莉叶的朋友，自己只是一个默默渺小的暗恋者，悲伤，结果似乎显而易见。可局势的发展容不得尼禄做过多的感伤，他的手机不停振动。

小疯子：快，兄弟我从没求过你，但你一定要救救我

小疯子：我估计你应该会被踢出去，所以孤男寡女咱俩凑合一下吧，你再找个人，那个托尼奥行不行

小疯子：但丁和维吉尔好像也在找人，他们虽然可能根本看不上我，但是我要杜绝这种可能性

小疯子：快点给句话啊，我好害怕看见他们两人的信息

小疯子：尼禄禄禄禄禄禄

托尼奥：兄弟，哈哈哈，问一句，你还缺人吗，说实话我没想到自己能躺到最后一关

托尼奥：其实你哥问我了，但我牢记你的劝告，婉言谢绝，所以你现在要对我负责

托尼奥：我是认真的，但丁到底靠不靠谱，实在不行我就答应了，反正我准备继续躺赢

大混蛋：你这个臭小子是不是又败坏我的名声，截图，什么叫做被我当枪使，老子自己有枪自己使PS小混蛋你是不是被克雷多他们踢了（阴险）

尼禄把这条信息删除，看了都觉得烦，但丁一天不开黄腔是不是就难受的慌，而且最近频率越来越高，有没有考虑自己的弟弟还是未成年。

哥：尼禄，你是一个人吗

这下好了，基本上所有的人都已经默认尼禄是“单身”状态了。他权衡利弊认真思考，与其让姬莉叶左右为难，倒不如自己主动退出（姬莉叶肯定也看到这条要求了，只是一直没有联系他）。往好处想自己可以帮妮可和托尼奥一把，而且不在一队反而能促进互助增加感情（骗鬼呢），话虽如此，尼禄依然垂头丧气，这一星期的罪都白受了。

尼禄：姬莉叶，要不我找人重新组队吧

发完，过了一会儿，姬莉叶依然没有回复，尼禄想了想，又补充一句，他甚至在后面加了个笑脸宽慰对方自己并不在意（其实尼禄的内心在滴血）

尼禄：妮可一个人，我怕她落入维吉尔或者是但丁的魔掌（微笑）

女神：尼禄，真是对不起，我也不愿意这样，刚刚还在想办法

女神：我本来想让辛迪和妮可一组，但是两人互相都不熟（忧伤）

女神：我们虽然不在一队，但我对你有信心，加油，尼禄

尼禄太过忧伤，悲痛之下他打出这样一句话。

尼禄：如果我失败了，有什么重在参与奖吗？

屏幕上显示着“正在输入......”，但过了很久信息才发来。

女神：一个吻，谢谢你的付出（微笑）

“YES！！！！”


	34. game on

尼禄低头翻看手中裁剪整齐的黑色信封，纸质较硬，摸上去有种凹凸不平的粗糙感，来回晃动时还能显出似明似暗的花纹，封口处是印有棒球队队标的火漆，一句话，高级！

米歇尔边发信封边解释其用途和游戏规则，“先恭喜各位顺利完成打卡并组团成功，先不要拆信封。”

吓得尼禄赶紧停下好奇的小手。

“等你们跟各队队员见面时一起拆，”米歇尔双手合起拍了一下，把大家的注意力从信封引到自己身上，“信封里一共有五道谜题，分别是自己队伍的队标，密码，密钥，两个位置坐标1和2，及所需密钥队伍队标。想要知道宝藏的具体位置需要一个地标和两个位置坐标，地标通过密码获得，但这个密码是经过二次加密的，所以需要密钥。但各位通过自己手中信封解密获得的密钥A并不是自己的，与自己密码匹配的密钥B在其他队伍手中，因此还需要知道持有自己密钥的队伍是谁。”

“喔噢，等一下等一下，”萨根举起手一脸困惑的看向米歇尔，“前面的我都明白，宝藏需要一个地址两个坐标，后面乱七八糟的密钥密码是什么鬼？”

米歇尔还没来得及回答，维吉尔却先开口了，他弹了一下信封，用特别缓慢的语速说，“意思是，这个地址是经过加密的，而解密的钥匙在别人手上。或许我手中拿的是克雷多的密码钥匙，而我的密码钥匙在另一个人手上，确定钥匙在哪就需要解锁各自的队标。”

维吉尔这种略带鄙夷的态度惹得萨根很不愉快，对方毫不客气的回怼，“谢谢你，聪明人，我懂了，说不定你的钥匙在我手中，”接着他话中带刺的嘲讽道，“不过你这么聪明，大概不需要钥匙就能解锁。”

维吉尔听了满不在乎的哼一声，他转过头不再看对方。

好吧，尼禄知道他哥有时会控制不住对智商“平庸”的人瞬间失去耐心，但维吉尔平时伪装的很好，可今天的表现，刚刚那白眼翻得，呲呲，尼禄站这么远都能看得一清二楚。维吉尔还没正式玩游戏呢，就如此暴躁。尼禄把目光转向夹在维吉尔和萨根中间正充当和事老的但丁，肯定是大混蛋又干龌龊事了，要不然他哥怎么会是这个态度。

“别生气别生气，”但丁熟稔的凑到萨根身边，“我哥就是这个臭脾气，不过我觉得你的提议很好，如果你真拿了他的密码，千万不要给他，哪怕他跪下来求你都不要给他。”

尼禄看着他那喜欢作死的哥哥努力伸长胳膊妄图搂住比自己还高半头的萨根（不愧是篮球队的），嘴上说着看似劝架实则嘲讽的话，不安分的眼睛还故意飘向旁边站得笔直的维吉尔，只嫌事情不够大的继续拱火。

“这话我原封不动送给你，但丁，”维吉尔冷笑一声，又送了但丁一个凶狠的眼神。

棒球休息室的气氛开始紧张起来，这俩人就像铯遇到水，即触即燃，不用try。

“好了好了，你们两个，”米歇尔满脸都是神啊救救我吧的无奈，“说下获胜要求后，你们就可以滚了，然后爱咋咋，我都不管。”

这时，一直沉默的克雷多突然插话进来，“多问一句，这个密钥是单向循环吗？”他怕米歇尔没听懂自己的问题，又举例解释了一遍，“就是我的钥匙在尼禄手中，尼禄的在维吉尔手中，这样依次下去，不会出现我和尼禄正好是对调的情况？”

“不会，”米歇尔摇摇头，“就跟你说的一样，单向循环。现在宣布获胜条件，明天中午12:00以前，上传与所寻宝藏合影，小队里随便谁的合影都可以，无指定人选。12:10，我们会公布宝藏内容并确认，照片符合的获胜，注意，宝藏是唯一的。还有问题吗？”

反正有没有，尼禄都不会提，自从昨晚得到保证后，游戏对他来说已经无所谓了，这种消极态度可能对不起队友。但是，正如但丁所教导的，做人呢，就应该不要脸一点。

“为何要规定时间，这种不是谁先找到谁就获胜吗？”萨根不懂就问的态度值得表扬。

“自己想，”米歇尔不怀好意的咧嘴一笑，“现在，绅士们，游戏正式开始了！”

尼禄屈身坐上副驾驶，把信封递给身边的托尼奥，妮可棕红色的爆炸头从座位中的空隙探出来，“你们开会说的什么，快，分享一下！”

尼禄简单介绍米歇尔的要求，托尼奥在一旁边听边点头，一副了然于心的样子。

“我说完了，你们有啥疑问吗？”

托尼奥回头看了一眼妮可，“你听明白了吗？”

妮可被问愣了，她有点紧张结结巴巴回答道，“大概听明白了吧，”说完又飞快补充，“不过要先看谜题才知道我理解的对不对。”

“很好，”托尼奥满意的点点头，他拆开信封掏出里面的黑色信纸直接递给妮可，“反正我是没听明白，猜谜我也不在行，所以这个就靠你了，我负责开车。”

妮可瞪着大眼吃惊的接过信纸，又扭头求助似的望向尼禄。

“别看我，我也不行，就靠你了，我负责帮你对付但丁的骚扰。”

这句保证简直是空头支票！

妮可叹了口，认命的展开信纸，“我先看看我能解决哪个？”她大概扫了一眼，惊奇的发现第4个谜题的一连串奇怪符号看起来分外眼熟，“我知道了！这是克林贡文！”

“太好了，”托尼奥开始发动汽车，“所以你知道路吗？还是需要我开导航。”

妮可忍不住白了对方一眼，“这是星际迷航里自创的一种语言，我需要先解密才知道目的地是哪里。”

“什么玩意？听都没听过，我只知道星球大战，”托尼奥停下手中的动作，转身把信纸拿过来盯着上面那一串“鬼”画符抱怨道，“米歇尔竟然懂这个，如此书呆子的玩意！”

“嘿！”妮可又一把夺过来，她对托尼奥这种狭隘的科学观表示不满，“你现在就靠书呆子了！而且我觉得这个应该是蕾蒂出的题，她是克林贡语的爱好者。”

“蕾蒂！好吧，那又是文森特搞得鬼，”托尼奥讨好似的朝妮可笑了笑，然后开始跟闲着没事干的尼禄聊八卦，“你说，文森特这种行为算不算作弊，我怀疑他自己出题自己写答案。”

尼禄回忆了一下米歇尔的态度，他不赞同的摇了摇头，“我觉得不太可能，如果真是这样的话，棒球队的其他人肯定会提出异议，对了。”尼禄突然想起，他本来还挺期待今天在棒球休息室遇到文森特，两对搞事兄弟同时在一个空间（尼禄虽然也算兄弟，但他不搞事），场面一定非常壮观，但对方并没有如料想的出现。

“文森特到底参加最后的寻宝没？我开会时没有见到他。”

“尼禄，尼禄，”托尼奥伸出手臂搭在对方肩上，装出很失望的样子，他夸张的唉声叹气道，“你怎么什么都不知道。”

“什么？”自己就去开了个会，难道又错过一个亿？

“文森特跟但丁一组。”

“什么！”

“他俩已经好到，文森特是坐你哥车来的，副驾驶！”托尼奥在努力控制面部表情，不让自己毫无形象的笑出声，但尼禄觉得他快绷不住了，“想想，机车小王子，不坐自己哥的车，去坐前几天刚刚骂过自己的人的车，你说这俩人没点猫腻，我都不信！”

尼禄突然恍然大悟，怪不得但丁今天走那么早，怪不得维吉尔脸色那么难看，对了，维吉尔脸色为何会那么难看，这里面真的有猫腻吗？我靠啊，又错过一个亿，今天早上坐维吉尔的车，自己怎么就不问问呢！

“别伤心别伤心，”托尼奥好心的拍拍尼禄，但他安慰的角度出现了偏差，“看来传闻是真的。”

“什么传闻？”尼禄警觉的看向对方闪着贼光的笑容，他有种不好的预感。

“你不是他们亲弟弟。”

“哈？”

“噗嗤，哈哈哈哈哈，看看你的表情，”托尼奥笑得前仰后合。

意识到自己被耍了的尼禄恼羞成怒，他瞄准对方肚子就是一记重拳，可惜没打到，被托尼奥双手挡住。

“别激动，开玩笑开玩笑，”托尼奥靠在座椅上缓气，“你为啥什么都不知道！”

“那是因为我不想管他俩的破事，”尼禄咬牙切齿的反驳。

托尼奥还想说什么，他刚张开嘴就被妮可突然打断，“好了，解出来了。”她晃动着手机，一脸鄙视的望着前排的两人，“在你们两个大男人厚颜无耻的窥探另外两个大男人的隐私时，我，作为本队的智慧担当，成功破解第一个密码。”

“厉害厉害，”托尼奥的马屁立刻跟上，他把安全带系好，朝后视镜里的妮可眨眨眼，“听候吩咐，我们去哪？”

妮可一手伸直指向前方，一手叉腰，她挺起胸膛，一本正经的下命令，“去COCO奶茶店，第一个坐标是中杯奶霜草莓果茶+珍珠+椰果去冰去糖的价格。”

“O~K，虽然不知道你在说什么，不过，Aye Captain！”


	35. 是亲友就要勾心斗角

妮可坐在车里研究剩下的谜题，托尼奥和尼禄在超市里寻找所需密钥的队伍队标，分工合作，高效明确。

妮可觉得自己运气简直不要太好，这些谜语各个都像送分题。现在才5：15，她已经成功破解了两个方位密码，下一步再解决标记物，就可以跟别人互换信息了。好消息是，截止到目前都没有任何一个人尝试联系她或者队里其他人，这说明什么？他们都还没进行到需要试探对方信息这一步！YEAH！一想到自己竟然能够领先维吉尔和但丁，妮可就忍不住嘴角上扬，露出得意的微笑。

嘿！这很了不起好吗，她值得骄傲一下。

不过，相对的，坏消息是如果有一两个队伍特别落后，迟迟不知道本队队标是什么，而自己的密钥又恰好在他们手中，这样很影响这边的进度。可如果自己提出帮他们破解，对方会相信吗？或者会提供真实信息吗？

玩着玩着，妮可逐渐感受到，这个游戏不简单，还玩人心呢！唉，这个她可玩不过但丁。

说谁谁来，瘟神的信息在妮可第二次想起他时，准时抵达。

偶像：妮可，我有事要问你

看看这强硬的语气，妮可决定装死，可如果保持沉默就能解决问题，这就不是面对但丁了。

偶像：我知道你在，我来交换信息的（微笑）

他还加了个微笑，这就好比大灰狼要吃小红帽前，还伪装成奶奶一样，太假了！

妮可：偶像，你放过我吧，我没有任何利用价值，真的（可怜）

偶像：别这么小瞧自己嘛，来，把你们的谜题拍张照发给我

我靠啊！偶像！你太无耻了，你是怎么脸不红心不跳的说出这种话的（虽然妮可看不到对方的脸，但她能想象到此时但丁似笑非笑的模样），妮可想哭。

妮可：不是偶像，你要这个干嘛，想帮我们解谜吗

偶像：你太聪明了，一下子就猜中我的心思，所以，别废话了，赶紧发过来

这地痞流氓的口气，妮可无论如何都要挣扎一下。

妮可：我要跟队友商量商量

偶像：商量什么，不许告诉任何人，特别是尼禄

尼禄到底做错了什么，摊上这样的魔鬼哥哥，妮可在心中为尼禄点灯。

妮可：偶像，这是你亲弟弟啊，放过他吧，他还是个孩子

偶像：我知道啊，你放心，这次我是真心为他好，相信我的人品，快拍照片

妮可：如果我不同意呢

偶像：。。。。。我猜到你会象征性反抗一下，所以在刚刚我们聊天的时候，我装了个小程序

妮可的手机屏幕瞬间黑了一下，不过立马又恢复了。

偶像：考虑好了吗，拍不拍

crap！

偶像：我猜过这么久，你应该多少解出几个答案了吧

妮可：。。。。。。。

偶像：说吧说吧，叛徒只有0次和无数次

妮可心一横，发了个坐标假数值，她忐忑不安的等待但丁回复。

偶像：。。。。。妮可妮可，你这是辜负我对你的信任，再给你一次机会，last chance

我靠，但丁是怎么发现的？妮可后背发凉，果真是大神，她服了，彻底服了。

妮可：我错啦我错啦，这次是真的（大哭）N18.4和0

但丁过了一会儿才回复。

偶像：给你俩任务，第一，如果地址解出来了告诉我，哪怕没有最后结果是原始密码都要告诉我，还有你们的密钥队标也要告诉我

妮可想问，你这是让我把剩下有用的消息全部告诉你啊，这下自己狗叛徒的名号彻彻底底坐实了，在妮可以为这就是俩任务，就这样结束时，但丁第二条指令过来了。

偶像：第二个任务，如果维吉尔联系你，截图告诉我内容，要真实哦，别逼我亲自看（微笑）

crap！这下是真要死了！

尼禄在零食区找折扣最低的膨化食品，他一边来回走动对比价格，一边在默默吐槽消耗时间和毫无意义，这他妈的跟队标有什么关系，难道队标就是垃圾食品品牌吗？坑爹的还在沃尔玛，什么都打折的地方！

口袋里的手机在振动，一划开，那边就传来震耳欲聋的吼叫声，“尼禄，哥们，我找到了，哈哈哈哈，真他妈的眼前黑，白白浪费了老子半个多小时。”

尼禄把电话拿得离耳朵远一点，“在哪找到的，是什么？”

“说出来你可能不信，就在超市门口。”

“啥？”

“不敢相信是吧，我也是，你都不知道.....”

托尼奥还想絮絮叨叨抱怨自己的心路历程，但尼禄不想听他说废话，“说重点，到底是啥？”

“。。。。。乐事柠檬味薯片”

“艹”

“这诡异口味没人买，所以打折特别厉害，在超市门口堆成山，咱俩都瞎了，竟然看不见。”

“不说了，门口见。”

尼禄挂了电话，想骂人，这到底是谁出的变态题，有这么玩人的吗？然后他看到维吉尔发来的短信。

哥：尼禄，我想和你们做个交易，我可以帮你们解任意两道谜题，由你们选择，来换取两道我指定的谜题内容

哥：我想知道第1和第5道谜题，如果你们解开了直接给答案也可以

哥：同时，我保证，如果我手中的密钥可以解开你们的密码，我会无条件给出

靠，这是20分钟以前发的（现在5:50），尼禄赶紧回复。

尼禄：没问题，不过等我从超市出去，我正在寻找所需密钥队伍队标，信纸在妮可那里，我们所需密钥队伍代号是柠檬味的乐事薯片

没想到维吉尔瞬间就给了回复。

哥：可以，这就是约定了，这个约定我不希望其他任何人知道，尤其是但丁

尼禄：你要对我有信心的，哥

尼禄晚上9点多才被托尼奥送回家，所幸斯巴达和伊娃去郊区某别墅过万圣节了（父母的生活真是多姿多彩呢），尼禄可以跳过请假环节。

经过妮可的超常发挥，他们现在已经知道两个坐标（N18.4和0）以及自己的密钥队标（柠檬味的乐事薯片）。还剩原始密码，别队的密钥和自己的队标，决定胜负的关键信息——原始密码，妮可在星巴克解了快俩小时都没头绪，（托尼奥和尼禄为了使蹭网不显得太过尴尬，而合伙点了一杯咖啡，后来忍不住，又加了一堆甜点）。妮可要求回家利用电脑帮助自己思考，托尼奥有些失望但还是同意了，尼禄虽然内心举双手双脚赞成，但他表面上还是装出一副异常惋惜的样子（他反思自己现在学坏了，这都怪但丁）。

之前妮可的神速还让尼禄提心吊胆，生怕自己会是第一名（一种莫名其妙的错觉）。现在的结果反而让他很满意，游戏玩也玩了，赢面目前看来也不大，终于可以有借口输的堂堂正正理所应当了。

在快到家的最后一个十字路口，与他们擦肩而过相向而行的是一辆熟悉的吉普。尼禄瞄了一眼导航屏上的时间，9:27，他在心中稍微同情了一下但丁，依然需要打卡，真是惨。

尼禄哼着小曲，高兴的开门，呦，一楼的壁灯还亮着，看来维吉尔也在家。他走进餐厅，意外的发现维吉尔竟然系着围裙在切菜，他惊得下巴都要掉下来。

维吉尔听到声音，不耐烦的转头，见是尼禄，愣了一下，然后表情瞬间柔和起来，他满面春风的热情询问，“吃饭了吗”

尼禄虽然装着一肚子的甜点，但他坚持摇摇头，能吃到维吉尔的饭是多么不容易的一件事。平心而论，如果维吉尔认真做饭，绝对不输米其林大厨（虽然尼禄并没有吃过真正的三星米其林，但至少他看过，从电视上）。无论是口感的丰富度还是菜式的创新性，甚至到摆盘的艺术美学，处处彰显着维吉尔的精致和品味。只是，他哥全凭心情做饭，如果心情不好，那就是冰箱大乱炖，什么剩菜剩饭都一锅煮了，虽然不难吃，但是看起来是完全没有食欲的那种。

如何鉴别维吉尔是否认真做饭，标准就是带不带围裙。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“你把这几个番茄洗了，我做意大利面和蔬菜沙拉。”

尼禄拿着番茄对准水龙头搓，维吉尔在旁边切菜。对方心情看起来相当好，完全没有中午的暴躁。黑色陶瓷刀反射着灯光，菜叶被切成一条条细丝，维吉尔动作轻快细致，嘴角还时不时勾起。

尼禄大概猜到为啥了，“恭喜你。”

“什么？”维吉尔先眼神迷茫的停了一下，又突然反应过来，他眉毛上扬，嘴唇微翘，露出一个浅浅的酒窝（他哥是多开心才会露出多年不见的酒窝），目光中充满得意，语气也轻松了许多，“我不是最后赢家。”

尼禄还沉浸在维吉尔的小酒窝中，完全没意识到对方说的啥。

“不过，我对现在这个结果非常满意，”维吉尔见尼禄没有回应继续说道，“尤其是谢谢你，尼禄，提供了有用的信息。”

尼禄有点不好意思的低下头，他这算不算作弊，把自己的信封内容直接拍给维吉尔！

这边维吉尔似乎误会了尼禄的突然沉默，他有些担忧的说道，“真是对不起，这样你就赢不了了。”

“没关系没关系，”尼禄急忙解释，“我无所谓。”看着维吉尔满脸不解，他又慌慌张张找借口，“我，我就没觉得自己能赢，我只是不想让但丁赢。”

这不算瞎话，况且但丁是转移维吉尔注意力的天生靶子。果然，他哥哥听了以后露出一个了然于心的笑容，“我明白。”

尼禄想反驳，不，你不明白，但他什么都没说，只是笑笑而过（哥哥对不起，我变坏了）。


	36. 这他妈的是咋回事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二季正文结束，从下一章开始镜像，蛋的视角先

尼禄从浴室出来时，正好撞见但丁斜扎着马步半蹲在电视机前，高举手机在贴着脸颊摆剪刀手，那嘴巴咧得后槽牙都能看得见，这家伙瞎高兴什么？

尼禄站在一旁看对方各种凹造型，只是打个卡而已，有必要搞这么复杂吗？他翻了个白眼准备绕过去，结果被但丁从后面一把爆住，他甩了一下没甩开。尼禄懊恼的转过头，正对但丁闪着精光的蓝眼睛，他没好气的说道，“有屁快放。”

“你看看你这态度，”但丁做了一个悲伤的表情，可手上的力度却慢慢加大，“你知道我为你付出多少吗？”

尼禄用力扒着但丁的胳膊左右挣扎，可惜身高和体型劣势，还是让自己牢牢被昆在对方坏里。尼禄现在只围着一条浴巾，所以无论从哪个角度，都有种说不出的怪异。他把头强硬的别向远处，拿出自己最骄横的语气说道，“你只要不坑我就是对我好，其他的，谢谢，不需要。”

“哎，你这没良心的小叛徒，”但丁突然用膝盖顶了一下尼禄的腿窝，差点让他跪下，“我都没说你总是在维吉尔和我，二选一时背叛我，你竟然先埋怨起我了。”

尼禄被但丁厚颜无耻的举动彻底激怒，他抬起手肘向后撞去，但是手臂被对方紧扣着，可挥出幅度略小，其结果就是刚有动作就被但丁抢先一步拉住小臂，直接亚到后背，下一秒，尼禄就侧面向下，躺在地上。他都没意识到自己的身体是哪部分先着地的，这要多亏妈妈铺的厚地毯。

“你他妈的发什么疯？我刚洗完澡！”

但丁一只手别过尼禄的胳膊，膝盖压在胯部和后腰上，另一只手臂抵在脖子上方，完全掌控局面，“臭小子，这是我新学的一招，服不服。”

尼禄虽然看不到对方的脸，但他能听出但丁话里的笑意，跟个大山一样压得自己都快喘不过气了，还有脸笑！

“本来是不打算用在你身上的，但是先练习一下也好，”但丁把其中一个膝盖移了下位置。

“我靠！老子他妈的不是你的坐垫！”

但丁这招还有点疼。

“小混蛋，等你赢了，巴不得当坐垫谢谢我呢！”

尼禄现在唯一的愿望就是赶紧起来，他用可以自由活动的那只手拍打地面，“行了行了，我认输。”

尼禄躺在床上，望着天花板上的吊灯，他妈的，原本的好心情被但丁这一摔全没了。他拿起手机，perfect，又是一个亿！还能再倒霉点吗！

尼禄照例无视其他信息，优先看姬莉叶的。

女神：尼禄，克雷多好像跟你哥哥做了交易，具体哪一个我不知道，但你多注意点，图片，这是我们的信封内容，不知道对方提供了什么条件，反正克雷多没有再继续游戏，我们现在知道的答案就是方位和我们自己的队标，S18.4，柠檬味的飘柔洗发液，不知道对你有用没有

尼禄感动得都要哭了，世间有真情，真情的名字就叫姬莉叶，虽然他根本用不上也不会用，但姬莉叶这一片良苦用心，依然让尼禄心中暖暖的。柠檬味的飘柔洗发液？所以说，克雷多手中拿的是自己密码的密钥？

他翻开妮可的信息。

小疯子：你他妈的去哪了，打电话怎么没人接

小疯子：地址密码我解出来了，坑爹，我抄到手纸上的时候漏了一句，我说怎么搞都不对劲

小疯子：所以密钥怎么办

这些信息都是9：48发的，那个时候尼禄正跟维吉尔一起做饭。

小疯子：尼禄，你是不是为了拍马屁所以想故意输掉比赛，我鄙视你

小疯子：还他妈的不接电话，友尽

10:12时来了一条重要信息。

小疯子：我错怪但丁了，但丁才是一个好人

小疯子：没想到但丁竟然是柠檬

小疯子：而且但丁愿意把密钥给我们，我知道你肯定会吐槽但丁不一定诚心，但我和托尼奥决定试一下

然后是10:42。

小疯子：图片，我们拿到了，好像是真的（喜极而泣），PS如果可以，我和托尼奥真想把你踢出去

小疯子：尼禄你的良心不会痛吗（鄙视）

小疯子：还不理我（鄙视）

小疯子：尼禄你是不是让鬼抓走了（惊恐）

如果不是但丁把自己哑到地上，这条信息他就看到了，尼禄有点手抖，他点开图片，反光非常厉害，看不清周围背景，但图片中笑得眉飞色舞的妮可和托尼奥共同拿着一个金色纪念币，上面有棒球队的徽章。

这他妈的是咋回事？

尼禄噌的一下坐起来，他看了一眼未接电话，光这段时间托尼奥和妮可给他打了不下20个，手机生生被打掉近一半的电（自从上次没电错过一个亿后，无论去哪尼禄都习惯性带数据线，但这不妨碍他继续错过一亿又一亿）。

托尼奥的短信差不多也是从9:50开始密集发来，除了抱怨尼禄找不到人，以及早知道就不送他回家以外，基本上跟妮可的差不多。

区别就是在10:16时托尼奥多了一条。

托尼奥：反正联系不上你，我和妮可决定不等你了，我们先去了

托尼奥的最后一条也是10:42发的。

托尼奥：我跟妮可拿到了，我们俩商量了一下，决定捉弄下一个猜到答案的人（阴险），所以刚刚萨根问我密钥的事，我就把咱们那个给他了，换了一个他的，反正有用没用谁知道呢

托尼奥：万一他那个有用的话（你懂的）

这他妈的到底咋回事？

尼禄打开跟妮可的对话框，他想问个明白，因为但丁不可能是柠檬，姬莉叶才是！如果说这两人中有人在说瞎话，想都不用想，肯定是但丁，所以那个徽章一定是假的，自己现在手上有密钥了.....尼禄又合上了手机，他虽然没想通事情的经过，但本能的直觉告诉他，既然错了，那就将错就错吧，反正自己独孤求败。尼禄放下手机，再次躺下，看着天花板，自己终于变成和但丁一样猥琐的人了，这感觉，竟意外的美好，原来做坏事真的可以使人快乐啊！

尼禄是让电话给打醒的，他睡眼惺忪的看了一眼床头柜上的电子表，12:22，哦，公布结果了。他从枕头下摸到手机，半眯着眼睛划开。

“喂。”

“你他妈的没死吗？”妮可的声音格外刺耳。

尼禄呻吟了一声，侧过身，把电话搁在面前的床单上，妮可的大嗓门不开公放都能听得一清二楚。

“干嘛？”

“干嘛？我擦咧，你上点心行不行，咱们赢了，赢了！我要不是太激动，我都不想给你打电话！”

“啥？”尼禄抓起电话猛地坐起来，头有点懵，那边妮可继续汇报消息。

“克雷多应该是让人恶搞了，哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，恶搞他的人真有才，”电话里的妮可笑得嘎嘎的，快成一头鹅了，“有人设置了闹钟12:01开始放歌，特别大声，我在我家都能听见，放得还是oops i did it again，扫气满满的男生版，响了好久，关不掉。有才有才，不管谁做的，我很佩服他，简直偶像级操作，跟这个比起我的恶作剧太low了......”

“停停停，我想问，维吉尔发的啥？”尼禄的大脑快转不过来了。

“维吉尔啥都没发，”妮可顿了一下又说道，“但丁也啥都没发，不过最搞笑的是萨根，妈呀，我不知道他让谁给坑了，反正这个恶作剧也绝了，他上传了一张和YELLOW杂志的照片，还是肌肉猛男那种。”

“肌肉猛男？”尼禄有种感觉，他应该见过那个杂志。

“对啊，他还直接艾特米歇尔，吐槽米歇尔的品味独特，然后米歇尔忍到12:20公布完答案才反击说萨根才是有问题的那个，随便拿自己的私藏就想蒙混过关，哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，等我发链接给你，现在棒球队和篮球队刚上......”

尼禄突然想起，那两个人现在还在家吗？

不知道是他停下电话才听到，还是斗殴刚刚开始，反正在尼禄挂掉电话的一瞬间，从楼下传来几声闷响，艹！

尼禄来不及穿衣服，直接就这么咣咣的冲下楼，他前脚刚踏上一楼地面，就看到隔断墙那边的实木地板有东西一闪而过，然后露出地上的白发脑袋，“你们他妈的又干什么了？”

但丁正以昨晚擒拿尼禄的紫势压制着维吉尔，他见尼禄就穿条nei裤站在客厅拱门下，竟然还有功夫嘲讽自己这个慌里慌张的弟弟，“尼禄，盖一盖你自己，辣眼睛。”

尼禄血直接涌上脑袋，他粗声粗气的质问但丁，“你他妈的有搞什么？”

但丁依然保持上半身弓腰把维吉尔死死压在身体下，但左膝膝盖开始从胯骨位置往上脊柱方向慢慢移动。尼禄忍不了了，他刚要过去，就听到地上的维吉尔断断续续喊道，“别，别过来。”

但丁又冲尼禄咧嘴一笑，既得意又狡诈，“你听到了哦！”

尼禄愣在那里不知如何是好，突然有铃声响起，  
“Oops!...I did it again 哦,我又一次  
I played with your heart 玩弄你的心  
got lost in the game 沉醉在这个游戏中  
oh baby, baby 宝贝”

尼禄不敢相信的瞪大眼睛，他扭头看向茶几上不停闪烁的电话，亮红色的金属外壳。

“是你！”他指着但丁，话都说不囫囵了，“克雷多，你，怎么会，为什么？”

“我说了，要帮你赢得姬莉叶！”但丁沾沾自喜的回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I did it again——Max Raabe


	37. 逆风开局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家能陪我坚持这么久，太不容易啦（我进度过慢，不过第二季镜像哥和蛋互动增多），首先恭喜蛋赢得这局胜利，本着赢家通吃的原则，镜像从蛋的视角开始，讲述蛋的成王之路（终于切题啦），我会附上镜像对应章节，方便大家回忆前置剧情
> 
> 故事要从两个星期前的周五说起，这章的背景发生在第一季正文13章的前一天，所以此时的阿蛋并不清楚自己为何这么倒霉
> 
> 对应正文第二季第一章

阿里乌斯罚他周六上午去图书馆整理归还书籍，去他妈的，想都不用想，这绝对是故意的，明明知道自己有排练。

被阿里乌斯逼到极限的但丁，把这无处释放的怒火都撒到队友身上。

艾萨克在离他三米远的地方大喊传球，可但丁视而不见亲自带球向前冲，他用左肩撞开第一个对方防守球员，却被后面跟上的两人左右夹击直接掀翻在地，其中一个还用力压在他身上。教练吹响了停止的哨子，身上的重量很快消失，跌倒时但丁的腹部正好压在球的尖端，咯得他生疼，尤其是被两个壮汉毫无防备的砸在地上后，肚子上的感觉更像是被人重重打了一拳。

但丁勉强翻身，仰面朝上躺在草地上喘气，透过头盔的护杠正好撞上艾萨克投来的愤怒目光，对方压低声音斥责道，“你他妈的今天是怎么了，想死吗？”

他才不想死，只是心情不好而已。

冲动的结果就是训练过后，浑身像散架一样没一处不疼，每根骨头仿佛被人粗暴拆过又重新组装，组装工人应该喝醉了，所以每一节都不在应有的位置待着，大概就是这种级别的疼。

但丁头顶浴巾弓着背，手肘支在膝盖上，一动不动坐在休息区。他看着眼前的水珠慢慢在发尖汇聚，然后落在地板上，形成一个边缘参差的透明印迹。就这么让毛巾把头发吸干吧，自己连抬手的力气都没有了。

旁边有人隔了一段距离坐下，想都不用想，除了艾萨克还能有谁，他肯定来抱怨自己训练时的不专注。但丁重重叹了口气，抢先说道，“如果你想吐槽，还是省省吧，我现在没心情。”

对方沉默一会儿后，才用好奇又略带关心的语气说，“你左肩怎么样？”

“我左肩怎么了？”但丁都懒得扭头检查。

“服了，你感觉不到吗？你肩胛骨的位置。”

但丁动了动胳膊，他能听到骨头相互摩擦发出的咯吱咯吱声，肌肉在用尽全力把这两块错位的磷酸钙拼在一起，感觉真是好极了。“我只知道抬的有点费劲，不过鉴于我都快瘫的状况，这很正常。”

“正常个屁，”听声音艾萨克应该是站起来了，透过毛巾下摆的空隙，但丁用余光瞄到自己旁边出现了一双醋装的汗毛腿，“喂，我要碰你了，先说清楚，这一点都不gay，我只是帮你按一下。”

但丁没精打采的随便点了点头。

一双带着薄茧的粗糙大手按上自己左肩，用力一压，“咔嚓”一声。

“艹，”他被这出其不意的疼痛激得本能抬起手臂，“你他妈的怎么不说这么疼呢？”头上的浴巾也滑到脑后，但丁一抬眼就看见艾萨克那得意的笑脸。

“不用谢我。”

但丁这才反应过来，他吃惊的上下晃动胳膊，不敢置信的问，“你是怎么做到的？”

艾萨克显得更加自豪，“跆拳道老师教的。”

“我都不知道你会跆拳道，”但丁震惊了，五大三粗的艾萨克还需要学跆拳道，这个像小山一样强壮的跑卫，可是无论站在哪里都能让人心中一惧的类型。

艾萨克不好意思的捋了捋短发，“你知道我家那片街区，不太安全，所以我就学了点防身术。”

“快，教我几招。”但丁兴奋的喊着，这从天而降的积极态度，完全看不出刚刚还是副半死不活的德行。

艾萨克把牛仔裤套好，然后开始隔空比划，“先绊对方前脚，然后通过力量把对方压倒，”他说着迅速抱臂托肘单膝跪地，“几个要害部位一定要控制住，比如说胯骨和肩膀。”像是突然想起什么，艾萨克猛地抬头冲但丁不怀好意的咧嘴，“有个知识点我感觉你可能会喜欢。”

“哦？说来听听！”

艾萨克站起来，侧身指着自己后腰胯部向上大概半掌的位置说道，“这里，大部分男的可能感觉不到，但是，”他意味深长的看了但丁一眼，“大部分女士会很敏感。”

“像我们这种常年锻炼肌肉比较结实的人来说，按压这里要么没感觉，要么很疼，”艾萨克看但丁扭腰摸向自己的后背，继续解释，“但对身体柔软，腰部紧致有韧性的人来说，这一块非常特殊。”

但丁的智慧都集中在了这一刻，秒懂，是敏感带！

“不过力道要掌握好，操作正确，一下子就能让人直接瘫了，不过因人而异，疼爽两极......”艾萨克还在啰里啰嗦的讲解，可但丁的大脑已经被柔软，紧致，韧性几个词迷惑，粉色“核桃仁”正迅速勾画出一个熟悉的背影（但丁都不记得自己见过这个画面，但他的脑子显然有的想法）。

瘦不露骨，颀长匀称，宽宽的肩膀下是一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，沿着平直脊柱往下走，细瘦的腰身完美收紧在窄胯上，每一寸线条都恰到好处，雪白的肌肤泛着荧光，温润之下隐藏着无限弹性和张力.....

“嘿，快收起你的变态笑容，”艾萨克鄙夷的白了但丁一眼，“口水都快流出来了，有点自制力成吗。”

但丁一点没有自己想法有问题的觉悟，反而不满对方的蓄意打断，但现在有个更重要的问题要确认，“你意思，男的可能有，但是不绝对？”

艾萨克狐疑的点点头，对方的关注点有点奇怪啊。

但丁则表现出摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的激动，“快，具体给我指一下在哪！”他有一个绝妙的点子来印证之前的猜想。

晚上蕾蒂骚扰他时，但丁正在打游戏，跟维吉尔，不过不是吃鸡而是魔兽。W3重置了，虽然骂声一片，但谁让曾经爱过就这么贱呢，但丁还是老老实实交了会费。经过长期切磋，他发现，维吉尔在打游戏方面绝对有天赋，前几天还分不清种族和英雄，现在一个二级大法师带俩水元素，就敢直接上门，骑脸推塔，简直不把但丁的DH放在眼里！

桌面上的手机突然亮起。

疯女人：你和路西卡到底复合没有

但丁紧张的一时手抖，画面中DH走位卡了一秒没喝到井水，被维吉尔大法师火球连击带进祭坛，靠！

他一手操纵键盘，一手按着手机，眼睛上下切换，有点忙。

但丁：你听谁说的

但丁：别在这儿造谣了

但丁：（鄙视）

但丁：（无聊）

打字太麻烦了，但丁开始刷起表情包，电脑屏幕里，大法师又摆下一根塔，妈的，快忙不过来了。

但丁：为什么会这么想

他好奇蕾蒂是不是听到什么消息了，过了一会儿，对方的答案来了。

疯女人：我知道阿里乌斯针对你的原因

这是什么意思？但丁盯着手机屏幕愣了一下，等他再次抬起头时，维吉尔已经开始拆老家大树了。但丁低声骂一句，被迫打出gg（认输符号）。果然，维吉尔几乎是同时在游戏中嘲讽道。

阎魔刀：弱

但丁苦笑一声，好吧好吧我弱，可至少你现在开始在打游戏之余跟我说话了（虽然惜字如金），这是好现象，起码生活不全是倒霉事构成，从另一个侧面也说明，他哥最近心情不错。

但丁退出游戏，在维吉尔重新开地图的这段时间认真回复蕾蒂。

但丁：这件事我能解释，你不要误会，我跟路西卡什么都没有

他想了想又补充道。

但丁：一定是翠西告诉你的

这事能传到蕾蒂那里，少不了翠西的贡献。

但丁：我只是不明白为啥那天阿里乌斯在家，老蒙能不能对他邻居负责一点，翠西能不能管管他爸

这边但丁发过去的短信宛如石沉大海，迟迟得不到回应，那边维吉尔却选好了地图连带邀请一并过来。但丁耐心的等待游戏加载，这破网，有点慢。

疯女人：你去问克雷多就知道了

问克雷多？克雷多知道个屁啊，肯定是蕾蒂想转移视线，但丁生气的把手机一丢，甩到床上。他双手反向交叉，两臂用力前展，脑袋带动肩膀左右晃了几下，耳中传来肌肉拉伸的声音。

这局一定要拿下，让维吉尔看看到底谁弱！

不过，提起克雷多，想起姬莉叶，但丁倒有个重要任务交给尼禄（这个逻辑没错，小混蛋舔狗当的，都快姓弗杜那了，老爸知道了怕是要气死）。既然自己不能亲自面见维吉尔的“神秘友人”，那打探敌情的重担就只能托付给臭小子了。他现在基本肯定V就是维吉尔的大号，但丁只是好奇维吉尔到底找的谁。可惜自己的盗号小程序突然出了bug，他再也不能自由出入维吉尔的“大门”，这导致接下来的间谍工作进度缓慢。

但丁一边选择英雄和种族，一边打开心中的笔记本，记下一会儿要干的正事：

1.通知尼禄，他已经荣升为但丁的私募间谍，可喜可贺

2.研究一下小程序的受损程度，看能不能废物利用

3.调查维吉尔是怎么得到这种黑客级应用软件的，不是他瞧不起他哥，只是这种编程代码类的还真不是对方强项，所以但丁要搞清楚，维吉尔背后是不是有人了（这句话大体家粗划重点）

但丁在脑海里默默过了一遍笔记内容，看有没有遗漏，哦，对了，还有一条。

4.找个机会跟蕾蒂和翠西说一下，不要再传他跟路西卡的八卦了

路西卡是个好女孩，可惜不是自己的菜，虽然但丁这页已经翻过去了，但从上次情况来看，路西卡还在分手后遗症第三期，即依然念着对方的好，给自己找理由复合阶段。但丁最头疼的就是面对这种情况，他喜欢爱时轰轰烈烈，分时痛痛快快，藕断丝连太麻烦，况且阿里乌斯永远不可能成为自己的老丈人（除非他俩其中死一个）。所以不能给路西卡一点幻想，这对大家都好。

但丁回忆起周三吃鸡时，遇见路西卡的尴尬，还有，维吉尔恩断义绝的一枪爆头，后者人神共愤的背叛行为瞬间激起但丁熊熊斗志，让这些烦心的破事都见鬼去吧。当前，首要任务是教维吉尔做人！想到这儿，他果断在祭坛点下山丘之王。玩人族内战是吧，让你尝尝老子的正义之锤，当年human没被无情削弱前，但丁也是争霸中叱咤风云的人皇，所以，王者归来就从这里开始！


	38. 未可知

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第二季第二章

当周五翠西告诉维吉尔她知道阿里乌斯为何针对但丁时，但丁刚好在游戏中打出gg，维吉尔怕对方直接退了地图，使自己错失嘲讽的大好机会，他来不及打完给翠西的回复就直接丢下手机，在游戏对话框中拼出四个字母：weak。

等维吉尔再次拿起手机时，自己那条未写完的信息已经一不小心发出去了，而且翠西也给了答复。

维吉尔：为什么

翠西：这要怪你撮合我和克雷多，被老蒙发现了，结果你懂的

维吉尔本来想问翠西为何知道这件事，而关于阿里乌斯挑但丁毛病的原因，他其实在蕾蒂开始从组里对但丁咆哮前就已经知道了，不过翠西的答案也刚好解释了维吉尔最初的疑问。原来是老蒙没去钓鱼造成的，维吉尔突然笑了起来，他有一点点同情但丁，运气真不好。

至于维吉尔为何会提前一步知道但丁出事（只早了几十分钟），这要从周三路西卡莫名其妙的信息说起。

荣光：维吉尔？

维吉尔：有事？

荣光：我是路西卡，我有几句话想对你说，你可以不听也可以屏蔽我，但等我说完你再做决定

维吉尔好奇但丁的前女友找他能有什么事，态度还如此坚决，于是他同意先听听对方的想法。

荣光：上周六我在RTW遇到了但丁，他虽然喝不醉，但不代表不会酒后吐真言，我知道你们又在玩什么奇怪的游戏，我也知道你和乐队的人是朋友，顺便说一句，我是乐队的宣传策划，我想说的是无论你们在玩什么，拜托了，停止吧

荣光：这么做有什么意思呢，两人互相猜忌，互相试探，你们不是亲兄弟吗，如果实在厌恶对方，不是可以选择互相无视吗，就像过去3年一样，反正明年你们就要毕业了，我问过但丁，他大概不会和你去同一所大学，这是你们最后的半年，哪怕再难以忍受彼此，这半年过后，你们的人生也会顺利分开，或许只有每年过节才会见面

荣光：但丁某些方面可能像个小孩，但维吉尔，我认为你比他成熟多了，一个成年人去逗弄一个小孩，会带来很多乐趣吗

荣光：你不要误会，我和但丁是不可能复合的，上面那些话，是我作为但丁的朋友替他说的

维吉尔把上面大概300多字的四段话反复看了几遍，可反驳的地方太多，他都不知从何下嘴。就冲路西卡的最后一句话，但丁像个小孩，维吉尔都忍不住冷笑，你可以说尼禄是小孩，可以说蕾蒂是小孩，但你如果和但丁交往了快一年，还觉得他是一个小孩，你们分手就是必然。

但丁就像洋葱，前提是如果你有能力，一层一层一层的剥开他的心，你会惊讶的发现，但丁，可不是他如外表那般纯真天然。可但丁是洋葱，在你一层一层一层剥开时，怎么可能不会鼻酸不会流泪，可这都是为了获取最终胜利果实的必经之路。

维吉尔：我和但丁的关系，第一，不需要其他人多嘴或者议论，可以说你们所有人都在局外，都是旁观者，正如东方智者所说，如果你不是鱼，你怎么知道鱼快不快乐

维吉尔：第二，如果这只是个游戏，那一个人是无法完成的，就像探戈，有常识的人都知道，探戈是种双人舞

维吉尔打完又在心里默默补充，我和但丁就是在跳舞，一场没有观众没有舞台没有限制的舞，我们脸贴得越紧，心离得越远，反之也亦然。严肃的表情，决绝的态度，是三步一回头的紧张，还是时刻提防的警觉，这比高空走钢丝都要紧张刺激，这是平淡无味生活的绝好调味剂。如果非要对过去的关系下个结论，维吉尔只能遗憾的承认，过去3年被白白浪费了。在这场“你死我活”的争斗中，彼此不断期望能在手段和方法上棋高一着，彻底折服对方，这不是双人探戈的魅力所在吗？

维吉尔：第三，你只是但丁的朋友，你又不是但丁，所以你无权替他做决定

维吉尔想起游戏中那个不管不顾非要冲过来的红色小人，他继续打字。

维吉尔：就像今晚的游戏一样，但丁知道他来找我，有80%可能性我会把他打死，但他依然来了

还是抢你的车，多么讽刺，但维吉尔作为一个绅士，并没有把最后这句话打出来。

荣光：。。。。。维吉尔，我以前只觉得你是个有点冷漠的人，但今天我觉得你是精神变态，你看看你刚刚的话，你知道自己的操纵欲有多强吗

荣光：但丁对你有种不正常的痴迷，你对但丁有种不正常的控制，你俩真是一对

荣光：谢谢你帮我断了念想，希望你俩彼此成就，不要再到处祸害别人了

维吉尔：谢谢你，世界上最好的关系，就是彼此成就

不过，路西卡的话倒是提醒维吉尔，是时候给这个游戏告一段落了，目前，他已取得全面胜利，所以那些该死的杂志可以消失了，他不能给但丁留下任何一个可以反击的漏洞。

盗取杂志的计划被安排到了周五，但丁的球队训练日。

维吉尔从容不迫神态自然的走进但丁房间，里面依然脏的跟猪窝一样，还有股奇怪的气味。他本来不想关门，但考虑到尼禄也在家，如果发现自己偷偷摸摸翻但丁的杂物，非常有损自己在小孩心中正面角色的形象，所以维吉尔再三考虑还是把门带上了（这是他犯的第一个错误）。

但丁的东西已经乱到维吉尔不知从而找起的地步，他回想上次来时，但丁只是把杂志随便放到床上，塞在一堆破布下面（不要让他回忆起那个三角红色玩意，来气）。所以纯逻辑分析，相同地方不会藏两次，于是维吉尔决定优先选择其他位置开始检查（这是他犯的第二个错误）。

首先是但丁的桌子，在维吉尔动手前，他仔细观察每一条桌缝的位置，每一件小玩意儿的摆放姿势，每一个可疑痕迹都要排除干净，他才会动手。不是维吉尔疑神疑鬼，是但丁已经18岁了，18岁的但丁对房间的掌控能力比13岁时还要可怕。

在雷德格雷夫家，孩子们可以拥有很高的自由度，但有一项却是明令禁止的，那就是如果不在家房门不许锁。因此从13岁开始，出于某个众所周知的原因（青春期），但丁会故意在房间散落一些不惹人注意的小东西，然后观察位置变化来判断是否有人进来。一开始大家都不知道，直到某次尼禄偷偷玩但丁的PSP。

尼禄也是个小坏蛋，他每次玩完都会把PSP又放回老地方，可惜10岁的尼禄还是太年轻，不如13岁的但丁狡诈。但丁在发现自己的陈年旧物被人动过以后（我可以不玩但没有我的允许，其他人也不许玩），为了抓住幕后黑手，他故意在表面涂上一层荧光粉，结果就逮到了尼禄（可惜天真的尼禄并不知道自己已经被发现）。

但丁，身为一个好哥哥，认为自己有必要替父母教训一下弟弟，让对方明白社会险恶人心叵测。于是他设计了一个定时启动的小盒子，放在尼禄床下。在小孩晚上睡得正香时，突然发出低沉而诡异的音乐，同时伴随着一股股恶臭。

这件事，在尼禄幼小的心灵留下了不可磨灭的阴影（小孩整整臭了三天才洗干净），所以不能怪维吉尔想太多。

在维吉尔翻到书柜最底层时，他发现了一个问题，这个抽斗的可拉出面积比上一层少了大概1/5的空间。维吉尔小心翼翼抽出整个柜体，然后伸手进去，果然，摸到一个金属盒子，他左右轻轻晃动，把小盒子从夹层中慢慢移出。这原来应该是个饼干盒，从锈迹斑斑的表面还能隐约看出原来的红漆和金色花纹。

维吉尔把盒子打开，里面放的都是些零碎东西，有几张泛黄的旧照片，两个一模一样的小孩摆出各自可爱姿势，冲着镜头正笑得开心。还有几张是单人照，维吉尔仔细看了一下，他怀疑有那么一两张可能是自己的，照片下面还藏着儿时妈妈送他们的水晶项链和其他小东西。

所以这是但丁的时光胶囊？

维吉尔又往下扒扒，一个占了盒子近1/2的褪色针织物被垫在最下面。他把其他东西都清理出来，拿出这个占地方的破玩意，有点眼熟，像个小手套。维吉尔把这团针织物翻了个面，露出绣的不太标准的花体字母：V&D。他想起来了，这是有年圣诞节，自己送给但丁的礼物。可这个不知好歹的玩意，竟然说太娘不肯戴，所以维吉尔一气之下丢到垃圾桶了。

但丁这是从垃圾桶里翻出来的？还只有一只？

维吉尔有点嫌弃的想塞回去，可是，这个时候，奇怪的心理状态就发挥了作用。维吉尔一时脑瘫，把手套从盒子塞进了自己口袋，然后淡定的把其他东西装回去，放到原位（这是他犯的第三个错误）。

当维吉尔开始搜索最后一个位置——但丁的床铺时，第一个和第二个错误产生的蝴蝶效应爆发了。维吉尔这次并没有直接拿起衣物，因为如果移动位置过大，对方会产生怀疑，所以他准备隔着衣服将床上那团乱七八糟的东西都摸一遍，查看没有杂志的形状。

维吉尔找得起劲，有人却突然敲门。

“但丁，你回来了，我有事找你。”斯巴达说完就推门，中间连个停顿都没有，这导致维吉尔根本来不及打掩护。

当斯巴达进来时，就看见维吉尔半跪在但丁的床上替对方“整理”衣物的画面。


	39. The game is afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第二季第三章和第四章

但丁又看了一遍妮可发来的信息，生怕是自己的原因理解错了，因为他心中的维吉尔不可能这么“缺德”，背地里故意玩弄他，陷害他，折腾他，可表面上还装成一无所知的翩翩君子（只有但丁才有资格这么缺德）！或许就是因为他心中的维吉尔是简傲绝俗的高岭之花，所以自己才会被表象欺骗，然后遭到无情的玩弄，陷害和折腾。回忆起打游戏时拼死拼活的相救，以及面对对方聊天示好时自己那副兴高采烈的怂样，我可真是傻，傻的可怜，傻的掉渣。说不定维吉尔心里就是这么想的，热脸贴上冷皮古，这感觉，不是一般的酸爽！

有些事一经琢磨，就全明白了。

但丁觉得自己就像古罗马的昏君，贪恋美色误国误民，简直猪油抹了心，用屎糊了眼，精虫上了头（这句划掉）。他哥搁过去，就一标标准准的佞臣，以色得宠（并没有），篡位夺权，杀人诛心，历史上只要提起就无人不咬牙切齿的那种。

从一开始的假账号（欺上瞒下），到故意用杂志骗自己上钩（献媚邀宠），然后设计他去酒吧（造谋布阱），但丁甚至怀疑遇到路西卡是不是也对方计划好的，为的就是让阿里乌斯弄死他（借刀杀人），周五还幻想偷走杂志（毁尸灭迹），幸好老爸及时出现，结果维吉尔被迫给他打扫卫生（嘿嘿嘿，这是唯一的好消息）。

原本以为这只是无伤大雅的“情取”游戏，没想到却是“以命相博”的生死决斗。

但丁越想越气，越气越想，无处发泄的他对着桌腿就是一脚，实木书桌倒是纹丝不动，可惜自己的脚踹得生疼。他妈的，维吉尔这次做得太过分了，他哥的下线呢，让狗叼走了吗？

但丁怒气冲冲站起来直接走到房间门口，刚握上门把却突然停了下来，冰冷的金属手拉让过热的大脑瞬间降温，这事不能就这么结束。他退回屋内，可冷静的头脑也压不住内心的烦躁，但丁坐也不是站也不是，情绪激动的转圈圈。

他甚至开始反思，自己到底做了什么值得维吉尔花这么大力气来整他，是因为一开始的杂志吗？讲道理，这个事还是维吉尔自己提的，而且但丁不是还没做其他过分的事嘛，他承认他是想过“其他过分的事”，但是想想又不犯法。不过现在就不一定了，但丁要把自己的想法付出实践，最好再想得过分一点，要不然这口恶气难以下咽！

说到出恶气，但丁选择坐下，双手靠在腿上支起下巴，一边cos沉思者，一边盘算如何让维吉尔付出代价。普通的暴力已经不能解决现在问题，这种深入灵魂的破坏欲和控制权需要以更高明的方式得到缓解。他并不恨维吉尔，无论对方做得多么过分，但丁都无法说服自己产生恨意，他反而有点埋怨自己，一开始的粗心大意，掉以轻心。

所以这就是Do&So的精髓吗？

支配与被支配，臣服与被臣服，控制与被控制，但丁忍不住笑了起来，他现在终于明白为什么那么多人喜欢玩这种“游戏”了，确实刺激。处于支配地位所带来的被依赖感和被需要感，令人心生愉悦。但丁决定了，他要让维吉尔屈服（就算他哥是佞臣也要有个佞臣该有的样子），无论哪个层面，无论是否愿意，他都要把这朵冰山雪莲从悬崖之巅采下来，晶莹剔透，芳香四溢，这样的花谜尝起来，该有多么甜美。

机会是留给有准备的人，但丁终于想起给妮可回信息了。他原本只是想吓吓小姑娘，但现在他改主意啦，为了夺取胜利果实，有时候要卑鄙一点（是的，但丁只要想，还可以继续无耻下去，没有底线）。他必须利用一切可能利用的“资源”，于是，但丁给妮可装了一个后台暗门，以备不时之需。

他满意的看着对方发来的惊恐表情，我亲爱的哥哥，好戏即将登场。

世事难料，又到了周三。

说起周三的加练，不得不提起那个所谓的百老汇主管，奈文。但丁有种直觉，奈文一定和爸妈认识，或许曾经很熟。因为对方看他的眼神太奇怪了，不说年龄（他其实不介意，熟女有熟女的好～），奈文的外表完全是他曾经的理想型，大波红发，性感撩人。

理论上，面对这个级别的魅力女性，以前的但丁早就宛如鬣狗嗅到腐肉般，急不可耐扑上去了，可不知是最近烦心事太多，还是口味逐渐改变（提前这个就惆怅），他竟然选择能躲多远就躲多远。奈文好几次创造机会想和自己单独聊天，都被但丁机智的挡了回去，无奈，对方只能拉着维吉尔，热火朝天的讨论莎士比亚和王尔德。

所以，但丁其实不担心周六的焦点小组，他确信，无论如何，奈文都会帮他们过关的。

本着轻松娱乐的心情，但丁与维吉尔排起了对手戏，这一幕是王子约见平民，平民要模仿王子的声音，动作和表情。

嗯～如此完美的设定，但丁只能借力打力给自己找点乐子玩玩。

维吉尔站在舞台中央面对空无一人的观众席，充满感情朗诵台词，远处的灯光射过来，落下一个修长阴影。但丁站在对方身后半米的位置，静静观望，白发随着动作轻微晃动，剧院内的暖气使维吉尔上半身只穿了件棉质厚衬衫。

但丁见过很多人穿这种衬衫，但大多都松松垮垮套在身上，只有维吉尔能穿得如此板正，平直的肩膀，细长的腰线，他就好奇了，男人也可以有翘臀吗？之前是没注意，自从开了新世界大门以后，某些不经意的细节都一个个蹦出来，比如说，他哥的后腰虽然很直，但下面……但丁还沉浸在自己的思维中，眼前关注的部位却突然掉了个个。

维吉尔不悦的轻咳一声，哦，轮到他说台词了。

“好的，殿下。”应该是这句。

看脸色，维吉尔应该是对自己刚刚的分神生气，可他哥是专业演员（否则怎么可能骗得但丁那么惨），具有职业素养，所以导演不喊停，那就继续走下去。

“我说一句，你重复一句，我做什么动作，你跟着模仿。”

但丁本来应该继续说，好的殿下，但神使鬼差间，他回答道，“我说一句，你重复一句，我做什么动作，你跟着模仿。”

维吉尔愣了一下，他下巴微抬，目光有些迷茫，“你不该说这句。”

“你不该说这句，”但丁也摆出一副不知所措的表情。

维吉尔似乎是明白过来，但丁这是在挑逗他，不过恼怒只是一瞬间，对方立马又恢复了正常神态，维吉尔用轻蔑的语气说着非剧本台词，“该死的贱民，你想找死吗？”

“该死的贱民，你想找死吗？”但丁努力憋住笑意，他哥不知道吗，骂自己的话他都会鹦鹉学舌再还回去。

“闭嘴！”

“闭嘴。”

“该死的家伙。”

“该死的家伙。”哪怕你小声嘟囔我也会重复的，但丁在心里给自己点个赞。

“够了，别在玩了，翠西呢？”

“够了，别在玩了，翠西呢？”但丁镜像模仿维吉尔四处张望找翠西的样子，他甚至能听到布拉德在后台的笑声。

维吉尔看起来是真的有点恼了，他沉默了一会儿，忽然想到什么，抬头冲但丁微微一笑，“不给你一点苦头，你是不知道自己的身份。”

“不给你一点苦头，你是不知道自己的身份。”

但丁本来得意洋洋，但是看到维吉尔下一步动作后，他开始紧张起来。咦？他哥怎么拔剑了，但丁在腰间惊慌失措抓了抓，他可是什么都没有啊！

维吉尔的笑容更加灿烂，他耍了个开局的姿势，“怕了吗，但丁？”

“你做梦！”

没有剑又怎样，逆风翻盘不是没有可能！

况且，哥，我怎么会怕，我巴不得你冲过来呢！


	40. 遗传性吸引

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 镜像第二章后半部分

见已经被父亲误会，维吉尔索性放开自己，开始认认真真帮但丁整理衣服收拾被褥（再次强调，他不是好心，是出于误会被逼无奈，这是自己的强迫症和洁癖在作祟）。

没想到这个举动反而让误会越来越深，因为斯巴达突然不走了，而是坐在但丁的椅子上，一边看大儿子辛苦干活，一边絮絮叨叨谈心。主题当然是房间的使用者—但丁，尽管他本人并不在（但丁总有这种成为话题主角，别人扯淡对象的能力，行走的topic）。

维吉尔就是这时，从自己父亲口中，得知但丁可能要出事的信息。当然，几十分钟后，在话剧团Facebook讨论组，通过蕾蒂愤怒的轰炸得到验证。

斯巴达先是装模作样询问维吉尔的学业和尼禄的训练，等前期铺垫差不多后，话锋一转，直奔但丁的爱情生活（维吉尔也是此时才知道父亲有颗多么八卦的心）。

“但丁是不是跟那个谁，复合了？”

维吉尔停下手中叠了一半的衣服，哪个谁？但丁绯闻对象太多，父亲你不给点提示，我真不知道是哪个，他看着手中的牛仔裤，反正叠好也会被但丁翻的乱七八糟，所以费这个劲干嘛！维吉尔生气的往柜子里一塞，没好气的说道，“我不知道你指谁？”

“就是……”斯巴达欲言又止，一副不知如何开口的模样，“那个红头发。”

见维吉尔依然面无表情不接话，对方叹口气，终于把名字说囫囵了，“唉，就是阿里乌斯他女儿。”

阿里乌斯与斯巴达的事，全家人都知道，只是装作都不知道的样子，因为从来没人讨论过。

对于父母来说，一方面这是他们的私事，属于“不适合”跟子女谈论的部分（可笑的是大部分父母都乐意关心子女的“私事”），另一方面，是有没有合适理由提起，总不能直接说，哪个谁谁谁你知道吧，曾经是你老爸（或老妈）的情敌，所以如果你找女朋友（或男朋友），请避开他们家，因为这样做亲家太别扭了。

对于子女来说，则是我很想知道，但不敢问，最后只能通过道听途说拼凑信息来猜测事实的情况。这个小镇就这么大，谁不认识谁。况且某人还曾是镇上的风云人物，大家茶余饭后聊天的谈资，各种风言风语，哪怕是夸张的虚构，也多多少少会听到一点。

就是在这种背景下，但丁与路西卡的交往才能突破年龄代购，连父母这辈都一起轰动。因为大家都不约而同想起多年以前，两个男人为争一个红发美人而打群架的故事。

作为一个前女友很多，故事比较丰富，但自从爱上伊娃后，保证和过去断的干干净净，从此一心一意的好老公——斯巴达，是如何处理这种问题的？很简单，像大多数直男一样，做个把头埋入地下的鸵鸟，只要我看不见听不见，那就从来不存在。

特别是自但丁9年纪换了阿里乌斯做班导后，斯巴达就再也没去开过但丁的家长会。他立志要和过去撇清关系，可惜有点不现实，毕竟镇子就这么大。

在但丁和路西卡正式谈恋爱后，阿里乌斯的态度摆在脸上，每天咬牙切齿，恨不得咬谁一口。斯巴达是表面漠不关心，私下提心吊胆，生怕亲爱的老婆伊娃想歪了，连称呼都用那个谁代替，从来不提名字，就好像这几个字烫嘴似的。

所以，维吉尔理解父亲为何突然的关心，对方正担忧“噩梦”成真（做亲家）。

“没有，”他想了想又补充道，“起码路西卡告诉我，他们没有。”

“你怎么跟她会有联系？”壮汉斯巴达此时看起来又惊又惧。

父亲似乎又误会了，维吉尔轻微皱了皱眉，耐心解释，“她只是突然联系我，”但路西卡的真实意图还是留给自己吧，免得引起不必要的麻烦，“询问但丁的近况。”他随便找了个借口。

斯巴达低头沉思片刻，突然开始没头没尾的小声嘀咕，“混账阿里乌斯，就喜欢睁着大眼说瞎话，说什么我儿子缠着他女儿，分明是他女儿追着我儿子，跟过去一样！”斯巴达越说越激动，声调也不由自主高了起来，“说什么遗传/性吸引，这句话下次见了我当面还给他，什么有其父必有其子，根本就是有其母必有其女！”

斯巴达气势汹汹吐槽完，表情一收，异常严肃认真的对维吉尔说，“你见但丁了告诉他，上周六他去酒吧的事，我既往不咎，不过，再也没有下次了。然后他跟路西卡的事情，我相信但丁的清白，阿里乌斯这混蛋就是面子上过不去，在老同学那儿瞎扯，败坏我儿子的好名声。”

维吉尔有点尴尬又有点莫名其妙，斯巴达肯定知道自己帮但丁打掩护的事，可对方提都没提，而后半段，维吉尔则是完全不明白父亲在说什么，不过可以肯定一点，斯巴达对好名声的定义和自己不仅不一样，而且是南辕北辙彻底相反。

“爸爸，我只知道他们在酒吧相遇，其他的并不清楚。”

“咦，但丁没告诉你吗？”斯巴达突然乐了，明明是个快50的中年大叔，却依然笑得像个顽皮少年（维吉尔不得不承认，但丁在各方面都很像爸爸），“我估计那臭小子偷偷跑出去喝酒，然后遇到那谁，绅士了一把，送对方回家，结果被阿里乌斯这个老王八蛋看见，非要说是但丁非礼他女儿，我看，是他女儿非礼我儿子，”然后仿佛感同身受般继续说道，“臭小子真惨，被撵着跑。”末了又加上一句评价，“一点都不像他老爸。”

信息量太大，维吉尔反应了一会儿，才明白过来。他靠在衣柜上笑得直不起腰，甚至差点打鸣。自己本来只是想浪费一本杂志，简单戏弄一下对方，没想到阴差阳错竟然会有意外收获。

维吉尔原计划周六上午，带布拉德强势登场，然后当着所有人的面（尤其是但丁）宣布这就是自己找的“神秘”外援。

他在脑海中反复预演可能的场景，但丁应该既惊讶又恼怒，恼怒被自己耍了那么久，惊讶他的小心思小秘密，早就被维吉尔了如指掌。

但丁自以我是的每一步都是在维吉尔的诱导下完成。

“土耳其打击”——国际跳棋中最魔术也是最高超的赢法，利用规则，诱敌深入，再一举歼灭。但丁以为他很聪明，但维吉尔更棋高一着。

虽然现在可能看不到意想中的表情，不过维吉尔并不惋惜，这突发事件就像锦上添花，给复仇画上的完美句号。

他真是太开心了！

“是吧，很好笑，虽然感觉对不住但丁，可我听奈文说完都乐啦，”斯巴达在一旁也跟着起哄。

“奈文是谁？”

“呃，一个朋，不，老同学，”斯巴达被维吉尔问得顿时慌乱起来，他赶紧叮嘱道，“你可别乱说，尤其在你妈面前。”

“。。。。。。”

斯巴达到底有几个前女友。

大获全胜后的无聊在周六凸显出来。

百无聊赖的维吉尔突然想起斯巴达口中的那个词，本着热爱学习的精神，他Google了一下，但答案似乎有点问题！

“遗传xing吸引现象，通常来说，人们对与自己长得相似的人更有好感，觉得对方更有吸引力，也更值得信赖。人们在寻找配偶时，也喜欢寻找兴趣相似、个性相投的人，而有血缘关系的人在性格方面有着很大的相似性，这就很容易发生此类现象。”

他继续往下看，还有一条黑体加cu的内容

“血缘越近效果越明显，这是双方有着相同的遗传基因所致，他们就这样相爱了，至今没有任何罪恶感”

这是什么意思！如果这就是斯巴达口中的遗传sex吸引，那路西卡......

维吉尔第一反应是不可能，爸爸有多爱妈妈，瞎子都能感受到，所以不可能，那唯一解释就是他查的不对。这属于心理学名词，所以维吉尔想都没想，直接联系翠西。

维吉尔：我向你请教一个问题

翠西常年24小时在线。

翠西：shoot

维吉尔：听说过遗传sex吸引吗？如果知道，请解释一下

翠西：OMGOMG，你先告诉我所有的细节，我的天啊，你们做了吗，一定是做过了吧，我靠，wysl

翠西：快告诉我，别逼我打电话

维吉尔被这一连串的反问搞得有点懵逼，什么做过，什么玩意？

维吉尔：你淡定一点，我不知道你在说什么

翠西：。。。。。真的吗？都现在了，还装

翠西：我懂了！！！那就是还没做过，只是想做而已，我又要死了，你想咨询我吗，虽然我看得多，但是实践为0，我可以分享你一些我的收藏，或许有用

维吉尔虽然还是跟不上对方思路，但他耐心等待翠西的文件。

翠西：链接，这个是我最喜欢的，禁鱼和忠犬，链接，还有这个，傲娇so和腹黑do，我个人觉得这个形象非常符合你们

维吉尔挑眉，又是“你们”？不过这次他似乎可能应该或许，猜到翠西口中的“你们”是指谁了，为了确认自己的想法（真的是为了确认），他点开第二个链接。

蹦出的画面，让维吉尔瞬间脸红，正好是最此及的时刻，他庆幸自己电脑音量不大，维吉尔赶紧操纵鼠标关掉视频。

维吉尔：你发的什么，你是不是误会了，我只是想问你一个心理学名词而已，请别再发些乱七八糟的东西了

翠西：。。。。。我怎么就这么不信呢（抠鼻）

翠西：我懂了，你目前还属于单相思的迷茫期，这很正常，不要害怕，这不是gay或者其他任何事情，这只是一种心理学取向，虽然没有治愈的可能

翠西：让专业人士来宽慰一下你惶恐的内心

翠西：弗洛伊德的理论是，人都是自恋的，这个“自恋”逐步发展，一开始是爱自己，然后是找其他人和自己一起爱自己，或者去爱和自己一样的人，而有着共同血统的人，原本就是最相像的，比如双胞胎，更容易产生sex吸引

翠西：当然还有一种说法，从基因学角度，对于优秀基因相似的个体更有好感是基因进化的结果，你和但丁都非常优秀，优秀到别人达不到你们的标准，出于进化的本能，你们会优先选择彼此，虽然这从另一个角度阻止了优秀基因继续传承（你懂我在说什么）

翠西：我一直都觉得你们会发展成这种状态，我也不觉得你是单项输出，因为但丁的特征比你还要明显

翠西：别担心，这不代表你变态，毕竟爱是无法选择的

翠西：如果还有疑问，任何方面，我指任何方面，都可以继续问我，希望你们早上三垒

翠西：如果上了一定要告诉我

维吉尔盯着上面这些话，内容比他刚刚查到的还要糟糕，他胸口发闷，心跳加速，一蹦一蹦的疼，整个人都是慌乱的，脑子也无法正常运转，所以维吉尔草草回了个谢谢，就直接下线。

他要花些时间，思考一下。


	41. 只是去了趟卫生间

让维吉尔纠结整整一个周末的问题，在星期一上午见到莱曼•凯尔特，AKA奈文的时候，得到完美的解释。维吉尔想表达的是，阿里乌斯，你如果不懂自己在说些什么，那就请不要乱说，这样很容易给别人增添无中生有的烦恼。  
如果说奈文，马缇亚（路西卡的母亲）和路西卡三者除了都是女的以外，还有什么相同之处的话，那就是性感，红发，面容姣好，所以，明白了吧。阿里乌斯想表达的意思就是但丁的品味跟他父亲一模一样，然而这个历史老师只跟着蒙德斯学钓鱼，遣词造句的能力是一点都没提高。  
想到这里维吉尔就来气，因为理解上的误会，他被迫学习了压根不想知道的知识，回忆起自己一开始立下的保证——我以后不能再跟翠西讨论类似话题。可惜，没做到。  
没做到的结果就是，他现在有个不得了的想法。  
按阿里乌斯的逻辑，但丁未来选择倾向应该是金发美人，比如说，翠西（这个结论有点，嗯，维吉尔决定先放一放）？按翠西的推演，但丁是真有遗传性吸引特征......  
而雷德格雷夫家不止两个小孩！  
维吉尔又开始纠结了，一方面他需要再跟翠西深入聊聊，另一方面他又不想再跟翠西深入聊聊，最重要的是，维吉尔竟第一次认真反思自己做得这些是不是过分了，但丁曾经的话回响在耳边：  
“对我态度好点，允许我范点小错误，在我需要的时候帮帮我”  
维吉尔在心里默默叹了口气，那就先从第一步开始吧。  
所以这就是但丁提议去酒吧，他会爽快答应的原因了。

说实话，但丁只是随口一提，没想到维吉尔会真同意，瞬间的惊喜过后是突然的警惕，他哥该不会又有什么阴谋，挖好了坑，等自己来跳？但丁觉得自己都有PTSD综合征前兆了，无论看什么都疑神疑鬼，这样下去迟早精神衰弱。  
“如果我们真去酒吧，最好去隔壁镇，”翠西用一种奇怪的眼神在但丁和维吉尔之间来回扫射。  
“为什么？”  
“因为今晚是我们父母的同学会，”对方伸出手指在空中画了个半圆，“我猜他们吃完饭后会出去搞娱乐，我们不希望在同一个酒吧遇到彼此父母吧？”  
老蒙，阿里乌斯，去酒吧，跟斯巴达一起摇摆？但丁都不知道哪个画面更惊悚一点。  
这时，一旁的维吉尔突然开口，“杜马利镇虽然比较近，”无意中瞟了但丁一眼，“但……”  
虽然对方只说了前半句，可在坐的除了布拉德，其他人都知道，潜台词是路西卡就在杜马利上大学但丁你最好不要去那个地方。  
哈！我就知道！果然有诈！  
“不啊，我们就去杜马利，”但丁露出一个了然于心的微笑，“没关系的。”  
你不让我去，我偏要去！

但丁开车，因为他的吉普空间大，而且他喝不醉可以送大家回家，这两条理由维吉尔无法反驳。可让他难以忍受的是但丁得意忘形坐在驾驶位，兴高采烈打开另一侧车门，然后不怀好意拍着座椅冲维吉尔傻笑的样子。他本来是不想坐上去的，但其他人似乎已经默认，这个座位就是属于他的，所以后排很快被塞满。维吉尔最终只能顶着四人炙热、好奇、怀疑和惊讶的目光，不情不愿扣上副驾驶的安全带。  
他们不顾妮可的强烈反对，在出城前把小姑娘丢回家。  
维吉尔这才第一次知道，原来妮可是个隐形高产，这不能怪他以貌取人，主要是妮可平时说话打扮都透露着一股浓浓的“贫穷风”，比如经常把钱挂在嘴巴，并吐槽自己的不富裕。  
所以这才是有钱人的通病？总觉得自己很穷？  
妮可和克雷多还是邻居（就隔一堵墙），都住在镇子东侧的高档社区，拥有私人游泳池，专属“生活助理”（管家？），外部车辆出入还需打卡登记。说实话，维吉尔有小情绪了，倒不是他羡慕这些，而是这些原本斯巴达也可以拥有（可以不要但不能没有获取的权利）。  
他们顺道拜访了克雷多，对方还未回来，只有一个中年女管家在。这也是维吉尔第一次知道原来克雷多和姬莉叶自从父母去世后就搬出来独自住，只有周末或者过节才会回老宅。维吉尔表示同情（没有长辈的关心），但丁表示羡慕（没有长辈的约束），他鄙视但丁。  
等他们到达杜马利时，已经7点多了，正是酒吧最热闹的时候，而好巧不巧，今晚是杜马利的足球之夜。

什么他妈的叫倒霉？让但丁来跟你解释一遍。  
倒霉就是这么多酒吧你偏偏选了一家能遇上死对头的酒吧，他开始考虑最近自己这么惨是不是真的运气不好导致（自从接了话剧这活儿以后，仿佛被人诅咒一般），虽然大部分由维吉尔直接造成或间接助推，但这一次实打实锅在本人（背上有哀神）。  
最初他并没有看见对方，毕竟酒吧人多光线也暗。但丁挤开拥堵的人群凑到吧台点酒（人多的好处就是像但丁这个体型，没人会检查他的身份证），远处翠西和布拉德已经找到空闲酒桌站好，维吉尔不在，对方一下车就直冲卫生间。  
想起这个，但丁就忍不住偷乐，他哥真是涉世未深，来酒吧怎么能不提前排泄一次呢？酒吧的卫生间能叫卫生间吗？那都是一个个临时打炮的小房间，像维吉尔这种中度洁癖症患者，放眼望去，净是可疑的黄色水渍，用过的必运套，以及泡在便池里的卫生纸，岂不是要吐了。  
不过笑归笑，一会儿他要看紧维吉尔，免得出事（会出什么事，他并不知道，可just in case毕竟这是酒吧）。  
等但丁端着三扎啤酒和一杯长岛红茶艰难走过去时，意外发现酒台旁又多站了几个人，为首那个分外眼熟。对方正和翠西及布拉德热情聊天，但丁感到了背叛。  
“巴鲁，”他嘭的一声把酒搁在桌上，咬着牙低声说出面前这个高壮男人的名字。  
“呦，好久不见，”浅金色脑袋转过来，抬眼给了但丁一个轻蔑的微笑，“但丁！”  
“你们认识？”布拉德好奇的看着互相怒视的两人。  
空气中慢慢升起一股剑拨弩张的气息。  
“认识，以前是杜马利的四分卫，打过几场比赛，不过，”但丁目不转睛盯着对方回答布拉德的疑问，“他比上次我见时，活蹦乱跳多了！”他忍不住咧嘴讽刺。  
巴鲁脸色一僵不过又马上回复原状，只是他本人还没开口，旁边却有人抢先说道，“你还有脸说，如果不是你，他怎么会在医院躺了三个月，错过全国选拔赛。”  
对方这话但丁可就不爱听了，什么叫做因为他，作为一名合格的四分卫，就是要在保护好自己的前提下，努力达阵，而不是反过来（比如像巴鲁这种），况且对方受伤直接责任在艾萨克，所以关他屁事（但丁完全忽略那次防守是自己组织的）。再说了，巴鲁以前跟自己打比赛，也没少下过黑手，使过绊子，你来我往，只是这次恰好对方倒霉而已。  
但丁瞟了一眼这个突然窜出来蹦哒的黑发年轻人，不耐烦的问，“不懂就别乱哔哔，另外，你特么又是哪颗葱？”  
“哼，知道你不要脸，但是不知道你如此不要脸，”黑发年轻人不顾旁边朋友的阻拦继续义愤填膺的说道，“如果不是你们战术犯规，我哥怎么可能手肘骨折，错过大赛，只能上这种学校！”  
哦，兄弟啊，可你们长的一点都不像。

那边但丁正遭遇敌对危机，这边维吉尔也好不到哪里去。  
卫生间的环境让人作呕，他甚至有种出去随便找个地方解决的冲动。不过肮脏的条件不是最大问题，最大问题是等他排放完出来后，拧了第一个水龙头，没水，第二个，依然没水，维吉尔非常崩溃，他拧了第三个，还是没水。维吉尔低头看着双手，感觉太阳穴的青筋一蹦一蹦的跳。  
暴躁，非常暴躁，他暗暗决定，今晚的酒我只喝一杯，因为这该死的地方，再也不想来第二次了。  
忽然眼前有人递了一袋湿纸巾，“你似乎很介意没有水。”  
维吉尔惊讶的抬头，对方大概20多岁，棕色卷发，个子虽然没有自己高但也不低，圆圆的脸，带着善意的微笑望向他。  
维吉尔道了声谢，接过纸巾，但对方并没有立刻起身离开，而是站在一旁认真观察自己擦手。  
“我好像从没在这儿见过你，我是说酒吧，”棕发青年自顾自的解释起来，“哈哈哈，别误会，只是闲聊，这酒吧年代有点久了，只要人一多，水就供不上来，今晚又是足球之夜，所以……”  
维吉尔不吭声，他把废弃的手纸随便一丢，抬腿走人，没想到对方也跟了出来，并在后面接着唠叨，“顺便说一下我叫吉姆，你叫什么？”  
维吉尔犹豫了片刻，看在手纸的份上，还是回答道，“托尼。”  
“那，托尼，你是一个人吗？”见维吉尔眼神不悦，吉姆吓得赶紧摆摆手，“我没有别的意思，只是想请你喝一杯。”  
“我……”他刚张嘴，就被人从背后猛拍一下。  
“原来你在这儿！”  
维吉尔转身，看到一个笑得合不上嘴的布拉德。  
“你快过来，但丁要跟人打起来了，而且翠西在帮倒忙。”对方一口气说完才发现维吉尔旁边还有一个年轻人，顿时有点好奇的上下打量。  
吉姆看了看布拉德又看了看维吉尔，面颊泛红，尴尬的说道，“不好意思，我不知道，那个，你有对象了。”  
布拉德的表情瞬间丰富起来，他转了转眼珠，既不反驳也不承认，而是带着看好戏的表情立在一旁。  
维吉尔甚至能猜到布拉德在想什么，但丁要打架这件事跟眼前的情景比起来，不值一提。他无奈的揉了揉眉心，自己周围怎么竟是这种人，看热闹不嫌事大，拱火不觉烫手，“我没有男朋友，他们，”维吉尔想了想，决定不说那么详细，“都是我的朋友。”  
吉姆开心的哦了一声，不知从哪掏出一张纸片塞到维吉尔手里（尽管他并不想接），“如果你有时间，我就在那边，”冲酒吧另一侧点了点头，“还是想请你喝一杯。”  
布拉德等对方走远了，才低声音说道，“sorry，打扰你约会了。”  
维吉尔心想，你声音里的笑意可是一点道歉的意思都没有，而且这不是约会，但他只是简单摇了摇头，叹口气，“那蠢货又干什么了？”


	42. 还是卫生间

但丁对布拉德的印象是反复跳跃的。  
未见布拉德时，但丁给自己刻画了一个尖牙利齿，卑鄙小人的形象，毕竟能和维吉尔合伙骗人的，岂是良民！  
初见布拉德时，但丁觉得自己错了，对方只是个有着性感口音（英音自带buff）外貌不错的闷骚文青，没有太大杀伤力（除了口音）。  
等排练结束时，但丁发现我还是太年轻，能跟维吉尔混到一起怎么可能是省油的灯，就从布拉德在那么多道具中单挑扫把给他这件事，足以说明一切。  
等从酒吧出来时，但丁已经不知道该如何评价对方了，喝酒前像法国人（吹牛逼），喝酒时像西班牙人（非常疯狂，两杯伏特加一口干），喝完酒像英国人（逐渐流氓化，开始口无遮拦什么都往外说）。

不过布拉德虽然满嘴胡话，但好歹能够直立行走，跟他哥不一样。  
维吉尔在最后莫名其妙干了一整瓶的“罗马军团”后（这次真不是但丁故意要灌醉他哥，他拦了可是拦不住一个冲动的维吉尔），脚底瘫软，走路带拐，一步三颠，仿佛在跳舞。一开始，要面子的维吉尔还死撑着不让但丁扶，可没走两步，左脚绊右脚，差点一跟头磕到迎面走来陌生美女的丰胸上。幸好但丁眼疾手快及时把他哥拉回怀里，才没酿成大祸。  
不过，世界上的酒鬼都一样，包括平时优雅自律的维吉尔。  
但丁发现他哥喝醉后竟意外的诚实+可爱（是的，就是可爱，这个不许反驳），整个人，怎么说呢，套用翠西的话，非常OOC（但丁不想知道具体是什么意思）。包括但不局限于，话变多了，语气柔和了，还爱笑了，甚至开始撒娇了（想想都有点小激动）。具体表现为，他哥在如何正确搀扶自己的问题上，与但丁幼稚的讨价还价。  
“别靠这么近，你身上的酒味太难闻了。”  
“。。。。。讲点道理，我不靠过来怎么扶你，用手揪着后领吗？你以为你是猫咪？而且我喝得还没你多，你闻闻你自己再说话。”  
“哦，”维吉尔皱着鼻子抬手嗅了嗅自己，摆出一副厌恶的表情，“那你离我远点，我太难闻了。”顿了一下后，又嘟嘴辩解，“你才喝醉了，我不是猫咪！”  
但丁看到站在对方身后的崔西终于绷不住，大笑起来。  
维吉尔闻声，不满的扭头询问，“你笑什么，难道我说的不对吗？”  
崔西乐得喘不上气，只能摇头摆手，说不出一句话。  
但丁见状决定不跟酒鬼扯皮，这就是浪费时间，还不如少说多做，他拉起维吉尔的一条胳膊直接架到脖子上，单手扶腰，让对方靠在自己身上。  
维吉尔惊讶的看着但丁，目光先是迷离，然后又充满委屈，伸手指向翠西冲但丁抱怨，“她笑我！”  
“噗嗤，”但丁自己也忍不住，张嘴大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈。”  
维吉尔生气的蹙眉，努力瞪大眼睛做了个恼怒的表情（在但丁看来，非常不成功，甚至像邀宠），“你也笑我！”  
“咯，”布拉德在一旁不合时宜的打了个酒嗝。  
维吉尔立刻挥舞手臂挣扎着要离开，嘴里还小声嘟囔，“你们都笑话我，我要走了。”因为身体还被但丁牢牢钳住，所以移动半天一点效果都没有。对方像是意识到了，突然停下来，侧身推了一把但丁，口气认真的命令，“你，带我走，我，动不了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”翠西拽着呆若木鸡的布拉德抖成一团，毫无形象的爆发出更大笑声。

但丁瞄了一眼油表，虽然不多，但勉强够用。他这个无意的动作被后排眼尖的翠西发现，对方拿着手机安慰道，“不需要开那么快，你父母估计要到凌晨才能回去。”  
“你怎么知道？”虽然但丁已经做好被斯巴达骂死的准备（想想他还能失去什么，都已经沦落到每天打卡了），可翠西这个消息如果是真的，那就是白来的机会！  
“老蒙刚刚给我发短信了，他说他可能凌晨才会回来，我默认你父母不是那种不合群的人，所以，”翠西给了他一个你懂的眼神。  
“OK，”心情真是愉悦，“那我顺路去加点油。”  
副驾驶上原本安安静静的维吉尔猛地坐了起来，吓了但丁一跳，“我要去卫生间，”语气严肃的说完，又歪头倒下继续闭目养神。  
“好好好，让你去，让你去，”但丁一边哄劝，一边暗笑，他哥是怎么回事，总挑那种一般都是用来解决“生理”问题的地方解决生理问题。

但丁把车在油箱旁停好，开始大发慈悲关心乘客，“布拉德，你怎么样？”  
“我好像要吐了，”布拉德仰头靠在后座上，一手遮住嘴，一手按着肚子，表情痛苦。  
“你行不行，要不你下去吐一会儿？”  
“不，我还能坚持。”  
“算我求你了，千万别坚持，你要吐我车里的话，我就把你直接丢野外就地掩埋。”但丁担心爱车的安危。  
布拉德依然摇摇头，“不，就算我想吐，我也要咽回去，苏格兰男人，不可以轻易服输。”  
“你别说了，听得我都想吐了。”翠西嫌弃的躲到一旁。  
维吉尔伸手握住但丁扶在操纵杆上的胳膊，态度坚决，“我要去卫生间。”  
“我知道我知道。”  
“你陪我去。”  
但丁愣了一下，虽然他本来就是要陪维吉尔的，无论从对方的身体状态还是那里的实地环境，他都要亲自跟过去才放心，可被维吉尔主动提起，心跳还是漏了半拍。  
“我来加油，”翠西忽然积极主动的请缨，“看把他急的，快去快去，”说着还探手过来推了推但丁的肩膀。  
问题是，对方的笑容怎么就这么奇怪呢，他怀疑的看向翠西别有深意翘起的嘴角，这边有人还在轻轻拉扯自己，“行行行，马上下车。”  
其他都是小事，千万不能别他哥憋坏才是大事。

这个情景是自己没有想到的，坑爹的厕所只有隔间没有便池。所以他们只能挤在一个位置里，幸好维吉尔脑子不是很清醒，要不然他估计选择憋死都不会进来。  
马桶盖不知被谁偷走，池子里还有上一个人使用后留下的不明液体，地上躺着几个废弃的避孕套，但丁用脚尖把它们踢走，给维吉尔清理场地。  
手纸也没了，四壁还有奇怪的涂鸦，狭小的空间根本容不下两个1米九的高个男人并排站立。可但丁又必须扶着维吉尔，因为他哥不愿把手放在这些有着可疑痕迹却能够支撑自己的东西上，比如说墙。于是天才如但丁，想了一个办法，他站到维吉尔身后，握紧对方的腰，问题妥妥解决。  
然而，并没有。  
维吉尔低头鼓捣了会儿，突然双手一甩，负气的哼了一声，重重的鼻音略带哭腔。  
“怎么了？”他哥真是喝多了，撒泡尿都能表现得跟drama queen一样。  
“我解不开，”对方显得很委屈，“你帮我，”说着抓住但丁的手直接往裤裆放。但丁一时紧张下意识抽回，结果动作幅度略大，扯得维吉尔身体一斜眼看就要倒向前面的便池。这时多年足球训练积累的经验发挥出关键优势，身体先大脑反应过来，抽回的手反方向朝前一勾环抱对方，另一只手再配合往自己这边一带，维吉尔踉跄两步后，最终贴着但丁顺利站稳。  
现在，两人的姿势，在正常人看来有那么一点诡异。可问题是他们一个不要脸，一个没意识，于是就这么紧挨着站了半分钟。  
“你快点啊。”维吉尔用手肘捅捅自己，急不可耐的催促道。  
好吧好吧，但丁现在来不及多想别的（比如说他哥刚刚那句话，真是.....），他把下巴放到维吉尔肩上（他哥真瘦，隔着衣服都能感受到骨骼的形状），从后面伸头望下去，可惜视线不太理想，但丁只能凭感觉摸索。  
维吉尔现在是甩手掌柜，就这么懒洋洋的靠在但丁胸前，享受自己的贴心服务，还时不时催一下进度，“快点。”  
我叫你催，他故意用力压了一下对方腹部，满意的听到一声惊呼。好不容易找到拉锁，往下一滑，你以为这就完事了，不不不，维吉尔即便作为一个醉鬼，脑回路也异于常人，因为他哥面不改色的继续下命令，“帮我掏出来。”  
但丁以为这话是自己的幻觉，所以他呆呆的反问，“你说啥？”  
“我不想没有水洗手，”维吉尔有点不耐烦，按住但丁就往里面塞，嘴里还含糊不清的说着别的东西，似乎是在抱怨。  
但丁要疯了！  
他的大脑高速运转，呲呲的冒着火星，我该拒绝呢？还是照做？大家都是男的很正常吧？为什么有点小兴奋？我是变态吗？哥哥醒了会不会打死我？我他妈的该怎么办？  
艹！  
想来想去，还不如干脆点，但丁心一横，右手扯开裤缝，压住衣物，左手伸了进去，掏出那个软绵绵的玉柱，对准池子。维吉尔的手也寻了过来，移到他握住性器的手腕上，微微调整角度，另一只手顺势按住但丁右臂，舒服的轻叹一声，开始仰头释放。  
哗哗的流水，在深夜加油站昏暗脏乱的厕所里显得格外清晰。但丁有种奇妙的感觉，难以形容，维吉尔的气味在胸前，在嘴边，更在手中。他歪头，对方发根的白色绒毛就在眼前，因为抬头的缘故，雪白的脖子被拉成一条完美的曲线，喉结轻轻颤动。  
但丁瞬间萌生出想咬一口的冲动，这股悸动沿着血液直冲到底，在腹腔汇聚，他好像有点硬了。这边但丁还在胡思乱想跑马车，那边维吉尔咂咂嘴，撒娇的说了句，“渴。”然后动动手，示意但丁帮自己甩干净。  
但丁有点郁闷，原来我是一个木的感情的工具人！

当他把维吉尔塞回车里时，对方已经进入醉鬼的最后阶段——睡成一摊烂泥（划掉，是睡美人）。  
布拉德还是那副半死不活的鬼样子，“你俩是打炮了吗？怎么这么久？我快忍不住了，呃呃。”  
但丁慌的手一抖，差点让安全带扣夹住自己的肉，“别胡说！”他声嘶力竭的反驳，“另外，敢吐我就打死你。”  
另一侧翠西用审视的目光盯着但丁，但什么都没说。  
但丁被瞅得浑身别扭，靠，决定了，先把这人送回家，省的她趁布拉德不在问东问西折腾我。

但丁在等红绿灯，无聊，拿出手机，发现组里正在讨论有趣的话题，他简单过了一下，妈的，阿里乌斯怎么哪哪都有他，以及，克雷多你这马屁拍的，不够细致不够自然，同志，还需磨练撩妹技巧啊！  
提起技巧，但丁看了看旁边的维吉尔，对方将头支在玻璃窗上，印出一层薄薄水汽。他把暖气温度稍微调高一点，按布拉德的说法（虽然对方很有可能是在胡说），维吉尔的撩汉技能满点，轻轻松松就能在酒吧勾搭小鲜肉，呲呲，我可看不出来。  
离变灯还有20多秒，这真是个漫长的路口。  
于是但丁又瞟了一下维吉尔，一绺银发自然垂下，正好搭在眼睑上，随着呼吸，上下摇动。但丁想都没想伸出手，离脸颊还有半寸距离时，维吉尔冷不丁开口说道，“别碰我，”语气非常坚决。  
但丁尴尬的维持这个姿势不敢乱动，他想解释，可还没来得及，维吉尔又发话了，“把你的手从我身上移开！”对方依然闭着双眼，但紧缩的眉头表明不悦的态度。  
但丁想说，我都没碰到你，怎么移开！  
“但～丁～”这次是咬牙切齿的低声怒吼。  
但丁急忙缩回来，埋怨的瞥了一眼，这一瞥不打紧，瞥出一肚子闷气，妈的，他哥这是在说梦话呢！自己刚刚还在辛辛苦苦充当木的感情的工具人，现在你就在梦里骂我，这口老血都要喷出来了。气结的但丁也不管绿灯是否在计数了，他再次伸出手，不过目标不再是头发，而是对方笔直的鼻子。  
维吉尔生气的挥了挥手，就像在赶苍蝇，但丁锲而不舍，等对方放下手臂后，继续捏住。维吉尔闷哼一声，调整坐姿，从车窗那侧移到驾驶位这侧。但丁震惊的发现，他哥竟然开始用嘴巴喘气，我靠！今晚真是这18年来最有意义的一晚！但丁霎时起了玩心，他侧过身体，举起另一只手，找准机会捂了上去，与此同时，维吉尔因为口干舌燥而伸出舌尖准备轻舔嘴唇。  
火光电石间，他退回自己座位，低头看着带点湿润的双手，又抬头看着维吉尔沉睡的侧颜，对方只是动了动身体，并没有醒。但丁用力按住胸口，强制自己安静安静，可心脏却另有想法，像个顽皮的孩子，一边亢奋的跳跃，一边欢喜的呐喊，听听我的想法，让脑子和理智统统见鬼去吧！  
所以，他按住维吉尔的肩膀，俯身下去……  
“滴滴滴，”车后突然传来震耳欲聋的喇叭声，还闪着大灯，这一响一照把但丁惊得气氛全毁了，他低声骂了几句，开始发动吉普。

然后他看到了比赛奖励，翠西保证，以及第一关任务，这才终于想起自己计划（复仇大业差点又被佞臣打断）。  
有意思，但丁摸了摸下巴，打出一行：M in。


	43. Bottoms up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文5、6、7章

对应正文5、6、7章，是前面镜像的补充

马友友的大提琴协奏曲第一次听起来这么刺耳。

维吉尔一边呻吟着按掉电子钟，一边痛苦的从床上坐起来，他的脑袋好像被人劈成两半又粗糙拼接起来，每一次呼吸都带着太阳穴如针扎般刺痛。维吉尔在床上呆坐了几分钟才恍然发现，自己除了一条底裤外，什么都没穿。

他转身在床头柜上找手机，却意外看到那里放了一杯水和两个扁平白色药片，还有一张折叠的小纸条立在一旁，上面是熟悉的字体。

“放水里，喝掉”

但丁曾模仿维吉尔的笔迹一整年，其后遗症就是以后对方写字也带有他的特点，即最后一个字母会习惯性向上倾斜。

维吉尔将药片丢进水里，一口气喝掉，这个动作让他想起昨晚的拼酒经历。

眼前摆着一品脱啤酒，燥热的空气在玻璃杯表面冷凝成水珠，慢慢滑下，细小的气泡从金黄色透明液体底部不停向上漂浮，在杯口聚成白色泡沫。旁边还有两小杯伏特加，呃，他似乎做了一个有史以来最错误的决定。

自己当时为何要答应？

或许是对方傲慢无理的态度，或许事关红墓镇的荣誉，又或者维吉尔只是单纯不喜欢对方指责但丁的方式，因为这让他想起第三个约定：在我需要的时候帮帮我。

所以在一无所知的情况下维吉尔直接答应，他原以为是智力型比赛，结果就是简单拼酒，悔不该对这些人有过高估计。

游戏规则很简单，两边各出3人，一杯冰啤加两小杯伏特加，伏特加喝完杯底朝上，放在桌上，冰啤喝完倒扣在头顶高喊bottoms up，一位接一位，最先喝完并顺利完成动作的，赢，而输的那方今晚要承包酒吧里所有人的酒费（维吉尔不合时宜的想起克雷多，如果土豪在，赢不赢其实无所谓）。

现在，他心里多多少少有点发毛，如果喝红酒，维吉尔还可以（一瓶没问题），可这种高浓度白酒混啤酒“深水炸弹”式的喝法，非常容易醉，况且还要一口闷。想到这个，他不得不再次感叹，哎，我到底为何要答应？

从战术角度安排喝酒顺序，布拉德是第一棒（兴奋的苏格兰人踊跃承担来自首席的压力），维吉尔第二，但丁最后收尾。

“你好像很害怕，”酒桌对面的黑发男子嘲笑般翘起嘴角，“第一次这样喝？”

维吉尔不屈的直视对方，有一点但丁说对了，这家伙可真讨厌，“我.....”

“嘿，管好你自己的事，”一旁的但丁高声插话进来，“从刚才开始，你就总找我哥麻烦，这么缺爱吗？亲爱的弟弟？”

“你！”对方被顶得一时吃瘪，反复犹豫了几次，终于有些无力的骂道，“你放屁！”

“别理他，”巴鲁阻止自己弟弟继续这种小鸡互啄式吵架，但后者明显没有理解哥哥的好意。

“你怎么总是胳膊肘往外拐！”

那边三人吵做一团，这边布拉德忽然按住维吉尔的肩膀探头过来，压低声音神神秘秘的说道，“以过来人经验，喝前深呼吸，一旦开始，无论如何都要一口喝完，中途千万不能停。”

维吉尔扭头一脸不可思议的望向对方，布拉德咧嘴一笑，鼻梁上的眼镜反射出头顶的灯光，“别担心，你有你弟呢，怕什么！”

见自己表情有些难看，对方又赶紧补充道，“我还有一个绝招，苏格兰祖传秘籍。”这次布拉德直接抬手环上维吉尔的脖子，把头微微压低放到他耳朵后侧，“找出你最恐惧的事，然后通过喝酒把这种恐惧消除。”

维吉尔想问，如果没有恐惧怎么办？

他的生活平淡正常，衣食无忧，所以没有任何可以产生恐惧的东西。正当维吉尔认真思考时，脖子上的压力突然消失了，他用余光看到布拉德张着嘴惊讶的后退几步，才稳住身体。维吉尔刚想开口询问对方状况，自己就被一双大手用力扣住两肩，猛地拽向另一侧。他下意识抓紧桌边，愤怒转头，结果差点撞上但丁已经伸过来的脸颊。

对方在自己脑后冲不尴不尬的布拉德大声嚷嚷，“嘿，你也是，离我哥远点。”

维吉尔不悦的蹙眉，但丁这是有病吗？还没开始喝就已经疯了！这时，他忽然记起之前的对话，维吉尔抬眼瞄了一下翠西站着的方向，虽然两人相距甚远，中间还有人影不停阻挡，但目光相聚的一刻，他还是通过口型分辨出对方那句直击胸口的话。

“遗传sex吸引。”

该死的！

“GOGOGOGO！”

周围里三圈外三圈聚了一堆看热闹的，每个人都在敲桌子，撞杯子，拍手跺脚，瞎起哄。

布拉德左手右手各拿一杯伏特加，一前一后全部倒进嘴里，直接仰头把酒甩进食道，火辣的刺激让对方忍不住眨眼睛。棕发男人撇嘴摇头打了个冷颤，一口地道的伦敦腔，“靠，够劲！”接着又毫不犹豫抓起面前啤酒咕咚咕咚往嘴里灌，来不及吞咽的酒水沿着下巴流下来。

维吉尔努力想控制面部肌肉，使自己看上去成熟稳重“经验丰富”一点，可他做不到。只能嘴巴大张，目瞪口呆，注视着一切，这不能怪他。酒，对维吉尔来说，一直都是高脚杯，小口品，精致优雅的享受，如此粗鲁的饮酒方式，第一次见。

布拉德腿脚发颤向后趔趄，维吉尔跨出半步准备抓住对方，但固执的苏格兰男人推开善意的手臂，挣扎着把酒杯扣到头顶，大声喊道，“Bottoms up！”

该死的！到我了！对面已干下一杯伏特加，还挑衅似的把酒杯底朝上，用力推到维吉尔面前。

他低头凝视桌上静静摆放的三杯酒，布拉德和翠西的话回响在心中。

嘈杂的人声，刺鼻的气味，混浊的灯光，以及身边的但丁，这一刻，统统静止，他仿佛瞬间置身度外，一切的一切，都与自己无关。维吉尔伸出手，拿起伏特加，在众人惊讶的目光下，冷静倒入大扎玻璃杯中。他举起啤酒，深吸一口气，开始吞咽。

苦涩的液体混杂些许辛辣顿时充满整个口腔，维吉尔不由得呛了一下，鼻孔深处也染上酒味，想吐。但他坚持忍住，继续抬高酒杯，借助重力将酒精砸入体内。翠西的话被割裂成个个零星片段，在脑海中反复闪现。

“爱是无法选择的” 废话，我是无sex恋我当然知道！

“双胞胎更容易产生sex吸引” 是吗？但丁难道喜欢我？

“这不代表你变态” 我又不喜欢他！

“相爱” 胡扯！

“罪恶感” 呵，就好像我会有一样！

维吉尔越来越烦躁，他试图通过自虐式吞咽来舒缓内心的困惑，把每一股沉入胃袋的液体都当做一份迷茫，我不喜欢，但我接受。

直到透过逐渐清明的玻璃杯，他看到对方仰头托起的动作！

“BOTTOMS UP！”

等维吉尔回过神时，但丁已经站到酒吧中心的舞台上，双手托着一个奇怪的玻璃容器，大概有一米长，末端是一个球形，顶端呈喇叭状，中间是细长的管道，里面装满了啤酒？

“他在干嘛？”维吉尔本意是在心中默默发问，可他没料到自己原来脱口而出音量极大。

“呵，他在替你履行队长职责，”讨厌鬼主动接话，“你以为赢的人没有奖励吗？在杜马利，划船比赛的获胜者要喝完一整瓶罗马军团，但以你刚才的样子，”对方哼笑一声讥讽道，“所以你有个好弟弟啊！”

维吉尔脑中的那根弦被人突然扯断，他在某种奇怪感情的推动下，冲上舞台，夺过酒杯，对准瓶口。自己所清楚记得的最后一个片段，只有但丁那双惊讶又兴奋的蓝眼睛。

维吉尔羞愧难当捂住脸，昨晚他是喝了多少酒，以至于如何回家，如何上床，如何脱衣服，通通记不起来。维吉尔从地上随意丢置的牛仔裤里掏出手机，嫌弃的把满是酒味的衣服堆在一起。手机竟然还有电，当然，未读信息也不少，最后一个联系他的是翠西。维吉尔点开对话框，倒着往前翻。

翠西：就这么说定了，不回复就是默认

翠西：但丁肯定也会参加，万一他赢了，提出什么不恰当要求，怎么办（你懂的），所以顾全大局，你必须参加

翠西：这个也不许拒绝，总归不许拒绝

翠西：你还欠我一个大人情，记得不，是时候还人情了！

翠西：主要看比赛要求，我知道你想拒绝，但是，不可以（不行）

翠西：游戏具体内容看组里信息

翠西：先不要着急拒绝，听我娓娓道来，首先这个是对我们有好处的，热度在，学校就必须重视，其次，这个对我工作也有好处，而你作为我的上级是不是应该体谅一下下属的艰辛，最后，我只是有种强烈的感觉，如果你参加这个游戏，一定非常有趣

翠西：你要参加全能挑战，我替你决定了

维吉尔走进餐厅，但丁正在旁边的开放厨房瞎忙活，这说明昨晚父母回来的也很晚，要不然但丁就不可能完好无损站在那里。

“早上好！”对方热情洋溢的打招呼，“看来你恢复的不错嘛！”见维吉尔不吭声，但丁也不生气，只是无所谓的耸耸肩，“尼禄这个小混蛋昨晚吃太多了，留的这点根本不够三人分，对了，爸妈还没起。”

维吉尔哼了一声算作答应，他打开冰箱，从里面掏出几片面包，准备拿锅加热。

但丁兴奋的凑过来，“要做吐司吗？太棒了！好久没吃你做的吐司了，多放点芝士。”

怎么就突然不想做了呢，维吉尔将手偏了偏，从橱柜里取出一个木质小篮子，将面包放进去，然后把对方从自己身边推开，这么壮的人站在一旁不干活（还总提要求）很碍事。他往汤里加了点水和番茄酱，盯着鲜红色浓汁咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，“你为什么要参加比赛？”

“因为你啊！”但丁又嬉皮笑脸的靠近。

脑壳疼。

对方没眼色的喋喋不休道，“而且我觉得非常有意思，比如说第一关，你知道第一关的内容吗？”

维吉尔无视一旁聒噪的但丁，伸手关掉炉子，想了想还是取出两个碗，但他只盛了自己那份。

但丁像个狗屁膏药一样跟过来，在维吉尔对面坐下，掏出手机点亮屏幕，“我这张照片拍的怎么样？符合要求吧！”

维吉尔本来不想理他，可问题是对方愣把手机强塞到自己面前，还显摆的晃来晃去，于是他只能抬头应付的瞄了一眼，但出乎意料的内容顿时让自己慌乱起来。

“这是什么！”维吉尔伸手想抓住但丁的手腕，可对方速度更快。

“别抢，这是我好不容易照的，不能轻易分享！”

他怒视那个得意忘形的家伙，该死的蠢货，一定是昨晚趁自己喝断片偷偷拍的，卑鄙！

但丁表情夸张继续倒腾手机，嘴里还故意碎碎念道，“这个角度可以，嗯，这张也行，这张不好，照的我脸太大了……”

维吉尔冷笑，但丁就不怕他想办法废掉那张照片吗？可一想到自己要和别人接吻（或者亲密接触），无论对方什么条件什么状况，维吉尔都从心底本能的排斥（该死的洁癖），大脑也拼命拒绝着这种想法，身体反应更为强烈，胃部竟然开始反酸（也可能跟大早上就喝番茄汤有关）。

于是他做了个决定，把手机藏在桌下偷偷设置好，然后放进口袋，推开椅子，突然站起来。蠢货吓了一跳，目不转睛盯着维吉尔接近，虽然警觉的攥紧手机但表面上还佯装淡定。

他站到但丁面前，居高临下的俯视，看看这怂样，“你怕了吗，但丁？”

对方似乎明白过来，咧嘴一笑，露出右边的虎牙，“你做....”

就是这时，维吉尔动作迅速准确，他一手扣住对方下巴，一手掏出手机，满意的看到但丁震惊的蓝眼睛，轻笑着吻了下去。

你以为就你一个会偷袭吗？现在我们又平了！


	44. 忽悠，接着忽悠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章对应正文7、8和9，也是一天内发生的事，分别是周四的早、中、晚（周四崽崽冰球训练，哥有钢琴课）

这，他妈的是什么意思？！

但丁大脑一片空白，就像台老式留声机，唱针卡在某个地方咔嚓咔嚓无限循环，直到维吉尔伸出舌头朝自己牙齿上舔了一下，他才反应过来。可还没等但丁积极回应（来而不往非绅士），来自上方的压力就消失了。他哥快步回去，拉椅坐好，一套动作敏捷自然，看得但丁都有些恍惚，要不是嘴唇上还残留着温暖的触感，他都以为自己还在做梦。

“你....”

维吉尔抬头给了他一个闭嘴的眼神，正当但丁莫名其妙之时，从楼梯处传来一阵沉重的脚步声，哦，是小混蛋。靠！怪不得他哥窜的那么快！

尼禄睡眼惺忪的出现在餐厅门口，打了个哈欠，见只有维吉尔和但丁两人，不解的问道，“爸爸妈妈呢？”

“他们昨晚回来太晚，所以现在还在睡觉，我把你留的汤热了一下，凑合吃吧，”维吉尔伸手抓了块面包来掩盖自己有些泛红的颧骨和语气中的慌乱。

但丁忍不住笑起来，就算不喝醉也是一样可爱。

尼禄冲他翻了个白眼，这小破孩，但丁还有很多帐没跟他算呢，他倒在这里耍横了！也不看看这个家谁说了算（别人先不说，起码但丁认为自己的家庭地位比尼禄高是肯定的）。

妈妈明明留的是三人份晚餐，对，他看到垃圾桶里丢弃的纸片了，小孩真是不行，还需磨练，做坏事也不知道销毁证据（如果是但丁，这纸早就碎成渣渣藏在垃圾下面，根本不会让人发现）。小混蛋自己吃掉一半，然后又霸占另一半，这种恶行，令人发指。

所以他当着尼禄的面，抢先一步拿走最后一块面包，得意的欣赏对方委屈的小脸。

“维吉尔，你知道吗，但丁昨晚偷偷亲你，还拍照了。”尼禄急迫的向维吉尔诉说昨晚案发经过。

臭小子竟然敢告状，老子还在这坐着呢！

维吉尔表情一时错愕，应该是没想到尼禄也是目击者，但他马上又面无表情的回复道，“我知道。”

小混蛋看起来更加惊讶，但丁强忍着想要炫耀的冲动，他在心中放声大笑，就你还想陷害我，你知不知道刚才在你下楼前，这里发生了什么，我才是哥哥最爱的那个special！

“我和维吉尔从某种程度上，已经达成共识，我们之间的牵绊，牢不可破！”懂？

然后他被维吉尔在桌子下面用力踹了一下，落脚点正好是小腿骨侧面，疼得但丁挤眉弄眼差点叫出声，尼禄对这个结局似乎很满意。

可恶，小混蛋总是坏自己好事，从昨晚到今早，但丁本来有机会认真深入（划掉）的进行打卡任务，却屡被打断，此仇不报非绅士！

但丁果断从联系人中找到克雷多，开始今天的第一轮大忽悠。

但丁：尼禄是纯直男，你不用担心吻过之后会有什么后遗症

但丁：再说了，你知道我弟喜欢你妹吧，所以，你的要求他不会也不敢拒绝

克雷多：。。。。。。这样好吗

但丁：有什么好不好的，为了女神，这是必要的付出，你想想，如果你赢了比赛，就可以顺理成章约翠西出来，奖励内容是一个要求，又没规定范围，翠西也属于话剧团一部分

但丁：think，克雷多，机会就在眼前

突然觉得自己真是坏透了，如此不遗余力的卖弟弟，就像一个职业推销员使劲夸耀这辆车的优越性，而天真无邪的尼禄牌小轿车正安安静静坐在自己对面，太坏了我，虽然这么想着，但丁也没有停下手中打字的速度。

但丁：听说过GAY CHICKEN吗，这个时候一定要man up

“你干嘛看着我笑得龇牙咧嘴的？”小轿车似乎发现了推销员的阴谋。

但丁收起手机，摆出一副很受伤的样子，“听听你这形容词，正常人笑起来难道都是绷着嘴吗？”他捂着胸口继续夸张的喊道，“我太受伤了，在你眼中我就是如此的卑鄙！”

小轿车被说得哑口无言，他瞪了但丁一眼，挖了勺浓汤，恶狠狠的喝下去。

“尼禄，你就不该对他的人品抱有太高的期望。”维吉尔说完站起来，理都不理但丁一下，把注意力都放在收拾餐具上。

但丁也不反驳，只是一动不动注视着维吉尔，看对方洗盘子，放盘子，然后抬手捋了一下耳边的碎发，把衣服掖好，拿起坐上的书包走出餐厅。他一回头正对上吃惊的尼禄，对方半张着嘴，似乎想说什么，但犹豫了一下，又把嘴巴合上轻轻摇了摇头。

艾萨克：哥们，你要救我

艾萨克：文森特他妈的是变态吗，米歇尔也是，感觉他巴不得看我们出丑

艾萨克和但丁既不同班也不同课，二人只有午餐休息才会遇到，所以在上午接到对方求助信息时，但丁并不意外。他好奇的是为何艾萨克邻近中午，快到截止时间了才联系他。

隔着手机，都能体会电话那头艾萨克深深的绝望。

但丁：你可别肖想我，我已经名花有主被人用了

他琢磨着怎么想个理由拒绝艾萨克。

但丁：主要是跟我合照那个人，他自己又照了一张，按游戏规则，一个人不得跟3个不同人合照，否则照片作废，我们两个照片不同但是人相同，算两个不同的人，所以（遗憾）

艾萨克被但丁一顿操作给忽悠瘸了，竟然没看出这里面的逻辑bug，不过对方可能更感兴趣但丁的合照对象。

艾萨克：。。。。没整明白，不过，兄弟！你可以啊，速度够快，跟谁

但丁：我有哥啊（得意）

艾萨克：。。。。。。我怎么一点都不意外

艾萨克：但你还是要救救我

但丁的第一反应依然是尼禄，但残存的良知提醒他，艾萨克和尼禄又不熟，况且这样容易暴露自己（构陷对方的意图），于是他回复道。

但丁：游戏又没说是真人，你上网随便找个性感男模的照片下载打印，不就行了

艾萨克：这个可以有！不过，男模，呲呲，哥们，反思一下你自己

但丁：为了方便让你下嘴，如果你想下载巨石强森，也行，我反正是不会议论你的（阴险）

下午发生了一件意想不到的事。

维吉尔突然联系他，而且是在上课的时候，但丁受到了惊吓，他哥，竟然也会上课玩手机！虽然又是阿里乌斯的历史课（妈的，一周三节，这课排的也太密了），但他忍不了，迫切想知道维吉尔发的图片内容。于是但丁决定赌一把，一边悄悄点开图片，一边密切注意台上的情况。

这是一组对话截屏。

因为只是慌里慌张瞄了一下，所以但丁看的内容并不完整。他按捺着内心的焦躁，等阿里乌斯再次转身进行板述时，才拿出手机准备仔细阅读，但诧异的发现维吉尔已经把图片删了！

什么情况？为什么？

但丁开始思索刚刚那一眼留下的信息。

首先，这对话是发生在翠西和维吉尔之间，讨论主要围绕文森特展开。

其次，话题涉及两个方面，一是队长们的赌。关于这个，但丁好奇自己怎么不清楚，他虽然不是名义上的队长，但实际却与队长无异，况且他们这伙人有个共同的群组，这种事群里一点动静都没有，不科学。

事情是由文森特告诉翠西，翠西再质问维吉尔，至于维吉尔是怎么回答，但丁没看到，因为下面正好有一条更为关键的信息。这个但丁倒记得清清楚楚，

“翠西：文森特让我转告你，这场比赛他要你等着”。

回忆到这里，但丁暂时归纳出一条线索，即，翠西认识文森特，而文森特出于某种利益交换的目的，告诉翠西一个有关她本人的八卦，同时翠西还充当文森特的传话筒（能让翠西这么做的人可真不多，文森特有两把刷子）。

问题是这二人怎么突然“勾搭”上？通过蕾蒂？还是其他间接渠道（后者可能太小，因为两人的朋友圈相对较窄）？难道是没有中间商直接认识？

但丁突然灵光一闪，想起中午打卡时，文森特那引人争议的照片，背景正是翠西经常吸烟的地方。呵，原来如此，这么一分校，他好像也能猜到对方准备的照片内容了，M嘛，蒙德斯。

所以，文森特不仅仅是个“告密者”还是个恐吓者（敢威胁维吉尔）？因为去年竞选吗，这人是有毛病还是怎么的，过去么久还放不下，心眼小的可怜，但丁开始愤愤不平的暗中吐槽。

那么，就剩最后的问题，维吉尔为什么要给他发这个，以及为什么又快速删除？唯一合理的解释就是，这里面肯定有东西是对方不想让自己看到的。

经过层层梳理，仔细排查，排除一切不可能的情况，剩下的，不管多难以置信，那都是真相。

于是，但丁得出一个震惊自己的结论，他哥是在撒娇！虽然理智马上举起AK47毙掉这个念头，但，昨晚跌宕起伏的经历，似乎在向但丁证明一个被他忽略已久的事实：在维吉尔身上，没有什么是绝对不可能的。

心中的小人又缓缓把这个牌子立起来，有些东西一细品，就出来了。

比如说维吉尔截图的目的，一是为了求证，二是为了抱怨，可无论哪件事对方都希望但丁出手解决（请问，这不是撒娇是什么）。再比如说，我们往回推推，但丁最初的疑问也得到了印证，维吉尔花费大量力气就是想折服自己，可这只是行动最终要达成的目标，而不是促使对方进行周密计划的动机。

现在，他可算想明白了，原来这一切的一切都是想引起自己的注意，虽然过程略曲折，手段偏变态，但，还是很可爱，就像暗恋（并不）。

但丁就这样不停假设，不停论证，等下课时，他已经成功被自己说服，浑身都散发着一种奇妙的气息，既恍然大悟又恍如隔世。

米歇尔先Twitter公共回复，后Facebook私下单聊，搞得跟游击队接头一样，非常复杂。

米歇尔：Mr robot又干啥了

米歇尔：你可以揍他，但最后挨骂的是我，所以权衡利弊，我还是希望你不要揍他

此时但丁正在上手工课，他指挥组友操纵工具，自己躲到一旁回复米歇尔的追问，等的就是这家伙。

但丁：文森特说，队长们在赌谁能钓到翠西，这事我怎么不知道

米歇尔：。。。。。就因为这事你就要揍他。。。。。至于吗

米歇尔：你不知道的事多了去，想想是谁整个暑假都窝在家里，死活不出来耍，我只能说你错过很多

但丁：所以这是真的，我鄙视你们，干点正事不好吗，非要去惹老蒙的女儿，是不是找死

米歇尔：我他妈的，你到底听那小王八蛋说什么了，谁打赌，谁敢啊，就是暑假party，让你来你不来那次，大家玩真心话大冒险，克雷多说他喜欢翠西，就这，没别的

但丁：。。。。哦，这样啊，原来是误会，那没你什么事了，你可以滚了

米歇尔：。。。。。有句他妈的不知当讲不当讲

但丁：我这就把评论删了，行了吧

米歇尔：你到底知不知道文森特准备的照片内容，你别真搞得他丧失资格了

但丁想了想，决定继续忽悠对方（其实也不算，毕竟照片的事他也非100%确定）。

但丁：你把我当神了，我怎么知道Mr robot满脑子想的啥，而且米歇尔，你这是破坏游戏公平公正知道吗，等着挨骂去吧

米歇尔：谢谢你的关心，再见

等蕾蒂再联系他时，但丁已经把评论删了。蕾蒂发的也是截图，所以这是别人问她的，而她一无所知（这说明但丁之前的猜想是对的）。不过，他就纳闷了，这个学校怎么闲的蛋疼的人那么多，总喜欢八卦，但丁懒得再解释，所以随便找个理由混了过去。


	45. 错误的喜剧

维吉尔知道自己前脚发送成功，翠西后脚就会跟过来分析。

翠西：。。。。我很伤心你知道吗

翠西：图片，解释你自己

他暂时不想回复，可翠西就是翠西，有一百种方法迫使别人开口。

翠西：我知道你想装死，但你想让我午餐时骚扰你吗？

翠西：图片，这是但丁的，所以，解释你自己

维吉尔：我马上就要上课了，有时间再聊

翠西：（凝视的眼神）姑且先放过你

等翠西再联系他时，已是下午了，蒙德斯正在台上讲解莎士比亚的早期喜剧。

这边手机却闪个不停，维吉尔啧了一声，他本来没打算看，只是想点开软件消掉这些未读红色标记（自己的强迫症最近越来越厉害），但被无意中瞟到的一条信息引起了兴趣。维吉尔把手机放在桌边，抽出书本做遮挡，他一手托腮佯装思考，一手在下面慢慢滑动。

翠西：我有件事要问你，不许骗我，这对我来说很重要

翠西：文森特告诉我，队长们在赌，谁能成功约到我作为圣诞节舞会的舞伴，你知不知道这件事

翠西：另外你知不知道但丁知不知道这件事

翠西：对了，文森特让我转告你，这场比赛他要你等着

翠西：你俩到底什么矛盾

翠西：算了，这事我不关心，你先回答我的问题

翠西：有谁参与，是谁提的

翠西：如果你不知道，也不知道但丁知不知道，想个办法帮我问下，如果我直接问，他肯定满嘴跑火车，没一句实话，所以你来问

翠西：你问的话，他估计不会骗你，因为根据对方最近的表现，目前属于热恋期，别再狡辩了，我信都不信，我有眼，我不瞎

翠西：我要求一个答案，是你撮合我跟克雷多的，所以这是你欠我的

维吉尔看到前半部分，第一反应是不可能，他跟克雷多聊过（虽然只是业务上），对方给他的感觉，怎么说呢，不像但丁或者米歇尔那种会拿感情开玩笑、吊儿郎当痞里痞气的人。但维吉尔确实知道但丁他们有一个所谓的“俱乐部”，类似大学的兄弟会。学校这几个运动队队长、副队长或者主力队友都是那个俱乐部成员，具体入会门槛及入会条件，维吉尔并不清楚，但他可以确定的是，里面没几个正经人（真正的绅士都是独行，只有流氓才喜欢聚集）。

然后就是文森特，维吉尔无奈的双肩一垮，叹了口气，他是真不记得自己到底做了什么，导致对方紧追不舍。按文森特本人的说法，他们很早就认识，早在高中以前，可问题是对方说也不说全，似乎在等维吉尔自己想起来。他试着回忆了一下，失败，然后维吉尔就自然而然翻页了。对他来说，这不属于需要花费精力和心思必须完成的事（所以没有动力），没想到对方却耿耿于怀。

现在又是这种情况，文森特的战书收到了也知道了，但在大脑信息归纳分类的小隔间里，维吉尔依然选择直接把它塞进“可以不用考虑”的标签下。比起这个，但丁知不知道翠西被人瞄上才是首要问题。

他想起之前的“遗传性”喜好取向，金发美人（虽然维吉尔高度怀疑但丁并不知情，因为对方和翠西一直都是点到为止的“绅士”之交，论亲密程度，远比不上蕾蒂），但他还是要确认一下。

所以，维吉尔单手截图发给但丁（上课打字不方便），发完后他习惯性点开确认，这一看让维吉尔有种当场打死自己的冲动。我怎么这么懒，至少发图前要裁剪一下啊！他这图截的，正好把翠西“热恋”那句也截了进去（维吉尔想吐槽对方的不严谨，热恋是一种双向感情，明显与当前情况不符）。他赶紧手忙脚乱的撤回，希望但丁没有看到。

正当维吉尔低头重新编辑图片时，蒙德斯突然叫了他的名字，“维吉尔，你来分析一下这段话的意思。”（自己是除翠西外，蒙德斯唯一直呼名字的学生）

他吓了一跳，手机差点掉到地上，维吉尔慌慌张张在书上找对应段落，可问题是从刚才看短信起，自己就完全没注意蒙德斯在讲什么！

“涂上釉彩的宝石容易失去光润， 

最好的黄金经不起人手的摩损， 

尽管他是名誉良好的端人正士， 

一朝堕落了也照样会不知羞耻。”

蒙德斯低沉而又浑厚的声音替维吉尔念出这段话。

哦，这是《错误的喜剧》中经典台词。维吉尔尴尬的望向对方，他怀疑蒙德斯应该是抓到自己玩手机，所以才用提问的方式进行暗示。但蒙德斯正专心翻阅手中捧着的作品集，似乎在耐心等待维吉尔回答。整个教室静的只剩下呼吸，其他人都把头压得很低，努力装作不存在的样子。

无奈之下他只能磕磕绊绊试着解释，“呃，我的理解是有些东西不能看表象，比如说，”脑海中努力拼凑答案，“最后一句，某些人看上去品行良好，行事端正，但内心锁着一个恶魔。如果经受不住外界的诱惑，或许会堕落的更加彻底，就像化身博士，”维吉尔忽然给自己的胡扯找了一个立足点，“一个隐藏的人格。”

蒙德斯眯着眼，嘴唇抿成一条线，目光犀利的注视他，对这个回答相当不满意，“我不能说你回答的不对，毕竟每个人心中都有一个哈姆雷特，”说着把手中的书啪嗒一声猛然合上，“但你如果稍微用点心去细细体会，就能显而易见的发现，这是在惋惜失去。”

“再好的东西都有消失的一天，再深的记忆也有淡忘的时刻，再美的梦也终会惊醒。越不能放下越容易失去，越想抓牢越会消失，心中所想的珍宝，往往不属于你。经过时光蹉跎，一切不复从前，正如涂上釉彩的宝石容易失去光润，最好的黄金经不起人手的摩损，”蒙德斯情绪高昂的说完这一大段话，马上又冷静下来，“我以为你的理解会更加深刻。”

维吉尔被说得脸颊通红，在他以为口头训斥就这样结束时，对方又加了句，“下课后到我办公室来一下。”

该死！

事情就是我以为和他以为两种情况。

维吉尔以为蒙德斯会批评自己上课不专心，但蒙德斯却强行跟他分享翠西的“感情生活”。单亲老父亲快愁死了，自家辛辛苦苦养大的白菜竟被不熟悉的猪偷偷拱了（虽然这是头金猪），而维吉尔对“潜在情敌”竟然一无所知，老蒙很忧伤。悲痛欲绝的蒙德斯各种暗示维吉尔必须果断出手，起码从圣诞节舞会开始（宿醉的脑壳又疼了起来），对方拉着他絮絮叨叨，差点让自己第二节的化学实验课迟到。

临走前，维吉尔突然想起照片的事，他请求蒙德斯跟自己合照一张。对方虽然感觉莫名其妙，但欣然接受，可露出的表情，哎，小孩见了都会哭（维吉尔认为蒙德斯需要对着镜子练一下如何正确的展示微笑）。

直到蕾蒂的信息发来，他才想起那个编辑一半还没发出的图片，不过现在也没用了，因为但丁已经看到了。

维吉尔第一次想开骂，去他的小饼干（终于明白尼禄为何喜欢日常口吐芬芳，感觉果然顺畅很多）！

但丁能跑到文森特Twitter下面直接开骂，是维吉尔万万没想到的。对了，他没有Twitter。如果你觉得不可理喻，那以下是维吉尔的辩护。他认为Twitter已经被一帮虚伪又缺爱的人占领，他们肆意说着任何不负责任的话，现实中的废物成了虚拟世界的强者，是一堆脑残相互抱团取暖的地方（话可能过分，但sorry for not sorry）。

他本人更喜欢以前那种私密性强且人与人联系紧密（彼此熟悉的小团体）的聊天工具，这就是为什么维吉尔现在和布拉德交流都是通过国际跳棋软件的内部系统（当然部分原因也是为了避免但丁偷窥）。

所以但丁是知道这件事，然后去骂文森特多嘴？

如果真是这样，维吉尔油然而生一股浓浓的负罪感，他对不起文森特，自己确实低估了这帮人的不要脸程度，同时，他在心中鄙视但丁（在道德良知和狐朋狗友之间，对方竟然选择维护后者）。

维吉尔怀揣着一丝丝愧疚向翠西解释（主要是和这种卑鄙之徒拥有血缘关系而产生的愧疚），结果对方竟然接受良好。

翠西：我现在已经不生气了，反而有点小激动，我想看看他们在发现我已经知道后会怎么做

甚至心情好到又反咬维吉尔一口。

翠西：但我对你这种不负责的行为非常不满，置我的线人于危险之地，下次请务必控制好你的小狼狗，不要到处撒野

翠西：另外，我现在正式邀请你作为我圣诞节舞伴，可以不用马上回答，一个月后黑色星期五再给我一个确定的答案

翠西：还有，你我约个时间，认真讨论一下你和你的小狼狗PS你知道自己是躲不掉的吧，所以还不如愉快的接受

维吉尔懊恼的皱眉，翠西身为一个未来心理咨询师的严谨性去哪儿了，她难道不知道心理医生的大忌，就是把自己的想法投射到病人身上吗（倒不是说维吉尔就是病人）？他承认，自己对但丁的感情现在变得有些复杂，但翠西没必要再添油加醋搞得更复杂。

况且，我也不用那么久，现在就能给你一个准确答复，我不同意！但维吉尔想了想，并没有立刻否决，他听从内心的那个微弱的声音“万一，万一呢”。

刚下大提琴课，小狼狗就跟算好时间一样，发来一张照片。

但丁：哥，友情提示，你的照片可能要换换了

但丁：图片，我特意给你准备的，不用谢，应该的

这是两年前全家一起去野营时拍的，照片中维吉尔身穿蓝色冲锋衣，手拿登山拐，一副不情不愿的样子，僵硬的站在高大的雪松树林下。旁边的但丁依然是一身耀眼红色，他一手搂住维吉尔的肩膀，一手指向远处的山峰，脸上洋溢着兴奋的笑容，与身边的自己形成鲜明对比。

他记起这张照片的来历了，当时但丁非说远处的山峰像汝房，然后拉着自己让尼禄拍照。维吉尔又看了一眼图片中看似绵延相连并肩而立，实则隔了一整个湖泊的两座山峰。他低声笑了，确实像M，但更像两条异面直线，看似相交，却永远不会有相交的一点。

但丁，你让我用这张，我就用这张吗？太高估你自己了！维吉尔脑海中这句话还没想完，小狼狗的短信又来了。

但丁：哥，我知道你现在肯定是撇着嘴心里默默讽刺我，但我确实是为你好，如果没猜错的话，你的照片是跟老蒙吧（阴险）

但丁：虽然你亲爱的弟弟，对你的答复充满期待，但理智告诉我，你十之八九不会理我，不过不要紧，明天就用爱意答复我吧（爱心）

去他的小饼干，但丁是怎么知道的！

PS：本章名称取自于莎士比亚早期创作的滑稽喜剧，剧中主仆各是一对孪生兄弟，为寻找彼此机缘巧合地来到同一座城市，却又不知道对方近在咫尺，造成了一系列张冠李戴的误会


	46. 因为绅士所以联盟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应正文第二季第十章

但丁猜到艾萨克要炸，可没想到艾萨克会在“绅士联盟”的群组里直接怼上对方。

巨石强森（艾萨克）：WTF@骑士长

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：yeah，WTF@暗影猎手

卡尔斯是棒球队的第二队长（队长不在时担任队长职位，其实就是副队长），人好嘴贱爱搅屎（这点跟但丁有一拼），目前是组里唯一一个有确定女友的人，平时是大家没事调侃的对象。因为这货都能有女朋友，众人不服，除了但丁（女孩子其实就是喜欢嘴甜心细的男生，所以他服）。

巨石强森（艾萨克）：滚，这不是游戏，我有事找克雷多

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：那你在这儿瞎叽喳啥，直接私聊不好吗

巨石强森（艾萨克）：。。。。没他Facebook好友，克雷多这家伙设置了陌生人权限

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：哦～～～听说过推特留言吗

巨石强森（艾萨克）：。。。。。

眼看对方又要发飙，但丁赶紧钻出来替好兄弟说话。

但丁：艾萨克想问克雷多为啥要跟辛迪组团，这种事，怎么好意思推特留言（你懂的），对了@巨石强森，别费劲了，这会儿克雷多正训练，看不到

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：厉害厉害，但丁你果然什么都知道，话说最近群里老不见你蹦哒，又干啥偷鸡摸狗之事，快，给兄弟们分享分享

巨石强森（艾萨克）：他净忙着跟女朋友玩DS，没功夫理我们

我靠，但丁在心中大骂艾萨克忘恩负义，自己刚替他解完围，这家伙就在组里引火背后捅刀，对方这句信息含量极大的话立刻把其他人引了出来，就像海洋里的鲨鱼闻到了血腥，蜂拥而上。

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：WTF，你这公狗，哪来那么多时间，不是还有话剧吗

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：啧啧啧，时间管理大师，说，这次是哪个姑娘惨遭祸害@三振出局，团长，异教徒出现了，快来烧死他

三振出局（米歇尔）：我靠，DS，可以啊你小子，我说打游戏找你你总推，原来如此（猥琐的笑），上次在W3天梯排位遇到你，招呼都不打，直接跟人开房仨小时，体力真好

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：女朋友不仅会玩游戏（猥琐的笑容）还会打游戏，实名羡慕，人跟人差距咋就这么大

但丁真是服了这帮人，正经事想不出一个，开黄腔聊八卦倒是挺起劲儿。

但丁：都给我滚，别听艾萨克瞎说，没有妹子是汉子，我哥！我哥最近沉迷W3，我一直带他刷经验，没时间跟你们骚聊

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：。。。。。我怎么就这么无法相信呢

三振出局（米歇尔）：+1

这个时候艾萨克突然私聊他。

艾萨克：所以辛迪到底是怎么回事，还有M照片，帮我想个办法

但丁被对方的厚颜无耻给震惊了，艾萨克是金鱼吗，7秒记忆？真以为我会帮你？就在你陷害完我不到一分钟？恋爱果然使人变傻！

但丁：。。。。辛迪只是应姬莉叶邀请，放心，克雷多的心思全在翠西身上，你是安全的

看到尼禄上传的照片，但丁才发现这波没坑到弟弟（失败），但他又想不出这么天才的点子出自谁（不是瞧不起谁的智商），问了克雷多才知道，原来是姬莉叶。不得不说，这女孩有两下，但丁开始好奇尼禄和她之间，到底谁追谁（以后给小混蛋下绊子要注意啦，千万不能惹聪明女人）。

艾萨克：行，相信你，照片。。。。

他突然想起那个未实施的“废掉文森特资格”小计划。

但丁：你也可以反杀一下克雷多，跟他女神合照，翠西•蒙德斯（阴险）

艾萨克：这点子！好是好，问题是可操作性为0，难度系数根本不亚于直接找老蒙

但丁：。。。。动动脑子，翠西是学生会副主席，走廊上有她的宣传照，不过别让其他人发现，同一主题不能超过5张

其实这个就要看米歇尔怎么判断了，因为但丁已经明确知道布拉德和帕蒂（前者住在后者家），用的是与校长莫里森（帕蒂的爷爷）的合照。如果相同元素定义为M姓氏的人，带上艾萨克，就已经4个，只要再多出来那么一个，所有人资格通通作废。

想到这儿，但丁不由得嘴角上扬，米歇尔，艾萨克，我遵守了保证也帮了忙，但，成不成，就交给命运啦！

可这搬起的石头下一秒就重重砸到但丁自己脚背上。

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：提起维吉尔，你们知道Mr perfect今天又被叫到老蒙办公室，而且呆了很久，我是说很久@恶魔猎手

三振出局（米歇尔）：总觉得老蒙对Mr perfect有种不正常的感情

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：果然不止我一个人这么想！你们说老蒙独居这么多年，都没发生点啥，是不是（你懂的），而且传闻他以前（嘿嘿嘿）

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：呆那么久，能干点啥（你懂的），会干点啥（嘿嘿嘿）

但丁：都他妈的给老子闭嘴，下次再抓到你们胡说维吉尔，我就把你们的破事都抖出来，是我哥太优秀了，引得老蒙想撮合，对象当然是他女儿

三振出局（米歇尔）：看把他急得，YOOOO@骑士长

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：看把他急得，YOOOO@骑士长

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：看把他急得，YOOOO@骑士长

巨石强森（艾萨克）：人都不在，艾特个屁

巨石强森（艾萨克）：我看你们都闲着没事，连麦开5人图打W3混战

但丁准备找个借口开溜，他有更重要的事急需处理，如果真如卡尔斯所说，维吉尔很有可能已经跟蒙德斯合了照（天赐良机，况且他哥肯定认为除了自己没人敢找老蒙），那对方的照片就成了相同元素的第五人，靠！

但丁：我有事，先撤

三振出局（米歇尔）：妈的，站住，别跑，每次混战你都躲，是不是玩不起

但丁：。。。。我是真有事，下次专门约一局，看我不打穿你

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：看他这个熊样，估计是女朋友召唤，怎么敢不去

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：噫，鄙视你俩，但丁在我心中的地位已经变得跟卡尔斯一样低了，@巨石强森，快，跟我们分享一下但丁的DS女友，我太好奇了，完全猜不出是谁，话剧团的？

但丁懒得看他们议论，自己要先帮维吉尔解决照片plan-B。

可维吉尔没用他提供的照片，固执，固执的可爱（但丁觉得自己最近是不是有点问题，需要洗洗脑）。幸好，命运女神显灵，M姓氏的照片，全校只有维吉尔，布拉德，帕蒂，文森特四人，你问艾萨克怎么了，哈哈哈哈，这事简直要把但丁笑死。

艾萨克乖乖听从但丁建议，挑没人的时候去拍照，中午就要提交打卡，所以他只能早上完成。艾萨克第一个到校，等大门一开就直接冲向老蒙办公室（翠西和维吉尔的宣传照被一起挂在蒙德斯办公室外的走廊上，两人左右侧身相对，拍的非常像结婚照，老蒙的恶趣味）。

因为去的太早，天才微亮，走道光线不足，艾萨克为了追求拍摄效果（迷惑行为），把照片从墙上取了下来，他当时天真的以为学校就他一人，这是第一个错误。

第二个错误是，艾萨克为报夺爱之仇（谁让克雷多“霸占”自己女神），他决定专门拍一组特别猥琐的照片发到组里（具体怎么猥琐请自己想象，因为照片最后一张也没留下，艾萨克也不愿细说）。当他对着翠西的正装照凹完各种造型，准备挂回墙上时，一转头，就看到蒙德斯悄无声息的站在身后。

对方在那站了多久看到多少，艾萨克不清楚，但蒙德斯阴沉的脸色在忽明忽暗的灯光下，显得格外诡异。接下来具体发生什么，艾萨克记不清了（直接被吓傻），反正最后的结果是，他手机被没收整整一天，所有照片都被删的干干净净，包括那些根本不相关的，艾萨克简直要哭了（他存了很多辛迪的训练照，一下子全没了），并喜提接下来两个月的周末义务值日。

艾萨克的全能打卡游戏就此画上“完美”句号。

跟着艾萨克一起遭罪的还有米歇尔。

几乎全校，甚至连隔壁高中都来凑热闹，参加的没参加的，通关的没通关的，都在他Twitter下面刷R.I.P，米歇尔被死亡两天后，第三关终于做了回人，搞个了简单的。又因为过于简单没达到众人心理预期，再次被挂，只不过这回换成清一色的“凸”。

祸不双行，但丁在不久之后，也顺利加入难兄难弟行列。

他的情况比较特殊，就是单纯搞不懂自己哪点又做错惹到维吉尔，他哥这种反复无常每月都要来一次的情绪波动，甚至让但丁悄悄怀疑，对方是不是也有大姨妈？思来想去，唯一合乎逻辑的解释就是，维吉尔怪自己把评论删了？仔细琢磨，以他哥那种傲娇性格，也不是不可能。越想越有理的但丁做了个决定，自己要搞清楚文森特在耍什么把戏，然后一劳永逸解决这事。

当然，在此之前还有一个小问题，但丁躲在幕后，一边奸笑一边掏出手机。

今天是周六，给焦点小组进行部分章节预演，原以为会有阿里乌斯，蕾蒂她们为了避免不必要的麻烦，把与但丁相关的戏份基本全部砍完（整个场子就靠维吉尔撑着，他就是来报个到）。不过没想到对方竟然有事未来，所以既没有任务也没有担忧的但丁悠闲在后台看其他人忙活。

但丁：亲爱的女神，帮我一个忙吧

辛迪：一听这语气就知道没好事，你先说什么，我再考虑

但丁：第四关cos，帮我画个妆，我知道你心灵手巧，一般人我都不找

辛迪：。。。。马屁拍的到位，你准备cos什么

但丁：当然是迪士尼公主，我这么英俊潇洒，必须cos公主

辛迪：你这样很容易跟别人撞啊，要不要考虑一下其他角色

但丁：我选的人物绝对不会，因为一般人不会选

辛迪：好奇，难道是非人？青蛙公主？怪物史莱克的老婆？哦，那是梦工厂

但丁：冰雪奇缘的安娜艾莎

辛迪：你知道这是俩人吧

但丁：我知道，我有哥啊

辛迪：OMGOMG，还有维吉尔吗，M IN M IN，我的要求只有一个，你让我多拍点照片

但丁：。。。。行，简单看了一下，我这里能凑出两件颜色类似的戏服，既然服装不能强求，就只能靠妆扮了（你懂的），你那里有假发吧

辛迪：我懂，我懂，剩下交给我啦，cosplay我有一套专业设备，不过只能明天上午

但丁：OK，deal


	47. 故事中的故事

彩排顺利结束。

蒙德斯好像有事很着急，刚来没过多久就借口走了。焦点小组组长一撤，剩下的人顿时随意起来，奈文心情很好，所以预演提前结束。蕾蒂和但丁两人不知躲哪儿，但丁很可能是先溜了（维吉尔并不关心）。姬莉叶，妮可坐克雷多的车回家，所以三人一起出了剧院，但让维吉尔不满的是，尼禄也屁颠屁颠跟在后面，一副完全忘记自己真正家在哪的样子。

不过，他并没有开口叫住这个叛徒弟弟，因为自己还要送布拉德，尼禄坐克雷多的车反而更顺路些，而且小孩看向姬莉叶的眼神，实在是太明显，都不知道收一收（这事维吉尔要找个机会跟尼禄谈一下，什么叫做雷德格雷夫式矜持）。

布拉德坐在副驾驶，跟维吉尔随口聊天，话题不知怎么就跑到了但丁身上（虽然对方又不在）。

“你弟跟你说得可不一样。”

“哪个弟弟？”话一出口，他就想打死自己。

布拉德睁大眼睛，饶有兴趣的看向维吉尔，“真的吗？你真的不知道我说的哪个弟弟。因为按你提及的频率，我在没有见到尼禄前，一直以为你只有一个弟弟。”

维吉尔咬着嘴唇，不说话。

“如果你非要问，那我说的是但丁，他跟你形容的完全不一样。”

“是吗？”

“是的，”布拉德语气欢快的解释，“但丁很关心你，并不是你说的那样没心没肺，前几天他还主动向我问起你，当然我们也聊了些别的，不过主要还是你。”

维吉尔不禁冷笑，“你们聊我什么？”

“你和我是怎么认识的？你的爱好啊？对了，我没告诉他，我们现在用跳棋聊天的事，”布拉德短暂犹豫后继续说道，“但丁似乎对你一无所知，但他表示很感兴趣。”

“呵，那是因为他又在计划什么。”

“不不不，亲爱的朋友，我觉得你误会他了，”对方飞快补充，“从上次喝酒我就发现，但丁是真的很关心你，可能他自己都没注意。不过，我才接触你们没多久，可能看的不全面，但他对你确实有种强烈的保护欲。起码在我看来，但丁不仅不讨厌你，甚至很爱你。”

维吉尔的心被这句话震的忽然快了半拍，他松了松手指换个位置重新握好方向盘。

如果在几个月前，有人告诉他，但丁很爱他，维吉尔绝对会鄙夷的瞄对方一眼，然后斩钉截铁的回答不可能，因为他恨但丁，但丁恨他。

可现在，他不确定了，尤其是被翠西灌输一堆奇怪想法后。

我恨他吗？不恨，因为我不愿意他受到伤害，即便受到伤害，也只能来自我，或许路西卡说得对，我的支配欲太强了。可奇怪的是，这种强烈的支配欲只有在碰到但丁时才会出现，如此说来，这是爱吗？

维吉尔迅速在脑海中否定了这个答案，没有合适的参照作对比，所以不能断定这是什么。或许是对一种旧玩具新玩法的好奇，因这种好奇而产生的瞬时喜爱之情。想到这儿，维吉尔没由来涌出一股莫名的烦躁，他不喜欢自己目前的状态，患得患失，完全失控。尤其是前晚但丁的信息又浮现出来，对方得意洋洋半威胁半挑衅强迫自己换照片。

当时的维吉尔经再三考虑，决定拿出尊严和幸运女神对赌（他的自尊不允许他向但丁轻易屈服），虽然结果是自己赢了，但这种差点输掉的获胜更让维吉尔厌烦。

这说明但丁是对的！

如果理解成下棋，但丁思考的走法已经领先自己好几步，而自己只能亦步亦趋跟在后面被动反应。这种对事情走向无法掌控的胁迫感，维吉尔非常不喜欢，他不喜欢被人预判！

而且，到现在他都没弄明白但丁到底是怎么猜到自己准备的照片内容，以及照片可能无效……啊！维吉尔瞬间清醒过来，是布拉德！但丁一定是问了布拉德，混账！他简直想抽自己一巴掌，就不该被翠西和布拉德影响，醒醒，但丁依然是但丁，是他们太不了解他！

因为情绪激动，脚下的力度也加大，车速呼的一下飙起来。

布拉德被维吉尔的激烈反应吓了一跳，他开始婉转的切换话题，“那个，维吉尔，我一直想问，你有没有考虑过申请国外大学？”

“哈？”自己还在整理思绪，完全没听清对方说的啥。

“就是其他国家的法学院，可以学习国际法，”布拉德小心翼翼的说道，“因为我觉得你适合更大的舞台，更广阔的空间，如果不出去见识一下，实在太可惜了。”说完还深有感触的叹了口气。

“我倒没考虑过这方面，”不过，维吉尔准备考虑了，“具体有什么建议吗？”

“哈！强烈推荐我爷爷的母校——剑桥，剑桥法学院可是世界上历史最悠久的法学院，”布拉德一脸自豪的介绍，“英国法律是许多其他国家法律制度的基础，比如说加拿大，美国。”似乎是注意到维吉尔略微踌躇的表情，对方赶紧安慰道，“剑桥没有那么难考，对于国外留学生，尤其是美国人，特别宽松，以你的成绩一定没问题。如果你真有打算，到时候我可以让爷爷托司法部的朋友给你写封推荐信，双保险。”

这段话像一颗闷雷，炸的维吉尔不得不扭头看了布拉德一眼，这家伙到底什么背景？

“哈哈哈，我亲爱的维吉尔，”对方露出一个讳莫如深的微笑，“看来你是真不八卦，你就不好奇我为何能到处当留学生吗？”

我好奇，但我没多想。

“一方面是我喜欢体验不同国家的人文风情，比如说来了红墓镇以后我才想通，你们美国人为何那么胖！这奶茶好喝到简直要了我的命！”布拉德兴高采烈的来回比划，“另一方面是我有这个能力！感兴趣的话，请查查我的姓氏！”一边说着一边顽皮的眨眼。

“可以。”我真的可以考虑一下你的建议。

“怎么感觉自己像个无耻恶魔，在圣洁僧侣耳边低声细语，引诱对方坠入无尽深渊。”

维吉尔被布拉德没头没尾的比喻给逗乐了，“你还想诱惑我什么？”

对方无所谓的耸耸肩，“我不知道，或许想邀请你去我家庄园看看，品尝一下地道的法国葡萄酒。”

又一个土豪！

“说起僧侣，我倒想起一个意大利童话，”布拉德侧头对维吉尔笑了笑，车内的气氛逐渐轻松起来，“不过有点长。”

维吉尔也勾起嘴角，今天的布拉德话还真多，“我们俩在车里，哪儿也去不了，而且，”踩油门的脚向上抬了一点，“我开的也不快。”

“哈哈哈，好的，我敢打赌，这个故事你一定喜欢，”布拉德略微仰头，发出一阵爽朗的笑声，“这是一个关于人鱼的故事，不过不是丹麦那个。”

“正如所有故事开始的一样，这事也发生在从前。有个年轻水手，某天夜晚，月色正好，他独自一人在海边游荡，随着海浪从远处的礁石处传来一阵阵细微的声响。起初他以为是海风，可慢慢接近直到转过礁石，他才发现，原来后面藏着一条美人鱼，”布拉德调整坐姿，换上一种更舒缓的表情，“美人鱼正怀抱着一具年轻男子的残骸，嘴角还挂着鲜红的液体。水手立刻明白，他听过这个传说。在圆月之夜，美丽的人鱼会浮出水面，用歌喉和容貌诱惑落单的水手，然后再吃掉他们。”

维吉尔哼了一声，他大概猜到故事接下来的发展了。

布拉德扭头看了看他，镜片闪出一道光，“耐心点，我亲爱的朋友，我保证这个故事非常曲折，”对方用柔和又带点磁性的声音讲下去（维吉尔不得不承认，无论故事怎么样，布拉德的声音确实很好听），“水手看着人鱼，人鱼也看着水手。水手突然说道，我认识他，他曾经是我朋友，然后水手找了个平坦的地方坐好，盯着人鱼和她手中的食物。人鱼不解的问，你不怕吗，不怕我吃掉你。水手答，我怕，可我知道自己逃不掉。那你为什么要笑，人鱼又问。水手嘴角上扬，因为现在死去的又不是我。”

维吉尔摸着方向盘的手顿了一下，故事开始有意思了。

“人鱼第一次遇到这样的人类，她很好奇，而且今天已经用过餐了，下次是一个月以后，所以她决定把这个与众不同的人类留下来。水手为了方便和人鱼交流，给人鱼起了名字，”布拉德用手扶了一下眼镜，低声说道，“他叫她安吉丽娜。就这样水手和安吉丽娜生活了一个月，又一个月。安吉丽娜依然每个月都会浮出水面寻找猎物，但水手却再也没有见过海面。渐渐的水手厌倦了，他属于陆地，不属于海底，他向安吉丽娜提出，自己想要回去看看。安吉丽娜不同意。水手说，你只是寂寞需要人陪，要不这样，我做一种魔药，可以使你爱上人类，拥有了爱情，你就不会再寂寞了。安吉丽娜说，我已经爱上了人类，就是你啊。水手摇摇头，你不爱我，你看我都要走了，你却连哭都不会，又怎么会爱我呢，你只是太寂寞，寂寞到分不出爱情与孤独的区别。”

布拉德停了一会儿，似乎再给维吉尔消化故事的时间。

“安吉丽娜想了想又问，我说我爱你，你不相信，如果我喝了魔药，我一定会爱上了你，那时你还会离开我吗？水手沉思片刻，答道，不会。于是安吉丽娜欣然接受，她找了所有水手需要的材料，满心欢喜等待最后的魔药。”

“让我猜猜，人鱼喝了药，结果死了，”维吉尔看着前方笔直的马路，轻笑道。

“为什么这么说？”布拉德显得很惊讶，但语音中又带着一丝兴奋。

维吉尔心中暗想，看来我猜对了，“因为水手犹豫了，他渴望自由，而不是人鱼的爱情。或许水手从一开始就不爱人鱼，他只是为了活下去。经过漫长的相处，他也未爱上人鱼，所以与其被单方面的爱一辈子困住，不如从根源上，直接斩断。”

我理解水手，因为我也讨厌这种强制的爱，太过浓烈，容易使双方都迷失自我，令人不悦，但这些话，维吉尔没有说出来。

“我亲爱的维吉尔，”布拉德用手支着前面的仪表台，侧身大笑的摇摇头，“你真奇怪，只是故事可不是这样结束的，或者说不完全是。”

“有一部分你猜对了，水手确实想这么做，但，”布拉德匀了下气继续说道，“水手没有想到的是，人鱼说爱他是认真的，而且人鱼也知道水手并没有像自己爱他般爱自己。所以这瓶魔药，是人鱼给水手准备的，她希望水手能爱上自己。可惜，人鱼最终痛失爱人，即便紧搂着爱人的尸体，她也哭不出一滴眼泪。”

转过街角，莫里森的房子出现在眼前，但维吉尔有种直觉，这个故事并未说完，他再次放慢速度，故意漫不经心的问，“就这样结束了？”

果然，布拉德再次摇了摇头，“当然没有，这只是故事的上半部，”对方伸手指了一下路边，“把我放这里就行，前面路窄，你不方便掉头。”

“你不打算讲完吗？”他有些不解的看着布拉德开门下车。

“nope，好故事一次说完太可惜了，”对方热情的挥挥手，“我们下次有机会再当面聊。”

“故事的名字先告诉我。”

布拉德愣了一下，但还是回答道，“Un amore，直译是非爱或者不对等的爱，不过我更喜欢另一个名字，米兰之恋。”

维吉尔决定回去先剧透一把，今天与布拉德的对话有趣到一扫几日阴霾，甚至给了维吉尔一个全新角度，连带着精神都愉悦起来。

然后他就收到了糟心玩意儿的短信，心情再次荡到谷底。

但丁：维吉尔，换杂志的时刻到啦

PS：安吉丽娜是TV中布拉德的恋人

PPS：关于米兰之恋，哈哈哈，有兴趣的朋友可以百度一下，意大利最那啥的小说


	48. ALL IN

他瞟了一眼维吉尔，对方翘起蓝色牛仔裤包裹的大长腿，双臂交叉横在胸口，不情不愿的撅起粉纯，侧头望向窗外。白皙秀颀的脖子被高领毛衣盖的严严实实，只有喉结若隐若现。

但丁心里乐开了花，他就喜欢看维吉尔一脸吃瘪却又无可奈何的模样。同时心理也暗搓搓的打起了小算盘，我叫你装，一会儿就想个办法让你托光。

不过猥琐归猥琐，但丁实在不明白维吉尔火气怎么这么大。讲实话，横竖都是要cos女装，自己兢兢业业找衣服，又辛辛苦苦搞化妆，维吉尔你只是提供个人，捡现成便宜，为何还要黑着个脸？

越想越郁闷，车内的气压也越来越低（一个不说话，一个想说话不敢说话，气氛怎么可能融洽）。于是他准备打开收音机，刺激一下快要僵死的空气，可探出去的手还没摸到按钮，维吉尔就冷不丁的开了口。

“杂志什么时候给我？”

连说话都面向玻璃，哥，你的礼貌呢，被狗叼走了吗？你英俊潇洒的弟弟就在一旁，麻烦你看着我说话，但丁好气哦，但还是要保持微笑。

“着什么急，”他笑嘻嘻的找借口，“我要确保顺利完成打卡任务后才能还给你。”

“你什么意思？”他哥终于肯屈尊转头看自己了，不过眼神还是那么犀利。比但丁瞳孔稍淡的水蓝色眼睛让他想起结冰的湖面，明亮如镜，在光滑坚赢的表面下，隐藏着蓬勃的春色。

“如果我没记错的话，咱们的约定是你完成我提出的要求，我把杂志还给你。”

维吉尔从靠椅上坐起来，腰背挺得笔直，依然保持抱臂的姿势，等待但丁继续说下去。

“上次的要求是替我打掩护，不被人发现，但我却被阿里乌斯抓到，你看，这个怎么办？”但丁收起笑容，认真观察前方路况，尽管平坦的路面前后就这一辆车。

对方轻蔑的哼了一声，扭头也看向前方，过了好久才小声回复，“你活该。”

这么说来上次真是意外？哈！但丁就知道他哥既没有那么狠也没有那么鸡贼，心情顿时更加愉悦，连语调也跟着轻松起来，“我活该我活该。所以你要理解我谨慎小心的态度。”

维吉尔一言不发不再理他，但丁要求不高，他哥只要不反对，那四舍五入就算同意。

不过，维吉尔肯定怎么也想不到，自己日日念天天想的杂志，远在天边近在眼前。之前还天真的去翻但丁房间（两次！），也不想想聪慧的弟弟，怎么可能把如此“重要的”东西放屋里呢（第一次除外，当时他只是出于好奇，研究了一下维吉尔的杂志，还没来得及藏好）？但丁把秘密武器塞到一个对维吉尔来说，如果不是迫不得已，就绝对不会出现的地方。

他瞄了瞄对方屁股下的凹坑，偷笑起来。

哥们惨遭处罚的好处就是，但丁可以绕过翠西拿到剧院的另一把备用钥匙。倒不是问翠西要对方会不给，只是他不希望再有人来围观维吉尔和自己（他俩不是SD娃娃，谢谢）。一个聒噪的辛迪足够了，实在没必要double一下。

剧院的化妆间，暖气开得很足。

但丁热成一摊烂泥，他把外套、毛衣全托了，只剩一件薄衬衫，袖子也捋到手肘处。精神涣散的夸坐在棕色木椅上，一手搭于靠背一手支起脸颊，一动不动盯着维吉尔看。

对方的外套也已托掉，整齐的摆在但丁自己那团乱糟糟的衣物上，可里面的黑色毛衣还穿在身上（真替他哥热）。维吉尔头上绑着粉红色的绒毛发箍，闭目仰面，表情放松，双手交叉扣住屈起的膝盖，安静的坐在化妆椅上。

“维吉尔，你是不是修过眉？”辛迪用手卡着维吉尔的下巴，上下左右看了看，然后好奇的问道。

但丁压根不知道对方在说什么，但，显然他哥知道。

“我不喜欢自己的毛发乱糟糟的。”

“我歹说，”辛迪拿出一个长方体金属盒子，放在旁边桌台上，“你手艺不错。”她拉起手柄向上一提，仿佛打开了魔术盒，抽出一节节小平台，一层比一层小，但每个里面都堆满了各种各样的小瓶子。

我靠，但丁不禁感叹道，长见识了，这就是女人的化妆盒吗，可怕可怕。

辛迪翻了翻那一排瓶瓶罐罐，捡出一个半透明喷壶，“先屏住呼吸，”她用力晃动瓶身后，朝维吉尔脸上喷去，“你平时都用什么品牌的化妆品，这肤质，啧啧，”说着还用手弹了一下（维吉尔竟然没反应，但丁羡慕嫉妒恨！），“感觉比我还好，果然还是不能经常化浓妆。”

他哥依然面无表情的闭着眼，只是眉心稍微皱了一下，“我建议你尝试药妆，温和自然。”

但丁对自己说，不用再怀疑了，他哥绝对是gay，这都已经开始讨论化妆品了，还能再明显一点吗？！

“我感觉你只需要上个口红，描下眉就行，”辛迪拧开唇膏（终于有个东西是但丁认识的了），一边认真涂抹，一边羡慕的说道，“底子好的人就是如此幸福，不用怎么化都可以很性感。”

看着维吉尔抽搐的嘴角，但丁再也忍不住，拍着座椅大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，哥，你要是女孩子，说不定能收到更多告白。”

告白到底有多少他不知道，反正自己是成功收获两道死亡凝视，和一次口头警告，“闭嘴，但丁。”

辛迪拒绝给但丁化妆，或者说拒绝在服装穿好前化妆。

“你看看你出了多少汗，我要在你脸上点雀斑，可我可不想看到你穿完衣服出来后，整个妆都花了的样子，浪费我的时间和感情。”对方拿着假发推门离开，“我在隔壁化妆间先把头发编好，你们赶紧换衣服。”

于是，但丁手提一件蓝绿色连衣裙，满脸谄笑，讨好的说，“哥，换衣服！”

他自己的服装比较简单。

但丁详细研究了安娜的形象特征，一件红色披风，get，可以用超人那件代替（他原本万圣节打扮就是超人）；黑色上衣，get，今天专门穿了纯黑V领T恤；红色长裙，get，但丁找了一条废弃的红色幕布，就这么一围，perfect！

但对维吉尔，就不能这么简单粗暴。所以他在话剧团那一大堆戏服中，扒来扒去，终于找到一件腰部是直筒的宽大裙子，就是颜色错了那么一点点。

维吉尔审视的看了看裙子，嫌弃的评价，“上半身太窄，我穿不上。”

“不试试，怎么知道？”但丁殷勤的比划起来，“你别穿着毛衣试啊，你见过几个人裙子里面套毛衣的，我觉得可以，你看。”他把裙子摊开放在椅子上，用手丈量尺寸，“哥，你该不会是找借口不想穿吧。”

维吉尔瞪了他一眼，“拿来。”

但丁瞅着维吉尔从下往上套裙子，走到夸骨时，确实有点卡。对方左右晃动，才勉强把皮带塞下，可多出来的毛衣就没了空间，维吉尔叹口气，低头思考如何处理。

但丁知道他哥在犹豫，灵机一动的他及时找到了对方软肋，“大家都是男人，怕什么！或者，你身上该不会是有什么不能看的地方吧？”还故意发出流氓般的笑声。

“哼，”维吉尔给了他一个不屑的眼神，双手拉起衣领向上提，脑袋先从衣服下面退出来，随后是手臂。正当维吉尔拽着袖口往外扯时，但丁发现了亮点，他哥没有腋毛！

“你这里怎么没毛？”

维吉尔看他就像看傻子，不耐烦的解释，“因为我剃了，”想了想又补充道，“我说过，我不喜欢毛发乱糟糟的。”

所以胸毛也没有，但丁顺着往下看，停在衣服堆积的腰间。

思路就是这么奇怪，一下子蹦到周三的那个晚上。自己掏东西时，也是光光的滑滑的软软的，似乎什么都没有（当时他没想到是这方面的原因）。

“你往哪儿看？”

维吉尔的声音响在耳边，但丁一时紧张，脱口而出，“你下面是不是也剃了！”

对方脸色突变，眯起眼睛，不悦的注视但丁，可什么都没说。

人呐，有时候就是有点贱，如果这个时候但丁什么不说，让这句慢慢散去，或者干脆点，换个话题，都不会导致后面的场景。可但丁就是但丁，挑斗维吉尔仿佛刻在自己的基因里，是一种本能，难以抗拒。

“嘿嘿嘿，看不出来，”他似笑非笑，压低声音，用极其暧昧的语气说道，“哥，你还挺闷骚的嘛！”

“你什么意思！”维吉尔既迷茫又生气，表情换了又换，意外的可爱。

“我说，”但丁伸出胳膊搭在对方肩上，维吉尔想甩开，但他用力按住凸起的蝴蝶骨，拉向自己，同时身体向前将头靠了过去，在对方耳边轻轻感叹，“你现在虽然没对象，但刮得这么干净，是不是为随时破楚做准备？”说完，另一只手沿着衣服褶皱慢慢往下滑动。

“但丁！”

他能听到维吉尔凶狠的磨牙声。

不老实的左手在快接近目的地时被人用力钳住，“你如果不想要了，可以试试。”

“我想。。。。。”话还没说完。

维吉尔忽然抬起胳膊打掉肩上束缚，但丁被对方推的向后趔趄一步。为了站稳他下意识去抓维吉尔的衣服，可没想到对方为了摆脱自己又借力打力脚下使绊。

两人就这么手脚并用，互相推搡，也不知道是谁踩了谁，是谁拉了谁。维吉尔一瞬间身体后倾撞上椅子，侧身倒了下去，连带着但丁一起哐当一声，摔到地上。

等他反应过来，已是双膝跪地，一手抓住裙摆压在对方腰旁，一手撑开支在对方耳边，弓身罩在维吉尔上方，他哥满脸震惊躺在地上。

俩人就这么四目相对。

接下来的这句话，绝非出自但丁本意，这都是，都是其他原因造成的！

都是唇膏颜色太过鲜亮才引人遐想，或者是罗鲁的肌🤣肤过于光滑诱人触碰，要不就是水蓝色眼中暗含的惊恐，激起了他体内的破坏欲，总之，都是这个场景的错。

旖旎的气氛，燥热的空气，让但丁的大脑出现BUG。

神使鬼差间，一句话。

“这次游戏如果我赢了你你就让我睡一次。”

他一口气说完，发现对方微微睁大的双眼，才后知后觉意识到自己刚刚讲了啥。

但丁尴尬的满脑子找借口，“我。。。。”

可没想到，他哥竟扬起嘴角，眼中带笑直接打断，“我以为你一直都不会开口。”

啥？这是啥意思？都怪脑子平时用得少，结果现在就像台老式发动机，擦着火花拼命转动也带不起来。

“如果我赢了你，你就把剩余的杂志都还给我。”

他哥这意思是，同意了？但，明显自己占光啊！

似乎是看出但丁在想什么，维吉尔自信满满的说道，“我是不会输的！”

他想张口反驳，话刚到嘴边，就听到门口传来声响。

“你们穿好没有？”

两人同时一僵，但丁扭头望去，一个目瞪口呆的辛迪站在那里，右手还维持着推门的姿势。

这家伙进来前就不知道先敲敲门吗？没等他在心里抱怨完，就见对方左手快速掏出手机，对准这边。但丁突然意识到问题的严重性，自己还坐在维吉尔身上，而维吉尔正衣冠不正的躺在地上。

“别....”他一边抓住椅子慌张起身，一边挣扎着伸手妄图阻止对方。可问题是身下的维吉尔和自己并不一心，但丁刚爬起来，就听到“咔嚓”一声，以及来自身后的黑脚。

这一踹正好击中腿窝，他小腿一软，脚底打滑，又踩上裙子，加之因为起得太猛，身体本来就处于失衡状态，被这么前后一夹击。但丁不出所料，用脸着地，直接趴到辛迪脚下。

他绝望的抬起头，看到对方再次举起相机，正对自己。

“帅哥，说茄子。”

辛迪，你的嘴快咧到眼角啦！


	49. 剑走偏锋

维吉尔回到家，走进卧室，哐的一声把门砸上。他满脑子都是但丁发来的照片要求，内心有种说不出的压抑，烦烦烦，该死的小饼干，我还是烦。下意识想破坏什么东西，可是仔细估量后，还是放下手收回腿，带着无处发泄的躁闷，一屁股坐在椅子上。无意中碰到鼠标，电脑屏幕闪了一下，维吉尔突然记起之前和翠西的约定。

维吉尔：你说要谈我和但丁的事

维吉尔：好，我们现在就谈，我觉得有个情况你需要知道，图片，这是我的sex取向测试，然后再说我和他的问题，我不知道但丁是不是喜欢我，根据你的结论虽然我严重怀疑准确性，我对他是具有sex吸引的；而我不确定对他是一种什么感情，我只是讨厌但丁不按规则行动，我很想无视他，但我做不到，现在情况越来越失控，我很烦躁

维吉尔：有什么建议

这次翠西过了很久才回复，久到维吉尔开始猜想对方是不是遭遇了不测。

翠西：喔哦，我是说，哇喔

维吉尔：我不需要形容词，我需要具体的建议

翠西：。。。。。不给钱态度还如此恶劣

翠西：不过我人好，不跟你一般见识

翠西：首先，我承认我做错了，关于但丁的判定我可能是不准确的，赌约这件事说明我对这帮人的认识还不够深刻，所以请你不要受影响，我们现在单说你的问题

翠西：这种症状是典型控制欲得不到满足引起的，控制欲强的人希望能对某件事或某个人绝对的占有，一切按照他的意思执行，不允许出现任何差错，当这种情感没有被满足时，控制欲强的人就容易产生焦虑，对自己或周边其他人造成伤害

翠西：控制欲强的人三大特征，缺乏安全感get，凡事喜欢亲力亲为get以及与人相处容易两极分化get，包括强迫症和洁癖，也是控制欲的外部表现方式，get and get

翠西：所以，你最近状况是不是又加剧了

维吉尔：说点我不知道的外加有用的

翠西：。。。。。今天的你真是格外暴躁，但丁又做什么了

维吉尔：不要转移话题

翠西：。。。。。行吧，既然你不肯说实话，那我就直接开处方，先说好，只能缓解症状，不能解决问题

维吉尔：我的症状就是我的问题

翠西：。。。。我的建议是放手

翠西：虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但你现在面临的是情感缺失带来的影响，或者反过来说，是对这种突增陌生情绪产生的无力感，其实，无力感也是企图掌控一切的人才拥有的烦恼，所以我的建议是，你试着放下，let it go，让感觉替你说话

维吉尔看着这句话，差点笑出声，真的吗？let it go？如果你真心想我开心点，就不应该提这几个字！翠西明显猜不到维吉尔丰富的内心世界，因为对方继续在他的神经敏感点上乱戳。

翠西：用我男神弗洛伊德的话，所有矛盾归根结底都是sex压抑造成的，结合你的取向测试结果，我觉得这个问题很好解决，身体上的舒缓有利于精神放松

维吉尔皱着眉，翠西最近总是三句两句总把话题往sex上带，或许该换个人倾述了。一个崇尚荣格的人，他在心中恶狠狠的补充。

维吉尔：我很好奇，你是如何处理这种压抑的

翠西：对了，我正想跟你说这件事呢，你介意当一次工具人吗

维吉尔：你什么意思

翠西：我认为这帮家伙的动机无非就是遵从雄性的原始本能，把我当做一种具有双重身份待价而沽的商品，所以我好奇，当他们发现商品与宣传出现差异时，会有怎样的反应，鉴于你是无性恋，我觉得我们可以互助一下

维吉尔愣住了，他感觉自己好像明白对方的意思，但又不确定。正在犹豫要不要问清楚时，一个远古念头突然浮现出来：8%的对照实验！

维吉尔很惶恐，如果是几个月前的他，一定会毫不迟疑一口答应这个千载难逢的绝佳机会，甚至还充满学术期待。但现在的他却慌得一逼不知如何选择才能达到互不伤害的结果。

“跟着感觉走”，翠西的建议给了等于没给。他的感觉和他的心正在较劲，两个一模一样的小人蹦跶在眼前，一边指着对方鼻子相互谩骂，一边抬头寻求支持。

“你自己清楚，这么做是不对的！”

“承认吧，你自己想知道事实是不是如此！”

“我不认为这是一个好主意。”

“所有主意在你看来都是错的，至少试着活一次吧，老家伙！”

维吉尔双手捂住额头，烦死了烦死了烦死了！

去他的小饼干，把头发向后一捋，我要跟着理智走！

所以当但丁说出那句时，维吉尔觉得特别搞笑，这两天是怎么了，每个人都想睡自己。

然后他就答应了！别问为什么，都怪当时气氛太奇怪，理智当场死机，感觉占了主导，替自己做决定。

去他的小饼干，该死的建议（我发誓以后再也不跟翠西讨论了，治疗完全失败）！

受制于无意中留下的“不雅照”，维吉尔和但丁还是变成了辛迪手中的1:1真人版SD娃娃，被迫拍了更多造型“奇特”的照片。对此，但丁表面上展现出一副特别不爽的姿态，但身体却格外的诚实配合。

事后，还能看到对方低着头和辛迪聚在一起。两人对着手机一顿窃窃私语，并不怀好意偷瞄自己（其中一个那猥琐的笑容让维吉尔的太阳穴一直突突跳动）。

不用脚指头想也知道，过不了多久，他的照片就能“不经意间”出现在各个地方，各个意想不到的地方。维吉尔闭上眼深吸一口气，对自己默念，let it go let it go，把问题想象成一只笔，然后放手。

当全神贯注的冥想逐渐使他放松下来时，一只强壮的手臂忽然搭上肩头，温暖的呼吸吐在脖间，背后浮动的空气也被人挤走，换上结实的胸膛。

“我觉得这张当壁纸挺好看的。”

维吉尔拼命压住心中蹭蹭蹭往上窜的小火苗，不能动手，旁边还有辛迪，丢人的照片拍一次已经够了。

“你睁眼看一下啊，还是你喜欢这张？不过这张我想做头像。”

“但丁！”

“嗯？”

喜欢或者不喜欢都无所谓了，反正，“我要灭了你，你等死吧！”

周五，参赛资格和组团要求公布以后，众人又被米歇尔坚持不渝的作死精神给震撼了，FFF团团长勇气可嘉。对方用实力诠释什么叫做我他妈的根本不在乎你们说啥，反正我就是不打算做人了，看着办吧。

布拉德：亲爱的维吉尔，我很高兴你能邀请我，但有件事你必须考虑，帕蒂也入围了，而且她年纪比较小，需要我照顾，你如果邀请我，其实是邀请了两个人，我恐怕你就不能和但丁一起了

布拉德：另外，周六下午帕蒂有芭蕾课，而莫里森这周末不在，所以我们可能会缺席，这对你来说非常不利

布拉德：我和帕蒂其实对胜负没有太多兴趣，游戏过程已经很有趣了，如果你改变主意想邀请其他人，我也可以理解

这个局面是维吉尔万万没想到的，三人组，但实际参与人只有他一个。该死，既然无法亲自获胜，那只有另想办法了。

于是，他联系了克雷多。

维吉尔：我有个提议

克雷多：谢谢，我已经组队成功了

维吉尔：。。。。。

维吉尔：那方便提供一下队员名字吗

克雷多：我，姬莉叶，辛迪

这样啊，维吉尔思索着，虽然跟设想的不一样，但或许这样效果更好。

维吉尔：我还有个提议，我们虽然各自组团，但无论明天的谜题和游戏规则是什么，都可以提前联盟，我对胜负无所谓，所以如果有必要，我甚至可以帮你取得胜利，怎么样

克雷多：你队友怎么办

维吉尔：他们无所谓

克雷多：。。。。这么无情，你什么目的

维吉尔：我没有目的，我只是不想让但丁赢

克雷多：。。。。你怎么让我相信你的目的就是如此单纯

维吉尔：因为我是绅士，绅士说话，一言千金

克雷多：。。。。我明白了

克雷多：证明你是维吉尔本人

维吉尔：什么意思？

克雷多：别装了，但丁，维吉尔如果知道你偷偷上他的号，看他不打死你，趁我现在心情不错，可以不揭发你并把信息删掉，所以，赶紧滚吧

维吉尔：。。。。我是真的

克雷多：你装，你继续装，有本事你现在就发张照片过来

克雷多：尼禄之前说过，你能盗号，有意思吗，上你哥的号试探我，我说了不跟你联盟是认真的，你的人品我信不过

原来但丁比自己快一步！不过幸好对方形象已经差到人神共愤的程度，维吉尔暗中偷乐，因为心情好，所以爽快答应克雷多的要求，随便拍了一张自己和闹钟的照片发了过去。

克雷多：。。。。。。我不敢相信

克雷多：你们真是亲兄弟，但丁前脚让我陷害你被拒后，你后脚就出现

克雷多：维吉尔，我觉得但丁一定是做了什么，才会让你提出这种建议，呲呲，还是有点震惊，刚刚那个冷漠无情背信弃义的行为真的不符合你

现在，维吉尔有点郁闷了，自己竟然沦落到和但丁一个级别，被人认为寡廉鲜耻。

克雷多：你们兄弟俩，比菲亚克家的还有毒

克雷多：别人都是玩游戏，你们是玩彼此

克雷多：算了，我不管这些，维吉尔，你的人品我相信，所以不要辜负彼此的信任

维吉尔：我说过，绅士承诺一言千金

克雷多：。。。。。你们俩连耍滑头时的口头禅都一样，我已经不知道怎么形容了

PS：8%的梗见第一季镜像第5章


	50. 多么奇妙的组合

接连被克雷多和托尼奥拒绝后，但丁摸着下巴开始琢磨，要想个办法给尼禄一个教训，臭小子到处败坏自己的名声，这种行为非常可恶。

这时，机车小王子的催命短信也赶了过来。

文森特：你行不行

上来就问行不行，你这是瞧不起我吗？心里虽然愤愤不平，可手上还是诚实打出被人瞧不起的话。

但丁：今天才发现我的形象在众人心中是如此之差，事到临头一个能靠得住的都没有，你如果不嫌弃萨根，我就去祸害他

文森特：。。。。我现在非常怀疑你的动机，虽然我说过输赢不重要，但不要忘记你的保证

但丁：。。。。人与人之间的信任怎么就这么薄弱呢，我已经很努力了，问题是大家都绕着我走，我有什么办法（无奈）

文森特：混成这副人憎狗嫌的样子，我很同情（抠鼻）

文森特：算了算了，只能让我牺牲色相了

但丁瞪得眼珠子都快出来了，文森特这是要做什么，色诱米歇尔改游戏规则吗？

我靠，文森特才是狠人，在下佩服。脑子一旦漫无目的跑起火车，那就压根停不下来，他开始思考，如果维吉尔色诱我，我会不会扛得住，嗯，好问题（自己夸自己可还行）。但关键是无论对方色不色诱，结果都一样，想到这儿，但丁忍不住咧嘴笑起来，我可真坏。

坏不坏有待考证，但脑子有问题倒是真的，因为不是每一对兄弟关系都如他和维吉尔这般复杂。事实证明，机车小王子奉献的对象并不是自己的哥哥，是一位女同学，而但丁也恰好认识这位女同学——艾雷娜•休斯顿。

再次感叹世界之小。

艾雷娜•休斯顿绝对是一个奇葩，不是说长相，是指性格。单看外表，对方非常甜美，淡金色卷发，灰蓝色眼睛，36—24—36，外加一双大长腿（但丁对长腿没有抵抗力）。如果不是其他原因，他很愿意试着和艾蕾娜发展成朋友以上关系。

但，有其他原因。首先，这是米歇尔的前女友（睡哥们的前女友多少有点别扭，嘿，但丁还是有节操的）。其次，艾雷娜本来是一个正常人，只是突然有一天，迷上了哥特，然后兴趣就从正常人哥哥转移到了朋克弟弟身上，从此眼中只有一人（经典的三角单恋）。最后，就是这女的非常敢说，而曾经的经历让她对但丁这帮人异常了解（看出问题所在了吧）。

所以，这就尴尬了。

但丁：。。。。你是要气死你哥吗，其实，气死米歇尔，我是无所谓，但你这是要拉我下水，我以后还怎么面对我的小伙伴

文森特：。。。。。你屁话可真多

文森特：淡定，明天只有我们俩个，引用艾蕾娜的原话，她不想大中午就看到你们的狗脸，影响食欲，再说，我才是受伤的那个行不行，而且我只是同意做她圣诞舞会的舞伴，如果我真想弄死米歇尔，我就直接同意做她男朋友了

好吧，乞丐没有权利挑三拣四，不过既然说到舞会，但丁不禁琢磨，维吉尔的舞伴会是谁？

事实证明，米歇尔单身多年，心理已经失衡。

但丁把自己塞进车里，解释完游戏规则后，将黑色信封丢给文森特，“如果不玩游戏我还真不知道你哥也是神经病。”

文森特耸耸肩，麻利的拆开信封阅读里面的谜题，“嗯，一个都没见过，这次只能老老实实按规矩来了，一共5道谜题，但其实需要解的有6个，所以，”对方狡猾的挑起嘴角抬头看向但丁，“怎么办？”

“三种情况，”但丁伸出手指，开始福尔摩斯附体进行全面分析，“第一，不排除某些蠢货选择从头做起，”他朝文森特挤了挤眼，做个手势，暗示对方自己在指某高个男子，“第二，常规操作，先捡自己会的答，第三，”但丁拿过信封弹了一下，咧嘴露出右侧虎牙，“有些人会优先解决最关键的谜题。”

“哦～～”文森特很配合的做出一副恍然大悟的表情，“那么请问聪明人，哪些题在你看来是最关键的？”

“哈哈哈，”接触越久，但丁越发现，原来Mr Robot这么有趣，跟米歇尔形容的完全不一样。不知道是不是带有滤镜的原因，反正对方口中的文森特是一个两面三刀满嘴瞎话的卑鄙小人。

他停下笑声，换上一本正经的态度指着题目说道，“猛一看这里面最不重要的信息就是队标和别人的密钥，别人的密钥可以不用解，到时候直接交换。而自己的队标也不需要解，反正只要确定手持密码对应密钥所在队伍就行。”

“嗯，可我从你的话里听出了但是。”

但丁笑了笑，跟聪明人交流就是方便，“但是，针对我们现在的状况，维吉尔跟克雷多已经联盟，我估计尼禄这个小混蛋叛变也是迟早的事，”他举起双手分别比了一个3和2，相互交叉叠在一起，“所以维吉尔相当于拥有了三组信息，我们一共五个队伍，密钥依次在对方手中。在这种情形下，尼禄，克雷多和维吉尔三人，其中随便两个，密钥和密码一定会对上。”

文森特似乎也意识到了问题的严重性，皱着眉认真问道，“我们该怎么办？”

“我们只能优先解出，自己密钥所在队伍标志以及我们自己的队标，然后，”但丁故意拉长语气停顿一下，“把水搅混。就算克雷多，尼禄和维吉尔联盟，赢家也只有一个，所以这种信任很薄弱。况且如果想知道最后位置，就必须要找到对应密钥，”他眼中闪着兴奋，口气也逐渐放肆起来，“这就给了我们打败维吉尔的机会。”

文森特沉思片刻，最后抬头，表情有些奇怪，“我明白了。”对方犹豫了一下继续说道，“但丁，之前我不相信你是真想帮我，但现在，我相信了。对你来说，打败维吉尔比什么都重要，”说着伸出手掌，“在这一点上我们目标相同，祝合作愉快。”

但丁愣了一下，也伸出手，用力摇了摇，“我都说了，我有一颗把他按在地上摩擦的心。”

文森特嫌弃的白了他一眼，“你到底为什么这么讨厌维吉尔。”

“这话我也想问你，你到底为什么这么讨厌维吉尔？”

对方脸色有些难看，咬了下嘴唇回答道，“等赢了我就告诉你。”

“好，等赢了，我也告诉你。”

“deal？”

“嘿，绅士一诺千金。”

可故事的发展就是这么出乎意料。

等但丁和文森特解出队标（他们自己是草莓，所需密钥队伍是薄荷味的除臭剂，但丁想吐槽，这是什么鬼？），准备好充当搅屎棍，开始祸害尼禄时，优质叛徒妮可提供了一条决定胜负的消息。

文森特探着头，一边咂嘴鄙视但丁的无耻行为，一边强势围观如何在线要挟别人。

妮可：我错啦我错啦，这次是真的（大哭）N18.4和0

但丁正准备回复时，文森特突然抓住他的胳膊，声音有些颤抖，“我好像知道宝藏的地点了！”

“什么？”但丁怕是没听清，他扭头看着对方，文森特似乎自己也不敢相信的回望着他。

“我们需要去学校验证一下。”

“现在？”但丁看了一眼时间，“已经5：26了，学校早没人了，你去干嘛？”

文森特迅速掏出手机，慌慌张张的翻动相册，手都有点不稳，“你看这个，”对方把手机怼到但丁脸上。

他往后推了推才聚上焦，屏幕上显示的是一张棒球赛的远景，沙盘上有人在跑动，照片周围还有阴影，拍摄者应该是坐在看台上临时抓拍。

但丁有些莫名其妙，文森特给他看这个干什么？

“标准棒球场，投手丘的位置距离本垒板18.4米。”

“我操！”

米歇尔你不是吧！

“对，你现在可以给艾萨克打电话，让他把棒球场的钥匙给我们了吧！”

话说，文森特，你怎么什么都知道？！


	51. 但丁，我赢了

“哦！”布拉德拉长声音感叹道。

“其实你也没弄明白对吧！”坐在后排的帕蒂向前探出身体，趴在手扶箱上，白了布拉德一眼，然后扭头对着维吉尔露出一个灿烂的微笑，“我虽然也不明白，但我相信你。”

“谢谢，”维吉尔也冲小女孩笑了笑，稍微犹豫后，还是伸出手拍了拍对方的头，“所以我们现在优先解决自己队标和密钥队标。如果运气好，我们手中密钥正好可以破解克雷多手中的密码，这样就能集中精力完成克雷多的谜题。因为最后宝物只有一个，只需凑出一套完整题目就行，当然，反过来也是一样。”

“那如果，我们和克雷多之间互不相连，我是说假如我们拿的密钥可以解但丁的，但丁的密钥可以解克雷多的，这种怎么办？”布拉德终于跟上思路开始提出具有建设性的疑问了。

“如果是这种情况，还剩两只队伍，要么克雷多手握萨根的密钥，萨根拿的是尼禄，尼禄拿的是我，这样形成一个单项闭合回路，”维吉尔伸出食指与拇指，比了个环，“或者是克雷多拿尼禄，尼禄拿萨根，萨根拿我们。”说到这儿，他眉毛轻轻皱了皱，“这种是最坏的排列方式，我们被夹在但丁和萨根中间，无论谁都不会轻易松口，如此以来，我们手中所有的谜题都将失去意义，只能依靠尼禄和克雷多完成。”

“还是不太明白，但尼禄很关键，对吧？”帕蒂一脸焦急的问。

“对，”维吉尔点点头，“刚刚我已经和克雷多商量，让他先解决自己队标和密钥队标的谜题，尼禄那边，”他撇了下嘴叹口气，“我会想办法协商，不过还是要先确定我们和克雷多之间的关系。”

“OK，我没问题啦，那第一要务就是解决队标？我看看，队标队标，”帕蒂一边小声嘟囔，一边从上到下依次指着信纸上的5道谜题，“按顺序是第一道和最后一道，哇，最后一道净是点点和杠，这是什么鬼？”

“是摩斯密码。”布拉德和维吉尔异口同声回答。

“所以，你们会解？”帕蒂虽然被吓了一跳，但她依然兴奋的在左右两人中来回扫视。

维吉尔抬头看向布拉德，对方非常有默契的说道，“当然，小菜一碟。”

送完帕蒂去芭蕾课，回来前往下一个目的地的路上，无意中从一家奶茶店门前经过。布拉德执意要进去，美其名曰，补充能量，维吉尔拗不过，只能被迫同意。

“嘿，亲爱的朋友，你猜我发现了什么！”布拉德端着两杯饮料，在自己的帮助下，勉强打开车门，坐了上来。维吉尔顺手接过对方递过来的奶茶杯，默默感叹，布拉德对奶茶是真爱，一模一样搞两个，也不怕有害身体健康。

“嘿，别这样看着我，这杯是你的，”见自己要拒绝，对方立刻补充，“我诚意推荐，你一定要尝尝。”

“说正事，你发现了什么？”维吉尔对别人的好意总是无法拒绝，哪怕心中并不喜欢。

“你绝对猜不到，”布拉德突然神秘起来，“我一进奶茶店，柜台那个女孩就问我是不是玩寻宝游戏。”

眼睛亮了起来，“然后呢？”

“她说刚刚已经有人来过，还惋惜我来迟了，”对方顶住维吉尔犀利的注视坚持喝了一口奶茶，“她说不能告诉我对方拿的什么，但可以告诉我是哪些人拿走的，一个白发少年和一个红发女孩。”

“尼禄和妮可！”

“对，”布拉德咬着吸管含糊不清的问，“所以要不要联系下你弟弟？”

维吉尔瞟了一眼时间，3：07，他思考一会儿后摇摇头，“时间还早，这应该是他们解决的第一个谜题。克雷多还没回复，如果我们现在联系尼禄，就不能明确要交换的信息是什么，没有针对性。”

其实，维吉尔心中有一丝赌的成分，万一，“万一，如果我们能和克雷多完整组合在一起，那就没必要再联系尼禄了。”

然而，正是这种冲动下的自信，让他错过了最佳机会。

等克雷多把信息反馈过来时，已经快5点，而且只有一个答案。维吉尔有些不满，这么久的时间，他都已经完成2道，中间还把布拉德和帕蒂送回家。反观克雷多，只搞定一个？他想吐槽对方的效率低下，但为了团队和平，忍住了。

克雷多：队标是柠檬味的飘柔洗发剂

维吉尔的队标是万宝路薄荷香烟，密钥队标是美赞臣奶粉，三者互不相连，坏了！他有些紧张，最糟糕的情况可能要出现，维吉尔需要赶紧和尼禄取得联系。

维吉尔：尼禄，我想和你们做个交易，我可以帮你们解任意两道谜题，由你们选择，来换取两道我指定的谜题内容

维吉尔：我想知道第1和第5道谜题，如果你们解开了直接给答案也可以

维吉尔：同时，我保证，如果我手中的密钥可以解开你们的密码，我会无条件给出

一直没音信，正在他考虑要不要直接打电话时，小孩的回复才姗姗来迟（整整晚了20分钟）。

尼禄：没问题，不过等我从超市出去，我正在寻找所需密钥队伍队标，信纸在妮可那里，我们所需密钥队伍代号是柠檬味的乐事薯片

原来如此，维吉尔终于明白队标为何那么奇怪了，重点不是品牌也不是内容，而是口味或气味。柠檬对柠檬，克雷多手中的密钥正好是尼禄需要的！

所以下一步，他要想个办法，从尼禄手中取得对方信纸上的谜题内容。

万万没想到，这一步没有遇到任何困难顺利解决。

尼禄：图片，这是我们的谜题

维吉尔：。。。。直接给我这个？并不是我怀疑有假，只是尼禄，你不想赢吗

尼禄：哦，无所谓啊，互利互助

尼禄：刚刚大混蛋趁我不在，又威胁妮可，所以哥，你一定要赢啊

你放心，我一定不会输给但丁的，维吉尔暗下决心，他调出与克雷多的对话框，飞快打字。

二人最后来到棒球场时，天色已暗。

克雷多用手机电筒照了一下大门，低声骂道，“靠，米歇尔这混账，竟然上锁，太不要脸了，难道要我们翻进去？”

维吉尔闻言走过去，借助微弱的亮光仔细查看铁链，随后惊讶发现，末端的铁索只是虚虚扣上，并没有卡紧，“别紧张，没上锁。”他将半圆铁环拨开，打开大门，做了一个邀请的姿势，“在你之后。”

克雷多表情有些不自然，但什么都没说，直接抬腿进去。

经过不懈努力，他们在投手丘下的土堆旁挖出了一个破旧的棒球手套。

克雷多略带嫌弃的抱怨，“这就是宝藏，米歇尔怕是对宝藏的理解有什么误差。”

维吉尔接过手套上下掂量一番，或许这对米歇尔有着特殊意义，就像但丁的那个手套一样，忽然他想到了一个绝妙的主意。

“OK，我的任务完成了，手套你拿走吧。”

克雷多睁大眼睛，从维吉尔手中接过战利品，“你是认真的？”

“我从不骗人。”

“就只是单纯不想让但丁赢？”对方不敢相信的重复确认。

“对，”他拍拍手上的尘土，站起来，也不等克雷多自己一个人往回走。

“你还想干嘛？”

“剩下就不关你的事了，我有件东西要留给但丁。”

克雷多追了上来，一路沉默，一直跟到维吉尔车前，欲言又止。纠结到自己不耐烦准备催促时，对方才终于开口，“你知道你们是我见过最怪的兄弟吧。”

他愣了一下，不明白对方想表达什么。

“我不清楚你们之间到底怎么了，不过我跟但丁都是，”克雷多给了一个你懂的眼神，“出于兄弟情怀，无论你准备怎么恶搞他，只要别太过分就行。”

看不出来克雷多还挺顾及情面的，“你放心，我就是放个手套而已。”

“手套？”

维吉尔打开车门，从副驾驶座椅下掏出一个破旧的针织手套。自从拿了这玩意儿以后，生怕被但丁发现，屋里肯定是藏不住的，所以维吉尔急中生智把东西塞到了座椅下，这个地方但丁根本想不到！

“我说，”对方震惊的瞪着他手中的小手套，“你们绝对是我见过最奇怪的兄弟了！”

等他回到家，还在门口挂外套，就听到有人从远处大声嚷嚷。

“哥哥，你的队标是什么？”

不出意外，转身就在客厅见到但丁，快9：30了，他在屋里等着打卡。

“我是KFC的草莓圣代，我需要薄荷味的除臭剂。”对方趴在皮质沙发扶手上，歪着头表情轻松愉快的询问，一点都没有游戏的紧迫感。

看来这蠢货应该是全部解完，就差最后的密钥不知道在哪，还以为要自己要赢的状态。

维吉尔顿时心情明亮起来，本来还想着如何诱导但丁在自己之后找到藏宝点，哈哈，命运就是如此眷顾于我，竟然机缘巧合让胜利的滋味更加香甜。

蠢货但丁肯定想不到，维吉尔手中就拿着他的密钥。

我抓到你的命脉了，但丁！（维吉尔想完，仔细品品，觉得这个想法有问题，容易让人误会）

“你确实需要用薄荷除除臭味，另外你也没有KFC的圣代可口，”他憋住笑意，把这句话用最大的讽刺语气说出来。

“哥哥，”但丁双手捂脸，做了一个夸张的惊恐表情，“胜负还难辨呢，你就开始意银我鲜活的柔体，”边说边捏了捏自己手臂上的肌肉，“呲呲，感觉我不赢你都对不起你！”

“不过你放心，”但丁快速起身，双手叉腰晃了晃，“到时候我绝对香喷喷的等你来睡，让你亲自尝尝我的奶油是否可口，”说着还不怀好意的瞄自己。

维吉尔差点一口气没喘上来，他满脸通红，把手机哐当一声甩到桌面，然后一皮谷坐到壁炉旁的独椅上，这混账玩意儿真敢说啊！

“我就是薄荷，你的东西就在我手里！”他咬牙切齿的威胁，由于情绪激动，吐字太快，在讲后半句时，“你”与“的”之间的“要”字发音很轻。

结果又被但丁抓住漏洞拼命调戏，“吓死我啦，”对方竟然当着他的面，开始恬不知耻的往小腹下明显凸起的那块乱摸（维吉尔想戳瞎自己，可惜没来得及），“刚刚确认一下，宝贝还在身上，不过，”猥琐的笑容（欠揍至极），“哥哥你倒是挺心急的嘛，要不要现在就给你看下？我虽然没有剃光，但是毛发很漂亮，不是我吹，见过都说好！”作势还要抽皮带。

维吉尔真是快让自己给气死了，他按住胸口默念let it go let it go，你现在优势很大，不要让对方牵着鼻子走，要淡定。

“你真的不想知道密钥答案吗？”拿出你的气势来！

“我想啊，不过刚刚那么挑斗你，你还坚持理我，说明你已经拿到宝藏，我输了，所以知不知道无所谓了！”对方还是那副嬉皮笑脸的表情。

看把你能的，不过，他可不会让但丁就这么轻易躲过去。

“即便如此，我也在藏宝地为你特意准备了一份礼物。”

“受宠若惊！是什么？”

“哼，想知道吗？”

点点头。

维吉尔换了个姿势，舒服的靠在椅子上，双腿交叉翘起，两手相扣摆在腹部，调整好情绪，用最轻蔑的眼光看着对方，“跪下来，”他一字一句的说道，“求我。”


	52. 才怪，维吉尔

维吉尔这心眼小的，针都塞不进去。

不用多想，他哥一定是记恨自己中午在对方与萨根吵架时说的话。

“如果你真拿了他的密码，千万不要给他，哪怕他跪下来求你都不要给他。”

哎哟，这嘴，该扇扇了，忒欠。

看对方趾高气扬的坐在那里，但丁低下头别过脸，用碎发带来的阴影藏起嘴角浮出的微笑，某些人即使蛮横也非常可爱。

这边小可爱还在耍厉害，循循善诱自己屈膝，“你真的不想知道我放了什么吗？你该不会以为上次我去你房间什么都没拿就走了？天真！”

这个倒引起但丁的兴趣，他还真没发现屋里少了东西，但是作为男人，怎么可以轻易服输（主要还是想看看小可爱这一脸势在必得的表情），“你肯定是在诈我，屋里什么都没少！”

“哼，”对方将双臂抱在胸前，翻了个白眼侧过头，“是你自己太蠢，所以没发现，信不信由你，等你最珍贵的东西被下一个获得密码的人拿走时，不要哭就行。”

这话说得，哥哥，等故事结束时，谁会哭，真的不一定哦！

况且，老子早就知道宝藏在哪儿，说不定你拿走的，就是我藏的假货！

然而，戏一定要做足，但丁强忍着内心如节日烟花般绽放的欢乐，调整好情绪，换上一副可能是惊讶或者痛苦的表情（这个不能要求太高，要知道此时的他能忍着不笑已经很不容易了）。

“哥哥，求你啦，别这样。”

糟糕，一定是肌肉没有控制到位，因为维吉尔的眉毛微挑，神色变得有些疑惑。但丁悄悄后退半步，在心中大概丈量自己与对方的距离。

维吉尔看到他不合常理的动作，警惕放下双腿，撑住扶手，连口气也开始紧张起来，“你想干什么？”

“当然是，跪下来，”但丁一面说话吸引对方注意，一面操纵身体后脚突然用力，“求你啊！”他一蹬一跨，整个人像个巨大的红色飞鼠朝维吉尔扑了过来。他哥下意识抬脚想躲，口中的嘴型似乎在说，别过来。

可惜太迟，但丁扑通一声跪在维吉尔腿前（谢谢妈妈铺的厚地毯，一点都不疼），不给对方任何挣扎机会，直接紧紧抱住，还坏心的故意往外拉扯，差点让他哥从椅子上掉下来。

他在对方杰石有力的大腿上找了一个合适位置，把头放好准备撒娇，“求求你告诉我吧。”

维吉尔的身体依然僵硬，可但丁却毫不在意，他一手握住小腿肚，一手按住大腿骨，由衷感叹，哎，我果然对美腿没有任何抵抗力啊。这小腿，细削匀称，既能摸到笔直的骨骼，又能摸到金质的肌肉，感觉自己快成狗了，竟然有种想对着魔嚓的冲动（要疯啦）。

“滚！”

“我不滚，你不告诉我，我就不滚。”

但丁能感到维吉尔呼吸加促，哈哈哈，他哥要气疯了！可没想到，情急之下，对方竟然开始拽他头发。“哎哟，疼！”其实也没多疼，但这不影响自己即兴发挥（谁让我是演员呢），头皮上的力度忽然松了许多，但丁偷偷一乐（哥哥心软了），结果被对方发现，更加用力，这下是真疼了。

他龇牙咧嘴的喊道，“说好跪了，求了，给答案，维吉尔你别不讲信用啊。”

“就在棒球场的投手丘下面，”哥哥看来真是气坏了，五官都有些狰狞，“赶紧给我滚！”

“好的好的，”见好就收才能活得长久。

“所以你为什么那么讨厌维吉尔？”但丁无聊的把金色纪念币朝天空抛起，接住，再抛起。

“你听了这个理由可能觉得我是傻逼。”文森特苦笑道。

“这你放心，无论你的理由是什么，都傻逼不过我的。”

对方晃了一下神，干笑几声，“哈哈哈，好吧。我的原因很简单，维吉尔在我最引以为傲的领域，毫不留情击溃我，而他根本不记得，就好像这是一件无足挂齿的事。”

“哦，”但丁顿时有了兴趣，他从半空中抓住落下的纪念币，继续问道，“什么领域？”

“国际跳棋，”文森特双手插兜，踢了一脚地上的碎石块，“我从小记忆就非常好，所以我想，不如去学一种招数不是特别复杂但又具有国际影响力的棋牌，然后我选了国际跳棋。”

“哎，遗憾的是，自从遇到维吉尔，我就再也没有赢过他，这真的让人很绝望，”文森特看起来很悲伤，“尤其是对方轻而易举击溃你，根本不把你当对手，就好像无论你怎么努力，前面总是有座山，一座你根本翻不过的山。”

但丁抿着嘴不吭声，说实话，文森特这种感觉他体会不到，但维吉尔体会过，从自己身上（反正他哥是这么说的）。

“所以你现在还玩国际跳棋吗？”

“偶尔，怎么了？”

“我想让你教我。”

“为什么？”文森特扭头瞪着他，非常困惑。

“我替你教训维吉尔啊！”但丁耸耸肩微笑道。

“哈哈哈，但丁，你太小看国际跳棋了，虽然简单，但也相当复杂，不是一时半会就能学会的。”

但丁一脸严肃的强调，“你可以试试，我也是有天赋的。”

这下文森特拿不准了，犹豫了片刻后，“好吧，你们真是一对奇怪的兄弟。对了，你为什么这么讨厌维吉尔？”

“谁告诉你我讨厌他了。”

“你....”对方话刚开头才意识到，但丁好像从来没说过这样的话，他只是在别人提起时没有反驳而已，“好吧好吧，那你为什么要这么做？我意思是，就算想整一个人也用不着这么费劲吧。”

那你是不知道我接下来要做什么。

“不费劲啊，而且充满欢乐，”看到机器人文森特也能吃惊得张开嘴，但丁一时得意竟脱口而出，“因为我赢了，维吉尔就同意让我睡一次。”

好吧，这下文森特的黑色墨镜都要掉下来了。

为了贯彻“给维吉尔一个终生难忘的惩罚”这一约定，但丁让文森特在球场守着，自己开车跑回家，翻出那个陈年已久的小东西——臭蛋音乐会（他起的名字），当初这个小盒子可是给10岁的尼禄带来了噩梦般的记忆。

但丁小心翼翼把盒子拆开，取出里面的控制面板（其实就是一部手机），插上电源，然后拿出压在底部的金属喷瓶，晃了晃，里面似乎还有多年前没用完的臭鼬残液。不过他想了想，这次还是不搞这个了，第一太麻烦时间来不及，第二熏臭他哥到头来还是苦自己，没必要和鼻子过不去。

但有些事是可以增加的，比如说更改一下音乐设置，以及手机的动态屏保（维吉尔的靓照终于有了用武之地）。

7点多时，但丁才赶过去，文森特正坐在沙丘上玩手机。深冬的天黑得特别快，空无一物的球场上，只有白色屏幕在发光，把对方照得非常瘆人。

“没有人来吧？”

“你再不出现，就有人来了。”文森特头也不抬的回复道。

“我让你找的旧手套呢？”

“给，”百忙之中举起右手。

但丁看着对方恨不得手脚并用专注戳手机的样子，叹了口气，认命般独自干活。他把手机塞进棉花里，再用破旧绳头把开口简单封好，上下掂了掂，没有晃动的感觉，很好，最后再埋回原位。

“嘿，走了，该送你回家，”但丁伸腿想偷袭对方，结果被灵活躲开。

两人一边往门口移动，一边随便聊天。

“那个纪念币怎么办？你想要吗？”

“不想，这样就算我赢了，我赢了不太合适，大家肯定会质疑米歇尔是不是假公济私。”

米歇尔现在还不够假公济私吗，“看不出你还关心米歇尔的声誉，”说实话，他本人早就破罐子破摔了。

“你想多了，我是关心我自己的声誉。”

呵呵，嘴强，“那我就送人啦！”

“送谁？”

“当然是我亲爱的弟弟，尼禄啦！”

“。。。。这么直接的给，对方会要吗？”

“有道理，那我就把藏宝地址改一下。”

“你还能这样做！？”

但丁狡黠的一笑，举了举手机，“我有他们的密码，只需要针对这个密码设置一个密钥，然后装作自己的队标就是他们所需密钥的队标，一切就水到渠成。只不过通过我的密钥，解出的答案坐标位置不是本垒而已，我可以把这个埋到我想让他们找到的地方。”

“但丁，你果然很阴险。”

“喂喂喂，这么说我太伤感情。”

当他们走到门口时，文森特想上锁，却被但丁阻止了。

“你上了锁，等我哥来了，没钥匙，岂不是要翻墙。”

“。。。。你怎么确定你哥就是第二个。”

“你开玩笑吗？你自己看看剩下这些人中，哪个会比我哥聪明。”

“但丁，”文森特不带墨镜的眼睛在月光下闪着亮光，“我现在觉得你刚刚那句不是开玩笑了。”

所以，现在，当但丁开着车第三次来到棒球场时，看着这紧锁的大门，非常想骂人。

维吉尔，你这个缺德鬼！你把大门锁上就是为了让老子翻墙吗？亏我那么心疼你，真是都喂狗了！

他暴躁的摇晃金属大门，在寂静的半夜发出清脆的声响，好气哦！怎么办？

对了！

但丁灵机一动，飞快跑回车上，拉开副驾驶的门，从座椅底下掏出一本yellow杂志。维吉尔，这可是你逼我的，既然你把我最重要的东西放进去，我就把你最重要的东西也放进去，这样才公平！


	53. 禁止套娃

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：我好无聊啊，有没有人出来打游戏  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：你女朋友呢  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：陪她弟弟挨家挨户要去糖了  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：@三振出局，团长，游戏进行到哪一步  
三振出局（米歇尔）：这我哪知道  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：赌一下，谁赢  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：先把赌注说出来  
三振出局（艾萨克）：太怂了你，要赌就赌大一点，输的人脱光光绕着球场跑三圈  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：。。。。米歇尔，你是变态吗，你知道现在外面几度吗  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：哪个球场，足球，篮球，还是棒球，另外定义一下脱光光  
三振出局（米歇尔）：只穿内裤，中午，足球场  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：。。。。喂，我并没有同意  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：我压但丁  
三振出局（米歇尔）：我有个问题，如果我们都压但丁，这赌局怎么玩  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：我又被无视了  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：认真讲，难道不应该压完美先生吗  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：why  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：以我对但丁狗腿尿性的了解，他八成会为了拍马屁，出卖队友，把胜利拱手让给维吉尔  
三振出局（米歇尔）：。。。。。  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：对了，突然想起来，但丁不让讨论完美先生，以后我们就喊He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named，或者You-Know-Who，直接大魔王也可以

三振出局（米歇尔）：WTF@不是乔丹似乔丹，你他妈的Twitter挂我什么，图片，这他妈的什么玩意  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：你他妈的自己放的还有脸问我  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：什么情况@不是乔丹似乔丹  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：图片，这就是他弄的宝藏，你们看看  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：WTF哈哈哈哈，米歇尔，你从哪买的，还是今年4月份，终于发现自己隐藏的性向了吗  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：哈哈哈哈，单身多年已成gay  
三振出局（米歇尔）：这他妈的不是我放的  
骑士长（克雷多）：@不是乔丹似乔丹，有没有考虑过被人坑了  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：@骑士长，说出你的故事  
骑士长（克雷多）：。。。。有人在破手套里塞了个大喇叭  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：哈哈哈哈，排除法，我压但丁  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：哈哈哈哈，这风格，我也压但丁  
骑士长（克雷多）：不用压了，那就是但丁，大喇叭是个手机，图片，这是屏保  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：噗嗤哈哈哈哈，我操，@暗影猎手，你哥知道你干这事吗  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：我操，我这个难道也是但丁搞得  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：@暗影猎手，你哥知道你干这事吗  
三振出局（米歇尔）：图片，这他妈的才是我放的东西  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：赢家是谁？You-Know-Who吗？  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：赢家是谁？但丁吗？  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：@暗影猎手，他妈的滚出来解释  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：但丁又装死了

但丁靠坐在沙发上向后侧头，正好能看到尼禄站在门口手忙脚乱的穿外套。  
“记住，如果他们问起我在哪，你就说不知道。”  
不出所料，小混蛋还是抽空白了自己一眼，“你怎么不亲自去解释。”  
“我现在过去，八成会被群殴，所以等大家气消了再说。”但丁伸出右手，两指并在一起放于眉骨，然后用力甩出去，“交给你了，尼禄中尉。”  
“我为什么是中尉？”  
“因为我是captain啊！”  
他目送小孩骂骂咧咧走出家门，然后翻身越过沙发闲庭信步朝餐厅走去。

维吉尔中午接到来自克雷多的质问电话时，但丁正坐在自己斜对面，不怀好意的笑着。当时他心中就咯噔一声，有种不好预感。在克雷多形容完所发生的一切后，但丁已成功挤到自己身边笑做一团。  
接下来发生事件的先后顺序，维吉尔记不清了。反正最后结果是他被对方按到地上，弄硬了，还被半裸的尼禄撞上，这辈子的人都在今年万圣节的中午丢得干干净净。  
维吉尔躺在地上既尴尬又无措，既愤恨又期待（？），各种复杂情感充斥着自己，突然一瞬间，精神得到超脱，一种劫后余生的淡定抚平了躁动不安的心情，他终于明白跟着感觉走是什么意思了。  
所以当但丁恬着脸过来要求履行赌约时，维吉尔做到了波澜不惊的答应，这种平静的态度反而让对方一时手足无措。  
嗯，看来跟着感觉走，似乎挺有效。

在他们最终滚上床前，关于几件小事的争论，差点让这场活塞运动直接取消。  
比如说，去谁的房间。  
“你屋还是我屋？”  
这是个好问题，维吉尔认真思考着，去自己房间吧，他有洁癖，想想运动过后，满目狼藉的床单，和令人生疑的气味，简直难以容忍。可如果去但丁房间，想想运动前就已经不能直视的床单，和屋内本来就有的奇怪气味，更加难以忍受。维吉尔蹙眉，to be or not to be，its a question。  
但丁突然提议，“要不我们去尼禄房间吧。”  
维吉尔目瞪口呆的看着对方，不敢相信他是出于怎样的考虑才能说出这种话来。  
这边但丁似乎被自己的鸡贼所启发，开始滔滔不绝罗列优势，“反正他屋里乱，看不出来，而且妈妈他们下午就回来，原本周末就是打扫卫生，就算我们把他床单揪了，也不会发现……”  
维吉尔趁自己被对方说服前，赶紧下定论，“去你房间。”

再比如说，脱衣服。  
但丁突然攥住维吉尔正在解衬衣扣子的双手，“我帮你脱。”  
二人距离近到几乎脸贴脸，但丁比他矮大概几厘米，正因为这个角度这个差距，对方才能像小狗邀宠似的抬起头，透过眼前刘海，可怜巴巴望着自己。维吉尔心中漏了半拍，但他还是狠心错开对方祈望的目光，故意恶声恶气说道，“不用你管。”他粗暴的把双手从但丁温暖的掌心拽出，指尖有点打滑，这该死的扣子就是死活不肯出来（跟某人一样固执）。  
此时，固执的某人被拒后并不难过，而是后退几步坐到床边，两手伸直，身体后仰，双腿大大咧咧张开，一副悠然自得看戏的熊样，脸上还挂着玩味的笑容。  
维吉尔见了更是火大，“你坐在那里干什么？”  
“欣赏你脱衣服。”但丁面不改色的回复，口气自然到仿佛这个说着下流话干着猥琐事的不是他本人一样。  
“你怎么不脱！”  
“我等你帮我脱。”  
维吉尔甚至都不想做了，还是直接穿衣走人吧，“你自己脱！”  
但丁嘟起嘴，半撒娇半抱怨道，“你不肯让我帮你脱，又不肯帮我脱，唉～”  
说完还颇为无奈摇摇头，维吉尔知道对方正斜着眼睛偷瞄自己的表情。果然，跟不要脸的就不能讲什么道理，他这两个不肯用得，好像一切都是自己的错，气结。

离最后还有一步之遥时，关于体位，二人又吵了起来。  
不是关于谁上谁下，起码不是传统意义上的谁上谁下。  
“哥，我知道你是讲逻辑的，”但丁眼中闪着贼光，“第一次dog式比较好，你要相信我。”  
维吉尔心中冷笑，就冲你最后这句话我都不能相信你，“你怎么不说骑乘呢？”他哼了一声，讽刺的质问但丁。  
但丁一脸惊讶，“哥，你竟然知道这些体位的名字，”他不怀好意凑过来，低声说道，“不过，这个体位难度系数大，不适合初学者，我怕你一不小心把我坐折了。”  
“那更好！”  
“呲呲，这话说得，好什么好，这种上位，如果润滑不够，”对方色眯眯的瞟了一眼维吉尔的臀部，“会疼的要死，何必和自己过不去呢，哥！”  
经过一番讨价还价，最终还是选择了传教士这种经典耐用，简单百搭的体位。

“你怎么会没有避孕套？”  
“我很久都没有性生活了，要什么避孕套？”  
“。。。。之前的呢？”  
“哥，你该不会不知道避孕套会过期的吧？！”  
“。。。。。”  
“噗嗤，哎哟，别，我不笑了。”


	54. 全垒打

虽然有润滑剂和前期扩张，但后面的小穴本来就不是用来行鱼水之欢，尤其在但丁傲人尺寸的对比之下，显得更难进入。他扶着性器，借助龟头前端分泌出的半透明液体，在花心入口处浅浅试探，每次进入一点点，同时仔细观察身下维吉尔的反应。维吉尔脸颊微侧，紧贴床单，他单臂抬起遮住眼睛，只露出高挺的鼻尖，和被牙齿咬出一道深痕的薄唇。但丁强硬的又往内塞了一点，虽然只是半个龟头深度，但他能感受到维吉尔浑身散发的紧张与不安。对方身体不由自主向上滑动，想借此减缓可能面临的伤害，抓紧枕头的那只手，关节发白骨骼明显，维吉尔应该很疼吧。  
但丁突然有了一股退意，尽管下半身还在叫嚣着快快快冲冲冲，但大脑却异常冷静，停下吧他受不了了的。  
维吉尔肯定觉察出了他的想法，因为对方正努力摆出一副嘲讽姿态来刺激自己，“磨磨唧唧，你到底是不是男人！”  
但丁快被他哥这句话给气笑了，且不说现在两人的状态，到底谁更像女人，关键是维吉尔也太不知好歹了，自己为了他忍得有多辛苦，他知道吗！但丁心一横，双手移到对方紧致又富有弹性的屁股，他先简单抓了两把，从外部体会一下“圣地”那光滑细腻的触感，然后用力掰开臀瓣，调整好角度，把已经涨到发紫的小兄弟对准秘密花园的“大门”。  
“我要进去了，”但丁话没说完，就直接撞上去，他顶着阻力把龟头完全漠入。两人同时疼得呲了一声，维吉尔垂下手臂，不悦的瞥了一眼，这个表情在此时此刻的但丁看来，更像是娇羞的撒娇。二人同时望着对方，维吉尔水蓝色的眼睛仿佛倒影出但丁的整个身影。  
“还能接受吗？”他笑着揶揄对方，但丁的龟头很大，但根部更粗，如果想整根进入，必须要给维吉尔一个适应时间。于是他开始晃动腰身，小幅度研磨，一只手慢慢摸向对方尾骨下侧的凹坑。他哥真是天生尤物，明明是双胞胎，但对方却拥有全世界不到3%才会出现的性感之眼。但丁伸出指头轻轻揉捏，维吉尔眼睛半闭，表情和肌肉逐渐放松，小穴也比刚刚柔软了许多。但丁试探性往前顶了顶，应该可以了。  
“舒服吗，哥哥，”他还是没忍住，在丰满的屁股上拧了一下，满意的看到对方懊恼的蹙眉，总算知道维吉尔的肉都长哪儿去了。见对方就要张嘴说话破坏气氛，但丁决定一鼓作气提枪而入，把剩下那节全部塞进去。  
“唔！”  
“啊！”  
维吉尔被撞得下半身抬起，他努力控制住表情，通过拼命喘气来缓解下面撕裂般剧痛。但丁看起来也好不到哪儿去，他扯着嘴角慌里慌张的询问，“你怎么样？”语气中满是担忧。  
维吉尔在心里白了对方一眼，我能怎么样，都进行到这步，想反悔也不划算。毕竟痛也痛了，而且按理论推演，最难熬的时刻已经过了，剩下就会舒服很多。截止到现在，维吉尔才第一次发现自己竟会如此渴望肉体接触，他在欲望的驱动下抬起腿勾勾脚，示意但丁动起来。  
但丁应该是等这个信号很久了，因为维吉尔根本不用再说第二遍，大腿从内侧就已经被蛮横分开，他双脚无奈只能环于对方肋骨两边。但丁跪坐在床上，用膝盖做支撑，一手扣住维吉尔的胯骨向上托起，一手握紧他的手腕按到头顶上方，并顺势弯腰弓背压了下来。  
一瞬间，维吉尔以为但丁要亲上来，他有些莫名的慌乱和紧张。维吉尔可以接受和但丁接吻，可以接受和但丁做爱，但他还没准备好和但丁做爱并同时接吻。  
但丁在离他有一指距离时，突然停下来，表情认真专注。维吉尔愣住了，当他觉得气氛有些微妙时，下半身又传来阵阵刺痛，该死的家伙！维吉尔仰头看着天花板上的吊灯，一边喘气一边默数花纹的类型，但丁依然持续着坚定有力的撞击，身体被粗暴的打开，缓慢合上，然后再次被打开，频率越来越高，狭窄的通道再也来不及收缩，一直保持着对方挺进的形状。渐渐，痛感过去了，一种酥麻瘙痒的触感慢慢从内而外，从腹腔中心朝四肢扩散，这就是传说中性爱的美好吗？维吉尔有点失望，感觉太一般了，跟玩具没有分别，而且体验感还没玩具好（前期太疼了）。然后他感到体内涌入一股暖流，但丁僵着身体停了半刻，而后直挺挺压到上来，虽然气息还有些不稳，但这并不妨碍对方炫耀，“怎么样啊？”  
刚说完，但丁就意识到有什么不对的地方，他眼里带着震惊低头看下去，在两人紧密相连的上方，维吉尔的性器依然是疲软的耷拉在那里。  
“你没硬？”  
维吉尔满不在乎的用鼻子出气哼了一声，有点嘲笑的说道，“不要在意，我是性冷淡。”  
  
但丁脸上有点挂不住了，无论是后天技术还是先天优势，用过的人都说好（虽然正牌女友只有路西卡一个，但是炮友却有好几个，实战经验丰富）。跟维吉尔这次，自己太激动，所以时长没把握好。这不能怪他，主要是他哥太紧了，又紧又软，每次插入都欲拒还迎，每次拔出都恋恋不舍，他下面这张小嘴可比上面这张要招人喜欢多了（当然只能招他），不过这都不是重点，重点是维吉尔怎么没有反应！这是在质疑但丁的业务能力！  
这时维吉尔还好死不死的推了推他，一脸不耐烦的命令道，“快点从我身上下去。”  
但丁顿时一口老血窜到胸口，不行，今天这事不算完。他把自己滑出来，听到啵的一声，心中有了个小想法。  
“哥，你别动，我帮你擦下。”但丁把挣扎着想起身的维吉尔按下去，自己却翻身下床殷勤去拿抽纸。对方虽然觉得有些奇怪，但一时看不穿但丁的意图，所以选择安安静静躺在床上等待服务。  
“哥，你翻下身，擦不到后面的，”见维吉尔不愿动弹，但丁又加了一句，“都流到床单上了。”  
维吉尔面色一红，瞪了但丁一眼，慢慢侧身趴好。  
嘿嘿嘿，但丁看着泛着可疑水渍的雪白屁股，心里乐开了花，幸亏第一轮保存了实力，他现在还能再硬一次！  
  
维吉尔觉得不对劲时，为时已晚，但丁又用那一招对付他，这次没了衣物的阻隔，骨与肉碰撞带来的酥爽感更为强烈，他整个腰都软了，而但丁的呼吸就在脖后，维吉尔身体开始失控，他不由自主的颤抖起来。尤其当柔软的舌尖舔上自己蝴蝶骨的中心位置时，一种触电般的快意直通下体，他硬了。  
耳边传来但丁得意的笑声，“哥，你的后背怎么这么敏感，”停了一下，对方开始沿着脊柱一点点吻下去，“也这么好看。”  
每一次接触都是一股热浪，把维吉尔推向燥热的火山。  
“我好奇，这里面的敏感带在哪里？”  
自己还没来得及反抗，坚硬的粗热就插了进来，维吉尔在心中痛骂，该死的屁股才是叛徒，一点抗拒的意思都没有，反而满心欢喜的接纳刚刚在这里乱戳一气的硬物。而且这个姿势太颇为不利，被但丁直接一捅到底定在床上。  
  
但丁咧嘴想笑，维吉尔装什么性冷淡，还不是跟我一样。他故意错过那片区域，漫不经心的在旁边来回摩擦画圈圈。他哥可能都没意识到，自己的臀部正跟着但丁的动作左右移动，但丁退出一点点，维吉尔就晃着腰靠过来，但丁再退出一点点，维吉尔继续扭动胯骨，希望肉棒能深入到正确位置。他一手抚摸着对方凸起的肩胛骨，一手轻轻滑上维吉尔的侧腰，这次但丁瞄准时机，趁对方再贴上来时，直指目标大力推送。  
“嗯～”维吉尔发出一声满足的叹息，臀部高翘，脖子拉长，整个脊柱完全延展，像珍珠母贝一样在自己面前完全打开，露出里面柔软的肌肤。但丁忍不住俯身压了上去，他把头搁在维吉尔肩上，蜻蜓点水般落下一个个细吻。维吉尔身体小幅颤动，鼻翼中发出愉悦的喘息，内部也跟着微弱收缩，夹的但丁非常舒服。他伸出舌头，舔了一下维吉尔后颈上渗出的小水珠，下身又是一紧。但丁双手扣住对方的窄腰，大拇指向下按，其余四指向上抬，让二人连接处贴合得更加紧密。  
“想要吗，维吉？”  
维吉尔僵了一下，但丁慢悠悠的继续说道，“跪下来，求我。”不过，未等对方反应，他自己倒先笑了，“介于这个姿势，你只需要求我就行。”  
因为你已经跪在我身下了。  
  
高傲如维吉尔哪里肯受这个气，哪怕现在局势不由他控制，但身为哥哥的最后尊严不允许他轻易退却，“你，做梦！”这句话是咬着牙说出来了的。  
但丁似乎早就料到了他的不服输，对方极其坏心的趁自己还在说话时，突然大力抽动。维吉尔被顶的有点喘，他把手背放在嘴下，想盖住这种丢人的呻吟，可是每一次深入，总能准确无误抵上敏感点，让自己情不自禁挺身仰头，发出羞耻的喊叫。维吉尔把腿分得更开，他想让但丁再深入一点，再用力一点，塌下去的腰使性器若有似无的擦动着床单，棉质被罩的粗糙在此时变得更加明显，玉茎带来的肿胀无处发泄，维吉尔本能的想继续下压，却被但丁生生打断。  
对方保持嵌入状态，从维吉尔身上立起，然后一边拖动，一边后移，直到从床上下来。维吉尔被对方这一拉一送，弄得眼神迷离，气息更加混乱。但丁个子很高，这意味着，维吉尔只有勉强抬膝才能配合对方动作。但丁提着维吉尔的胯靠在床边快速抽动，嘴里还时不时说道，“屁股再抬高一点。”  
维吉尔想夹死他的心都有了，自己跪都跪不稳，怎么抬高？他把头支在床面，努力在对方毫无章法的撞击下寻找平衡，无意间透过身体与床单的空隙，他望到自己那可怜无人爱的阴茎，维吉尔心中骂了一句，腾出一只手向下探去，半路上又被但丁截胡。  
“谁让你碰自己了，哥哥？”但丁拽着他的手臂向后一扯，这一下顶的格外深，维吉尔甚至觉得自己要被但丁戳出个洞。他们共同停了下来，感受这瞬时的满足。维吉尔甚至能用身体描绘出但丁老二的形状，粗大坚挺，前端肥厚，微弯上翘，与自己完美契合。但丁将手松开，从维吉尔大腿下方穿过，直接握住柱身，拇指搓动龟头。  
“你！”维吉尔想侧身骂对方无耻，可转不过来，一条腿膝盖虚虚支在床上，另一条腿被但丁架起松松垮垮落在一旁，下半身整体悬空，完全没有着力点，全凭对方掌控。  
维吉尔彻底放弃，任由自己像木桩一样，被一下一下楔入。官感被无限放大又被无限缩小，他能听到对方的喘息，甩在背上的汗珠，从私处滑落的液体，以及一波波令人目眩的快感。瞬间的满足又期待着下一波来临，宛如海浪。维吉尔能感受到自己发出的高亢喊叫，他不在乎，他只希望最后的巨浪快点到来，把自己推向极乐的海滩。  
隐约中，但丁在说话，“求我啊，维吉尔。”  
第一句往往很难，可一旦说出去，接下来就轻松许多。维吉尔呼唤着但丁的名字，哀求对方的仁慈，他内部渴望被充满，外部又急需舒缓。最终的高潮突如其来，是但丁的最后冲刺还在自己失禁前的收缩，原因并不重要。二人几乎同时射出，这一刻持续了几秒抑或几分钟，维吉尔已经失去时间概念，他被但丁压着，一起瘫倒在床上，姿势还是有点别扭，不过现在他一点都不想动。  
但丁在耳边喘着粗气，声音沙哑的说道，“我们应该，经常，这样搞一下。”


	55. 别他妈的问我

啦啦啦啦，第三季开播

尼禄躲在后排右侧，看不清身边维吉尔的表情。对方侧着头，完美隐藏在车厢内的黑色阴影中，只有路边一闪而过的灯光，才能隐约照到对方棱角分明的下颚线。但通过后视镜却能窥探到驾驶上伊娃的表情，那就是面无表情。

这说明妈妈很生气，应该是非常非常生气。

他尴尬的坐在那里，想开口询问，但来回犹豫几次后还是选择闭上嘴巴。整个密闭空间内只有发动机的嗡嗡声，似乎每个人都在有意识控制自己的呼吸，弱到几不可闻。尼禄咽了口吐沫，这可能是他坐过最漫长的一次回家车。

“叮咚叮咚叮咚，”短信声忽然密集响起。

尼禄紧张得差点把手机摔到地上，他顶着从后视镜里传来的不悦目光，涨红脸，手忙脚乱开静音。一顿操作后，回过神的尼禄找机会偷瞄一眼伊娃，见对方继续目不斜视望向前方路面。他松了口气，划开信息，果然，每个人都在问他怎么回事，无论是群组还是私聊。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：我靠，怎么回事，你们谁知道发生什么了

我是女王（翠西）：@口吐芬芳

人间小可爱（小疯子）：但丁是真被弄到警察局了，还是。。。。。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：！！！什么鬼！维吉尔呢？

人间小可爱（小疯子）：我不知道啊！别问我，我只看见有警车和救护车（大哭），别的我什么都不知道

我是女王（翠西）：@口吐芬芳，你那俩哥的手机可能被收走了，但你的还在吧，快出来说明白！！！

天籁之声（女神）：尼禄应该不知道，他当时和我在一起，后来被卡尔斯拉走了

天籁之声（女神）：对了，你们见克雷多了吗，我找不到他，也联系不上

人间小可爱（小疯子）：克雷多和布拉德也跟着警察走了。。。。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。你还看见什么了

人间小可爱（小疯子）：不是我看见的，我也是听别人说的。。。。

我是女王（翠西）：WTF@口吐芬芳，维吉尔人呢

“我不知道，我被卡尔斯拉到停车场时，那里只有个精神异常四处游荡的维吉尔，但丁去哪儿我到现在也不知道。”

尼禄把打好的字又一次性全部删除，因为他实在不知该如何回复翠西，才能不扯出更多自己无法回答也回答不了的问题。

这本来是个美好的夜晚，尼禄和姬莉叶站着舞池旁边的角落里随口聊天，但从彼此毫不掩饰的眼神可以看出，他们需要的不仅仅是语言上交流。尼禄手拿饮料杯，马力全开费劲琢磨，找个什么样的借口才能顺利自然把姬莉叶带进舞池，或者干脆一点也学学其他人，偷偷溜到没有人的地方..... 

尼禄还在纠结是绅士一点循序渐进还是粗暴一点直奔主题，可没等他做出决定，自己的胳膊就被人猛地一拽，身体失衡，饮料直接扣到胸口。

“哎哟，我靠，”尼禄想拉回胳膊拍开四溅的液体，试着挽救一下新穿的礼服，可惜对方攥得很紧。

他懊恼的转头看去，是卡尔斯，语气更加不善，“你想干嘛？”

其实不用问就知道，十之八九是但丁又出事了，妈的，能不能不要坏我好事！

“别废话，”卡尔斯看起来异常紧张，“你赶快跟我过来。”

“如果是关于但丁的，他爱咋咋，”尼禄又扯了一下胳膊，“今晚我不想当他弟弟了。”

“是维吉尔，”卡尔斯见尼禄身体后仰一副打死我也不动的姿势，情绪也跟着激动起来，“你他妈的别墨迹了，赶紧跟我走。”

维吉尔？尼禄困惑了，维吉尔能出什么事，而且还能带上卡尔斯？

这时，手中的杯子被人取走，衣服也被人轻轻擦拭，他低头一看，是姬莉叶。

“你先走吧，我在这里等你，好像事情还挺着急的。”说着又塞了一叠餐巾纸给尼禄。

他想反驳，我的事也挺关紧的，但放松下来的身体就这么踉踉跄跄被卡尔斯拖走。等尼禄稀里糊涂反应过来时，自己已经开始跟着对方满停车场找失踪的维吉尔了。

“我靠，就这一会儿工夫，人呢？”卡尔斯在前面走得飞快，一边东张西望一边骂骂咧咧，“你别跟着我，分开找，找的快！”

“能不能先说下这是怎么回事？”尼禄有些烦躁，他停下脚步，大声喊道，“别再说时间紧迫来不及解释，现在不说明白，我立马就回去了。”说完，就准备抬腿转身。

卡尔斯听了连忙一路小跑赶回来，“你他妈的能不能别添乱了，维吉尔这会儿脑子糊涂，所以要先找到人才能说明白。”

“你讲清楚！”现在是尼禄拉着对方不放，“什么叫做脑子糊涂，还有，但丁人呢？”

“没法跟你说，放手！”

“这他妈的是不是但丁捣的鬼？”

“你别问了，问多了没好处！”

二人互相拉扯彼此毫不退让，突然卡尔斯挣脱手臂，指向自己身后，一脸难以置信的表情，“我靠，那是维吉尔吧！”

尼禄转身顺着方向望过去，停车场尽头的路灯下有一个显眼的人影，对方似乎持罗着上身，双腿并在一起，两臂向上张开，仰头舒展，整个人沐浴在温和的暖光下，像做虔诚的祈祷又一副拥抱光柱的模样。

艹！

“哥！”尼禄脱下外套披在维吉尔肩上，还好是自己眼拙，对方没有脱光，只是白衬衫亮的令人眼花而已。不过情况也没好到哪里，维吉尔的嘴角破了皮，还带着点没擦干净的血迹，颧骨处浮现出青色淤痕，头发也有些凌乱，鬓角和眉梢间有一大块擦伤。

他哥这是跟人打架了？尼禄握起对方冰冷的双手，不出所料，骨节有些红肿。

“哥，”他开始真的担心起来，此时的维吉尔和平日那个高冷坚定又执着的哥哥不一样，对方眼神涣散，目光迷离，似笑又非笑，嘴角翘起但眉宇间却竖起淡纹。

“我冷，”维吉尔叹息着小声嘟囔，“为什么还这么冷？”对方抽出一只手慢慢抚上尼禄的脸颊，“但丁。”

“哥，维吉尔，你醒醒，”他急促的摇晃对方，维吉尔呲了一声往后挣扎，尼禄抓紧外套衣领把他哥困在里面，然后扭头怒视一旁手足无措的卡尔斯，“这他妈的是咋回事？”

过高的音量再次激起维吉尔虚弱无力的反抗，“吵。”

他再次控住不安分的对方，这个神志不清的哥哥竟然意外的柔弱。

“呃，你最好跟你父母联系一下，”卡尔斯手插口袋目视脚尖，完美避开尼禄审讯的眼神，“我去找下他的衣服，刚刚还穿着。”

“喂！”

对方不等回复，一溜烟的跑掉。

维吉尔的西服和呢子大衣还是找到了，就拉在特斯拉的引擎盖上。

尼禄在车里陪着维吉尔等伊娃，他哥现在清醒多了，但还是一言不发，只一动不动呆坐在那里。但丁不知所踪，卡尔斯借口走掉。他给妈妈打电话时，对方已经急匆匆在路上。所以目前看来，一头雾水的只有尼禄一人而已，他想过联系但丁，但对方如果不愿出现，那无论怎么找都没用。

唉，期待已久的圣诞舞会就这样结束了，尼禄这才想起，要给姬莉叶说一声，他刚掏出手机，就听到车门打开的声音。

“维吉尔怎么样了？”伊娃慌乱焦急的脸出现在车门上方。

“那个....”借口还没找好就被打断。

“妈妈，我没事。”维吉尔终于开口，声音低沉沙哑。

伊娃皱着眉，沉默片刻，最后说道，“好，我们先回家。”

“尼禄，尼禄。”

“啊！”他才反应过来妈妈在叫自己。

“你先进屋，我有事要问维吉尔。”

原来已经到家了啊！

“哦，”尼禄应了声，推开车门，又看了一眼依然侧身望向车窗的维吉尔和盯着前方车灯光柱的伊娃，默默的叹口气。

事情怎么会变成这个样子。


	56. 分道扬镳

提前剧透的我，是否还能讲出一个精彩的故事？

每次放假前都会出事，似乎已变成雷德格雷夫家的传统。

不过，这次尼禄吃一堑长一智。他早料到闲得蛋疼的同学会不停骚扰自己，还在他一无所知的情况下，这时就算老实回答，也依然给别人造成一种尼禄骗人的错觉。亿万小王子很忧伤，我真的是全世界最后一个知道真相的人。

提前预判这一幕的他，为了避免倒霉的时间线再次发生，毅然决然狠狠心，把Facebook，Twitter，甚至不常用的Instagram，所有注册过的社交平台头像一律换成带黑色口罩的自拍后，关机。

可问题好像比自己想象的要严重许多。

首先，尼禄连着三天都没逮着合适机会跟斯巴达认真说上一句话，更别提询问事情经过了。爸爸每天一早出门，很晚回来，中途偶尔会和伊娃打个电话交流信息（拜托，妈妈接电话那语气，除了爸爸还能是谁），其他时间几乎都不露面，神神秘秘不清楚在干些什么！

其次，同样躲着的还有维吉尔。他哥的躲避方式就简单粗暴许多，通过一日三餐都在自己房间解决完成，伊娃负责做饭送饭，尼禄负责洗菜刷碗，维吉尔负责养猪自虐。对方这种惩罚式囚禁计划，让尼禄有些好笑，真以为跟个鸵鸟似的把头埋起来就完事了？难不成还能躲一辈子？然而后来的事实证明，躲一辈子确实不太现实，可躲个十几年倒不成问题。

最后，面对敲门也不应的维吉尔和忙得团团转的斯巴达，尼禄唯一可以有充足时间正面接触的人只剩伊娃了。但妈妈的回答反复只有一句话，“我现在不确定，尼禄，等事情弄明白了，我一定会告诉你。”却是没有任何信息含量的应付！

哦，你问但丁，他似乎真的在拘留所。

尼禄为什么不担心？因为他当时远远低估了事情的严重程度！

他以为，但丁喝兴奋了跟人打架（这种事之前又不是没有发生过，那次还是在酒吧参与群殴），只不过这回倒霉，被送到拘留所，呆几天自然就会出来。

而且按斯巴达的性格，说不定真就放但丁在拘留所呆上一星期作为惩罚，甚至有可能带着全家老小四口人一起去探访，并当着对方的面隔着厚实的玻璃窗，大笑着说道，“哈哈哈，你以为我们是来保释的吗？才怪！你就老老实实呆在里面吧，对了，小心保护自己～”（相信尼禄，他爸还真做得出来）

因此，天真无邪的尼禄错把愁眉不展的斯巴达和忧心忡忡的伊娃都划分到“关心维吉尔为何没脸见人”这件事上，完全忽视那些值得注意的点点细节，直到三天后但丁回来。

他一开始没注意到楼下有动静，作为一个没心没肺的弟弟，尼禄当时正在打游戏。嘿！站在尼禄的立场想，这很正常，放假没事做，还不试试黑5拼命抢来的曲面显示器和多功能手柄吗？而且这款叫DMC的游戏也太好玩了，让人上瘾！

尼禄肝游戏肝到一半，突然涌上一股饥饿感。他摘下耳机伸了个懒腰，瘫靠在软绵绵的懒人沙发上，仰头望着天花板，琢磨吃点啥好的时候，忽然听到房内某处传来的奇怪声响以及断断续续的高声说话。他蹑手蹑脚走过去，把耳朵贴到门板上。不行，门板太厚，还是听不清，不过这说明对方不是在二楼。

尼禄只是思考了一秒，果断拧开门，偷偷探头出去，声音顿时大了许多也清晰了不少。

“爸爸，讲点道理行不行，我难道就不能说个再见吗！”

所以但丁被保释回来，现在完好无损口气强硬的大着嗓门跟斯巴达硬刚？佩服，由衷的佩服。

对了，但丁为何要说再见？

“但丁！”斯巴达的语气也很生硬，“你.....”

靠，老爸，麻烦你也说话声音也稍微高一点，我听不到啊。

接着又是一顿声响，尼禄太好奇了。他瞄了一眼维吉尔纹丝不动的房门，再也没有犹豫。小心翼翼走出来，把自己的门在身后轻轻带上，朝楼梯口悄悄移动。下面的两人还在激烈争论，隐约还有第三个声音，是妈妈吗，在劝架？

“为什么这么着急，我可以等。”

“你等的了，飞机等不了。”

“那就改签，有什么大不了的。”

“但丁，我再说一遍，你，现在，立刻，马上跟我走！”

“但丁，听你父亲的话。”

但丁要去哪儿？

尼禄听得过分认真，压根没注意自己已经下了楼梯，等他看见客厅一角时，才猛地停住脚步。从这个位置望过去，视线正好被二楼的走廊遮住一半，只能隐约看到局部画面。尼禄怕被对方发现不敢继续往下走，只能猥琐的选择俯下身体鬼鬼祟祟的偷窥。

穿红色夹克的应该是但丁，可惜视野有限，只能看到对方小臂以下。“至少让我回屋取点换洗衣服，这总可以吧。万一你们给我装的不够怎么办，那个地方那么冷，就算流放也要考虑我的健康。”说着把一个灰蓝色运动包用力丢到地上，

尼禄还是瞧不见斯巴达和伊娃的身影，只能听到前者越来越烦躁的声音，“你也知道自己是被流放，既然是流放，就要有流放的态度！我再说一遍，现在立马上车，否则我保证，你连电话都打不了。”

“但丁，”妈妈的语气虽然温柔，但表达的信息却非常明确，不容反驳，“我想我们已经讨论过这个问题了，你也应该理解为什么。”

但丁没再继续回应，三人同时沉默了一阵，倒是吓得卡在楼梯间的尼禄大气都不敢猛喘。

他低头，正好看到但丁弯腰伸手去抓地上的行李袋，在手指快要碰到肩带的一瞬间，对方却顿了一下，然后快速抬起，身体也随之侧了过来。这一系列动作就像电影剪辑的慢镜头，一帧一帧播放在尼禄眼前。

坏了，他虽然没有直接眼神对视，但第六感告诉自己，但丁发现了！

对方似乎在喊，但尼禄来不及细想，他在本能的驱动下，转身三步两步窜上楼，直冲自己房间。机制的大脑在这时灵光一闪，并没有指挥身体把门重重摔上，而是轻轻关好。然后一个健步跃到沙发，带上耳机，拿起手柄，装出一副沉迷游戏的模样，耐心等待有人敲门。

果然，没过多久，透过游戏的背景音乐响起几次有规律手指碰撞木板声，此时深思熟虑的尼禄决定一演到底，他故意表现出我没有听到的姿态继续打游戏。但用余光密切关注门口的状况，门把手在转动，斯巴达伸头进来。

尼禄内心紧张的要命，但依然保持目不斜视瞪着屏幕，甚至更用力的操纵手柄，指挥手下人物乱砍一气。斯巴达看了他一眼，又缩回头关上门。

长舒一口气后的尼禄幡然领悟，奇怪，我为什么要躲，难道这不是一个弄清楚事情的好机会吗？

靠！

晚饭时，尼禄被正式通知，但丁圣诞期间去陪阿拉斯加的姨妈，人已经走了。

但丁的离开虽然匆忙，至少有迹可循，可维吉尔的离开就显得猝不及防，更像失魂落魄的逃避。

就在但丁被流放后的第二天，维吉尔终于肯露面，对方在早餐时突兀宣布，自己受邀去布拉德家过节，中午就出发。斯巴达和伊娃看起来并不吃惊，所以尼禄默认这个消息应该是维吉尔专门说给自己听的。

这他妈的可真是个送人的好日子，虽然尼禄不是个多愁善感的boy，但眼前这场景真是该死的“切合”心意。天气阴沉，时不时吹起的小风刮着脸颊，头顶是厚厚的灰色浊云，门前马路两侧的树叶子也特别应景，掉着，飘着，落到枯黄的草地上。

尼禄无精打采的站在那里，看父亲帮维吉尔塞行李，骗鬼呢！都是过7天的圣诞假期，但丁一个袋子就打发了，维吉尔这大包小包，是要移民吗？

他哥全程一言不发，最后快上车时，才看了自己一眼。这是过去那个维吉尔，冷漠又果断，“保重，尼禄。”

他跑回房间，登录账号，信息不停的闪烁，尼禄逐条翻阅。一个小时后，他才终于明白，自己这次错过了什么。

小疯子：链接，你歹看看这个，看78楼

又是一个Facebook话题组“谁知道那晚到底发生了什么”，创立日期就在四天前，讨论热度经过滚雪球式叠加，已有破纪录的可能，尼禄直接滑到第78个回复。

“所以说，是文森特要跟但丁分手，但丁不肯，把对方打成重伤？”


	57. 40$能买个啥

小疯子：跟你说了我们赢了你还不信（抠鼻）

小疯子：你欠我和托尼奥一个大人情

小疯子：你可以趁机约姬莉叶啦！作为冠军的权利，你想想，一个要求，脸皮厚一点，直接要求姬莉叶做你舞伴，也不是不可以

尼禄：。。。。你跟我说实话，是不是提前跟但丁勾结

小疯子：。。。。

尼禄：听听自己刚刚说的这些话，猥琐程度根本不亚于但丁（鄙视）

尽管这么讽刺妮可，他还是情不自禁开始思考这个方案的可行性，理论上似乎还真没问题，不过脸皮一定要厚才行。遗憾的是，尼禄现在虽然变坏了（相比于以前，“成熟”了许多），可脸皮还没厚道墙面带拐弯的程度，所以。。。。有点困难。

尼禄：你跟托尼奥准备干嘛

小疯子：我向剧团申请一个灯光助理，一个人忙不过来，正好托尼奥在场，他就自告奋勇承接了

尼禄：。。。。你俩倒顺手，换个话题，40块钱能买点啥

小疯子：你要给我买礼物表示感谢吗？（激动）（爱心）不用这么麻烦，直接把钱给我就行

尼禄：。。。。你想太多了，不是给你买的

小疯子：OMG是姬莉叶吗？圣诞节礼物，不过也太早了点吧，我推荐口红，哄女孩子，如果一只不够，就买两只！

尼禄：别TM的乱想了，是给但丁和维吉尔的！！！

小疯子：哦，why

尼禄：因为这俩人快过生了，而且是18岁，不送不行（悲伤）（贫穷）

事情要从万圣节寻宝结束后的第三天说起，又是薛定谔的星期三，不发生点啥奇怪的事，仿佛对不起这个名称似的。不过换个角度思考，果然三人不能同时闲下来（周三均无课外训练），这样准没好事。

其实，这几天尼禄过得有些提心吊胆，他对赢了但丁毫无心理障碍，但赢了维吉尔，就有点后怕。因为他哥对胜利的追求有种谜之执着（是这个哥不是那个哥），张口闭口就是win win win，这种人你们想象一下。

当然，这也与维吉尔难得一见的丰富表情有关。对方在游戏结束后一直介于，我现在心情很差视线范围内所有活物都离我远点我怕我一不小心大开啥戒，和，我现在心情很好哪怕爱车被刮花都可以一笑而过风轻云淡，之间不定时来回切换。

前者表现在，但丁分明什么都没做（大混蛋虽然爱找抽，但有一说一），只是从维吉尔面前经过，他哥（还是这个哥）就不由自主皱起眉咬紧牙，身体僵硬，一副既想冲过去爆揍对方一顿，又恨不得离对方越远越好的表情（维吉尔最近表情管理逐渐失控）。

后者体现在，笑容增多，开玩笑的池杜也变大了（尼禄很震惊），人设从板正严厉的老古董变为偶尔活泼的成年人。

总之，他不清楚但丁做了什么（这种变化必须与大混蛋有关，因为尼禄想不出全世界第二个能如此影响维吉尔的人）。能感受到的是自那天公布比赛结果以后，两个哥哥之间的关系就发生了质的飞跃。相交于之暗流涌动的互相攀比，自然了很多。这是好事，对所有人来说，包括父母。

所以今天，本该出去约会的两人破天荒选择留在家中，做了顿深受大家喜爱的晚餐，然后对着三个莫名其妙的儿子宣布，“唉，本来可以在家给你们过生，其实都已经计划好了。但是没办法，玛格丽特一个人，这么大的手术我不放心。”伊娃一边给大家分红薯饼和烤牛排，一边略带歉意的对但丁和维吉尔解释（妈妈偏心，大家都是儿子，为啥这俩人的看上去又大又脆）。

“路途遥远，伊娃一个人去，我不放心，”爸爸倒是毫不客气，直接把盘子递过去接住，往里面拨食物，顶着老婆不满的目光，又坚持拿走两块松饼后才送手。“总而言之，我们要去阿拉斯加呆到手术结束，你们姨妈能顺利出院为止，前后大概十天左右。”斯巴达把两片脆饼叠在一起，涂上厚厚的番茄酱，咬了一口，带着食物还想继续说话，但被生气的伊娃无情打断。

“不要吃着东西讲话，”一脸严肃的训完老公，妈妈立马换上一副温柔的神情，双手托腮支于餐桌，俏皮的冲对面两人笑了笑，“一转眼，你们就要成年了，唉，我都老了。”

但丁反应迅速，毫不犹豫献上赞美之词，“怎么会，我才要担心，如果时光继续在妈妈身上锁住，那以后我们出去，别人就不把我们当母子啦，”说着还歪头对伊娃顽皮的眨眨眼，”笑起来依然是21岁的样子，可爱漂亮。”

这马屁拍得，尼禄要不是双手都在忙着，就立刻鼓掌了。

维吉尔嘴角抖了抖，但什么都没说，只是切了块牛肉放嘴里。

另一侧的斯巴达忍不住了，爸爸举起叉子瞄准彩虹屁吹得飞起的二儿子，一本正经的说道，“少耍花招，我知道你在想什么！”

“我冤枉啊！我就想妈妈永远美丽健康，难道爸爸你不这样想吗？”但丁机智的反击。

“臭小子，如果你在盘算等我们走了，找借口开party，那你想都不要想！我是认真的！”说完又给对方一个警示的眼神。

“爸爸，你可真没意思。”但丁不高兴的撇撇嘴，用手撕扯着盘中的红薯饼。

“别不开心，”伊娃安慰道，又给但丁夹了一块牛排，“我和斯巴达商量过，为了弥补我们的歉意，你们的生日礼物，只要我们能做到，什么都可以。”

“什么都可以？”坏家伙眼中闪着贼光，“我想要台雅马哈R6也可以吗？”

“那是什么？”

大家都是一头雾水。

“重型摩托车，”但丁自豪的回答。

所以传言是真的，但丁跟文森特的关系非常好，好到也开始痴迷机车的程度？

但尼禄看问题的点明显跟斯巴达不一样，因为老父亲听了嘴角都快咧到耳边啦！几乎没有任何停顿，爽快答应，连价钱都不问，“好，你把型号参数以及配置发给我。”甚至完全不尝试征求一下老婆的意见。

好在伊娃并不在意，她把注意力转向维吉尔，“你呢？”

“我暂时没想好，可以先保留权利，等我决定了再告诉你们？”

他哥真是，要个礼物也要深思熟虑，累。

“当然可以，”温柔的妈妈从来不会对维吉尔的要求说不。

尼禄：你现在知道我的处境了吧

小疯子：我想去参加party

尼禄：。。。。不可能的，我爸最后让维吉尔看住但丁，所以（你懂的）

小疯子：（抠鼻）无聊，不过40块钱，真的好尴尬，只够一个人的，你为何如此贫穷

尼禄：。。。说点有用的，帮我想个拿得出手的办法

小疯子：我想想，要不你定制情侣衬衫吧

小疯子：不对，是兄弟衬衫

尼禄：换一个，来不及了，今天已经4号，11号前必须准备好

小疯子：。。。。11.11这个日子（无语）话说你之前是不是忘记了

尼禄：让你想办法，哪来那么多屁话

小疯子：“天蝎座静丽王盛、占有欲极强，对于生活很有目标，不达到目的誓不罢休，复仇心理重，记仇会让自己不顾一切报复曾经伤害过你的人，自我主义色彩很强烈”

小疯子：我怎么一点都不意外呢（微笑）

小疯子：突然想起来了，有个东西非常符合维吉尔的气质

尼禄：shoot

小疯子：你知道我们经常抽燕的那个地方吧，有只纯黑小猫咪，没主人，我觉得跟维吉尔挺配的

尼禄：。。。。你让我捡一只不知道有没有问题的猫咪给维吉尔？？？（我疯了）

小疯子：那个小猫咪被我们大家养的很好，不信，你自己去看，再说了，你花点钱给猫咪做个体检，办个证，等于变相省出来一个礼物的钱，多好，我可真是个小机灵鬼

小疯子：你这也是做好事，给流浪猫咪找个家，我相信维吉尔会善待它的，你去看，很可爱的小猫咪，没有任何残疾

尼禄：但丁的怎么办

小疯子：你可真不灵光，去兽医诊所时，看看有没有合适的顺便买一只不就行了，或者实在不行认养一只，不过我不推荐认养，呃，大多有问题

小疯子：买狗吧，有种感觉，但丁比较像狗

尼禄想了一下，妮可说得对，但丁是像狗。

“这是你的猫咪吗？”年轻兽医轻抚着黑色小猫，小家伙发出舒服的叫声，像个孩子一样蹭着对方手指撒娇，翘起的尾巴来回摇摆，确实很可爱。

尼禄只用一根鱼棒就成功把它拐走，抱在怀里时也不吵闹，只是安静的趴着，深绿色眼球来回旋转，好奇的观察周围一切。

这么粘人这么天真，哪里像维吉尔了？

“不是，这是我准备送人的。”

“那我提前恭喜对方，小猫很健康，也很乖。对了，你需要猫牌，猫砂还有猫粮吗？有一家店不错，可以推荐给你，先说好，这不是广告！”

“哈？”尼禄一脸懵逼，他以为猫就是猫，回去找个破毯子不就行了？还需要这么多东西？“我，我没那么多钱，还想再买一只宠物。”尼禄红着脸，尴尬的说道，贫穷可令人绝望。

“这样啊，”兽医低头若有所思沉默了片刻，忽然兴奋的喊道，“你还有多少钱？”

“啊！”看对方闪着亮光的眼神，尼禄有种不好预感，“还剩下15。”

“我这里有个宠物，别人留下的，呃，”兽医见尼禄一脸不行我要想办法要拒绝的表情，连忙改口，“不问你要钱！因为这家伙吃我的住我的，还需要我照护，平时客人一多，会比较麻烦，所以我一直想把它送走。”

“你放心，健康安全。”年轻男子又补充道。

尼禄第一反应是，不可能有这么好的事，所以他小心翼翼的询问，“有啥问题？”

此时，兽医有些不好意思的吞吐起来，“有个，无伤大雅的小问题，你见了，就知道，这个问题真的影响不大。”

又是见了才知？

“好吧。”免费的东西，至少值得一看（谁让我穷呢）。

等尼禄见到那家伙时，他觉得，这玩意儿简直跟但丁配的要死！什么狗狗！这才是但丁的化身！

“好的，我要了！”


	58. 有钱的恶人

自从买了“礼物”以后，不知出于什么原因（可能与颜色有关，都是纯黑），尼禄的运气急转直下，分分钟都在刷新倒霉记录（动物被他寄存在兽医诊所，礼物虽然不走心，但surprise还是要有）。

爸爸妈妈周四早上的飞机，这就注定，接下来至少一周时间都不会过得特别平静。

文化交流爱好者：你们知道杜马利有万圣节嘉年华吗？

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：我知道啊，怎么了

文化交流爱好者：。。。。就没有想过要跟我说一声吗？

文化交流爱好者：我老家蒙彼利埃，根本不过万圣节，更别提什么嘉年华了，这么有特色的娱乐活动你们竟然都不提，我太伤心了

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。所以你的意思是？

文化交流爱好者：我要请假，这周末是最后两天，帕蒂也想去，但她周日有课，只能周六去，所以明天上午的排练我就不去了，我要感受一下节日气氛

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。上个星期的寻宝还没玩够吗（鄙视）再说明天上午安排了半场你跟但丁的对手戏，你不来怎么行

文化交流爱好者：改周日？

我是女王（翠西）：我看可以，被布拉德这么一说，我也想去了

人间小可爱（小疯子）：团建？yeah！@所有人

尼禄打开冰箱大门，里面的情景让他郁闷，妈妈这才走了不到两天，怎么感觉空空如也，除了剩菜剩饭就没点别的可以下嘴的东西。来回翻了一遍，终于在最里面的角落找到一个形状奇怪的玻璃瓶。瓶盖的花纹像魔戒里的索伦之眼，金黄色圆形中间有一条细线，瓶颈处从上到下有一排大玻璃泡，周围还分布着其他细小突起。深棕色瓶身围了一圈红色标签，夸张的蜥蜴头像印在上面，“TUATARA”。

大概看了一下，这应该是啤酒，瓶后粘着的小纸条上写有“不许乱动，维吉尔”几个大字。

他撇了下嘴角，轻声呲笑，但丁这个混蛋，以为模仿维吉尔的笔迹我就不敢碰了？天真！哥哥根本不喝啤酒，况且这亮红色标签，偷偷摸摸藏在一堆鸡蛋后，生怕被人发现，除了你还会有谁？

思及此，尼禄果断把瓶口对准大理石桌台边缘，用力别了一下。“啵”，金黄色酒花洒了出来，闻起来还挺清新的。他举起瓶子大嘴灌了一口，味道虽然比平时喝的淡了些，但入肚以后残留在舌尖的韵味却十分香醇，有一点点肉桂混着水果的芳香。

怪不得但丁要把它藏起来，还挺好喝的。

尼禄一手拿着瓶子慢慢品尝，一手翻着信息开始上楼，组里已经开始讨论计划实施的可能性了。

枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：斯巴达的儿子又都死哪去了？@阎魔刀@暗影猎手@口吐芬芳

骑士长（克雷多）：但丁和维吉尔在跟米歇尔他们团战

幸运的卢克（托尼奥）：你怎么知道

骑士长（克雷多）：我也在游戏里，不过现在是挂机，大本营被他们合伙给推了，只剩下俩英雄到处瞎逛。。。

幸运的卢克（托尼奥）：魔兽吗（白眼）怎么不带我（伤心）你游戏里喊他们一下

骑士长（克雷多）：@口吐芬芳，你人工喊他们一下

尼禄的反应跟托尼奥一样，这俩家伙，玩游戏竟然不叫上我！他把手机往口袋里一揣，直接朝但丁的房间冲过去。

事情接下来的发展是他万万没想到的。

尼禄原计划是直接破门吓一吓但丁，谁知道动作过于粗鲁表情可能过于凶狠，导致对方侧身扭头见是自己，竟然一瞬间少有的惊慌失措起来。他顿时起了坏心，就着加速度带来的冲击波，往但丁皮谷下的旋转扶椅就是一脚。

合着对方也是倒霉，本来头带耳机，手按键盘，就只能小范围移动，结果被尼禄的突然闯入给惊得忘记这点，开始脚推地面移动椅子向后躲避。可惜上半身被耳机拉扯，侧面又挨了一踹，经过奋力挣扎后，还是连人带椅子一起摔到地上，耳机和键盘也在无意的拉扯下一同掉下来，砸脸上。

“小王八蛋，你干什么？”

屏幕上蓝色的暗夜精灵和红色人类打得难舍难分。

“老子打的就是你。”从电脑里传来一声气急败坏的回复。

但丁撑起身体，瞪了尼禄一眼，然后抬头语气不耐的吼道，“老子不是跟你说话，不过米歇尔，你想主动当王八蛋，也行！”

“我靠，那我现在打的是谁？”米歇尔显得格外惊讶，但又带点怀疑，“这个紫色不死族真不是你？”

“米歇尔你这王八蛋，都说了我是不死族，你打的是我啊！别打了，自己人，先把但丁打死再说！”又一个情绪激动的声音。

“说得轻松，但丁这王八蛋不知道躲哪儿了，也不知道颜色和种族，怎么灭他，刚刚还不是失手打死了克雷多。”这个尼禄听出来了，是艾萨克，但丁不知又做了什么孽，众叛亲离，连挚友都准备落井下石。

原来这群家伙在玩魔兽多人混战！本着墙倒众人推，不对，是正义围剿邪恶的原则，他立刻对着屏幕前大声喊道，“我是尼禄，但丁在地图的右下方，红色人族，快来弄死他！”

谁料这句话让大混蛋反应激烈，对方迅速站起来一把搂住尼禄的脖子，开始拼命往地上拖。他下意识抓住电脑，用脚撑住地面与其角斗，但是姿势不利，使不上劲儿，被但丁这么钳住还真有往下掉的趋势。情急之下，尼禄挥动酒瓶威胁道，“别乱来，我手里有啤酒，万一洒了，你这电脑可就废了。”

里面的游戏还在继续，咒骂声也不断。

但丁犹豫片刻，权衡利弊后还是松了手劲，只向尼禄肋骨来了一肘子就结束战斗。对方小声嘀咕着用力把他推开，瞟了一眼游戏后，叹口气，扶起椅子一皮谷坐上去。可原本愤恨的表情在注意到自己拎着的啤酒时，突然变得滑稽起来，“你小子可以啊，不光把维吉尔的位置透露给敌人，还敢偷喝维吉尔的啤酒。”说着还滑动椅子凑过来，故意用揶揄的眼神上下打量自己。

尼禄愣了一下，下意识反驳，“骗鬼呢，维吉尔不喝啤酒，再说刚刚那个红色人类难道不是你吗？”

“天真，”但丁摸着下巴玩味的摇摇头，“以前的维吉尔不喝啤酒，又不代表现在的他也不喝，你看看这度数，我怎么会喝这么低的。再说，红色人类就一定是我吗？”

我靠！难道那个纸条也是维吉尔自己写的？

“如果没记错的话，这是最后一瓶，还被你喝掉了。现在，维吉尔因为某人的贡献，被当做是我惨遭众人围殴，呲呲，真惨。”

但丁大摇大摆半躺在那里，气焰嚣张的左右旋转椅子，一条腿还横搭在另一条腿上，仰头不怀好意审视自己。尼禄决定不能随了对方看热闹不嫌弃事大的愿望，于是他硬着脖子强行辩解，“我现在就去买！”

“行啊，一瓶1.8$，一套6瓶，一共10.8，问题是，你有钱吗？”

“呃，”他哥喝的到底是什么，液体黄金吗，这么贵？他睁大眼睛不可思议的凝视手中的“蜥蜴瓶”。

但丁站了起来向前走了几步，不过这次只是轻轻搂住尼禄肩膀，还故作亲昵拍了两下，另一只手拐到身后，从裤兜里掏出银行卡，在自己眼前晃了晃，“我出钱你出力，去一趟超市。”

尼禄连忙伸手去够，可对方却举得更高，肩上的力道也有所增加。但丁按住他，探头在耳边小声说道，“有个东西也需要你帮我买一下。”

就知道天下没有免费的午餐，他没好气的问，“你又想干啥？”

“诺丝听说过吧，要最大号的。”说完就把信用卡塞到尼禄手里，还用力帮他握紧。

说实话，这内容尼禄一听就懂了（没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗），但他还是震惊的扭头看向但丁，确认一下自己想的就是对方指的，因为，因为就算老混蛋脸皮再厚，也不可能这样使唤自己吧（？）。

然而，但丁表情严肃点点头，又给了他一个我很认真的眼神，可对方抽动的嘴角却暴露了真实心态。

尼禄再也绷不住，他冲但丁这张虚伪的臭脸高声叫道，“我真不敢相信，你竟然让我帮你买比陨T！”由于声音过于高昂，末尾还有些破音。

对方大手飞快捂上自己嘴巴，不过为时已晚，从电脑那边传来一阵笑声，同时夹杂着不同音色的调侃。

“我靠，我现在觉得我特么真是一个好哥哥了。”

“哈哈哈哈，玩DS要什么T，直接点！”

“但丁，我谁都不服就服你！”

“哈哈哈，你女朋友到底是谁！克雷多你知道吗？”

“艾萨克都不知道我怎么可能知道，另外，别老想着约了，赶紧看一下组消息。”

“这事我感觉还是要问维吉尔。”

“维吉尔人呢？”

“咦，怎么显示他退了游戏？”

“我们刚刚打退那个红色人族到底是谁？”

“但丁，别装死了，回句话！”

“哎，大魔王退了游戏也不能直接问，所以，尼禄，你知道吗？还活着吗？别被但丁灭口了。”

尼禄确实还活着，但还不如死了的好！

深冬，太阳一下山，温度就降的飞快，小风在耳边吹的嗖嗖响，蹭着脸刮着骨，冻的脑壳疼。他一个人脚踏自行车去买酒，还他妈去离家最远那个全食超市（维吉尔的“黄金酒”只有那里有卖，怪不得贵的要死，他哥为何如此讲究，就不能像个正常人将就一下吗）。

R体上的痛苦滋生了心中的报复，尼禄在有机进口区给自己买了一兜零食，专捡贵的，好不好吃无所谓，只要能多花钱就行。不过考虑到自己的行动工具，其实也买不了多少（可恶，好想要辆车啊）。

关于但丁特意交待的东西，思前想后，尼禄还是拐到专卖区，在看过价格后，他决定买！买两盒，一盒大号留给自己（万一用的上呢，这种事一定要提前准备好），一盒小一码的给但丁。这么贵的玩意儿，我叫你干看着用不了只能吹气球！内心涌出一份得意和成就感。

可人一旦太过得意忘形就很容易出事。

问题出在回来的路上，尼禄的自行车早不爆晚不爆胎，偏偏挑这个时候爆！

悲痛欲绝的他躲进路旁咖啡厅，掏出手机再三斟酌后，还是先拨通了维吉尔的号码，可惜没人接（不意外）。

无奈之下，他点开了但丁的号码，铃声响了足足有一分钟，竟然也没人接（很意外）？

还在打游戏？不死心的尼禄调出Facebook分别给两个哥哥发信息，居然没人回！

又是团战？这么上头，连信息都不看？没办法，只能曲线救国了。

尼禄：你们还在打W3吗，帮我语音喊下我哥

克雷多：你俩哥都不在

什么鬼？人都去哪了！

愁眉苦脸的尼禄突然灵机一动，他再纠结什么！他有钱，可以打车回去！

PS：之前随缘有朋友开玩笑的说，玩游戏时但丁那一路来来回回好几趟，这么重要的事怎么就给忘了呢，我当时的解释是无T做哥感觉好，后来想想太坏了，还是给补一个吧。

PPS：感觉大家很好奇另一个礼物是啥，嘛，还有一章就说道了，其实上一章已经疯狂暗示，包括哥会送给但的礼物，下一章也会继续疯狂暗示


	59. 违规操作

副驾驶竟然没人，蕾蒂毫不客气打开车门坐上去，妈妈从身后赶来，低头透过车窗跟但丁打招呼，“一路小心！”

妇女之友立刻探身过来，满脸堆笑口气轻快的回复，“阿克汉姆夫人，请放心把玛丽交给我，有我在，一定不会让她出事的。”说着还轻佻的伸手帮自己扣安全带。

蕾蒂忍住翻白眼的冲动，不漏声色拍开对方不老实的爪子，有些烦躁的随口应付，“我不是玻璃娃娃，我能照顾好我自己！”见妈妈还要唠叨，她撞了下但丁的胳膊示意赶快开车。

没想到对方若无其事继续亲热攀谈，“对了，阿克汉姆夫人，我想邀请蕾蒂做我圣诞节舞会的舞伴，可以吗？”

这话一出，立马收获所有人诧异的眼神，暴露在“聚光灯”下的但丁竟然还摆出一副小心翼翼又充满期待的表情。通过几个月的磨练，话剧排的好不好不确定，演技倒是快速提升，蕾蒂的眼球瞪得都快要掉出来了。

“当然可以，”妈妈似乎放心的长舒一口气，“谢谢你！”

妈妈！我不是没人要的好吗！麻烦不要用这种推销滞留货的口气说我！

“就算你这么做，我也不会同意改结局的！”简直要气疯，蕾蒂想起昨晚但丁的提议，她以为对方只是说说，没想到还认真了。

“我没有改结局，只是加了一小段，几句台词，姿势都不用大变，这么简单的事，互助一下嘛！”但丁厚着脸皮狡辩。

“这事你跟维吉尔讨论了？”

“什么结局？”

蕾蒂被后排突然响起的男声吓了一跳，这都怪但丁贴的纯黑玻璃膜（感觉就是专门为干某些活动准备的，从外面看黑漆漆一片），自己竟然没发现车上还有人。

“你怎么坐但丁的车？我以为你会蹭克雷多的车。”她好奇询问躲在自己座位后的尼禄。

“他想啊，可惜自行车坏了，没人大老远送他过去，”但丁冲后视镜里气急败坏的弟弟狡诈一笑。

“闭嘴！”尼禄显然更喜欢刚才的话题，“你说改结局，什么结局？”

见但丁又要张嘴胡说，蕾蒂马上抢断，她哼了一声讽刺道，“你这个哥不满意剧中把另一个哥杀死的结局，所以要改！”

“为什么？我觉得之前结局挺好的，虽然是悲剧，但是合情合理，如果两人都活下来，那王位给谁？”

“你懂什么？”但丁不服的斥责尼禄，“两个人就不能同时治理国家吗？一人一半，一字并肩王，一个理性一个感性，完美！”

“你以为这是迪士尼，每个童话故事都有美好结局？听没听过命中注定的王不见王？”，

“对啊，而且维吉尔肯定不同意，”小鬼单手扒在但丁座椅的靠枕上，凑过去和蕾蒂一起，围攻这个哥哥，“一开始就表达得非常明确，他喜欢悲剧，任何人都改不了。”

“如果你加台词，那我们要不要排练，如果不排练，现场出现意外怎么办？”但丁这个突如其来的想法除了给自己增加工作量外，没半点意义，所以一定要毙掉。

“最后一个镜头是你抱着维吉尔跪在地上，我和布拉德站在旁边，你要改结局的话，我们俩怎么办，还是之前的剧情吗？”

“尼禄说到点子上了，维吉尔演的王子最后都被你失手捅死，还怎么改，原地复活？如果改的话，岂不是最后一幕全部都要改？”想想都觉得脑壳痛。

“我靠啊，我拒绝，好不容易背下的台词，不想再多记了！”

但丁被前后两人共同夹击，怼得丧失反驳能力，就在蕾蒂以为对方可能要放弃时，但丁却态度平静语气坚持的说道，“我回去整理好发给你，看完再决定。”然后又找机会扭头各扫她和尼禄一眼，表情严肃的补充，“无论行不行，这事一定要先对维吉尔保密。”

三人同时沉默。

过了一会儿，忽然从后面传来一句小声嘟囔，“怂。”

蕾蒂忍不住暗笑，尼禄可真是个诚实孩子。看但丁被拆穿后的不爽表情，她满心愉悦的拿出墨镜，潇洒一甩，戴在脸上，“那要看你表现了。”

他们去接托尼奥时，对方正在路边打电话。

“克雷多已经跟维吉尔会和，就在高速路口，开着双闪，让我们快点过去。”托尼奥拉开车门，见到后排的尼禄，也是一乐，“你怎么在这辆车上？”

小鬼长长的叹了一声，不回答。

蕾蒂虽然看不到，但能想象对方现在一定是既无奈又郁闷的表情。

“我就好奇了，全世界都知道你和姬莉叶的事，为什么还磨磨唧唧不行动？”但丁侧身扭头，与刚上车的托尼奥碰拳打招呼，可嘴里也不忘挖苦弟弟，“上次那么好的机会为何不用？”

“闭嘴！”听声音就知道尼禄马上就要进入恼羞成怒状态，“我是慢热型，你以为我跟你一样？直接跳三垒？”

“对哦，我还要问你，DS女朋友，真的假的？”

但丁估计做梦都想不到托尼奥三下两下就把话题拐到自己身上，“你别听他们胡说，我....”

“这不是胡说，昨晚上他还强迫我帮他买T，你们知道吗？我为了买T跑多远，那么冷的天！”小鬼落井下石毫不手软，就怕自己砸晚了，但丁又顺着井壁爬上来。虽然是含泪控诉，但音调上扬话中充满笑意。

蕾蒂感受到来自托尼奥的怀疑目光，她把墨镜往下拉了拉，通过后视镜盯着对方眼睛正经的回答，“别看着我，不是我。”

这事到底是怎么又传起来的？每次只要但丁一单身，她就不可避免成为众人谈资，跟但丁是发小，真坑！

“你们这些家伙，有没有想过我只是买着玩？”

“切~”

“不信！”

“那么贵的T！”

人品是有多差，才会落得如此地步！

“我好奇，你用什么牌子？”蕾蒂从没关注过这种事，所以她确实有点奇怪，这价格是有多离谱才会让尼禄专门提及。

“诺丝，无味超薄，对身体好，”但丁歪头对着蕾蒂灿烂一笑，“特别润~”最后这句，声音带转儿，语气暧昧，那嘴都快咧到耳边了。她开始怀疑但丁是真有对象，而且就像尼禄所说，三垒已上，不然这个笑容也不会如此猥琐。

“我靠，黄金DI🤣AO，佩服佩服，大手笔，我现在也越发好奇这位妹子是谁了？”托尼奥拍着但丁的肩膀称赞道。

“这有关系吗？”小C🤣HU男尼禄并不知道自己无意中暗示了什么。

“关系大了去！举个例子，就跟面试穿不穿正装一样，这说明重视程度！男人的体贴不在外而在内，你的舒服才是我最大的快乐，”托尼奥眉飞色舞的解释起来，仿佛发现新大陆一样兴奋，“但丁，请务必要告诉我这个神秘人是谁？或者至少说一下头发颜色，我可是压了钱的！”

“你压什么颜色？”

“废话，当然是红色，这个概率大！”

“你们干点正事会死吗！肯定又是米歇尔攒的局！就没考虑过我的尺寸.....”

“好了好了，你们成功把话聊死了。”蕾蒂实在不想在接下来的路程中听他们讨论尺码问题，“介意我抽只烟吗？”为了缓解生硬打断带来的尴尬，她决定战术吸燕。

但丁无所谓的摆摆手，并贴心把蕾蒂那侧窗户放下一条窄缝。

她低头拿烟，刚抽出一只还没含上，但丁就一脚急刹车。自己虽然挎着安全带，但也不可避免猛地往前一栽，脑袋差点磕到手套箱上。本来夹在食指和中指间的细烟在惯性作用下，掉到腿上，再弹起来，沿着脚边滚进座椅底下。

“呲，”蕾蒂不悦的撇了下嘴，心中默念5秒安全法则，斜身弯腰在底部摸索。烟是没找到，但她似乎找到了别的东西，光面纸质感，是杂志！？

她拿出这本藏在座椅下的杂志，本来没报太多希望（估计又是花花公子），但在瞄了一眼封皮后，不由得失控尖叫起来，“OMG，但丁！”

对方本来在安安静静等红灯，但被自己突然喊声吓了一跳，漫不经心瞟过来，当发现蕾蒂手中举起的杂志时，脸色骤变，伸手就要抢。

她连忙抱紧护在胸口，一边躲避但丁的袭击，一边大声嚷嚷，“说，这是什么情况？”

“怎么回事？”托尼奥不解的问道。

“快，接住，”蕾蒂趁但丁一手还搭在方向盘上行动不便之时，抽出杂志抬臂往后就是一丢，也不管托尼奥能不能接住。

“嘿，拿过来，”对方彻底慌了，直接打开安全带，大半个身体侧过来，推开蕾蒂，奋力挥手向后捞起。

“尼禄，拦一下。”

小鬼还处于发愣状态，托尼奥急中生智伸腿朝但丁脸上顶去，这边蕾蒂积极配合也攥住对方衣袖，用力往后拉扯。

一顿乱斗后，但丁终于放弃，“看吧看吧，没什么大不了的。”说着整了整衣领，又坐好，开始发动车。

后面传来哗啦啦的翻页声，“呲呲，但丁，品味广泛，”停了一下又惊呼道，“等等，这跟萨根那本是一个系列！果然是你！你个老狐狸！”托尼奥故意把杂志往前递了一下又快速收回，“我要拍照发Twitter并艾特米歇尔。”

“什么情况？”见但丁微闭双眼痛苦呻吟的样子，蕾蒂感觉自己似乎错过了什么重要信息。

“你知道上星期的寻宝吧，但丁只承认他陷害克雷多，还有把宝藏让给我们，但不承认偷换杂志的事，排除法，不是我们，不是克雷多，不是米歇尔，不是萨根，那就是You-Know-Who！”

“You-Know-Who？”

“就是维吉尔！”托尼奥咧嘴一笑，意味深长的朝但丁那边使了个眼色，“所以当时大家都猜那个谁是GAY！只是没想到啊！我说，尼禄。”

“嗯？”小孩看起来还是有点迷。

“我猜你买的T很有可能不是给女生用的！”

PS：突然想到一个问题，之前有朋友说文森特空手套白狼骗了翠西，那么问题来了，米歇尔说的就是实话吗？这是间接与他有关的第三个赌，所以当真不会赌翠西（坏笑）？然后就是克雷多的问题，老福特中间有一段我删掉了，随缘是完整版，克雷多在翠西和维吉尔面前展现的跟他在队长群里还是有区别的，所以“绅士联盟”里这些家伙，到底是不是好人？换个角度思考，能坐到队长之位岂是良善之辈？

PPS：尼禄将来也是要当冰球队长的人，变坏是迟早的事（捂嘴偷笑）


	60. 男人才善变

布拉德现在对维吉尔的车是越来越熟悉了，刚坐上，皮谷还没放稳，就自然而然把音响打开，随后才跟霸占后面左侧老板位的翠西打招呼。

车内响起帕瓦罗蒂著名男高音片段《女人善变》：

“女人多善变，羽毛风中飘，

不断变主意，不断变腔调，

看上去可爱，功夫有一套，

一会儿流眼泪，一会儿又微笑......”

“哼，”翠西玩着手机头都不抬的评价道，“渣男之歌。”

布拉德和维吉尔同时笑了起来，只有帕蒂不解的询问，“为什么，这歌词什么意思？”

维吉尔抿起唇憋住声，抬手做了一个请的姿势，布拉德勾起嘴角，会意的把右手放于左胸微微含头，“这是歌剧《弄臣》的片段，歌词大意指女人善变，如果要与她谈恋爱，可怜的男人总受骗。”

“那为什么翠西说这是渣男之歌？”布拉德的解释显然让小姑娘越来越困惑。

“因为唱歌这个人才是真正的骗子，他把自己伪装成一个感情中的受害者，一个弱者，然后去乞讨别人的关注，去玩弄别人的感情，渣男的把戏，可惜，屡试不爽。”翠西还是低着头，但从语气里可以听出对方蕴藏的强烈情感。

没想到这个金发美人也是有故事的，布拉德叹了口气，觉得有必要维护下男性同胞的形象，“男人，只有爱情十分强烈又得到满足时，才会只倾心于一人。”然后他跟着帕瓦罗蒂一起，高声唱了起来，不过把后半段歌词里的“她”改成了“他”。

“你要相信他，你就是傻瓜，和他在一起，不能说真话，

可是这爱情，又那么醉人，若我不爱他，空负青春和年华....”

这骗得了翠西可骗不过维吉尔，对方微微皱眉，扭头瞄了一眼布拉德，似乎在质疑自己是否唱得正确。布拉德惊讶的回望，他唱的是意大利语，理论上维吉尔是听不懂的，而且男女音节变换被他处理的非常巧妙，这只能说，维吉尔对原版歌词烂熟于心。

“我亲爱的朋友，被你发现了，”布拉德也不尴尬，反而充满敬佩的称赞道，“你有一双灵敏的耳朵。”

“喂喂，你们不要说些我听不懂的，”帕蒂撅起嘴，双臂交叉环抱在胸前不满的嘟囔道，“再多讲一点刚刚的歌剧，我想知道这个故事。”

这次开口解释的却是翠西，“从前有位英俊潇洒、风流倜傥的年轻公爵，他生性放荡，喜欢玩🤣弄女人，在他门下有位弄臣，貌丑背驼，为人狡诈，但弄臣却有个美丽女儿，纯洁善良，公爵乔装成穷学生暗中追求，骗得了她的爱情.....”

帕蒂突然咯咯咯的笑起来，翠西停了下来疑惑的问道，“怎么了？”

“哈哈哈，没什么，只是突然有了画面感，不知为何总觉得这个公爵就是但丁。”

“哈哈哈哈，”布拉德也弯腰大笑起来，他透过垂下的发丝偷偷瞥了一下身边的维吉尔，果然，对方的身体有些僵硬，“亲爱的帕蒂，你可真会想啊！”

“怎么了，难道你们不觉得吗？”小姑娘开始寻找支持，“翠西，你觉得呢？维吉尔，你说是不是？”

“我认为帕蒂想象的也不是没有道理，回看他与路西卡，”翠西故意把这句话的后半段拉长，仿佛在对谁说明一样，“激情还在时，所有缺点都成了优点，激情用完时，缺点显得极其可恨，这恐怕就是爱情的代价吧。公爵爱过那些他追逐的女性吗，我认为是爱的，但就如流星一样，只是瞬时而过。”

“这就是传说中，当他爱你时，可以把你捧在手心放于指间，把你当做神明来膜拜，你是耀眼的太阳，你是温柔的月光，你是灿烂的群星，你是永远停在他心窝里的时钟，滴答滴答，他的心弦随你摇摆，”布拉德侧身扭头对着帕蒂伸出食指左右晃动，模仿摆针，“情☔️会让人失去理智，会让自己忘记一切伦理道德，或许人性就是这么经不起考验。”

小姑娘表情有些错愕，对方低头沉思片刻，刚想张嘴再次询问时，没想到一直沉默的维吉尔却先说话了。

“唐娜特雷莎第一次让唐璜瞧黑痣时，对唐璜来说这是极大的恩典。在相当长时期内，唐璜一直把这颗黑痣视为世界上最可爱的东西，可是过了不久，由于看多了，他就觉得那颗痣并不好看，这不过是一个大黑点，长在那里真讨厌，有一天，他甚至问特雷莎有没有什么方法可以除掉这颗痣。”

“啊，唐璜我知道，也是一个风流多情的男人。”帕蒂兴奋的说完，发现剩下三人均未接话，于是也安静下来。

车厢里开始播放卡门节选《哈巴涅拉》。

“爱情是一只不羁的鸟儿，任谁都无法驯服，

如果它拒绝，召唤都白费，威胁或乞讨，

全都是惘然，一个多言，一个不语，

我爱那个他，什么都不说，却因此打动我，

如果你不爱我，我却偏爱你，

如果我爱上你，你可要当心...”

“所以，男人才是善变的玩意儿。”帕蒂突然斩钉截铁的说道。

“话也不能这么说，”布拉德觉得有必要告诉小姑娘，天下乌鸦不是一般黑，“女人常幽怨，良辰唯两段，一是上床时，二是赴黄泉。”

“这就是为什么我不想谈恋爱的原因，”翠西没头没脑抛出这么一句话，“我不想成为被情☔️驱使的奴隶。适当的放松有利于精神健康，可一旦完全臣服于☔️欢之乐，精神就容易极度空虚，激情消退后，漫长的人生只剩下乏味，直至死亡方得解脱，这样的人生是悲惨的。”

布拉德没想到对方竟是这种观点，他不禁脱口反驳，“独身主义往往是一种理想化的状态，可现实并不理想，极度失望之前一定有过高期望，令人沮丧的不外乎幻想破灭及爱情失败。”

“可是一旦情☔️占上风，人就不可避免从骄傲的至高点俯视自己的毛病，这种非理性的角度往往使当局者失去辩识世俗伦理的能力。”翠西终于放下手机，认真回复。

二人虽然都面向前方，但这种剑拔弩张的辩论却慢慢移向驾驶位的维吉尔，对方却始终一言不发。

我们说服不了彼此，布拉德透过后视镜用眼神向翠西表明。对方也是一副执着的态度，双手放于翘起的膝盖，是的，我知道，所以最终的决定权在维吉尔手上。

“啊！”帕蒂对刚刚神仙打架般的对话既不感兴趣也听不懂，小姑娘早把注意力放在手机上，“你们看，”举起屏幕放在车厢中间，朝布拉德晃了晃又转向翠西，“大家都在讨论但丁是GAY？”

维吉尔突然一脚加速，众人都猛地向后一靠。帕蒂的手机差点掉在地上，女孩不高兴的吐槽道，“维吉尔你就算吃惊也稳一点，车上还有三个人呢！”

“快，让我看看，”翠西稳住身体后，立刻探头凑过去，“哪里的消息？”

“应该是开玩笑哒！”帕蒂连忙撇清关系，“你看，这是托尼奥发的照片，说是找到但丁私藏的猛男杂志.....”

可惜对方还没说完，手机就被翠西一把夺去。布拉德瞄了眼后排聚在一起的两颗金色脑袋，用余光观察维吉尔的表现。对方已经从靠坐改为立坐，整个背挺得笔直，全神贯注直视前方，双手握紧方向盘，用力程度使骨节发白。如果不是方向盘太硬，布拉德都要怀疑上面会留下手印了。

此时，应景的歌剧再次切换，费加罗的婚礼节选《你不要再去做情郎》。

“再不要满脑袋风流艳事，

小夜曲、写情书都要忘掉，

红绒帽、花围巾也都扔掉，

现在的你，

再不要惋惜，再不要悲伤

过去的日子一去不返，

现在的你，再不要去做情郎......”

布拉德捂嘴想笑，今天是怎么回事，这车是能反应主人心境吗？


	61. 旋转的摩天轮

妮可郁闷！我为什么要坐克雷多的车！太无聊了，姬莉叶一直沉默的看风景，克雷多一直沉默的在开车，聒噪的妮可没人理。连音乐都不放一下，整个旅程就是沉默，沉默和沉默。

于是妮可睡着了，完美错过今天发生的第一轮大事。

等她下车时，见到另外几人丰富多彩的面部表情，才后悔莫及抓住尼禄双肩拼命摇晃并大声嚷嚷，“你就没想过跟我分享一下？你还把我当兄弟吗？”

臭小子一副不耐烦的死德行，嫌弃得推开自己，“这有什么好大惊小怪的！”

“我靠，我的生活有多无聊你造吗！就靠这点八卦丰富人生了！”妮可环顾四周，发现少了俩白毛高个，“你哥呢？”

“鬼知道，停完车就不见踪影！”尼禄见色忘兄，像个看到玩具的狗狗欢欣雀跃围在姬莉叶身边，完全不顾克雷多那宛如铁锅的黑脸。妮可既鄙视他这种丢人现眼的行为，又佩服他这种肆无忌惮的态度，真是越来越“偶像”化。

想起偶像，既然抓不到真人，那就去找目击证人。于是妮可愉快的和托尼奥，蕾蒂组团，三人直奔凌霄飞车，一边排队一边激烈讨论。

“你们觉得这事的可能性有多大？”

“不是有传闻他跟文森特打得火热？”

“你听谁说的，我怎么不知道！”

“。。。。你知道文森特他们每隔十几天都会在城外那条废弃的高速路上飙车吧，上次有人看到但丁了。”

“我靠我靠我靠，托尼奥你为何知道这么多！会不会是认错了？！”

“妮可，能不能不要问些个蠢问题。身高1米9，白头发，红夹克，除了但丁难道还是维吉尔吗？”

“不行，我要问下文森特这到底是什么情况！”

“我估计你问了也是白问，”托尼奥露出一个意味深长的笑容，暗示性的对蕾蒂说道，“这种事，如果只是玩玩，谁会承认！”

“呦———”妮可震惊的看着对方，万万没想到，自己周围隐藏着这么多宝藏男孩，“你也是个有故事的同学，说出你的故事！”谁的八卦不是听！她不怀好意的凑到跟前，用手肘撞了撞托尼奥的胳膊。

谁知对方突然抬起手臂，朝远处的人群高声喊道，“但丁，维吉尔，这里！”

“你们三个是怎么凑在一起的？”

不得不吐槽，偶像穿得可真醒目，简直是移动的人行指示灯，从头到脚都是耀眼的红色。上身是老式立领飞行夹克，下身是收腰束脚工字裤，再配上高筒皮靴。只能说，颜值高的人就是任性，如此辣眼睛的搭配套在对方身上，竟意外和谐。但丁双手插兜，腋下夹着一个白色东西，步调轻快的向这边走来。相比之下，维吉尔就表现得略微像个正常人，深蓝色大衣裹得严严实实，底下是一条黑色长裤，唯一违和的就是戴在头顶的翻沿棕色牛仔帽。

两人肩并肩，步伐一致，这画面既奇怪又自然。

“呦！”托尼奥抬起下巴冲但丁点点，“你脸上怎么青了一块？”

“哦，这个？”但丁扬起一侧嘴角，不以为意的伸手按了下颧骨上的淤痕，却一点解释的意思都没有。

不约而同，所有人目光一齐聚集（包括但丁自己），共同射向旁边的维吉尔。维吉尔被突如其来的视线盯得先是愣了一下，随后恍然大悟，顿时恼羞成怒的瞪着但丁，“因为他逞能，非要挑战30秒骑牛，”鼻腔重重哼了一声接着说道，“被甩下后，好巧不巧撞上电动牛皮谷。”

“噗嗤，哈哈哈哈，”偶像惨遭众人嘲笑。

“嘿，你戴着我用颜值换来的牛仔帽，嘴下就不能留点情？”虽是抱怨却依然嬉皮笑脸的看着对方。

“给你给你，”维吉尔不悦，一把扯下帽子就往但丁身上塞。

“那这个你拿着，”对方也是反应迅速，抽出胳膊下的毛绒玩具反手塞回给维吉尔，“你看这家伙多可爱，想不想揍它一拳。”边说边用玩具阻挡丢来的帽子。

“这个果然可爱，”蕾蒂伸手去拿。

结果但丁猛地一收，将玩具藏于身后，“想要了，自己去射击那边赢一个。”

“小气，反正维吉尔又不要。”蕾蒂翻了个白眼，撇撇嘴，双手叉腰转头看向另一个人。

维吉尔默不作声，直接把牛仔帽斜扣在但丁头上，帽檐正好挡住视线，趁对方还没缓过神，快速取走白色玩偶，抱在胸前。

妮可这才看清，原来几人争的是一只海豹公仔，胖滚滚毛绒绒，眼睛又圆又黑，鼻尖两侧胡须上翘，露出一个憨憨的微笑，确实很萌。

所以，她不假思索脱口而出，“你们知道海豹是一种sex欲很强的动物吧？”

靠，这下好了，所有注意力全搁到自己身上，妮可都能听到身后托尼奥那想笑又努力憋住的呼吸声。为了证明她不是变态，而是基于科学事实发出的合理疑问，妮可开始顶着但丁玩味的目光和维吉尔诧异的眼神，磕磕绊绊介绍起来。

“呃，有证据，公海豹一旦兴致上来，还，还可以跨物种，跨，跨性别，呃，”怎么感觉越描越黑，不管啦，硬着头皮一口说完，“还会强上企鹅。”

“真的，不骗你们！”这句几乎是叫出来的。

“哈哈哈哈，”但丁单手搭在维吉尔肩上，弯腰大笑起来。维吉尔嘴角抖了抖，一言不发。蕾蒂则吃惊的看着她，仿佛自己长了三个脑袋，托尼奥也一点帮助都没有！

绝望！我为何要说这么一句，果然知道太多不该知道的事！

最后，维吉尔还是拎着海豹的短尾跟但丁一起走了。

等他们从过山车上走下来时，肾上腺素的作用还未完全消失，三人情绪激动，摩拳擦掌，“我们去玩碰碰车吧！”不知是谁提了一嘴，所以这一行人在排队处遇到了布拉德，崔西，克雷多和帕蒂，另一伙人。

“小鬼怎么没跟你们一起？”蕾蒂好奇的左右观望。

“他跟姬莉叶去坐摩天轮了，”布拉德微笑着朝崔西和克雷多的方向瞟了一眼，“因为我告诉他们，如果与恋人在摩天轮达到最高点时亲吻，会受到时光女神的祝福，永远在一起，”说着还伸手比了个圆圈。

“如果不接吻会怎样？”

“不知道，大概会永远分开？这只是我们那儿的当地传说，或许在这里有地域差异也说不定。”

这臭小子终于决定要下嘴了？妮可还想多问些细节，但被不高兴的克雷多直接打断。

对方站在检票口面无表情，态度强硬的督促国际友人，“布拉德，你到底来不来！”

布拉德回头看了一下，也不生气，只是温和的摆摆手，“那我先进去啦，你们慢慢等。”

三人拐到队伍末端，妮可在百无聊赖下朝游乐场中最高的建筑物扫去，然而就是这无意中的举动，让她亲眼见证今天发生的第二轮大事，一个红色身影出现在日落后依旧明亮的天空。妮可难以置信的随便抓住同行人的衣角，扯了扯，声音颤抖的询问，“喂，那个，那个是但丁吧？！”

等他们赶过去时，摩天轮下已堆了不少看热闹的，大家指着上面议论纷纷，有些甚至举起手机开始录像。

“WTF，但丁是怎么爬上去的？”托尼奥停下脚步，用迷惑又佩服的语气小声嘀咕，“这家伙是疯了吗？！”

我不知道，妮可在心中默默感叹。她仰头望向停止工作的摩天轮，整整7层楼高，如果一不小心摔下来，不死也是高位截瘫，但那团红色似乎根本不在乎自身安危，竟然双手高举来回挥舞。

“维吉尔，别浪费时间，你答应，我下来！”

维吉尔没有回应，但另一个熟悉的声音从半空传来，“但丁，你他妈的！”

悬挂在下方没多远的座舱里，一个白发年轻人试图摆脱同伴约束，挣扎着从毫无保护措施的位子上站起来，但在危险的摇晃下，众人的惊呼中，又不情不愿坐回去。嘴里的咒骂与威胁还在继续，“大混蛋你不要命了吗！你他妈的赶紧给老子滚下来！不然我就上去打死你！”

但丁理都不理尼禄无意义的恐吓，继续对着人群吼道，“快点答应，这儿风还挺大，有点冷了！”

蕾蒂呲了一声，拨开人群，朝摩天轮底部走去。

旁边有人对着喊道，“快点答应，别影响我们！”

但丁受到鼓舞，愈发兴奋，甚至换了个姿势，单膝支在金属横梁，双手撑住身体，摇摇晃晃，有站起来的架势，“维吉尔，听到没有，我知道你在下面！”

摩天轮的验票处出现了一抹蓝色，周围立刻骚动起来，起哄声盖过了争论声。

“快点答应！”托尼奥突然也跟着叫道，面对妮可不解的目光，对方笑得张扬，“看什么，我们要帮但丁实现愿望！”

当晚，回去路上，妮可详细描述了事情经过，末了对着克雷多的背影总结道，“偶像的故事告诉我们，撑死胆大，饿死胆小。”

PS：还记得高司令的《恋恋笔记本》吗，诺亚（高司令）把自己吊在摩天轮上“逼”艾丽（瑞秋·麦克亚当斯）和他约会，故事中两人曾经分别，但诺亚还是坚定爱着艾丽，再度相逢时，艾丽看到诺亚为她做的一切，明白这个男人自始至终都是爱着她的，而且也在等她回来。


	62. 麦琪的礼物

尼禄把一大一小两个长方形盒子放到桌上，大的纵向金属笼里装的是但丁的礼物，外面套了层深红色绒布，小的横向宠物箱里装的是维吉尔的礼物，小猫的黑色爪子时不时从通气口探出。维吉尔看了他一下，默默把外卖袋往旁边放了放。

难道今天也吃外卖，如此特殊的日子，他哥都不肯屈尊做个饭，这次该是多生气？

都怪但丁上周六在嘉年华上做得那个大死，维吉尔决定通过拒绝做饭来表达自己的不满。二人相斗，尼禄最惨，无缘无故跟着受苦。他们已经从中餐吃到了俄料，把地球仪上能点到的，通通吃了个遍，甚至连从没听过的希腊菜都尝试了（这还是但丁的错，非要试试新花样，结果巨难吃，希腊人理解的熟羊肉和普通人不一样）。

根据外包装，这次又吃回了中餐（起码能入肚）。

“这是给我的礼物吗？”强壮的手臂勾上尼禄脖子，还故意把自己往下扯，带点坏笑的声音在耳边响起，真是想谁谁来。

他屈臂向后想给对方一肘子，结果被灵活躲开。但丁绕了一圈，从自己右侧移到左侧，出现在礼物旁，对装猫咪那个盒子兴趣不大，倒是好奇的盯着另一个宠物笼上下打量。

“你就不能花点钱，搞个像样的包装，那种有花边丝带的，你这随便套个布，真寒碜，你好意思给，我都不好意思要。”边说边咂嘴摇头。

尼禄想咬死但丁的心都有了，就你屁话多！他拍掉对方伸过来想要揭开布罩的手，没好气的说道，“这罩子有用，而且你怎么这么确定，大的是送你的？”

“你要送我猫咪？”但丁不屑的吹了口气，“猫咪和我不搭，”虽然嘴上这么说，身体却格外诚实。尼禄手速慢了半拍，被对方早一步抢到盒子。

“公猫还是母猫，”但丁单手举起宠物箱眯起眼朝里面乱看，小猫应该是受到惊吓躲在深处不肯出来，因为对方竟然倾斜盒子开始用力摇了起来。

“你干什么？！”尼禄被这一波骚操作给惊呆了，猫就算是液体也不是你这样倒倒就能出来的！

小猫凄惨的叫声惹人怜，于是他伸手去夺，结果被对方利用身体优势成功阻挡（尼禄早晚要长得跟大混蛋一样高）。但丁一手玩似的推搡自己，一手把盒子扬得更高，脸上还挂着无耻的笑容。

“去你妈的！”

“这是我的礼物！”

两句话一前一后无缝链接，大混蛋瞬间表情转换差点让尼禄笑喷，对方既怀疑自己听觉的真实性，又难以置信的望向维吉尔，“你说啥？”

维吉尔把宠物盒从对方手里接过来，翻了个大大的白眼，一字一句重复道，“这，是，我，的，礼，物。”

“不是这句，往前一句。”

维吉尔刚张开嘴，还没来得及发声，又是一句咒骂响起。

“去你妈的，混蛋！”

“我靠！”但丁彻底迷了。

“哈哈哈哈，”尼禄在一旁笑得直不起腰，他按住桌边，一屁股坐在椅子上，这个礼物太赞了，节目效果直接拉满！

“这，这？！”

第一次见大混蛋震惊到结巴，对方先是不可思议的看着同样一脸懵逼的维吉尔，又扭头看着已经笑瘫在桌面上的尼禄，这才后知后觉意识到，是另一个笼子里发出的骂声。

仿佛验证一般，小家伙又开口脆，“混蛋，去你妈的！”

“这是什么玩意？”

但丁皱着眉抬手就要掀开绒布，却被眼疾手快的尼禄一把护住，他靠在笼子上缓气，“等等，我们是吃饭前就给礼物吗？那先交出你们的！”

“我艹！维吉尔！”但丁兴奋的喊道。

我艹！维吉尔！尼禄在心中感叹。

维吉尔对二人的反应颇为满意，对方额头稍倾下巴微扬，虽然抿着唇但勾起的嘴角让脸颊上的梨窝若隐若现，眉宇间透漏着自豪之情。

你赢了，哥哥，比不上比不上，不过尼禄咋一点都不意外呢，win win win先生连送礼物都要比，服了。

另一侧的但丁情绪激动到语无伦次，这时就突现出文学修养的重要性。诚如文化人维吉尔，可能会用一大段华丽词汇形容此刻内心的澎湃，可到了尼禄和但丁这里，俩人满口都是“我靠，我艹，牛逼”等粗俗之词形容心境。

高判立下，令人忧伤。

但事实上，他们并不忧伤，而是兴高采烈的围在一起，共同观摩这只纯黑艺术品——沙漠之鹰Mark VII。

标准“厂”字设计，枪管做工精湛，刚劲笔直，与枪身比例协调，既硬朗威武又不失精致优雅，枪托链接处也流畅自然，给人一沉甸甸的厚重感。精钢反射出耀眼的金属光泽，枪身，扳机，枪栓，甚至到手柄和子弹上膛部位都是黑色，只有射击出口处，是明亮的银色，格外醒目。

侧面还刻有但丁的名字，漂亮的花体，“D.Redgrave”

这种极度舒适的视觉体验，是任何一款小型战斗手枪所不能媲美的霸气，与但丁骨节粗壮、青筋裸露的大手相得益彰。

看着对方熟练的拉栓，上膛，瞄准，但丁没有那个胆把枪口对准维吉尔，所以选择对准维吉尔怀里抱着的小猫咪（可怜的黑猫又往衣服里面钻了钻）。

尼禄瞧得心痒痒，他迫不及待的喊道，“让我摸一下！”说着就要去抢（反正他也不指望但丁能主动递过来）。

“干什么干什么！”对方笑得猥琐，“我的枪那是随随便便就给人摸的吗？”左手换右手，骚话一大通，可就是不让尼禄碰。

“小气什么！别废话，赶紧让我玩玩！”

“臭小子越说越离谱，哥哥的枪是你说玩就玩的东西吗？”但丁挥动胳膊一边应付自己，一边也不忘口头挑衅维吉尔，“你说是不是，哥哥？”

维吉尔安抚着黑猫，鄙夷的哼了一声，“这么有本事？子弹我看也不用给了，你自备吧！”

“咦？这哪行！这就好比裤子都脱了，只能看，不能.....”

对方一个眼神成功让但丁后半句堵死在肚里，“尼禄，等你18岁时，我也会送你一只手枪。”

“哥哥我爱你！”今晚就想18岁！

“哥哥我比所有人都爱你！”

大混蛋连这个都要跟自己比，我瞧不起他。

“这是我送你的，”但丁献宝似的拿出一个蓝色丝带包装的细长盒子（我靠！尼禄想骂人），充满期待的盯着维吉尔拆封。

“这是？”

“1：2缩小版阎魔刀！生日快乐，维吉尔！”

“这是什么玩意？”

笼子上的布罩已经去掉，黑色小鸟在横梁上雀跃的跳来跳去，脑袋上三根呆毛随着转动来回摇摆。但丁好奇的伸出食指穿过笼壁想挑弄黑鸟，结果被小家伙机智的躲掉并用尖嘴报复性反戳一下。

“我靠，好凶，”对方撇了下嘴，偷瞄一眼维吉尔，别有用意的说道，“这嘴，厉害。”

“去你妈的！”小鸟突然冲着但丁叫了一句，说出的却是人话。

维吉尔同样别有用意的说道，“这嘴，厉害。”

“所以这到底是什么玩意？机械仿真鸟？”但丁看尼禄的眼神不是在质疑小鸟的真实性，而是在质疑如果真是电子鸟，按尼禄的经济水平也买不起的那种。

自尊心受到成倍伤害，他不服气的解释道，“这都不知道？它叫八哥！”

“八哥？名字吗？嘿八哥八哥，给大爷叫一个！”

“蠢货，”维吉尔笑着解释起来，“八哥是一种鸟的名字，可以模仿人类说话，有点像鹦鹉，不过这种鸟不是我们本地的。”

“东方神鸟，”尼禄得意的炫耀，“这家伙可大有来头的～”现在也轮到他别有用意的装逼了。

“就是这个，”兽医指着笼子里浑身漆黑的小鸟对尼禄说道。

“乌鸦？”这已经不是小问题的问题了，哪有过生送人乌鸦的（虽然但丁有时候聒噪得像只乌鸦）！

“这不是乌鸦，这是中国特产的鸟类，会学人说话，非常聪明的一种鸟。”

“会学人说话？”尼禄瞪大眼睛看着小鸟，小鸟也歪头望向自己。

“去你妈的！”声音清脆明亮，而且吐字清晰（尽管内容不雅）。

“我靠！”尼禄张着嘴，指向小鸟，一脸不可思议的询问对方，“什么鬼？”

兽医无奈的耸耸肩，垂头丧气的介绍，“这只鸟的前主人脾气不太好，一喝酒就喜欢骂人，久而久之，小鸟就学会了，唉！”

见自己还是不明白问题在哪，对方又补充道，“你想想，顾客在这里排队等候，突然有人说，”用头点了点小鸟。小鸟似乎也明白双方在讨论自己，顽皮的上下跳动，又叫一声，不过这次是正常的鸣叫。

“很影响生意和我的形象。”

“哦！”原来如此。

“别担心，你可以教它学其他话，过不了多久，就能改过来！”男子卖力的推销。

尼禄其实对后半句是不信的，不过，仔细想想，有一只鸟，每天替他骂但丁。。。。于是尼禄憋紧笑容，故作沉思。

“要不这样，你先拿走，如果对方不要你再还给我，”兽医放弃般最后说道。

“那好吧，”尼禄嘴上拉长声音回复得勉强，心里则暗中偷乐，我一定想办法让但丁留下，“小鸟有名字吗？”

“有，”抓起红色细爪，上面挂了个黑色环状吊牌，“格里芬。”

“所以，”尼禄拍了拍但丁的肩膀，用语重心长口气安慰，“如果你努努力，它也可以学说别的。”忍住不笑实在太痛苦了。

“可以学其他话？”对方摸着下巴，看上去不仅不困扰，反而很开心的样子，“尼禄，你送了一个好礼物！”

“呃，”这个反应是自己始料未及的，“不客气！？”

对了，他还有个疑问，“你们哪来那么多钱买这么贵重的礼物？”

一把沙漠之鹰，一把定制玻璃刀，真特么的土豪！自己的一比，卑微到尘埃。

“你猜！”二人同时扭头回答，狡黠的动作，自信的表情，几乎一模一样，左右互成镜像。

唯一不同就是语调，一个是意味深长的藏着掖着，一个是大大方方的坦然自若。

好吧，本来那一米米的愧疚现在也消失得干干净净，我就是穷我认了（理直气壮）！


	63. 缺席的某人

暗影猎手（偶像）：明晚7：00，我家，PARTY！！！随便传，越多越好（阴险）  
骑士长（壕）：我靠啊，我以为你刚刚是开玩笑，不用担心，卡尔斯那个大嘴巴已经帮你传了  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。。  
我是女王（女王）：但丁你周六下午不是有训练吗，刚下训练就开派，也不怕累着自己（抠鼻），又把所有事情都推给维吉尔一个人去做（鄙视）  
暗影猎手（偶像）：你说的这叫什么话，首先，足球队从上上上个星期就开始冬歇，你是有多不关心我才不知道（抠鼻）  
暗影猎手（偶像）：其次，干嘛这么关心维吉尔（抠鼻），我自己的哥自己关心，况且我还有个弟弟可以使唤@口吐芬芳  
暗影猎手（偶像）：最后，你咋知道开这个派对维吉尔不乐意呢（阴险）  
口吐芬芳（臭小子）：第一滚滚滚，自己的屎自己擦，第二，我已经吃快一个星期的外卖，你跟我说维吉尔乐意，我信鬼都不信你  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：我只有一个问题，有年龄限制吗  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。你们想干什么  
暗影猎手（偶像）：@口吐芬芳，你的意思是维吉尔替我擦屁股（阴险）  
暗影猎手（偶像）：托尼奥，你想都不要想，不许在我家搞活动，不想留下你多余的液体，但是，如果迫不得已，我也会免费提供黄金套，上次尼禄买错码了，我用不上@口吐芬芳，这点小事都做不好，真为你未来的女朋友担心（你们懂得）  
骑士长（壕）：闭上你的臭嘴但丁，我是认真的  
口吐芬芳（臭小子）：别逼我过去打你  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：我就不该问！  
“暗影猎手已被禁言10分钟”  
我是女王（女王）：@阎魔刀，此处应有掌声  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：。。。。你们想多了，我就是问问有没有酒而已（纯洁）  
阎魔刀（大魔王）：我替他回答，15岁以上，不许乱搞，不许带违禁品，酒单独提供，满年限才可以喝  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：所以，但丁把自己弄到摩天轮上就是为了逼你开Party吗（服了）  
阎魔刀（大魔王）：。。。。。不然你以为我当时为何不想答应  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：早知道就该让他在上面坐到天荒地老  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：违禁品是指？  
阎魔刀（大魔王）：我知道你们之前开的派对非常野，但在我家不行，所以麻烦你帮我转告那些人，这种东西绝对不可以带进来  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：。。。。。这事你要交给但丁或者克雷多@骑士长，我，并没有资格进那个组（尴尬）  
“幸运的卢克撤回一条信息”  
我是女王（女王）：。。。。。我看到了。。。。老蒙前几天还说起这事儿，学校最近也要开会通知家长（尴尬）所以，你们是从哪弄的  
天籁之声（姐姐）：@骑士长，这是真的吗？  
暗影猎手（偶像）：别听他胡扯，我们都是正经人  
骑士长（壕）：别听他胡扯，我们都是正经人  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：别听我胡扯，他们都是正经人  
我是女王（女王）：。。。。。@阎魔刀，学生会主席大人，怎么办  
阎魔刀（大魔王）：托尼奥刚刚发的什么，我没看到  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。这个借口（擦汗）@暗影猎手，你把维吉尔怎么了，还是你又偷偷上维吉尔的号（鄙视）  
暗影猎手（偶像）：冤枉啊，我这次什么都没干，再说了有必要这么严吗@我是女王，隔壁州都可以合法飞叶子了（抠鼻）  
骑士长（壕）：但丁你还是别说话了  
口吐芬芳（臭小子）：。。。。。@阎魔刀  
“暗影猎手已被禁言10分钟”  
我是女王（女王）：怎么有种，就我一人不知道的错觉，但丁是几个意思@骑士长  
天籁之声（姐姐）：我也不知道@口吐芬芳，尼禄你知道吗？

翠西耐心等了一会儿，可惜，无论是总群还是私聊，克雷多都没反应。她冷笑一声，决定换了个方向寻找答案，翠西分别给维吉尔和蕾蒂发信息，不出意外，蕾蒂秒回。  
W：别问我，我也只是听说而已，你不要管这么多，既然维吉尔发话，那给但丁十个胆他也不敢不听，所以这事交给他好了  
翠西：我不想管，我只是好奇，为何你们都知道！  
W：。。。。你是不是忘记自己是老蒙的女儿（擦汗）  
W：我只跟文森特飞过几次叶子，但丁从哪搞得我不知道，但文森特的可能是艾蕾娜给的，你听说过艾蕾娜的叔叔吧（你懂得）  
翠西：如果只是叶子我倒不担心，听维吉尔的意思，还有别的  
W：讲实话，你为啥突然这么好奇  
翠西：。。。。因为老蒙说最近又流行一种新的，我们这边有没有不知道，隔壁大学已经有人在用了，所以他想让我打听下  
W：。。。。。放心，太过火的绝对不会，这帮家伙还是有分寸的，最多就是软叶子，再不济就是sex药，虽然我鄙视他们  
这时，维吉尔的回答姗姗来迟。  
神经病0号：我不知道，我只是猜他们会搞点小动作，以防万一，提前警告  
好吧，真是典型维吉尔作风。

文化交流爱好者（帅哥）：我似乎错过很多，没想到美国这边管理如此严格，在法国，葡萄酒就跟饮料一样，英国是16岁，但你们的叶子，呲呲，想试一下  
阎魔刀（大魔王）：。。。。布拉德，你不要被他们带偏，只是某些州部分合法，而且有年龄限制，另外，我认为这个话题可以到此为止  
暗影猎手（偶像）：对啊，布拉德，千万不要被我们带坏，千万不要尝试，也千万不要找我，你找我，我也不会理你的（认真）  
骑士长（壕）：但丁，算我求你了，闭嘴吧  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：。。。。突然想到米歇尔的反应  
文化交流爱好者（帅哥）：哈哈哈哈，但丁你可真有本事，不过我觉得维吉尔说得对，我pass  
“文化交流爱好者撤回一条信息”  
枪炮玫瑰（蕾蒂）：。。。。。布拉德你  
文化交流爱好者（帅哥）：换个话题吧，谈下最后彩排的事  
我是女王（女王）：。。。。。  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：。。。。也就布拉德可以如此自然的尴尬转移注意力，是口音buff吗  
骑士长（壕）：我有事先撤了  
幸运的卢克（宝藏男孩）：队长，你又想躲事，站住别走  
天籁之声（姐姐）：哥哥是真有事，你们讨论吧，我到时候告诉他结果

蕾蒂算着但丁会找她私聊，果然，在布拉德提彩排不到10秒，但丁的短信就跟着过来，这家伙是语音打字吗，速度也太快了吧。  
没头脑：我写的结尾怎么样  
蕾蒂：我不敢相信我会打下这几个字，但真的还可以  
没头脑：（得意）我厉害吧，所以，就按这个来？  
蕾蒂：。。。。你想的太简单了，就算最后一幕是你抱着维吉尔再多加两句台词，可问题是中间衔接。刺死王子后，灯光聚在你身上，布拉德的独白，然后落幕，我就问问，台词什么时候加？  
没头脑：这不简单（抠鼻），布拉德说完独白，灯光暗下，在大家以为完结的时候，克雷多饰演的巫师再次出现，他人可以不用上场，只需要旁白就行。灯光照回我身上，我把最后几句加上  
蕾蒂：。。。。你看看你涉及多少人，这能瞒得住维吉尔？好，就算瞒得住维吉尔，这帮人会同意？  
没头脑：你这就是瞧不起我的人品，灯光这部分，托尼奥好兄弟已经同意了  
蕾蒂：被黄金套收买？我鄙视他  
没头脑：。。。。想啥呢，这是出于兄弟情怀，至于布拉德，他非常乐意，而且表示不会对维吉尔透露一个字  
蕾蒂：被叶子收买？我也鄙视他  
没头脑：还能不能愉快聊天了！克雷多我没联系上，不过问题不大，尼禄这个臭小子，我不打算告诉他，反正最后舞台一黑，谁管那臭小子  
蕾蒂：。。。。。你计划这个多久了，算了，我也不想知道，所以这一切就是为了瞒住维吉尔然后气死你哥？但丁，你为何要寻死  
蕾蒂想起刚刚在组里讨论的话题，连着两次被禁言，怕是离被踢出去不远了，但丁总是在维吉尔的底线反复试探。  
没头脑：这是我的乐趣，你不懂  
是的，我不懂，我也不想懂，她越来越同意翠西的观点，这俩人一对神经病，彼此祸害还不过瘾，非要拉着周围人一起陪葬。  
没头脑：对了，也不能告诉翠西，因为翠西一定会走漏风声（你懂得）  
蕾蒂：。。。。总导演都要瞒着，你问过克雷多了吗  
没头脑：克雷多欠我一个大人情，他会同意的  
蕾蒂想说，那我呢，你怎么肯定我也会同意？随后她就忽然记起曾经的承诺，但丁仿佛猜到一样，也贴心的发了过来。  
没头脑：截图，还记得阿里乌斯的3000字民权论文吗  
蕾蒂：艹  
没头脑：yeah，艹（坏笑）


	64. 我没做过

布拉德被崔西拉走前，正在一群女生中，高谈阔论歌剧里悲情元素的重要性。  
“…..所以如果你们仔细想想，喜剧总要比悲剧更容易让人忘怀，人们习惯性忘记那些让自己欢乐的情节，却本能记住一块块悲伤的片段。连小说也是，大部分名著或者流行小说总会围绕伤痛展开，本可以在一起的人，强行分开，”他喝了一口饮料，等待“听众”反馈。  
但丁这个狡猾的家伙，还是在里面兑东西了。  
“哦！有道理。”一个黑色短发女生不停点头附和，并用崇拜的眼神看着他。  
布拉德估计对方根本没听自己在说什么，只是完全被法式小舌音吸引，所以这就是托尼奥说的口音buff？可惜没起到任何交流上的积极作用，但这种受人追捧的瞩目感他还是很享受。  
“按你的意思，就算没有理由也要找个理由分开？”戴眼镜的红发女生提的问题倒有趣。  
布拉德忍不住将目光在对方身上多停留了片刻，长虽然相没有一侧的黑发少女出众，可给人的感觉婉约温柔，很舒服。  
“不不不，我亲爱的。。。”他停下，做了个邀请的手势。  
“可以叫我安吉丽娜，”女孩有些害羞的低头说道。  
名字也有趣。  
“我亲爱的安吉丽娜，”周围响起一阵不满的轻哼，布拉德温柔的笑笑安慰其他失落的女孩，“无论是现实还是小说，所有的分开都是有理由的，唯一不同是做出选择的人是否主动。在一些通俗甚至是恶俗小说里，这些理由往往是客观的，比如说车祸，生病等等。可现实呢，理由大都是主观的，彼此双方确认过思考过，最终决定，分开才是一种最佳选择。所以在真实感很强的小说中，主人公的告别都是个人因素大于客观因素。”  
“嗯，”对方若有所思的补充，“就像《飘》，每个人都觉得结尾斯嘉丽会去找白瑞德，但事实是白瑞德再也找不到一个理由说服自己和斯嘉丽在一起，他们还有爱，可这种爱过于痛苦，让人无法承受。”  
布拉德现在以发现宝藏的惊喜看着对方，“你说得…..”可他还没来得及深入发掘，就被突然出现的崔西直接打断。  
“小姐们，让一让，我要把这只公孔雀借走用一下，等会儿就还给你们。”说着就拨开人群，拽住他的胳膊往外拖。  
“安吉丽娜，等我回来我们继续讨论刚才的话题，” 布拉德这边被强行拉着走那边还恋恋不舍回头嘱咐，在得到对方点头同意后，他才转身询问一脸不悦的崔西，“什么事？你看起来不太高兴。”  
“我要是高兴就奇怪了，”崔西脚下生风走得气势汹汹，“又是米歇尔那个混蛋想的歪主意，”本来急行的对方像是想起什么又忽然停住，好奇的反问布拉德，“你之前听过‘我没做过’的喝酒游戏吗？”

“好了好了，安静安静，”米歇尔站在客厅中间，冲周围聚集的同学大喊道，“饮酒规则，还是每人说自己没做过的事儿，如果做过就得喝酒，但，今天是庆祝但丁和维吉尔18岁，所以改一下。”对方一手高举纸杯，一手用力拍打但丁后背，异常开心，而今天的主角却僵硬的站在旁边，一个满脸无奈，一个面无表情。  
“维吉尔的朋友出3人，但丁，”亲热的楼上肩头，但丁努力想甩开对方，但米歇尔宛如大个鼻涕虫，黏上就丢不掉，“的哥们也有3个，”分别指了一下自己以及身后乐得灿烂的卡尔斯和满脸得瑟的艾萨克，“6人问3轮，一共18个，如果有人做过，就一口闷了！”  
蕾蒂穿过人群，和他们站在一起。  
“嘿，你是我的朋友！”但丁惊讶于对方毫不掩饰的背叛行为。   
“我是你，和维吉尔的朋友，”蕾蒂双臂交叉抱在胸前，吹了口气，不在乎的说道。  
“OK，既然人齐了，那就开始，我先来，”米歇尔笑得眼角都起褶子了，“这是萨根专门给你们配的酒，先满上，”边说边从旁边桌上拿起一个大号钢杯往但丁手中纸杯倒去。  
“等等，”但丁连忙捂住杯口，身体后靠，“先讲清楚。”  
“还没说明白吗，别怂，”米歇尔不耐烦的伸手去夺，“你又不是第一次玩，装什么？”  
“对啊，别怂！”  
“瞧不起你哦但丁！”  
“老实交出杯子！”  
“看看你哥！”  
身边的狐朋狗友还在没心没肺的跟着起哄，被提到名字的维吉尔微微皱了下眉，但依然保持举杯子的姿势没动。  
“谁他妈的怂了，”但丁不服气的狡辩，“我就怕你们专挑一些我只有做过的来坑我，你们人品太差我信不过！”  
“这个嘛，我的朋友，”米歇尔勾起上唇耸耸肩，又遗憾的摇摇头，“就要怪你自己平时太嚣张了！”

“我从没搞过三人行！”脸颊泛红的蕾蒂插着腰得意的看向对面一排男生。  
“哟！”  
“这个狠！”  
“哈哈哈，喝吧喝吧，让我们看看谁是放荡的小婊子！”   
哄笑一片，客厅人也越汇越多，气氛热闹又带点暧昧。经过前两轮机智且目的性极强的问答，第三轮大家不约而同将重点滑向某个方向，不再是以但丁（或维吉尔）多喝为主要任务，而是换成来吧互相伤害，让我看看你干过多少糗事的明争暗斗。  
“靠，”卡尔斯犹豫的偷瞄一眼米歇尔，见对方已经喝起，最终不情不愿拿起杯子，顶着背后女朋友锋利的眼神，仰头一口气干了。  
“哎哟，我靠，”但丁像第一次听说似的叫得贼大声，尽管被笑得合不拢嘴的表情出卖，“一起扛过枪才是好兄弟！”  
“妈的，滚滚滚，你竟然没有我才是意外，”米歇尔推开对方不怀好意凑近的脑袋，别着脖子找借口。  
“我喜欢1：1高端精品优质服务！”但丁不屑的回复。  
布拉德见维吉尔也吃惊的望向自己，有点尴尬的默默感叹，三人行很奇怪吗？他不明白（这是多么自然的一件事，喜欢就尝试，你们美国人才是，太保守），但他逐渐明白大家的敏感线都藏在哪里。  
不由得舔了下嘴角残液，这酒好喝是好喝，可度数还真有点大，这是自己的第6杯，脚底有些发软，脑子也慢慢糊涂起来。  
“该我了，”布拉德仔细思考了一会儿，挑战的说道，“我从没碰过其他男性的生殖器。”  
我就算是三人行也是跟两个女孩！  
可一出口，他就后悔了，因为这件事情从另一个角度看，似乎很针对在场女生。  
但奇怪的是，崔西和蕾蒂都淡定的站着，并没有喝酒的动作，反倒是对面，又一顿唉声叹气。  
“这是什么鬼啊？”  
“我靠，好像知道了很多内幕。”  
“奇怪，我一直以为，你懂的。”  
大家低声议论，有怀疑，有震惊，也有坏笑。  
“偶然意外碰到算不算？”艾萨克生无可恋的遮住脸，声音中充满绝望，“这样对我们这些运动员很不利，肢体碰撞是难免的….”  
对方还想继续解释，但被崔西冷酷无情的拒绝，“意外也算，别逼逼，快喝！”  
“哦，这样啊，我还以为…..”  
“靠，想多了。”  
好处是众人的疑惑解开了。  
几位男士除了维吉尔全部喝起，下一个也是最后一个提问的是艾萨克。  
在米歇尔忙着给其他人倒酒时，托尼奥从外围挤了进来，站到卡尔斯右侧拍了拍对方肩膀。卡尔斯瞧是托尼奥也歪嘴笑了笑自然低下头，托尼奥用手挡住脸悄悄在对方耳边说了几句，卡尔斯渐渐换上一抹奇怪的笑容，抬眼图谋不轨的望向远处。  
布拉德顺着视线也看过去，客厅角落里站着一个黑影。对方闲逸的靠在墙上，托起手肘拿着杯子，可散发的气息却和四周环境格格不入。整个身体都是一种不要接近我的态度，唯一同伴是前面喋喋不休的金发少女。虽然看不清表情，但通过动作可以判断对方的目光朝向人群这边。  
布拉德回过头，此时卡尔斯正跟艾萨克聚在一起窃窃私语，后者激动的向后一仰，小心翼翼瞥了下那边搂着维吉尔胡言乱语的但丁，又侧着肩听卡尔斯说了几句，露出意味深长的笑容，悄悄比了个大拇指。  
哈，这下估计有好戏看了！

“该我了，该我了，”艾萨克兴奋的大声嚷嚷道，“我从没睡过男人！”  
客厅突然就静了，所有脑袋噌的一下面向同个位置。  
但丁在这种高强度围观下表现自如，面不改色握住杯子，就好像挑逗众人神经一样，停了一下，才猛地抬起。随着对方仰头灌酒的一瞬间，整个场子沸腾了！  
所有人大呼小叫起来，米歇尔更是情绪激昂，重重拍了一下艾萨克并高声称赞，“做的好！”然后又愉快的指着但丁嘲笑，“你小子有什么资格笑话我！”  
但丁擦了下嘴角冲对方翻了个白眼，在看到维吉尔依然满着的酒杯时，脸色微变，但很快又回复如初，扭头对洋洋自得的米歇尔说道，“我是一个喜欢尝试新花样的同学，什么都要试一下，下次说不定就三人了。”说完还不过瘾，又故意弹了下对方发达的胸肌，“如果是男女男，你是我第一人选。”  
“滚滚滚！”  
等布拉德再次看向角落时，那里已经没人了，他转头却迎上崔西狡黠的双眼。  
“你再找谁？算了，你知道吗？”对方压低声音，“维吉尔的手刚刚动了一下。”  
“是吗？”布拉德瞟了眼那边紧攥纸杯的好友，酒都快被捏得撒出来了，“我竟然没注意到。”  
但丁趁其不备从维吉尔手中抢走纸杯，不顾众人诧异的惊呼，一口气喝掉，然后大声吼道，“你想要跳舞吗？我的小伯爵！”  
“哈哈哈，别的我不知道，但，”布拉德对迷惑的崔西眨眨眼，“我亲爱的不相信爱情的朋友，所谓追求，第一步就是要投其所好。”

PS：《你想要跳舞吗我的小伯爵》选自《费加罗的婚礼》，BV1at411r7e7  
PPS：有朋友问我之前引用的三段歌剧，分别是帕瓦罗蒂版《弄臣》BV1fE41187xy，单独的《女人善变》节选BV1bb411k7TL，乔治比才的《卡门》BV1st411W79K，单独的《哈巴涅拉》节选BV1wx411j7T7，06皇家歌剧院版《费加罗的婚礼》BV1fx411p7Ka，单独的《你不要再去做情郎》节选BV1Yw411b7kr（费加罗的婚礼巨搞笑，不愧是你莫扎特哈哈哈）  
我翻译的完全没有美感，原版唱出来使人想谈恋爱，感觉蛋如果学会了，根本不用费劲，哥自然会跟你走的  
有兴趣的朋友可以听一下，非常推荐，我都是开着歌剧做数据，虽然听不懂唱的啥，但异常开心（我有毒）


	65. 总而言之——我的好哥们恋爱了

PS：又看了一遍法剧《brief》，笑死了，所以仿这个写了个番外（不干正经事的我，欠打），图个开心非常短

但丁拿着盒饭走过来（有人给他做饭了？奇怪，他爸妈不是出门了吗？），扑通一声坐到我身旁。  
看着我，认真的看着我，用那种交付游戏密码的眼神认真的看着我，叹口气，说道，“怎么办？我好像真的恋爱了。”  
我看着他，认真的看着他，用那种我很想相信但是等一下我先咬口汉堡的眼神看着他，我晃动下巴，努力咀嚼口中的食物，顺便平复内心的激动。  
所以，这家伙终于要和我聊传说中的DS女友了吗？  
欧耶！

但丁是我的好哥们，非常好的好哥们，有多好呢？请允许我形容一下。

但丁总在我最需要的时候出现。  
艾萨克：哥们！阿里乌斯的作业你写完了吗？让我看一眼  
但丁：等会，邮箱发给你，别全抄了，捡着抄  
艾萨克：爱你，哥们  
但丁：滚

艾萨克：哥们！我女神快过生了，求助，送什么好呢（无助）  
但丁：Chanel #754  
艾萨克：。。。。那是什么  
但丁：。。。。香奈儿草莓色口红，显色度好，高级和漂亮，链接，最近还做活动，便宜  
艾萨克：（厉害）（佩服）  
但丁：滚吧

艾萨克：哥们！  
但丁：你女神的cosplay照已经发你邮箱了，自己去看  
艾萨克：。。。。在下佩服  
但丁：（得意）

直到有一天，我发现他在玩DS游戏，而他始终不承认自己有女友，所以，是纯粹炮友关系？本来，这种事很正常（你情我愿成年人），我也不在意（我为什么要在意，只要但丁不惦记我的菊花就行），但我很好奇。  
现在终于有机会了！

“咱学校的？”我把汉堡咽下去。  
“对。”  
哦，可是范围还是很大，妹的，备选答案有点多啊。  
“女的？”  
“不是。”  
我擦勒，你小子，可以可以，那就不是崔西，不是蕾蒂，不是姬莉叶，也不是路西卡。  
“深色头发？”  
“不是。”  
嗯，排除米歇尔（虽然我压根就没考虑，不过，自从上次知道他玩这么开后，实在刷新三观），不是萨根，也不是克雷多。  
“个子矮吗？”  
“不矮。”  
咦，哥们，我一直觉得你是上面那个，难道不是？！这口味换得，简直是掉头逆行！那就排除卡尔斯和托尼奥。  
“不是低年级的？”  
“不是。”  
“不是胖子吧？”  
“不是，我品味在线的好吗？”  
“有没有纹身？”  
“没有。”  
嗯，奇怪，排除了一大堆，会是谁呢？  
我咬着吸管漫无目的的在食堂扫视，谁呢谁呢？突然一个显眼的家伙出现了，从头到尾一身黑，就算在室内也带着墨镜，真他妈的装逼。  
等等，等一等，该不会，我靠，我靠，我震惊的扭头，发现哥们也在看着那边。  
不！是！吧！  
“我过去一下，”对方突然说道（吓我一跳）。  
“等等，你去哪啊？”我差点想伸手拦住他。  
“你干嘛这么激动，我去找我哥！”  
“哦，好的，去吧去吧。”吓死我了，以为他要冲过去告白。  
“你这是什么表情？你该不会是看上我，现在得知我有心仪对象，失恋了吧？”一脸得瑟样。  
“去你妈的，滚滚滚，赶紧滚。”就知道你狗嘴里吐不出象牙。  
眼瞅着但丁一溜烟的跑向角落餐桌，我转头，在排队领饭处发现米歇尔。哎，兄弟，你弟弟让人给拱了，你知道不？

总而言之，我知道我兄弟的DS对象是谁了。  
欧耶！


	66. 事事不如意

11月17号  
是爸妈回来的日子，尼禄在挂历上反复画了好几个红圈，想了想，又备注上“happy ending”。  
嗯，等爸妈回来，就可以给但丁举办“葬礼”了。自己的这个哥不知中了什么邪，过于放飞，每天都像过世界末日般无所忌惮，自己的另一个哥也不知中了什么邪，竟然宛如盲人般对这种疯狂作死的行为视而不见。  
唯一受害者，就是尼禄本禄。  
上星期维吉尔竟然喝到断片儿，能想象吗？他哥，这个高冷的哥，拉着他哥，那个流氓的哥，赤脚在客厅跳舞。如果不是有视频为证，尼禄都以为这一切是自己的幻觉。  
他们两个玩的开心，苦情的尼禄却没有捞到半点好处。姬莉叶意外的没有出现（女神的解释是家中有事，但尼禄不信，八成是因为之前飞叶子的事，惹女神不高兴了）。当然，克雷多也没有来，妮可是因为年龄不够，被但丁直接甩门上脸，拒千里之外（想想还是小疯子更惨一些）。  
所以，尼禄好期待哦！

啪，这巴掌来得不要太突然。

他们开车去机场接斯巴达和伊娃，刚下飞机的父母看起来脸色不好，询问得知姨妈的手术很成功。因此尼禄把这种不和谐的沉默归结为航班时间太久所致，没在意。  
但奇怪的是，等斯巴达回家后也没质问但丁，而是挑眉看了一眼那只用“去你妈的”欢迎大家的黑色小鸟，尼禄尴尬的不知所措。  
幸好妈妈及时发声化解危机，“这是谁的小猫咪？”说着好奇从沙发上捞起躺着伸懒腰的黑猫。  
“我的，不过还没起名，”维吉尔从后面跟上，看着伊娃抚摸小家伙的脑袋。  
瞧把你忙的，尼禄有点不太高兴，那你这几天怎么叫它，猫咪嘛？  
“瞎说，”但丁凑过来，无情拆穿对方的谎言，“我前几天还听到你叫它shadow，”末了又补一刀，“你就是想让妈妈帮你取名字，切，心机。”  
说着伸手去逗猫咪尾巴，结果黑猫突然反击，冲指头就是一口。  
“我靠，”但丁心有余悸的迅速缩回，和猫咪互瞪起来（尼禄第一次知道猫也会看人行事），“歹亏老子躲的....”  
“但丁，”伊娃责备的叫了对方名字，“不要说脏话。”  
“我就知道那个黑鸟是你小子的，”斯巴达看老婆开心，心情也跟着爽朗起来，一手搂住尼禄，一手搂住但丁，还故意用力把他俩往中间挤。  
“冤枉，彻底的冤枉，”但丁一边佯装挣扎一边大声嚷嚷，“这是尼....”  
“闭嘴！”趁距离够近，对方来不及躲，尼禄瞄准但丁后腰就是一记重拳。  
三人顿时乱成一团。

斯巴达还是按约定送了但丁一辆摩托车，尼禄羡慕，尼禄嫉妒，尼禄恨！人跟人的差距咋就这么大呢！尼禄想玩玩但丁的车，但丁不许。  
“别那么小气行不行，”他自青春期后头一次语气这么软的求他哥（但丁语：现在我是你哥了，不叫大混蛋了，来，叫声哥。尼禄：。。。。）  
“这不是小气的问题，你有驾照吗就想开？”瞅瞅对方那得意洋洋的熊样，心不在焉的用小指捅捅耳朵，分明什么没有也要装模做样弹一下。  
“你他妈的就不能带我吗？”蠢，不知变通，还敬酒不吃吃罚酒，非逼尼禄口吐芬芳。  
这么帅的红摩托，哪怕骑上去随便兜风也是极其享受的一件事。  
“你懂不懂，”又吹了下指甲。  
尼禄忍住暴揍但丁的冲动，但留给对方的时间不多了。他用眼神表明，你最好能给出一个令人信服的拒绝理由，否则，别怪我拳头招呼。  
“车后座，”滑过平整流畅的皮质外形，轻轻敲敲宽大厚实的海绵坐垫，“这是留给恋人的，”目光专注却笑容猥琐（也只有但丁能把两种这么极端的表情同时摆在脸上，不服不行），“所以，弟弟，不适合你！”  
一般来说，偏运动街车风格的摩托，会出现后座太过狭窄或角度过高的问题。但这辆车在组装时应该考虑了顾客的特殊要求，通过降低前后座的高低差，以增加后排乘坐的舒适性。  
看不出来，但丁还是一个细心的男朋友！  
可，这个理由，尼禄张张嘴，竟想不出一句能反驳的话。最后，他只好忿忿不平安慰自己，靠，等老子过生了，也问爸爸要一台，更好更贵的，气死你！

“就靠你们了，”斯巴达把银行卡交给维吉尔，然后把购物清单递给但丁，又拍拍后者肩膀，一本正经的鼓励道，“爸爸对你们有信心，包括你，尼禄。”  
那我谢谢你啦，尼禄低头戴好围巾，心中默默吐槽老爸。你不需要对我有信心，说实话，我更想跟你和妈妈一起呆在家里，而不是天寒地冻去超市外排队。  
“为什么给我清单，给维吉尔卡！”但丁纠结的内容偏了十万八千里，他伸头去看维吉尔手中金卡，嘴上继续向斯巴达申诉，“爸爸，我很受伤，你这就是信不过我的表现，为啥我不能管钱，万一我买好东西找不到维吉尔，怎么办？”  
“那，”露出意味深长的坏笑，有时，这个爸表现得也不像个爸（一句话，这家唯一的正常人就只有妈妈），“你最好不要跟维吉尔分太远，或者。”话锋一转，捏过购物单在但丁眼前抖了抖，“用自己的钱，这里面60%都跟你相关，我知道你有张信用卡。”  
“天啊，爸爸，这刚满18岁，你就催我独立？我难过！”但丁动作夸张，顺势倒向身旁的维吉尔，按行动路线分析，真正目标是对方胸口，可没想被维吉尔提前看穿，灵活躲开。  
但丁只能退而求其次，尴尬的把老脸压在肩上，“哥哥，你可不能抛弃我啊！”  
维吉尔鄙夷的瞟了眼但丁脖子上的红丝巾，撇撇嘴，“可见距离就行，近了，也没必要。”  
“你！”  
“哈哈哈哈，”尼禄实在是憋不住了，他过去拉住目瞪口呆的流氓哥哥，“你就接受被嫌弃一辈子的命运吧！”

附近的停车场已满，没办法，只能放在超市外围，为了一个车位，但丁差点跟人打起来。好不容易停好车，三人步行绕到超市前面，可还没走过半圈就遇到黑压压的一条人头。  
“我靠，不是吧，这帮家伙什么时候来的，这才几点！离开店还有5个小时！妈的！”但丁骂骂咧咧探着头试图往前走。  
“哎，哎，哎，”队末的中年男人身披毛毯手端咖啡。白色热气缓缓斜向天空，在彻骨的冷风里带不出一丝暖意，对方满脸疲惫，睡眼惺忪，但口气强硬，“你干嘛，想插队吗？”  
“你哪只眼见我要插队！”但丁低头瞪着矮个男人，语气也不客气，“我就想看看前面还有多远。”  
对方歪头瞄到但丁身后的尼禄和维吉尔，被高高（维吉尔）壮壮（尼禄）（但丁又高又壮）冻得“凶神恶煞”面容冷峻的三人直接吓醒，气势顿时低了许多，结结巴巴介绍道，“呃，你们来的不算早，前面已经排了一百多....”  
“一百多.....靠！”  
“我早说过，让你不要磨叽！”维吉尔呼出一口白气，但言语间听不出任何抱怨的态度。  
即便如此，但丁也瞬间狗腿，开始恬着脸讨好解释，“我这不是没想到吗？对了，天太冷，我们还要等5小时，所以，你喝咖啡吗？我请！”  
维吉尔动动嘴角，慢慢浮现的笑容在撞上对方玩味眼神后，又悄悄沉了下去，“不用，我有卡。”说完，转身就走，完全忽略剩下两人。  
尼禄惊讶的和但丁对视一眼。  
“你知道咖啡店在哪儿？”  
维吉尔头也不回，脚步飞快，一会儿就只见对方深蓝大衣和银色头顶，“来的路上。”  
“靠，”但丁低声咒骂，准备抬脚跟上。  
尼禄眼疾手快抓住对方胳膊，“你干嘛，买个咖啡用不到两人。”别想丢我一个在这无聊呆着。  
但丁不耐烦的翻了下眼球，仿佛自己提了个全世界上最蠢的问题，“爸爸说了，让我不要离开维吉尔，而且维吉尔也说了，可视距离，”用力拽开手肘，“你就等在这里，我们一会儿回来。”  
“喂！”尼禄被对方歪理给一时忽悠瘸了，手上松力，眼睁睁看着但丁连蹦带跳逃走，“我靠。”偏偏自己还动不了，因为就这片刻功夫，后面又排了两拨人，一共六双眼睛同时好奇又期待的望向自己。尼禄只能咬咬牙，站好，妈的，为了黑色星期五，老子拼了！

一小时后，冷的瑟瑟发抖（连挡风的人都没有，个子高了真吃亏），羡慕的盯着别人手中热气腾腾的食物，尼禄哈哈手，跺跺脚，掏出电话。  
妈的，这两个人是死在咖啡店了吗？或者，更过分的可能，他们两个在咖啡店暖和，让自己一个人挨冻，还做不做人了！  
实在是，忍无可忍！


	67. 只有我一个人（不）知道

尼禄感觉自己要吐了，明明空气在肺部汇聚却依然有种喘不上气的错觉，终于理解什么叫做心脏卡在嗓子眼里跳动，太形象了，再也找不出第二个词来形容此时的感受。他用力捶向胸口，试图让这颗活蹦乱跳的玩意儿慢下来，可惜，没效果。  
“尼禄，”姬莉叶碰了碰他的胳膊，轻声安慰，“深呼吸，没事的，等你上台了，根本看不清下面观众，就当作他们不存在好了。”  
我知道，可我做不到，就怕忘词，这不是彩排，没有从头来过的机会。不过，尼禄还是感激姬莉叶的鼓励，“谢谢你，我尽量。”  
“马上就到你了，”蕾蒂头戴耳麦，手拿散装剧本，冲他们慌慌张张跑来，“从这边上场，”对方一边跟耳机里的人小声交流，一边指挥尼禄就位。  
“可我不是.....”话还没说完就被对方拉往后台另一侧。  
莫名其妙站到道具楼梯前，18层金属阶梯就摆在这里，依次往上，连接离地两米的城堡平台。暗红色幕布沉重垂下，将灯火通明的舞台遮盖得严严实实，只有下摆处透过一缕微光。幕布那边便是舞台，人声清晰可辨，而楼梯末端就隐藏在这昏暗的背景里，踏上去就没有退路，走上去就意味登场。  
这种扑面而来的压力让尼禄不由得心生怯意退了半步，正好撞上身后蕾蒂，被对方反推一把。  
“快点，维吉尔已经在上面了，”不耐的催促。  
靠，你这是赶鸭子上架知道吗。他抬头望向黑洞般吸引自己又下意识排斥的楼梯，咽口吐沫，开始祈祷。上帝啊，我尼禄·雷德格雷夫，长这么大从来没求过你（或许你我不熟，但请相信，我是一个乖孩子），这是第一次，保佑我一切顺利吧！  
“还等什么？马上就要切场景了，上去。”  
妈的，一咬牙，按紧扶手，不管了，反正有维吉尔，他是不会让我搞砸的。

妮可手忙脚乱的操纵音乐台，每次转场换幕时自己就要火力全开，同时控制背景音乐，灯光调配和旁白声控，身心俱疲。  
“妮可，这个点不停闪烁，是正常现象吗？”托尼奥，作为一个音效助手连及格线都达不到。  
虽然在自己的帮助下，对方简单熟悉过流程，但考虑到当时两人的讨论重点全在八卦上（悔不该），所以学习效果甚微。而音效处理又特别考验个人临场应变能力，这就导致现在这种糟心情况的产生：  
一个焦头烂额停不下来，一个有心帮忙无力实施。  
即便如此，托尼奥也有托尼奥的作用，就是充当妮可的第二双眼和多余的手，成为一个木的感情的工具人。  
“啊，那个，帮我把对比度调一下。”  
“对比度？哪个按钮？”  
“就你左手边那个，红色圆形，往上推一点。”  
“哦。”  
等她好不容易皮古落地，躺在摇椅上休息时，工具人涌出一股求知欲，指着读录机旁的立式话筒发问，“如果要插一段新增旁白，是通过这里吗？”  
妮可仰起头满不在乎的瞟一眼，“对啊。”想了想又好奇追问，“怎么，有新内容要加？”  
这句只是半开玩笑的随口一说，没想到托尼奥倒认真点点头，“最后一幕的结尾要多添一段旁白，到时候克雷多直接来念，可以吗？”  
“什么？”她噌的一下从椅子上窜起来，开玩笑的吧，“我怎么没接到通知？等等，这事蕾蒂是知道的吧？”  
你们可别乱搞什么幺蛾子！虽然不敢肯定，但对方那意味深长的笑容，妮可忽然有种不好预感，直觉告诉她，这事有鬼，而且十之八九跟但丁有关！  
“别担心，蕾蒂知道，而且可能需要你额外打一次灯。”托尼奥说得轻巧，就好像这是一次练习，不要有心理负担，就算出事，上面也有人顶着。  
可妮可压根不信，她冲过去抓住对方胳膊，将托尼奥扭过来正对自己，“你看着我的眼睛老实告诉交待，到底怎么回事？”

崔西在化妆间门口碰到但丁时，对方正全副武装一套行头准备登场。  
“怎么样，我还可以吧？”说着拔出花剑，反转手腕，细长银线在空中划出一个漂亮弧形。似乎被自己的动作给帅到，对方小声嘀咕，“我靠，还挺有感觉啊。”  
“喂，别玩了，差点打到人，”崔西侧身躲到旁边。对这种孩子气的行为既好笑又无奈，无论前台还是后台，无论演员还是后勤，每个人都紧张兮兮，可只有但丁依旧嘻嘻哈哈。  
她围绕对方转了一圈，用母亲关爱顽皮孩童的态度说出审核商品合格的话，“可以了，上去吧，别闯祸。”  
“你这话说得我就不爱听了，”但丁嘟起嘴，做了个鬼脸，“什么叫做闯祸，你要相信我的实力和我的能力，我.....”  
“原来你在这儿！”对方还想不着调的继续吹牛，可惜被突然出现的克雷多生生砍断，崔西都没注意到那家伙是从哪儿冒出来的，“我要跟你商量一下....”  
“你等会儿！”但丁高声喊道，迅速错开身体，把隐在后面的崔西露了出来。  
克雷多反应机敏，马上由愁眉苦脸换成恍然大悟，乖巧的合上嘴巴将后半句咽回去。  
她皱起眉头怀疑的看着二人鬼鬼祟祟进行眼神交流，“你们想干嘛？”  
知道质问但丁纯属浪费时间，于是崔西干脆转向克雷多施压。自从上次说起叶子，对方没有及时回复后，连续几天自己都没给对方好脸色看，包括但不限于短信不回，走廊无视（这不属于情侣间的打情骂俏，谢谢）。所以识相的就该明白，她可是提供了一个坦白从宽弥补错误的好机会（错过就是傻子）。  
可问题是，冰球队长在人情事务孰轻孰重上拎不清楚，竟然当着她的面儿尴尬的朝但丁求救，“我，呃。”  
“他帮我准备下一场道具，”但丁转身挡在崔西和克雷多中间，笑眯眯的解释道，“你难道有私事找克雷多？”  
这种不怀好意的反问让崔西措手不及一时激动，脱口而出，“我没有！”强硬的拒绝在甩出去瞬间就后悔莫及，果然，后面的克雷多脸色一僵，崔西自己也不好意思别开视线。  
“那不就结了，”但丁按住克雷多的肩膀，把对方转了个180°，两人勾肩搭背往舞台方向晃去。准确说是但丁搂住克雷多，强行带着对方走，“既然你不用，那我就不客气的借走了。”  
她张开嘴想叫住对方，却正好对上克雷多偏头看过来的目光，慌乱中崔西转身逃向另一边。  
该死，该死，该死。

平民替身抱着死去的王子半跪在荒野中，大臣与护卫，一个遗憾一个愤怒，但都束手无策。  
这是最后一个场景，灯光慢慢暗下，预示着全剧结束。  
尼禄站在舞台中央靠后位置，静等结果。  
此时，应有掌声。而掌声，是一种不可言传的约定。不能过早，如果卡在中间拍手，则可能破坏作品的完整性，同时又显得自己特别外行。也不能太晚，当演员表演达到高chao时，掌声将成为他们的兴奋剂，促使对方在下面表演中更加努力。  
作为观众，知道在何时拍手才能既不影响观感又能增加舞台效果，而演员，也会在某一特定时刻稍加停顿或暗示提醒，给观众留下回味余地和鼓掌时间。对于话剧来说，在演出结束演员谢幕时，掌声才可以经久不息。一般是灯光全暗舞台安静后的5-6秒，给大家一个信号：没有下一节，都结束了，是时候拍巴掌了。  
正常情况下，会有一两个胆子大的冲在前面，先试探性轻轻拍几下，如果没人反对，感觉没错，众人才哗哗啦啦加入其中。  
所以当第一个掌声响起，尼禄准备正式松口气时，意外发生了（这绝对是意外，通过台下观众的反应就能看出，大家也是一头雾水），背景旁白忽然切入。  
“这就是故事的结局？是否早已在开头写好？但结局不都应该是欢快的吗？主人公幸福地生活在一起，好人拥有善良未来，坏人也会受到相应惩罚，如果不是，那就....”  
WTF？这是克雷多吧，而且是本音，虽然对方刻意压低声线，但依然能听出这是现场念白而不是后期剪辑（克雷多作为剧团每一幕切换时的旁白，会提前录制好台词，经过改色再播出，与他本人饰演的巫师角色作区别）。  
台下顿时窃窃私语，但在光柱射向舞台的瞬间又颇有默契的停了下来，似乎已经接受这是剧情发展的一部分（这届观众素质真高）。尼禄被这突如其来的亮光晃住眼，等他再次睁开时，但丁把头埋在维吉尔胸前，而维吉尔落在舞台后侧尼禄这边的手轻轻扬起，在意识到周围环境变化后又缓缓放下。  
这是什么情况？新剧情？彩蛋？为啥我不知道？尼禄现在慌的要死，他斜眼偷瞄旁边的布拉德，对方神色淡定的盯着前面二人。这小子知道？妈的，只有我一个人不知道吗？尼禄又气又燥反而冷静下来，管他呢，实在不行跟着别人混总归没错（那就装模做样站好）。  
可，接下来这一幕他不能不管！就在刚刚尼禄进行头脑风暴之时，但丁不知又说了什么，脑袋一低，直接吻上维吉尔了！  
他都能看见他哥（他那个被动的哥）浑身绷住，用力攥紧手掌，抬到一半抖了两下，又恨恨放下。妈的！想都没想迈出左脚，但只动了一下还没来得及伸腿，布拉德就仿佛预知一般一个摇身插到面前，挡住尼禄前进方向。  
对方不着痕迹的转了下头，压低声音语气严肃，“别动，戏还没完！”  
WTF？布拉德，你，我靠！叛徒！

妮可把灯光重新调到但丁和维吉尔身上（相信她，她是被迫的，后面站着两个比她高一头大一圈的男人，她有得选吗）。  
“那就不是真正的结局。”克雷多读完台词，站在玻璃窗前等待对面舞台上但丁的反馈。可以看出对方也没十分把握，手中的A4纸被捏的起皱。  
原来不光我一个人被蒙在鼓里，妮可在心中给偶像悄悄点了个赞，厉害了，独角戏，这加戏加的，谁都不服就服你！  
台上的但丁悲怆欲绝，依然保持单膝跪地的姿势，左手扣住维吉尔的肩头，将双目紧闭的对方摆向观众。维吉尔背靠但丁，斜着脑袋，头发散落在脸上，双手垂地，软软的躺在那里。这边但丁戏感十足，昂首，面对天花板，充满感情的高声嘶吼，“我拒绝，我，我愿意把生命分给他，我....”战术停顿。  
克雷多得到信号瞅准时机，抓起话筒，开口时由于过分激动声调有些不稳，“好。”被迫停顿，切换为原来声线，“我，接受，从今以后，照耀你的是太阳，照耀他的是月亮和星斗，你们将合为一体，平分生命。”  
随后，播音室的三人同台下观众，一起看着但丁面色凝重，毅然决然的垂头，托起维吉尔下巴，亲，亲了上去？！  
克雷多蜋跄一步，震惊的扭头看向这边。妮可顾不上对方出人意料的表现（克雷多你也不知道？！），此时此刻她只想加入窗外人群，一起跳脚尖叫。但被人抢先一步从身后按住，一只大手捂上嘴巴，托尼奥的声音从头顶传来，“小声点，现在还没断线，是直播。”  
我靠！托尼奥，还有什么是你不知道的？

“这个你也知道？！”崔西气急败坏的指着最后一幕冲蕾蒂怒吼，她现在管不了那么多，反正观众席也是一片骚动。  
“我，我不知道，”蕾蒂欲哭无泪，结结巴巴的辩解，“他没跟我说，计划不是这样的，我....”  
该死！维吉尔要气疯了！


	68. “谁知道那晚到底发生了什么”

PS：本章名字取自正文3.2中Facebook讨论组的名称，时间跳回到3.2章，即但丁和维吉尔分别离开的当天，因为《成王》鸽了大概有半个月，所以梳理下时间线，当作前期回顾  
正文3.1章（别TMD问我），12.13（周日），圣诞舞会出事  
正文3.2章（分道扬镳），12.17（周四），蛋早上走，哥中午走  
设定是圣诞节假期为12.13—12.31  
倒叙开始：  
正文3.3章（40美元能买个啥），11.4（周三），是万圣节寻宝后的第三天，尼禄准备了shadow和格里芬  
正文3.4章（有钱的恶人），11.6（周五），尼禄受但丁指使，大冷天出去买避孕套  
正文3.5章（违规操作），11.7（周六），但丁最后一本yellow杂志被蕾蒂发现，sex取向受到质疑（隐含信息是第一季镜像被P的第6章和第7章中，蛋和哥的DS游戏彻底宣告结束，蛋手中的7本杂志全部用完，这也是他后面爬摩天轮的原因，手中没了把柄要挟哥）  
正文3.6章（男人才善变），11.7（周六），哥在车上被崔西和布拉德同时围攻，两人用歌剧依次试探哥  
正文3.7章（旋转的摩天轮），11.7（周六），蛋爬上了摩天轮就是为了下周开party  
正文3.8章（麦琪的礼物），11.11（周三），蛋喜提挨骂机（格里芬）和黑檀木，哥喜提shadow和阎魔刀模型（包括梦魇，后面会说梦魇在哪儿）  
正文3.9章（缺席的某人），11.14（周五），全员讨论（除了妮可），话题关于校园叶子，周六party以及蛋威胁蕾蒂帮他改剧本  
正文3.10章（我没做过），11.15（周六），开party，八卦男孩托尼奥让搅屎棍卡尔斯窜着傻大个艾萨克问出了爆炸级问题，即在座的各位睡过man的请喝起，然而哥和蛋中，只有蛋一个人动杯子  
正文3.11章（事事不如意），11.17（周二）和11.27（周五，又称黑色星期五），这章为镜像做铺垫，中间跨了一周时间，镜像会有内容补充，包括骚气摩托车和哥蛋到底去哪了  
正文3.12章（只有我一个人（不）知道），12.6（周日），话剧正式上演，蛋成功篡改结局，真正的结尾除了他自己知道，别人都是各自领任务，完全被蒙在鼓里的四人分别是维吉尔，尼禄、崔西和妮可（姬莉叶是知道的）  
正文3.13章（“谁知道那晚到底发生了什么”），12.15（周二）  
总而言之—我的好哥们儿恋爱了 ，番外发生在3.10章之后，大家都猜测文森特和但丁有一腿（主要还是托尼奥，卡尔斯，艾萨克三人干的好事），间接掩护了哥

“有人看到全过程了吗？分享一下”  
“我看到弗杜那和那个外国人一起被警察带走了”  
“我也看到了，还有一辆救护车”  
“我靠，搞这么大，是谁上了救护车”  
“说出来你可能不信，黑客帝国”  
“。。。。Why”  
“同问”  
“我看到的怎么不一样，我看到是但丁被押进了警车”  
“我靠，why”  
“+1”  
“同问”  
“谁来解释一下”  
.......  
“我听到的说法，不知道是不是真的，但丁和文森特是地下情人，然后因为特殊原因，大打出手？！”  
“所以说，是文森特要跟但丁分手，但丁不肯，把对方打成重伤？”  
“。。。他哥怎么说？”  
“谁哥，说清楚，完美先生的话，不知道，不过团长倒是气的要死”  
“你们说米歇尔会不会找但丁打一顿”  
“有可能”  
.......

蕾蒂知道的信息还没网上这帮家伙的多。  
不过她觉得整个事件都有点诡异，不应该是大家口中因情感纠纷引起的“凶”案。蕾蒂想撬开真相，可惜找不到合适的突破口。维吉尔一如既往的装死，但丁依然被扣押在警局，一般人不能随便探视。自己又联系不上尼禄，那臭小子自从当晚下线后，就再也没有上线过（雷德格雷夫家没一个靠谱的）。  
最重要的是蕾蒂明明是一个什么都不知道的同学，在外人眼里却仿佛揣了许多秘密似的，导致各种阿猫阿狗都来找她刺探八卦，烦不胜烦，妈的！  
吸血鬼女人：你实话告诉我这是怎么回事  
吸血鬼女人：我去医院看了文森特，人是醒了，可是还在重症观察室，我他妈的之前就跟你说了，管好你的男人，文森特也是你朋友，有点良心行不行  
莫名其妙背了锅，自己也是一腔怒火无处发泄，偏偏艾蕾娜好死不死挑这个时候上门找事。蕾蒂暗想，我正愁没处骂人，你倒来的勤快，刚好！  
蕾蒂：你有脸说我，文森特挨打的时候你他妈的在哪儿快活，我听他们说，当时有人满世界找米歇尔，也找不到人，你该不会恰好知道他在哪儿吧！另外，我跟你说过多少次了，我和但丁只是发小，这两个字对你来说理解很困难吗？况且我当时根本就不在现场，我怎么知道发生啥，如果你只是单纯想来挨骂的，滚吧，老娘不伺候  
打完这一大串，也不等对方回复，就果断把艾蕾娜暂时拖进小黑屋。对，就是暂时，等自己气消了，自然会放她出来（是的是的，我知道这种似友非友的关系很奇怪，不用你说）。  
蕾蒂握着手机，前思后想纠结半天后，还是决定问问崔西。  
一方面崔西可以直接问维吉尔（虽然维吉尔喜欢装死，但崔西有一百种方法让对方开口），另一方面，如果维吉尔这次倔的要命嘴巴封死，那崔西也可以通过克雷多询问当时情况，毕竟克雷多已经回家了。  
可，问题是，自从上上周话剧公演结束，崔西对自己就非常不满，是那种肉眼可见的不满，一副蕾蒂我这么相信你你却欺骗我我不知道以后还能不能继续相信你的不满。搞得蕾蒂既冤枉又愧疚，妈的，这事还跟但丁有关，她哪里想得到对方改结尾时会擅自加上那么一幕，哎，郁闷。  
不过，郁闷归郁闷，最终好奇心和担忧占了主位。  
但丁为什么会被带走？讨论组中那些家伙说的难道都是真的（虽然我不信）？维吉尔后来去哪了？明明在蕾蒂下舞池前，还见到二人在旁边有说有笑非常开心，转眼间，一个失踪，一个进警察局，这发展未免太过戏剧化！  
艾蕾娜人很讨厌，但至少提供了一个好消息，那就是文森特没死也没成植物人。这是不是意味着就算但丁出事，问题也不会太大（应该吧）？！  
所以咬咬牙，在双重情感的督促下她选择厚着脸皮发信息。

W：你知道那晚发生什么了  
崔西低头读完信息，手指动动犹豫一下，还是将手机塞回口袋。这个动作正好被身边的布拉德瞧见（这家伙眼睛真尖），对方不假思索张嘴就问，“你不回复吗？”  
她双手交叉抱在胸前，贴着塑料座椅翘腿坐好，因为烦躁语气也不太友善，“如果你不告诉我真相，我怎么给别人回复？”  
“哦，那我猜这是蕾蒂，”布拉德紧跟自己顺势坐下，并递来一个一次性纸杯，用略带抱歉的口吻解释，“不好意思，这里只有白开水。”  
“布拉德，请不要再岔开话题。我大老远开车送你做笔录，可不是坐在警局听你吐槽饮料的单一性，”崔西生气的夺过杯子。  
“哦，”布拉德沉思片刻后，缓缓说道，“克雷多怎么说？”  
“哼，”她嘴角一撇，冷笑道，“他什么都没说！”  
克雷多真行啊，别的没学会，跟维吉尔学装死倒挺在行。自己连续发了两天短信，对方连一个标点符号都不回，简直不把崔西看在眼里。这种被所有人蒙在鼓里的感受，太糟糕了（从叶子起，崔西就惊讶的察觉原来自己才是秘密最少的那个人）。  
“哦，”这次尾音拖得很长，对方若有所思的点点头，“很遗憾，我知道的也没有你想象中那么多。那天打不到车，所以我去的相对较晚，哈哈，说起来挺难为情，我迷路了。”布拉德尴尬的笑了两下，“之前虽然去排练，可都是两点一线有人带路，所以这次深夜独自寻找举行舞会的室内球场时，我就迷失了方向。”遗憾的抿嘴、摊手。  
上面的内容，崔西相信，可接下来的内容，她不敢全信，或者说布拉德并没有如实的和盘托出。  
“然后我就晃到了后门，当时隔得比较远，周围光线也很差，只能隐约看到两人在撕扯。其中一人抬脚要走，另一个从后面袭击，结果被前面的人摔到地上。接着，我就冲了过去，发现躺下的是文森特，他应该是倒下时磕到台阶，所以失去意识，但丁蹲到一旁。在我打911时，克雷多就来了。”  
说完，布拉德喝口水耸耸肩，风轻云淡的总结，“事情就是这么简单，哪有网上传的那么夸张，仅仅是一个意外，索性现在文森特醒了，所以，问题不大。你可以告诉蒙德斯，叫他安心，同学之间的争执，从来不是大事。”言语间尽是暗示你们这些美国佬就喜欢大惊小怪自作多情。  
“我看你的表情似乎不信？”对方盯着自己忽然笑了起来，“不要总把简单问题复杂化，有时候，真相就是这么直白粗暴。”  
是吗？可维吉尔的反应就不正常。明明可以打通电话，但对方就是不接，各种威逼利诱也不回短信，甚至连蒙德斯都是通过维吉尔的父母询问来暗搓搓了解对方情况（说起这个老蒙也是够了，明明出事的人是但丁，他却第一时间关心维吉尔的安危，发现联系不上后，紧张得比接到莫里森的训诫电话还惆怅）。  
崔西想开口争辩，突然记起自己是在警局，她咬下嘴唇，又紧紧闭上，把心中的疑虑强行憋了回去。

姬莉叶很慌，克雷多被爷爷的专属司机从警局接走后，连声招呼都不打直接扭送到老宅，关了禁闭。她现在与哥哥完全失去联系，姬莉叶曾去老宅找过爷爷，可是没用，老人家正在火头上，谁劝也不听。  
不用细想也知道爷爷为何如此生气，本来就反复告诫兄妹二人不要跟雷德格雷夫家交往过密，之前排练话剧也是姬莉叶连续哀求几星期后，才勉强同意。现在倒好，克雷多不仅跟对方交往过密，而且因为对方犯事被警察带走，爷爷的老脸都要挂不住了，可不生气！  
但是比起克雷多，姬莉叶更担心尼禄。如果就是网上传言但丁单纯殴打文森特，那把尼禄叫过去干嘛？况且来找尼禄的人是卡尔斯，在尼禄离开后，没过多久，她又看到卡尔斯急急忙忙出现在舞会到处找米歇尔？  
越想越奇怪，为了排解压力，姬莉叶不停的刷新话题，却看到大家关注的重点逐渐倾斜，最后完全偏到但丁和文森特“不可言说”的私人关系上，再也没人关心事情发生的具体过程（自己提的几个疑点全部石沉大海，无人回复）。尼禄也迟迟不上线，焦虑的她迫不得已，只好试探性询问妮可，尽管不抱太大希望。  
姬莉叶：妮可，你知道那晚斗殴的细节吗  
妮可：具体我也不清楚啊姐姐（大哭），我只是听说了一点点  
似乎有戏，妮可最近跟托尼奥他们走得很近，说不定确实掌握一些内幕消息。  
姬莉叶：一点点也行，克雷多被关禁闭，尼禄联系不上，我现在是一无所知  
妮可：。。。尼禄这混小子，每次都这样，当埋地鸵鸟，怂，你不用管他，他肯定好着呢（抠鼻）  
妮可：我这边的消息是，当时现场不止但丁和文森特两人，当然除了布拉德和克雷多外还有其他人，具体是谁，我不知道  
卡尔斯？有可能，姬莉叶正考虑自己要不要把对方名字打出来确认时，妮可的解谜短信又来了。  
妮可：但是你知道最奇怪的是什么，好像连警察都觉得当时不止两个人，但文森特却一口咬定，就他和但丁两人，因为飙车的事情发生争执，一言不合动起手，自己不小心磕到脑袋  
妮可：对了，有人说文森特的伤不是磕到而是被人砸的，好像是创面和角度都不对  
震惊了，妮可哪里来的如此细节的信息。  
妮可：姐姐你可别告诉别人啊，这是托尼奥无意中说漏嘴的，他偷听他爸跟老蒙的电话  
妮可：万一传出去，他的警察老爸肯定要受处分（擦汗）所以。。。。。  
姬莉叶：我明白  
克雷多，你这次到底惹了什么麻烦？

艾萨克：卡尔斯，我知道你当时在场，发生啥了  
不良商贩：你哪只眼见我在场，别他妈的胡扯  
艾萨克：那你说说，你为何全世界找米歇尔  
不良商贩：有没有想过我只是单纯的关心我家队长的sex生活是否和谐  
艾萨克：去你妈的，别开玩笑了，我是认真的，如果米歇尔要揍但丁，你我都不可能袖手旁观  
不良商贩：如果你是担心这个，放心，米歇尔不会揍但丁，这个我向你保证  
艾萨克：。。。。你的保证还不如萨根，再说了，Mr Robot都他妈的进医院了，你跟我说米歇尔不生气，打死我都不信  
不良商贩：我没说米歇尔不生气，如果你非要知道，米歇尔何止是生气，我现在都不敢联系他，他就憋着一肚子火要找事  
不良商贩：我只是说，米歇尔不会打但丁  
艾萨克：你什么意思  
不良商贩：艾萨克，听我一句劝，这件事，你不要插手，我估计过不了几天但丁就能出来，Mr Robot没啥大碍，如果你真的好奇，自己去问但丁，不要问我  
艾萨克：行，那我换个问题，那天晚上你拿的不锈钢真空杯里到底装了什么  
不良商贩：。。。。。酒啊  
艾萨克：。。。。。  
不良商贩：。。。。。艾萨克，能不能不问了，有些事不知道最好

第三季正文（完结）


	69. 故事的结局，总是蓄谋已久

PS：还记得曾经的美人鱼和水手的故事吗？

布拉德帮维吉尔把行李拖到传送带上，繁重的体力活儿也挡不住对方喋喋不休的唠叨，“我觉得你带了太多不需要的东西。”努力将行李一角搁上平台，再一点一点挪动其余部分，“虽然不知道这里面装的什么，但直觉告诉我，绝对超重了。”  
维吉尔抬眼瞟了一下头冒虚汗气的布拉德，摇摇头。他其实想实话告诉对方，是你需要锻炼了，这点行李都累成这样，没用，除了没用想不出第二个词来形容。果然，人跟人是不能比的，某些人能扛起跟自己差不多重量的另一个人还能....  
“您好，请出示机票及相关证件。”  
“哦，稍等，”布拉德用腿抵住移了一半的行李箱，从大衣内侧掏出两张机票和两本护照。维吉尔的机票是由布拉德代买，因此所有登机必备的手续都在对方那里保管。  
服务员认真核实后，面带微笑的道歉，“对不起，二位先生是商务舱，我们这里只负责经济舱业务，商务舱登机办理还需要您去B-5。”说完抬手示意右侧隔了三四个柜台的另一个窗口。  
“什么！”维吉尔震惊的看着被自己突然喊叫吓了一跳的工作人员，眨眼，稍微反应后，迅速扭头望向同样诧异的布拉德。  
对方愁眉苦脸的冲他抱怨，“你们美国人分这么细？那行李岂不是白搬了，我可不想再搬一次！”  
“你怎么买的商务舱？”从纽约直飞伦敦已经够贵了，你还买商务舱！而且，我给你的钱根本不足以买商务，布拉德，你这是拉着我被迫高消费吗？！  
“有什么问题？”对方先是理所当然又满脸困惑的反问，随后意识过来，露出一个恍然大悟的微笑，“哎，我本来想买头等舱，可你给的时间太仓促，又正好撞上圣诞节，机票难买，所以只能凑合凑合。”  
布拉德，你对凑合二字的定义怕是与牛津词典不一致。  
“我不是这个意思，”他惆怅的捏了捏眉心，思考如何把我没钱这句话既不伤自尊又清晰得体的表达出来。  
“哦，差价吗？”对方立刻从自己肢体动作中准确推断出隐含信息，“我买的不是直飞，要转机，其实也打算买直飞商务舱，可是没.....”  
“等等，”维吉尔猛地抬起头，“转机？你什么意思？”  
“我们本来走大西洋航线，但现在走太平洋航线，不，准确说是北冰洋航线。”  
“北冰洋？”一股微妙的预感涌上心头。  
“呃，虽然中间要转机，但往好处想，我们旅途会很舒服，可以.....”  
见布拉德又想耍花招错开话题，他顾不上旁人眼光也不愿多说废话，一把抓住对方衣领就往这边用力拉扯。  
“咦，你干嘛？”  
拍开挣扎反抗的右手，掀起外套，试探性朝里摸去，果然，还有两张机票。  
“维吉尔，先不要冲动，听我说.....”  
阿拉斯加的安克雷奇机场。  
“你是故意的吗？”他咬牙切齿逼问道。  
可恶，每当遇到这种情况，维吉尔就不由得怨恨自己斯文冷静的坏习惯。明明气到头晕眼花，恨不得把机票撕碎，直接丢到那张似笑非笑的臭脸上。可理智却反复提醒，想想这机票有多贵，想想行程，如果现在不走，就只能等圣诞节后，而他耗不了那么久。  
“这个真是误会，你想，我哪里知道但丁，”在虎视眈眈的注视下，对方强行改口，“呃，你要相信我。”  
我信你个鬼！  
“喂，维吉尔，等等，你去哪儿？”  
“办理登机！”如果有可能我再也不想听见你的声音。  
“等等，那行李怎么办？”身后传来绝望的喊叫。  
维吉尔既不回头也不回答，脚下步伐越迈越快。布拉德，你这么机灵，这个问题一定能自己解决。

“您好，”布拉德招招手，漂亮空乘立即弯腰探身出现在旁边，“请给我来一杯白葡萄酒。”  
“不好意思，我们这里只有红葡萄酒。”  
“那也行，一杯红葡萄酒，”微微靠前压低声音，“麻烦给我这位不高兴的朋友来杯香槟。”  
“哦哦，好的，请您稍等。”  
维吉尔又不聋，这么近的距离他听到了，但他还在气头上，不想理对方，懒得动也懒得说话。  
“你就打算这么死扛着跟我呆上，”看了一眼时间，“5小时40分钟，如果顺利的话。”  
“。。。。。”  
“相信我，我是真不知道他也在安克雷奇。”  
听听这屁话，布拉德，我都能从你语气里感到发自内心的笑意，麻烦你装也装的像样点。  
“维吉尔，仔细想想，如果我真打算这么做，大可以购买机票时，稍微提前一两小时，这样同一方向的航班会在同一片区域等候，遇上几率更大。”  
说得好，我也好奇你为何没有这么做。  
“所以，这都是误会，”细口玻璃高脚杯盛着金色液体在自己眼前晃了晃，维吉尔别过头，托起下巴专心致志观看窗外云海。  
杯子放在桌上，沉默片刻，还是耐不住寂寞开口说道，“记得我之前说的那个人鱼和水手的故事吗？一直没机会讲完，正好，现在有时间，反正我们呆在这里哪儿都去不了。”  
记得，而且这句话也似曾相识。  
“不如我把故事讲完，”不管自己愿不愿意，对方就开始自说自话，“让我想想，哦，水手没有死，被一个公爵救了，公爵带着他来到威尼斯，送给自己女儿当弄臣。对了，水手虽然未死，但模样却完全变了，英俊高大的身姿萎缩成弯腰驼背的小丑，他陪伴小姐从一个顽皮女孩长成窈窕淑女，多年过去，水手容貌依旧未曾老去.....”  
维吉尔盯着远处一朵孤零零飘荡的淡云，看它慢慢游动，把身后舒缓的男声当作背景音乐，完全放空自己。两团棉花相撞，逐渐汇聚，形成一个蓬松的椭球。这种柔软的视觉让他想起shadow，该死的布拉德，中间还要转机，其他行李可以不管，但是shadow必须要提出来。说起shadow，又回忆起曾经一同出现的黑色小鸟和它粗鲁聒噪的主人....  
“....傻不傻？”对方忽然提高音调打断维吉尔的思路。  
这是个问题，布拉德在等我的答复？可他刚刚左耳朵进右耳朵出，完全没注意内容。  
“哎，”这声沉重的叹息竟从维吉尔心中带出一缕愧疚。  
虽然自己很想回应，可，哎，布拉德你继续吧，我保证接下来会认真听的。他僵直身体暂时维持原来姿势，装出一副还在生气的样子，用行动敦促对方主动接话。  
“好吧好吧，我不卖关子。水手花了整整10年才终于想通为何当初自己没死，魔药尽管有毒，但还是魔药，只是因为添加新成分而改变性质，转化成了许愿水。他原以为人鱼会希望自己爱上她，但没想到人鱼早就明白，指望水手的爱就如水中捞月不切实际。因此人鱼在喂水手喝下毒药时，心中期待的是天长地久，她希望水手永远不要离开自己。结果愿望与药效相冲，改变水手外貌的同时却延长了他的生命。最后，水手应小姐之请再次配制了有毒的魔药，却没有交付对方，而是选择自己喝下，然后纵身一跃，从小姐举行婚礼的游轮上跳入海中。这次许愿的人是水手，他希望，一切从头开始。THE ENDING！”  
这就完了？他不敢置信的扭过头正对上笑眯眯看着自己的布拉德，虎头蛇尾的故事，维吉尔甚至怀疑对方出于某种目的而篡改了真正结局，“你到底想说什么？”  
“我想说的是，亲爱的维吉尔，”布拉德已经很久没有这样称呼自己了，“你说这个故事中的人，是不是都是傻瓜。水手执着于人鱼的眼泪而不相信自己的真实感受，他有没有考虑过，人鱼在海里，哪怕是流泪了，他也看不到。”  
维吉尔目不转睛凝视对方，尝试通过微表情变化来判断布拉德的真实意图。这家伙，从什么时候，行事愈发诡异，话里藏话，不明不白，怎么有种上了贼船的错觉。  
“那人鱼呢，又傻在哪里？轻信水手吗？”  
“不，人鱼傻在她还天真的幻想水手能主动留下来，”布拉德笑得优雅，“如果我是她，就直接囚禁，将水手置于绝境，再慢慢培养。人，有时候不能有太多选择，容易被宠坏。”  
这是什么强盗逻辑，而且我看不出原来你内心是如此，呃，实在找不出一个合适词语来定义对方，只能转而评价这种举动的不当，“真粗鲁。”想了想觉得不够严厉，又补充道，“还很无耻，卑鄙无耻。”  
“哈哈哈，我一直认为爱情都是自私的，”满不在乎摊开手，紧接着话题一换。布拉德忽然拿出手机，一边翻看内容一边随口说道，“对了，我们大概要在机场滞留7-8小时。”  
“什么？”倒霉事一桩挨一桩，简直不给人喘息的机会，“怎么这么久？”  
“我刚收到延机邮件，那边可能有暴雪，所以....”  
维吉尔直愣愣的看着对方表情自然收回手机再举起酒杯，混账！他不知道哪件事更让自己心烦，是即将面临的选择还是不安套路出牌的损友（现在都不确定是否该把布拉德称为朋友，能做出这种事，叛徒）。  
我一定是气疯了，才会觉得连暴雪都是你算计好的，就为了把我困在安克雷奇。  
“布拉德，你到底想干什么？”维吉尔握紧扶手，侧身，正视对方，盛怒之下反而是出奇的淡定。  
“我不想干什么，”对方轻摇手中的玻璃杯，仔细观察红酒成色，“只是单纯可惜水手白白浪费10年时间来说服自己，接受一个早已存在的事实，”无视投来的怨怒目光，面色平静的浅啄一口，“仅此而已。”


	70. 给大爷跪下

暗影猎手：米歇尔，既然要赌，就赌大一点，50块钱怎么样  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：我靠，但丁牛B  
骑士长（克雷多）：我靠，但丁大气  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：我靠，但丁25cm盘腰上，邦邦硬，硬邦邦  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：我靠，但丁宇宙无敌大火箭，金枪不倒永动机  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：@三振出局，已经骑你脸上了，给点反应成不  
暗影猎手：（坏笑）你们就喜欢说大实话  
骑士长（克雷多）：battle局，@三振出局，接还是不接，不接就瞧不起你  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：不服就是干，冲啊FFF团团长  
暗影猎手：他软了  
骑士长（克雷多）：（母鸡）咕咕咕  
不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：（母鸡）咕咕咕  
巨石强森（艾萨克）：（母鸡）咕咕咕  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：欺负我们棒球队没人吗，上吧，队长，咬他  
三振出局（米歇尔）：赌就赌！先说好规则，咱俩之间，谁最后一个被干出去就算赢  
三振出局（米歇尔）：英雄随机，种族随机，颜色随机  
暗影猎手：加一条，ID要改，否则我怕你们联合起来干我一个  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：这人品，堪忧  
不良商贩（卡尔斯）：谁开图  
暗影猎手：我，连麦，开打，今天非教你们做人  
骑士长（克雷多）：ALL IN

“喂喂喂，能听到吗？”（卡尔斯）  
“可以，但丁你选的这是什么图，怎么不选海龟岛速战速决？”（萨根）  
“等等，我们到底几个人，ID显示是7个？多一个幽灵？”（米歇尔）  
“是我哥，我叫了维吉尔，怎么着也要给自己找个打手压压惊。”  
其实，这只不过是他找的一个借口，真正原因是自从上次“履行赌约”后，维吉尔就不露声色故意躲着自己。今天好不容易约到他哥一起打魔兽，偏偏遇上米歇尔上门挑战。两边都不忍放弃的但丁，灵光一闪，窜了这个局，既能满足吊打米歇尔的小目标，又能完成和维吉尔巩固感情的大目标，一举两得，美滋滋。  
“哦，主席好！”（卡尔斯）  
“等等，那这怎么搞？”（米歇尔）  
“你可以再把规则说一遍，让大家自己选。”（卡尔斯）  
嗯？这话怎么听着不太对劲呢？  
“行吧，我跟但丁约了个赌，50块钱，我们俩谁先被抬出去就算谁输，同意跟我一起围殴但丁的请在公屏上打1，我知道在座各位有但丁的哥们和兄弟，所以你们不必发声，只需要打字就行！”  
对垒刚到底：1  
新苹果手机又贵了：1  
“卡尔斯，我他妈的就知道，这个馊主意是你出的，以米歇尔的脑子他想不出这个，”但丁虽然嘴里骂着，但手上也乖乖的打了个1。  
叫爸爸：1  
“队长，他骂你蠢，”（卡尔斯）  
给大爷跪下：1  
“卡尔斯，你一天不拱火，浑身不自在，”（艾萨克）  
我是MK：1  
一个能打的都没有：1  
最近有点颓：1  
“为什么是7个1？维吉尔打1我可以理解，为什么但丁你也打1？”（克雷多）  
“我靠，维吉尔，你做不做人了，我还是不是你弟弟？”但丁感情真挚的演完一个被无情哥哥抛弃的可怜弟弟后，又得意窃喜，幸亏老子提前打1，要不然被维吉尔这么一拆台，该死的混蛋们就知道自己ID了，那可不是等着被揍。  
“你是，可我又不只一个弟弟，”（维吉尔），“那50块钱，不用分我，只需要把但丁打出去就行。”  
“哟哟哟，大义灭亲！”（米歇尔）  
“哈哈哈哈，但丁你在你哥眼里连10块钱都不值！”（萨根）  
“丢人！”（克雷多）  
“去去去，”面子挂不住，懒得听嘲讽，“实力说话，再说，你们怎么知道我在我哥心中不是价值千金，这区区10块钱，根本不放在眼里。”  
“他急了，”（卡尔斯）  
“他又急了，”（米歇尔）  
“看把他急得，”（萨根）  
.......

我靠，这个红色人族好凶，明明是一个2级大法师却追着但丁的3级DH一顿乱捶，打得他都出不了门，只能呆在基地死守。  
这种又狠又莽的PK方式只有一个人干的出来，但丁把机械键盘敲得霹雳巴拉响。  
但丁：哥，你的ID是给大爷跪下吧  
我哥：不是  
维吉尔停了一会儿才回复，在信息过来前几秒，屏幕上的大法师卡了一下。  
哈！你操作跟不上了，他嘿嘿一笑，继续用聊天流分散对方注意，给自己争取时间。  
但丁：别装了，你的套路我太了解，都是一手教出来的，你现在要欺师灭祖吗  
我哥：我也是打1的人  
但丁：我本来不确定这个红色人类就是你，但我现在确认了（阴险），谢谢你，维吉尔  
又停了一会儿，他哥应该是在那头权衡利弊后，决定不装了。  
我哥：看到我的ID了吗，一会儿让你跪下  
但丁不由得愣了一下，“跪下”这几个字瞬间带出上次维吉尔怒气冲冲说完后发生的种种，依然历历在目。他忍不住想笑，真是记吃不记打，维吉尔啊维吉尔，你怎么敢继续用这话来威胁我？  
但丁：好大的口气好怕怕  
他本来对应打出自己ID名称，一会儿让你“叫爸爸”，但二人本来就是同一个爹，这么说的话感觉颇怪。于是他脑子飞速转了一圈后，擅自下令，手指灵活敲打，在自己想阻止前，已按下回车。  
但丁：看到我的ID了吗，一会儿让你叫老公  
维吉尔不再回复，电脑中大法师又连招两个水元素，将但丁残血DH击杀在小树林旁。  
虽然死了英雄，但他想拍着桌子大笑，哈哈哈，隔壁的维吉尔此时一定脸红眼圆，要气炸了。  
我果然做的一手好死，不过，这感觉太酸爽了！值，忒值！

托小混蛋的“福”，维吉尔被打出游戏，没人调戏的但丁顿时失去继续玩下去的冲动。他勉强坚持20分钟后，实在兴趣缺缺，干脆挂机，不再操作，任凭里面的人七嘴八舌互相猜忌。  
关上电脑，一路小跑直奔隔壁，敲敲门，把头塞进门缝，维吉尔穿着睡衣靠在床头，手里端着本书，抬眼见是自己，又面无表情低下去。  
我靠！“看书呢？”  
“嗯。”  
还好，肯回复。他迅速钻进来，偷偷摸摸挂上锁，然后神色坦然走过去。虽然维吉尔竭力装出一副认真读书的样子，可眼明心细的但丁还是看见对方光滑的脚背轻轻颤了两下，托书的手指也逐渐用力，他哥盯着书页上同一方向一动不动。  
绷住上扬的嘴角，你跟我说你看书呢？骗鬼去吧！  
他单腿盘坐在床边，这个位置，正好将维吉尔卡在自己和墙中间。  
与但丁不同，他哥的床一面贴墙，摆在屋中角落。奇怪的审美，你说说，放在中间不好吗，两边都能上下。不过正是这种不方便造就了此刻的“方便”，维吉尔躺在床上被自己堵得死死的。  
“干什么？”  
伸手扣住书边。  
干你，“我人都来了，不聊聊天吗？”  
不耐烦的甩开。  
“和你有什么好聊的？”晃了下手中的书，眼中尽是不屑，“阿克琉斯还是奥德赛？”  
心中的烦躁劈里啪啦燃了起来，但丁闷哼一声，维吉尔这瞧不起人的模样可真是....  
忍不了了，直接下手，穿过宽松的裤腿，滑过丰腴的小腿，摸上膝窝，用力一抬，举到肩上，朝手感细腻的小腿肚飞快亲了一下，又恶狠狠的说道，“那就换种你我都懂的方式交流。”

他哥又分神了，但丁不满的挺了一下胯，身下传来一声慵懒的鼻音。  
维吉尔软绵绵的靠在床头，脑袋随意歪向一旁，眼睛微挑，透过垂下的几缕银发望向但丁，目光迷离又充满欲望。刚刚高潮过后的身体依然泛着可人的粉红，腹部上方稀稀落落的是一片精斑，胸前的两粒樱桃被玩弄得肿胀起来，又红又软，随着呼吸上下起伏。双手搭在身体两侧的枕头上，虽然没有任何动作，可但丁能感受到一股无形的召唤，他抬起维吉尔的大腿，大力分开，下身的美景一览无余。虚弱的阴茎耷拉在一旁，圆圆的囊袋安静的睡在那里，幸亏他哥有洁癖，把毛剃得干干净净（是咋做到的？），正好给但丁提供了一个绝佳观察视角。自己粗壮的肉刃插入对方白嫩的臀缝，小穴周围浅粉色的褶皱被层层撑开，在赤裸裸的注视下，还害羞般一动一动收缩，温柔吮吸自己的鸡巴。但丁手握维吉尔光滑紧致的小腿，低头看着自己摆动腰胯，缓缓退出，再快速进入。每次都拉出一点红肉，下一秒再用力全部塞回原处，强烈的撞击带动上面的小球来回摆动，白色的玉柱也跟着左右摇晃。  
维吉尔被卡在床头不能动弹，想伸手去抓但丁，但他坏心的故意后仰躲开触碰。没办法对方只能直接歪倒在枕头上，双手攥住床单，把脸埋在里面。但丁将维吉尔的左腿弯曲放在腰间，右腿伸直靠在胸前，脚尖正好抵在肩头，纤瘦的玉足就在嘴边。他扣紧脚踝，不顾对方挣扎，先用舌头舔了一下凸起的骨头，然后用牙齿沿着脚背往上研磨，还时不时朝脚心吹气。  
“啊啊~”维吉尔就像触电般浑身发颤，嘴里发出细小的呻吟声。  
但丁就维持着这个姿势，继续把玩维吉尔漂亮的脚趾。原来小黄书中说的是真的，美人从上到下都是美的。指甲被修剪的整整齐齐，干干净净，饱满圆润，像珍珠一样在表面闪现出乳白色光泽。五个指头粗细均匀，长短有致，细腻的皮肤下是一根根柔软的小骨，好想吃下去。身体比脑子快，但丁刚有这个念头，嘴巴已经含上其中一个，下身的花穴猛地一紧，手中脚趾蜷成一团。  
“啊哈，”维吉尔开始抽搐呜咽，“别，别舔了。”  
性器躺在柔软的孔道内，被无意识收紧的肌肉反复按摩着，由于做的时间太久，体液分泌过多，小穴已经变得非常润滑，好消息是性器可以进出自如，坏消息是维吉尔只要晃动幅度大一点，肉棒就很容易被甩出一节，这种不能整根没入的感觉让但丁非常不爽。他提起维吉尔结实又富有弹性的屁股，手一扬，清脆的巴掌声羞得对方上面下面两张小嘴同时咬紧。  
“夹紧了，别让掉出来。”

但丁附身含住维吉尔的上唇，这是他第一次和对方认真接吻（那两次拍照不算，没来得及细品就被小混蛋打断）。维吉尔犹豫了一下，但没躲开。舌尖轻轻滑过口腔，沿着牙齿探入舌底，另一团软肉飞快阻止，却正中下怀。但丁有技巧的卷起舌头，研磨味蕾上软软的柱体，一点一点描绘形状，粉色嫩肉像个害羞的姑娘，东躲西藏，可能跑的地方就那么大，最后还是被逼到角落，让人按住，不情不愿接受挨抚。  
这样专注的吻了多久，但丁不知道，他只知道对方因呼吸不畅轻喘起来，自己才意犹未尽慢慢退出，嘴角带出几条银丝。可没想到的是，身下的维吉尔竟然哭了，之前无论操多厉害，对方只是眼角微红强忍着泪水，这次仅仅是接吻，他哥就哭了，自己好像还没意识到眼睑下汇聚的透明水珠。但丁有些心疼的盯着对方，粉色的嘴唇泛着水光，对方眼睛一闭骄横的将头侧向旁边。他不禁心中暗暗发笑，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔那带点盐味的液体，然后沿着眉骨一路舔向眉心，用柔软的舌尖抚平中间皱起的细纹。顺着高挺的鼻梁向下走，维吉尔的鼻子真好看，又直又挺，鼻翼收缩，鼻尖微翘，但丁忍不住露出牙齿朝鼻骨中间咬了一口，惹得对方恼怒的甩了下头。他手下用力抬起对方的臀部向自己阴茎上按了按，将维吉尔的注意力引开，然后安慰式的舔了下鼻子上淡淡的痕迹。这一刻本来很美好，如果不是他哥恶声恶气的说道，“你还做不做，不做就退出去。”  
嘿，我他妈的，但丁在心里骂了句。  
他哥真是情趣杀手，做，干嘛不做，何止要做，老子要做死你！  
但丁也不打算跟维吉尔费劲，直接动起来，顶的对方从床头跌到床边，半个肩膀都是悬空状态，维吉尔紧张的伸手来回挥舞，试图抱住但丁，可身体的快速移动以及背上湿漉漉的汗液，让对方根本抓不住。无奈之下，维吉尔绝望的拉扯着床单，偷偷摆臀，希望把但丁往床中心带，可是但丁早就发现对方这点小心思，他等维吉尔抬臀的一刻，顺势托起柔韧的细腰，猛地向下拉，使自己进的更深。“啊！”维吉尔痛苦的蹙眉，但声尾却含着情欲的甜腻。但丁紧贴着维吉尔抽插，恨不得将自己和对方融为一体，渐渐的，腹部有东西顶起摩擦，他低头一看，咧嘴笑了，他哥又起来了。但丁坏心的伸手到大腿根，轻轻抚摸。  
“来，叫声老公！”  
被瞪了一眼，无所谓，“那你求我！”换个别的也行，要求不高好说话。  
“你！”  
这时，摆在床头的手机忽然震动起来，二人皆是一愣，同时抬眼望去。维吉尔趁机挣扎，但丁连忙扣紧对方。  
“你松手！”  
“别想跑，还没做完！”  
“松手！等我接个电话，一会儿再说！”  
我靠，你以为是电视剧还能暂停，“做完再接！”  
.....

最后，草草结束，妈的！不尽兴！  
他凑过去看是哪个王八蛋坏老子好事，果然，不出所料，尼禄小崽子！  
“尼禄怎么给我打电话？啊！”维吉尔瞬间变得惊恐害怕。  
“别担心别担心，他不在家，”但丁拍了拍对方肩膀，安慰道，“小鬼在我进门前就出去了，八成迷路，所以才打电话。”  
“但丁！”  
“嗯？”  
“把尼禄支开，是不是你计划好的？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，怎么会？”我只是顺水推舟而已。


	71. You’re never wrong to do the right thing

崔西：正如毕业生里所说，做正确的事永远不会出错

维吉尔：。。。。你知道毕业生是盗版马克·吐温的吧

崔西：这不是重点（生气），重点是如果你质疑自己，那就考虑一下“我做的是否正确”，如果正确，请继续下去，不要犹豫

维吉尔：。。。正确，多么主观的词汇，无法定量

崔西：。。。。。Feel，感觉

他不知道哪个人更讨厌点，布拉德还是崔西（当然最讨厌的依旧是但丁，第一名的位置永远属于他，无人能及）。想了想，最终选择崔西，因为对方见他的第一句话，仿佛已经宣告今天注定是一个不平凡的周六。

出发前，尼禄在自己的车和但丁的车前徘徊良久，维吉尔看出来对方是谁的车都不想坐，小鬼想坐克雷多的车。

但，生活，就是如此的不公平。

如果不是自己有点发烧，行动不变，他或许会大发慈悲先把尼禄送过去再接其他人。可良善的念头才冒出来，就被邪恶版的迷你维吉尔给亲手按了回去。

左肩上站立的恶魔在耳边低声私语，想想是谁的错造成现在这种局面？但丁？不不不，他只是执行者，如果不是尼禄不在，他也没这个机会，所以尼禄也是帮凶....

维吉尔抬腿上车，不小心步子迈的有点大，扯着下半身，S秘处摩擦衣料，一股异样的不适直冲头顶。他皱起眉，用力关上车门。

是的，你说的对，尼禄总是在最关键的时刻站到但丁那边，上次游戏也是！这个没良心的小混蛋，又一个白眼狼弟弟！

黑色牧马人旁，但丁正双手相扣搂住尼禄脖子，不顾对方挣扎，强行往吉普上拖，两人争吵的内容隔着空地和玻璃都能听得一清二楚。

“我为什么非要跟你一起？我想坐维吉尔的车！”

“臭小子，你是瞧不起我的车吗？哪里不好？这么宽敞！只有..”语调猛的一低，两颗银色脑袋鬼鬼祟祟凑在一起。

维吉尔冷笑着，他不用听就知道对方肯定又在吐槽特斯拉（特斯拉有什么不好，比耗油的吉普环保多了）。

“...才会坐特斯拉！”

“你敢不敢当着...”尼禄弯腰将头从但丁手臂的禁锢中拔出，先小声嘀咕一句又不屑的反驳道，“...的面儿说这句话？”

“就你屁话多，赶紧上车！”

他看两人如同耍宝似拉拉扯扯挤上车后，这才发动引擎。

维吉尔先去接崔西，他停在路边摇下车窗，看对方慢慢悠悠走过来。

“我还以为你是绅士，会殷勤的上门邀请淑女。”

不，我不是绅士，而且你也不是淑女。

维吉尔现在浑身难受，他不想面对一个絮叨啰嗦的蒙德斯，如果可以重新选择，他宁愿在床上平躺一天。

经过昨晚剧烈运动，酥麻无劲的腰胯，即使有座椅支持却依然挺不起来，小腿乏力肿胀隐隐作痛，似乎有抽筋前兆。再加上梦多导致睡眠不足，整个脑袋昏昏沉沉，太阳穴也跟着心脏一起跳动。

精神不振的维吉尔没心情跟崔西扯淡，他无精打采的回了句，“上车。”

“大清早就心情不好，”对方扒在车窗上，好奇的打量自己，“但丁又做了什么？”

“什么！”他被措不及防的转折提问吓得脱口而出，迅速冷静下来的维吉尔调整表情。为了掩盖自己的不自然，他故意用和上一句相同的音调反问道，“你为什么这么说？”

崔西沾沾自喜，“你的声音很奇怪。”

“因为我感冒了！”他随口编了个理由。

“脸也红了。”

“都说了，因为我感冒！”维吉尔烦躁的在座位上扭了扭，结果又碰到不该碰的地方，身体一僵。

“是吗？”对方若有所思的逼近，“那就奇怪了，感冒怎么会在脖子上起小红点？”

在大脑阻止前手已动了起来，下意识捂上后颈。该死，他明明跟但丁交待过，不要留下印记！

“哦~~~”崔西意味深长的拉开车门，坐在自己身后，“你难道要告诉我，冬天还有蚊子，而且那蚊子还专挑脖子，留下一团红色痕迹？”

“我过敏！”他磨着牙，竖起大衣衣领，拉动操纵杆，无视后视镜中对方那咧出脸颊的嘴角。

当但丁说出那句话时，维吉尔有很多个选择。

他可以朝对方放肆的脸上踹一脚，他可以一巴掌扇掉狡猾的微笑，他也可以无视对方用行动表明拒绝……

面对如此多的可选途径，他偏偏走上一条荆棘丛生曲折险峻的山路，表面上不情不愿但内心却迫不及待，甚至在但丁惊讶又兴奋的注视下，主动配合，脱掉睡裤，脱掉上衣.....

维吉尔把促成这种结果产生的原因归结到崔西身上，都是因为她和她推荐的书！

维吉尔：我最近做梦总是梦到飞向太阳，弗洛伊德有什么高见

崔西：我男神处理不了过于抽象的东西，不过想想也知道，男神把所有问题本质都归结为sex，所以我要问你一句，最近sex生活是否和谐

维吉尔：。。。。我是认真的

崔西：好吧好吧，当我没说，不过你这种追逐太阳的梦境，让我想起一个故事

沉默片刻。

维吉尔：什么

崔西：我还以为你不会问呢

维吉尔：。。。。说不说

崔西：。。。。你知道我是免费的吧，态度好一点

崔西：听说过希腊神话中那个以蜡封羽毛为翼，张开双臂，拥抱太阳，最后却因过于接近，不幸坠落，死在海里的美少年吗？

维吉尔：虽然不想承认，但我真的不知道

崔西：OMGOMG，活久见！还有维吉尔不知道的事！

维吉尔：。。。。所以是你讲还是我谷歌

崔西：请把机会让给我，allow me！！！！

崔西：希腊的代达罗斯是一位伟大的艺术家，但爱慕虚荣容易妒嫉，他有个外甥，天分比代达罗斯高出许多，代达罗斯担心学生会超过自己，便杀了外甥，因此被判有罪，代达罗斯在惊慌之中逃到了克里特岛，并在那里住下来

崔西：代达罗斯虽然成为受人尊敬的建筑师，但他不愿在这个孤岛上虚度一生，于是想设法逃走，代达罗斯收集羽毛，按长短拼在一起，用麻线捆住中间，用腊封牢末端，做成鸟翼

维吉尔：你在复制粘贴，而且你在浪费我的时间

崔西：。。。。能不能耐心点，快讲到了

崔西：他有一个儿子，叫伊卡洛斯，做完翅膀的代达罗斯带着儿子一起飞走，临行前他反复嘱咐儿子，不能飞太高，也不能飞太低，如果飞太高，离太阳过近，粘合翅膀翅膀的蜡就会融化，羽毛脱落，坠海而亡

又是一阵沉默。

维吉尔：说完了？

崔西：难道你还有补充？

维吉尔：你啰里啰唆说了一堆，一句话可以解释，飞蛾扑火

崔西：。。。。一个富有寓意的故事被你形容的美感全无，真·情趣杀手

崔西：那么问题来了，这到底是本能驱使还是自主选择

维吉尔：崔西你到底想说什么？

崔西：我只是想跟你探讨一下，在伊卡洛斯即将死去的一刻，他在想什么，是感叹拥抱太阳的代价过于沉重，还是沉醉于耀眼光芒带着全然不惧的微笑幸福下坠？

维吉尔：活着不好吗

崔西：如果只是勉强生存，那就不叫活着，我想你的梦可能就是这个

维吉尔：什么？

崔西：是简单的生存还是愉快的活着

崔西：链接

维吉尔：这又是什么

崔西：亚马逊的希腊神话故事，请务必购买，我不允许我身边竟然有人没看过希腊神话故事，我要安利

维吉尔：我难道不能选择kindle

崔西：不，你不能！

崔西：我最爱的是阿基琉斯和普特洛克勒斯

维吉尔：这又是谁？

崔西：亚历山大大帝的偶像

崔西：亚历山大曾带着他的恋人向二者许愿，即使夺去全世界的人他也不在乎，只要赫菲斯提安永远在他身边，而赫菲斯提安做到了

维吉尔：。。。。

崔西：（你懂的）

崔西，我不想懂，尤其是你跟布拉德一唱一和在我面前讨论我和但丁时（后排还有个天真烂漫的小姑娘，麻烦你们两个收敛点），我是真的不想懂！

维吉尔阴着脸把车停好，刚锁好门，便被一旁焦急等待的但丁借故拉走。他能感受到来自背后崔西和布拉德灼热的目光，但他不在乎！离这两个越远越好，即使下地狱他都不在乎！

“你好像心情不好？”

维吉尔尽量走得笔直，“我看见你，自然心情不好！”

都怪你！

“那，作为罪魁祸首，我有责任把你逗乐！”但丁调皮的冲他眨眨眼。

然后维吉尔就被对方拉着挤过人群，站到玩具射击的小棚前，看但丁一手叉腰，一手举起玩具水枪方向抗在肩上，兴高采烈的问，“维吉尔，你想要哪个？”

抬眼望向柜台上整齐摆放的一排排毛绒玩具，兴趣缺缺的说，“随便。”

余光瞟到对方双手托起水枪，不怀好意的对准自己，“你，”他懒得回头，仅伸出食指警告但丁，“敢溅到我大衣上一滴，试试！”

“切，”飞快的吐了下舌头，又将枪口指向移动的塑料圆靶，表情专注认真，“那我就给你打个最大的！”

最后，但丁还是没能拿到那头半人高、头戴帽子身穿红色卫衣的棕熊玩具，对方和摊主在最后一环到底算不算上未能达成共识，只能遗憾的拎起白色海豹的短尾巴向自己摇了摇，“这个，凑合一下。”

他对比但丁有点失落的眼角和海豹憨憨的小表情，心中忽然一动，不，那头熊不像你，这个才像你，“好吧。”

两人肩并肩安静的走了一段。

但丁冷不丁的提议，“你想看我被牛甩来甩去吗？”

“什么？”他停下脚步。

“来吧，这个一定能让你笑出声！”

这次，但丁做到了。

看对方用脸着地，满身灰尘，疼的呲牙咧嘴爬起来，又被还在摇动的电子牛吓得一抖，维吉尔再也忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。

他把海豹夹在腋下，用手支着下巴靠在木栏上。

但丁明明一瘸一拐却双肩后展，挺胸抬头自信满满，将赢来的牛仔帽在手中翻了一下，故作潇洒的扣在头上，冲自己抛了个媚眼，“怎么样，我坚持的够久吧！”

不够，我就知道你正经不了一分钟，“但丁，这个双关不好笑。”

“咦？！”眼睛瞪得很大，语气夸张的说，“维吉尔，你在想什么？我可是正儿八经的的说游戏，你想到哪儿了？”

他扭头就走。

“喂，你去哪儿？等等我！”

离你们越远越好！

维吉尔：你跟克雷多怎么回事

崔西：什么怎么回事？

维吉尔：。。。。非让我直接问吗？你喜欢他吗？

崔西：为什么不问问他是不是喜欢我？

维吉尔：我不用问，你的喜怒哀乐能完全影响他，一个人能影响另一个人的心情，这说明她在对方的心里占有相当重要的位置

维吉尔：只有当这个人已经喜欢上对方时，对方的喜怒哀乐才能直接会影响心情，因为说明你整个人的心思都放在了对方的身上

崔西：维吉尔，我有个问题想问你

维吉尔：虽然可能猜到你问不出什么好话，但我想知道你的问题是什么

崔西：一个无SEX恋者是如何知道恋爱中的人是怎样的感受

崔西：我有一个大胆的猜测，这个无SEX恋者一定是有亲身体会才能总结的如此深刻

崔西：你说我说的对不对

布拉德和他的小故事，让但丁又拉着自己从碰碰车前走到了摩天轮下。

“我们去抓小混蛋吧！”对方兴致勃勃的搓手。

天真的维吉尔以为但丁只是单纯猥琐，却没想到对方七灵八俏藏了歪脑筋。

“我想...”

“你想都不要想想。”他翘着腿坐在摩天轮的车厢里，低头俯视下面隔了几个车厢的尼禄和姬莉叶。不知女孩在尼禄耳边说了什么，小鬼不好意思的别过头，用手中棉花糖遮住脸颊。

“喂，你看我一眼，”但丁在对面不满的抱怨，“况且我还没说我想干啥，你就拒绝，好歹听我说完，万一....”

“没有万一，我拒绝，”他再次打断，“你的杂志没了。”

“还有最后一本。”

维吉尔终于转头，对上但丁闪亮的蓝眼睛，“被蕾蒂发现了，不算。”

“好吧，好吧，不过你难道不想知道我要干什么吗？”对方突然探身，双手支于膝盖，从下往上透过额前碎发盯着他。

这个眼神勾起了记忆中某些此时此刻不该出现的画面，他别扭的换了个姿势重新坐好，清清嗓子说，“你可以提，我照样拒绝。”

“我想开PARTY。”

维吉尔眨了下眼睛，他要承认在刚刚一瞬间，无数个可能在脑海中疯狂掠过，但开派对这个，根本不在其中。他无视心中莫名其妙的沮丧，满不在乎的回复，“我拒绝。”

“无论如何都不行吗？”但丁站起来，车厢也随之轻微摇晃。

维吉尔双手抓住座椅靠背，他们正在接近摩天轮顶端，但丁不该站着，他应该坐下！可维吉尔却被对方戏谑的神情所蛊惑，眼眸折射着阳光，嘴角微微地上挑，一副意气风发的模样。

“无论如何都不行！”

接着他眼睁睁的见但丁手脚灵活爬出吊箱，在到达顶点的那一瞬，挺身飞跃，修长有力的双臂勾住横杆，将自己悬在半空。

维吉尔冲过去想拉住对方，却被移动的摩天轮带到相反方向。

他看但丁深吸一口气，抬头，咬紧的牙齿让下颚愈发坚硬，双手在横杆上小心移动。

这混账玩意儿找好位置后，竟然还有精力朝自己微笑。维吉尔骂人的话还未出口，就被对方下一个动作卡在胸中。

翻身向上，使劲一荡。

“但丁！”

他跳动的心在对方右腿未能顺利搭上铁杆滑落的瞬间，骤停。

“但丁！”

维吉尔仰头，透过后面的空车厢死死盯住上面的红衣人。

“维吉尔！”这混蛋在上面坐好，大声喊道，“你现在还同意吗？”

我想打死你！

他又气又怒，各种感情一拥而上，低头撇见掉在地上的白色海豹，拾起来，瞄准软软的肚皮一拳，一拳，又一拳。

所以当蕾蒂慌慌张张跑过来询问自己到底怎么回事时，维吉尔是这样回答的，“但丁疯了。”

PS：这篇真正对应的是正文3.6，因此格式也对应，正文3.6中采用歌剧推动剧情，这里采用维吉尔和崔西两人的聊天记录，关于哥对太阳的寓意在正文3.1，游乐场的剧情在正文3.7


	72. Super Seducer

最美的情话全被别人写了（是我蠢我承认怎么着吧），所以请允许我厚颜无耻直接引用！

《大鼻子情圣》，你会爱上优美的情话还是英俊的外貌？

“亲吻它究竟意味着什么？那是更贴近了誓言，更明确的约定，它要证实爱的承诺，将爱这个字还原于，它本来就具有的玫瑰色，这是个由耳入嘴的秘密，是撞击着蜂鸣时那永恒的瞬间，是飘散着花香的吻合，它使得心灵得以呼吸，使灵魂在嘴唇边得到体会”

但丁又在阿里乌斯的课上开小差，他目不转睛盯着对方一张一合干瘪灰白的嘴巴，耳边机械沙哑毫无波澜的男声被浮想联翩的大脑自动替换，记忆中生动灵活的画面如一滴彩墨注入死气沉沉的玻璃水杯，瞬间迸发出疯狂的形状和华丽的场景。

充满肉感的玫瑰色嘴唇轻轻嘟起，弯曲的线条秀美分明，上唇翘起部分形成一个可爱的凹痕，圆润丰满的下唇上每一丝褶皱都是那么迷人，透过扇贝微张的间隙，一排奶油般洁白光滑的牙齿闪着晕光整体排在一起，血色舌尖像条狡猾的蝮蛇，藏在洞穴深处，时不时吐出信子，吸引外面懵懂无知的猎物，那么湿润，正好亲亲吻，久渴欲饮想要一亲芳泽。

但丁一边舒适的靠在椅子上尽情幻想，一边在纸上随手画出半个翘起的嘴唇和一笑微显的梨涡，满意的叹口气，将藏在书桌下的大腿张得更开，让某处不安分的家伙待得舒服一点，却无意中发现前排有人扭头看着自己。

愣了一下，习惯性望向蕾蒂，对方正单手托腮旋转手中铅笔，投来好奇又意味深长的目光。

坏了！这眼神儿太熟悉了！只能说明一件事！

“醒醒，雷德克雷夫先生，”阿里乌斯双手撑住讲台，努力让自己显得更高，从上往下给但丁施压，“我看你神情专注，似乎有比上个世纪平权运动更重要的事情在思考，介意分享给大家吗？”

“我，”说实话，我介意，“呃，”你想听什么，具体细节我是要收费的（而且就算你给钱我也不会讲给你听），“我没有。”

“既然如此，那就请你讲一下‘石墙暴动’与性解放思潮间的相互关系？”阿里乌斯这个人只要能抓住机会，一定不依不饶让但丁当场出丑直到心满意足才罢休。

性思潮他知道（并不是真的了解，只是这个话题，你懂的，多少还能扯一点），问题是“石墙运动”是什么鬼？体育项目？铁人三项？

但丁调整坐姿，把双腿搁好，挺背直腰，可怜的大家伙受到惊吓顿时趴了下去（老子如果以后有勃起问题，阿里乌斯，我一定不会放过你的），不管能不能回答上来，气势不能输给对方。

所以，他用无助可怜又绝望的视线戳向一脸等待好戏的蕾蒂，无声的控诉阿里乌斯的无耻以及求你救救我吧，这次千万别再坑我了，就算你不考虑我的面子，麻烦考虑一下话剧，下下下下周就要上演了，留给我们排练的时间不多了，喂，你看着我啊，看我的眼睛，我们还是朋友吗，蕾蒂！

动了动嘴角，手指撤开，下颚收起，上颚突出，双唇裂开一条无声的缝隙。

GAY？

心跳猛地快了半拍，宛如被人握住耳朵的野兔在临死前拼命挣扎，难道是我想象的声音过大？或者是我想出了声？她为什么这么说？不可能啊！

妈的！一定是嘲笑我胆小，妹的，但丁赶紧低头翻书，蕾蒂是指望不上了，还是求助课本吧（虽然哗哗的翻页声在安静的教室显得格外丢人）。

“雷德格雷夫先生，”阿里乌斯语气不善的说，“这个问题你应该很轻松便回答上来，毕竟，”这混蛋还故意拖长尾音试图通过转折营造出所谓的“紧张气氛”（谢谢，我不需要），“这是你交给我的3000字论文里重点探讨的话题。”

草！维吉尔，你他妈的写了什么？

但丁承认，当维吉尔把word发给他时，他原本是想认真拜读一下，注意，是原本。但，作为生活丰富的young boy，他真没那么多时间去思考哲学。因此，在看了开头一段后，但丁果断决定，相信维吉尔，就像相信自己的右手一样，直接按下打印。

现在，尴尬，比尴尬更重要的是他拿不准阿里乌斯是已经知道自己作弊还是简单试探？以及为何要此时提起，这都他妈过了几个月！对了！几个月！

“呃，阿里乌斯先生，这篇文章我写有几个月了，具体细节实在想不起来，可以提示一下吗？”

阿里乌斯先是吃惊的瞪大眼睛，但很快便调整过来，面无表情的清了清嗓子，从讲台上拿起一叠纸（但丁开始怀疑这家伙是有备而来，今天专门拿这事儿找他麻烦），高声朗读（他在对方开口的瞬间捂住脸，妈的，可算知道蕾蒂在说啥，我明白的太迟了）。

“早在千年前，少数文明社会便出现将同性恋爱作为一种高于普通两性结合的思想潮流，但随历史车轮向前滚动，西方逐渐被宗教控制进入黑暗时代，这种精神吸引更重于肉体情欲的关系被完全归属邪恶不洁，反社会反人情反道德，并深深影响我们现在的生活态度.....”

“阿里乌斯先生，我.....”

“安静，”对方伸出手掌阻止自己发言，又翻了一页，脸上浮出一个奸诈的笑容，“下面这段我最喜欢。”

你他妈的都快笑出声了，老子知道你有多喜欢，别念了。但丁的痛苦挣扎更激起对方残酷鞭笞的欲望，他被挂在广场中间，双膝下跪光背朝天，忍受皮绳无情的抽打。

阿里乌斯换了声调，尝试富有感情的读道（尽管非常不成功，但这不影响阅读效果），“自人类文明创建的那一天起，性与爱就一直饱受争议，这场漫长的讨论持续了数千年，一直未有定论。如果为了性而爱，于彼此而言，或许是肮脏丑陋，但于众人而言，可能是圣洁高尚；反之，为爱而性，抛开世人眼光，纯粹洒脱浪漫，回归到人性的本源，这不正是神赐的礼物，给与每个人的渴望。”

“是的，某些爱，投影于社会，便成了不堪所遭人唾弃的邪念。但无论圣洁肮脏，高尚低贱，这都藏在每个人内心深处，除了本人外，他人无权也无能评判。”

好吧，这很维吉尔，阿里乌斯，我知道了，你想怎样，我是写不出，我认了，爱咋咋吧！

一旦想通精神就放松起来，但丁甚至扬起头直视对方那如死灰般暗淡无光的双眼。

“雷德格雷夫先生....”

“叮铃铃铃铃铃铃.....”

救命的来了！

“我们这种人的口袋里，随时都有几封给梦中情人的信，我们的情人不过是随便借个名字，用幻想吹出来的肥皂泡，把信拿去吧，你可以使假戏成真；我本来是无病呻吟，漫无目的的吐露爱情，现在这些漂泊不定的鸟儿有地方栖息了，你可以从信里看出来；拿去吧，由于不是出自真心，话就说得格外动听，拿去吧，就这么办吧”

烦透了的但丁坐在餐桌旁，心不在焉拨弄盘中薯条。

突然一只胳膊压在自己肩上，面前最长的那根薯条被人拿走，扭头，是卡尔斯那嬉皮笑脸的浅棕色脑袋。对方亲热的搂住但丁，也不问问便自觉的一屁股挤在旁边，嘴里叼着金黄色长条，得意的说，“但丁，你真行啊！”

“滚滚滚，吐沫星子喷我一脸，”他嫌弃的推开卡尔斯，没好气的回道，“我什么时候不行过？屁话少说，你过来干什么？”这家伙不去陪女朋友却过来骚扰自己，非奸即盗准没好事。

“什么态度，”对方哼了两声，又沾了点番茄酱，嚼得津津有味，“你之前不是向我请教，原话怎么说来着，让我看看，”放下胳膊拍掉手上盐粒，掏出手机，“卡尔斯，你是怎么做到跟女朋友相处那么久，让对方一次又一次原谅你的。”

“啊，怎么？”他不满的吸了口可乐。

今天的人是怎么回事，一个二个表现的跟drama queen喜欢念自己写的东西。

“你知道吗！开始我都以为你是在讽刺我，所以才没回！”卡尔斯表情夸张的形容，“你能体会此时此刻我激动澎湃的心吗？大情圣，但丁，竟然向我求助，爱情秘诀，我的天啊....”

“别哔哔废话，你有什么建议？”

“先说好，不一定有用！因为，”贼眉鼠眼瞟了下四周，凑近压低声音说，“我的方法只对女生有用，你如果追男生的话，可能还要改下细节。”

今天的人到底他妈的是怎么回事！一个二个都表现得洞察一切！不可能！

“别这么吃惊！”对方露出一个沾沾自喜的表情，“我都听说了，你跟文森特，”四指蜷缩拇指伸直放到嘴边，左右晃动小臂，同时用舌头顶起腮帮，来回移动模仿口交动作。

“哈？”这下但丁变迷惑了，他在说什么玩意儿，这关机车小王子什么事，“我跟文森特怎么了？”

“请开始表演，你的小作文都他妈飞满整个Twitter了还在这儿装，已经有人艾特文森特，不过被米歇尔怼了。”

但丁忍住翻白眼的冲动，这帮家伙脑子里都在想什么！我只是和文森特玩了几个晚上的公路飞车，单纯善良无公害的正常运动而已，就被传成这样？妈的，给你们一个眼神你们是不是能脑补出一套连续剧出来，还是HBO又黄又暴力的深夜成人剧。

他刚想开口反驳，但被机智果断的大脑及时止住，八面玲珑的心思上下翻转，又把解释的话吞回肚里，任他们误会猜测，这样更好！

“行行行，我知道了，”但丁既不承认也不辩解，而是捡起之前的问题继续探究，“所以，新晋大情圣，分享一下你的成功秘诀？”

“先说好，你欠我一次，”卡尔斯一本正经的提出条件后又故作遗憾的摇摇头，“哎，米歇尔如果知道我这么做，一定会打死我的。”

你屁股的完整性跟我半毛钱关系没有，心中虽然这么吐槽嘴上却是许诺的话，“知道了知道了，放心，不会让他知晓，事成之后，定有重酬。”

“一言为定，”敲拳，碰拳，扣手，晃了三下，“首先，要知道对方喜好？”

“喜好？”

“对，越具体越好，这样在对方提起相关话题时，你能做到无意中附和，对方一定很惊讶，然后兴奋，话匣子打开，接下来你只需要倾听点头同意，偶合提出相似但不同的观点，刺激对方继续。”

神神秘秘说完又高深莫测的拍了拍自己肩膀，“熟知、倾听是上床的第一步。”

好吧，虽然我已经做到最后一步，但不妨碍我再从头认真走一遍。

“这一封爱的信笺，我已经在心里反复思量了百遍，直到一切就绪，我才将我的灵魂放在纸旁边，我只是照着它，将它誊写一遍。我就在你的双掌之间，这张纸，是我的声音；这墨水，是我的血液；这封信，是我”

但丁看着手中清单：

1.上次提到的阿克琉斯，《特洛伊》（这个好像看过电影，当时是冲着卢点镜头去的，嗯，酥胸）、《奥德赛》

2.布拉德说的歌剧，《费加罗的婚礼》、《唐璜》、《魔笛》（可以当夜晚助眠音乐）

3.维吉尔的礼物（哎，这是关键的，我送什么好呢）

4.......待定

只勉强凑出3条，第一条是自尊心受挫才记得，第二条是别人告诉他的，第三条是硬指标，算来算去，原来，我对他竟一无所知。

淡淡的遗憾和忧伤幻化成省略号，刺眼的摆在面前，仿佛在嘲讽什么。

这么多年，我对他竟一无所知！

但丁咬咬牙，自怨自艾可不是他的风格，折好纸条放在键盘底下，打开电脑。

现在补上也不迟。

PS：《大鼻子情圣》中还有许多优美的情话，篇幅有限，我就不多写啦（或许以后会提）

说点屁话（可以无视我）

“石墙事件”在同性恋维权的历史上是一个标志性的事件，它引发了美国同性恋群体维权的行动，并扩展到世界范围内，没有人知道为什么在经历了这么多年迫害的人们会在那天晚上会进行反抗（我想，大概是忍到忍无可忍）

不是让大家毫无原则的接受，而是把这当成一种个人喜好，平等对待，你会因为一个人爱吃香菜（或者讨厌香菜）而抵触这个人吗？判断一个人是否值得交往（朋友间）不是靠取向而是看人品，请不要一方面磕同性CP，另一方面又对别人的生活说三道四

当然，我也不是政治正确，不是所有的LGBT都值得支撑（相信我，坏人不会因为取向而改变坏的本质），况且如果一个人活出自我，也用不着别人的同情和支撑，peace and love，愿每个人在符合基本伦理道德的前提下去追寻自己的幸福（写兄弟CP的我是不是没有资格说这句话？）


	73. 来自深渊的凝视

但丁：嘿，我能问你一个问题吗

维吉尔：你问，可我不一定回答

但丁：如果问了问题不给答案，那问题存在的意义是什么

维吉尔：这就是你的问题吗？那我可以告诉你，世界上不是所有问题都有答案

但丁：。。。。。（擦汗）

但丁：我的问题是，昨晚你为什么不喝酒

维吉尔：你已经用掉了你的问题

但丁：。。。。你是认真的吗

但丁：维吉尔？

但丁：？？？？（不理我）

但丁：哥？

但丁：看我一眼

但丁：喂喂喂！

但丁：我可以重来吗

维吉尔：不可以

诡异的事从周三（又是周三？！）维吉尔（和但丁）的生日开始。

“......有些人是群星，有些人是太阳，群星围绕太阳旋转这是不变的自然法则，在历史中也是如此，大部分总要成为极少数的注脚，试想一下，如果亚历山大不是英年早逝，整个西方乃至东方历史会不会因此改变,”转身在白板上用铜版印刷体写出一个漂亮的单词，“命运”。

蒙德斯不知哪根筋搭错滔滔不绝跟他们讲了一整堂的同人作品与历史文学的发展史，“成为帝王或者国王，一个显而易见的特征，便是强运，凭一己之力将一国卷入的强运，在这种人身边，所有人将成为繁星，不由自主绕他跳舞......”

维吉尔猜，这一定是崔西的杰作（想想之前对方强迫自己买书的过程），反向朝老父亲灌输一些不该深入了解的信息，以至于蒙德斯，一个原本严谨无趣的人，忽然之间对“所谓”命中注定这种玄之又玄的事充满兴趣。

铃声响起。

“绅士、淑女请留步，课下作业，”教室里响起小声抱怨，但在犀利眼神环视下戛然而止，“随便选取一个角度，阐述同人作品对文学创作的影响，3000字，希望在下周五见到各位的研究成果。”

收拾完东西正准备出门的维吉尔被蒙德斯叫住，对方递给他一本用蓝色荧光纸和深蓝色丝带精心包好的小册子，并感情真挚祝他生日快乐。

老实说，维吉尔有一点被吓到，看长年累月板着脸、五官僵硬、肌肉萎缩的老师努力挤出一个慈祥（？）的微笑，尽管心存嘀咕但他还是礼貌的接过礼物。

“维吉尔，祝你成为一个拥有自由灵魂的快乐飞虻。”

“呃，谢谢？”

蒙德斯饱含感情的说完又迅速恢复成标准扑克脸，灰蓝色眼中闪着狡黠。维吉尔在逃离对方视线范围后果断拆掉包装，里面露出一本精装版《牛虻》。

翻开，扉页上熟悉字体写着四行诗：

“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为自由故，二者皆可抛”

什么鬼？！

他把书夹在腋下，边走边给崔西发短信。

维吉尔：你跟蒙德斯说了什么

对方回的挺快，可惜，照例，先是一通不合逻辑的废话。

崔西：介于老蒙是我爹，而且是一个鲜有娱乐活动的鳏夫，所以我每天跟他说很多话缓解情绪，你可以具体点吗

他只顾着低头打字，一不小心撞上走廊逆向而行的同学，“对不起，”慌忙道歉。

都怪蒙德斯，强拉着维吉尔说了许多没头没脑的话，他现在还要拐到储物柜放东西再拿下一节的课本，不走快点怕是来不及。

维吉尔：你爸送我一本牛虻，祝我灵魂自由，另外，他今天在课上讲到了亚历山大和同人小说，你不打算解释一下自己吗

崔西：不，我不打算

崔西：说起礼物（化身柠檬精），你不打算解释一下你自己吗，为何我有种你才是蒙德斯亲儿子的错觉

崔西：对了，看柜子，不用谢

看到这句回复时，维吉尔正好停在自己的置物柜前，一张粉色A5纸生怕别人瞧不见似的大大咧咧贴在表面，

“来自你最亲爱的朋友，祝身心健康”

文字底部还配有一颗红唇爱心。

他没好气的撕掉纸条打开柜子，一个黑色小型皮包映入眼帘，在好奇心驱使下划开拉锁。这一看不打紧，眼球几乎要蹦出眼眶，血压噌噌噌的往上窜，按都按不住，多亏强大的自制力才没将小包及小包里辣眼的东西扔出去。

维吉尔：这TMD是什么

崔西：OMG，过了18岁就是不一样！维吉尔你竟然骂人，而我是你骂的第一个人，我好荣幸，我好激动

维吉尔：不，你不是第一个，我再问一遍这是什么意思

崔西：（抠鼻）空欢喜，不过我怎么不意外呢

崔西：我送你的礼物啊，身和心都要健康，我没买T，因为（你懂的），不过其他你都可以用

崔西：放心，这是店长推荐的套装，虽然不是很懂，但，我觉得没问题（坏笑）

可我觉得有问题！维吉尔愤怒的塞回这一堆烂七八糟的破玩意儿，双手打字正想回怼过去，走廊铃声却再次响起。

该死！他迟到了。

周五，崔西提议先简单预排一遍，众人虽然面露不满但还是理智接受（主要是没人敢对崔西说不）。剧场大门紧锁，暖气开得很足，四周浮动的燥热让维吉尔都忍不住挽起袖子，解开衣领，即便如此，额前碎发也被汗水浸湿，软绵绵的贴在头上。

暂时没有戏份的他躲在舞台后侧较为阴凉处，一边用剧本扇风散热，一边漫不经心看克雷多和但丁鬼鬼祟祟将头聚在一起不知道在叽里咕噜讨论什么（他不关心谈话内容，只是一不小心瞟到，并没有刻意观看，请不要误会）。

突然所有灯光熄灭，剧场顿时陷入一片漆黑。

“我靠，不是真跳闸了！”尼禄在远处大声喊道。

剧院隔光效果太好，简直黑到伸手不见五指的地步，只能通过声音辨识方向。

维吉尔无奈的摇摇头，早跟这帮家伙说过，空调设施老旧暖气不要开那么大，结果一个个骄横任性不听劝告，这下好了，什么都看不见什么也做不了。他待在原地，听前台几人焦急争论到处忙活。

幽幽暗中，一只手从后面悄无声息的靠近，干燥的指尖从侧腕慢慢抚上，用修剪整齐的指甲和凸凹不平的纹理仔细勾勒腕间褶皱，又轻点着节拍沿血管缓缓向上，滑过小臂内侧M感肌肤。

维吉尔抖了抖胳膊，没有抽回，也没有扭头，只是含笑的哼了一声，“但丁，”示意对方不要过分。这种时候也只有这种家伙能干出这种事，可扬起的嘴角却被下一个动作突然打断。

四指虚虚实实扣住手腕，拇指和虎口挑逗性摩擦皮下骨骼。记忆中生动灵活的片段跃入眼前，陌生的触感立刻拉响颅内警报，这不是但丁的手！但丁的手更大，更暖，也更有力量。

身体瞬间绷成一道旋紧的钢丝，头皮又凉又麻，肺部被无数双手用力撕扯，喘不过气，胸口却如擂鼓般轰鸣窜动。他快速甩开，几乎是自己转身的同时，但丁轻快的声音从舞台一侧传来。

“我好像找到手电筒了！”

“快点拿过来，黑灯瞎火根本找不到电闸，”蕾蒂在相反方向隔空回道。

维吉尔被二人对话分心，一时愣住，就这片刻功夫，背后帷幕动了动，等他再次扭过来时，人已消失。维吉尔快步上前掀开厚重幕布，绝望的环视后台，漆黑的走廊如一头贪吃巨兽吞噬了所有人和声音，孔道里安安静静空无一物。

他为自己的迟钝而懊恼，神情沮丧回过头，眼前却猛地跳出一张诡异大脸。

手电筒半压下巴，强光呈扇形照亮故意垮掉的嘴唇和眼睛。他倒吸一口暖气，惊慌失措的喊叫连同急速颤动的心脏，一起被憋在喉咙，他后退半步，踩到垂落在地面的绒布，脚下不稳差点跌倒。

做鬼脸的家伙见状，咧嘴，得意的大笑起来，“哈哈哈，你，哈哈哈哈.....”

见对方乐得上气不接下气捧腹打颤的模样，满腔怒火无处发泄的维吉尔想都没想抬腿就是一脚，鞋底透过软肉狠狠踹上骨头。

伴着但丁吃痛哀嚎，手电筒垂直落地，光柱在台面打了三四个旋儿后，闪烁几下，不争气的暗了。

“怎么了？”崔西的声音在台下。

“维吉尔打我！”

典型的恶人先告状，如果不是视线不好看不太清，他很想再补一脚，这混账玩意儿竟然吓我！

“别闹了！”

“活该！”

“尼禄你小子皮痒了？！”

几人吵闹声中，光线又忽然回来，突如其来的亮光让他不禁眯起双眼，可还没等自己适应环境去寻找那只手的可能主人，脖子便一沉。但丁从旁边靠过来，一手搭在肩上，一手按住胳膊，凑到耳边轻轻说，“要不是我躲得快，差点就被你踢废，踢废我，你以后可怎么办呢？”

找死！维吉尔磨着牙，曲起手肘朝紧挨自己的柔软腹部用力捅去。

“啊！你又打我！”

“尼禄说了，你活该！”

但丁：你真不打算告诉我答案吗，你不说我就开始胡猜啦

但丁：让我套用一下维吉尔的逻辑

但丁：男人是一个性别名词，弟弟是一个称谓代词，这个称谓代词只是性别名词中的一种特殊形式，而不是性别名词的所有，因此弟弟不等于男人

但丁：维吉尔只睡了特定对象弟弟，并没有睡泛指对象男人，所以，无需喝酒

但丁：逻辑成立

但丁：（得意）怎么样，我也是多多少少看了点哲学的书

维吉尔：蠢货，这不属于哲学，这是诡辩论，一个很有名的段落，白马非马

但丁：（不服）想跟我讨论吗，来，说服我

但丁：或者你想换一种方式说服我（阴险）

维吉尔：闭嘴，但丁

PS：到底谁是深渊，谁在凝视谁


	74. A secret makes a man man

PS：本章题目改编自A secret makes a woman woman（秘密让女人更有女人味），这句话出自名侦探柯南贝尔摩得之口

最近诸事皆顺，心情好，但丁哼着歌拉开车门，刚坐好挎包还没退下，副驾驶那侧就被人用力打开。文森特一声不吭钻进来，扣好安全带，淡定的拿出手机，这才想起给目瞪口呆的司机打招呼，可开口第一句就是安排任务，“先送我去摩托车修理店，再送我回家。”

“我说，”但丁被对方这种蛮横无理又理所应当的态度给惊的一时卡壳，竟不知如何回复，想了半天终于攥出一句，“有没有考虑过我不顺路的情况？”

“我为什么要考虑？你不是我男朋友吗？”文森特连头都舍不得抬，全神贯注在打字。

我靠，被呛的语塞，该来还是要来躲都躲不掉，“哈哈哈，你听说了，”他能说什么，看对方风轻云淡的样子，自己倒是尴尬的要命。

但丁头一次觉得被传绯闻是多么郁闷一件事。

“别废话了，赶紧走吧，我不想在停车场被人围观。”

你小子他妈的代入感真强！这就开始使唤我做事了？！

虽然这么想手上却分外诚实，但丁的心是让文森特给堵得死死的，可眼睛依旧雪亮。是的，这家伙说得没错，已有路过的学生和好事的老师（全都这么八卦）暗搓搓的透过前挡风玻璃望向车内并排而坐的两人。

妈的，作为学校名人真他妈的烦！

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：照片@三振出局，你弟没了

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：@暗影猎手，坐等辟谣，或者（你懂的）

巨石强森（艾萨克）：。。。。

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：看你们的反应好像早就知道，什么情况？介意分享一下吗

骑士长（克雷多）：我并不知道

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：。。。就你这种拙略的演技是怎么混进话剧团的

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：我特别好奇你跟副会长的事，介意分享一下吗

骑士长（克雷多）：我捐了钱，另外，我介意

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：。。。。不愧是你，克雷多（壕）

巨石强森（艾萨克）：不愧是你，克雷多（壕）

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：我真是自取其辱问克雷多这种问题

三振出局（米歇尔）：你们不要瞎逼逼没有的事，很他妈的闲吗？

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：绅士联盟的宗旨是什么？No secret，现在有人恶意隐瞒信息，令人发指，必须声讨，而且我们在讨论克雷多和美女会长的事，与你何干，难道是个金发美人你都要抢（白眼）

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：噫，萨根，你这句话冒犯太多人，我都不知道谁会先出来锤你

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：你看他们怂的，没一个说话（鄙视）（抠鼻），@巨石强森，只能问你了，什么情况

巨石强森（艾萨克）：这他妈的关我屁事，我才是什么都不知道，我既不知道但丁和机器人的破事，也不知道克雷多和女魔头的破事，更不知道米歇尔和神经病的破事，你有本事艾特他们本人

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：。。。。说这么多，还装自己不知道，真他妈的抠脚（鄙视）

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：。。。。艾萨克，你知道太多，可能活不过今晚

不是乔丹似乔丹（萨根）：妈的，一个个跟但丁学会了，都在装死

不良商贩（卡尔斯）：我有一个大胆想法，你们说此时此刻但丁会不会正看我们内讧心里偷乐（惊恐）

卡尔斯，你才是知道太多，可能活不过今晚，但丁确实在心中偷乐。他端着手机坐在矮凳上一边等文森特跟老板讨价还价，一边看组里家伙开始狗咬狗，真精彩。

克雷多的臭脾气被越磨越好，竟任由对方连推带按把自己压在地上一顿摩擦，既不反抗也不挣扎，继续保持沉默。呲呲，但丁咂了下嘴，恋爱果然使人变废。

土豪虽然表面上无视他人嘲讽，但私下交易的短信却赶了过来。

克雷多：经我认真考虑，同意你的提议，把崔西所有信息打包给我，以交换帮你改结局的计划

克雷多：但是，无论哪种情况，如果崔西知道了，我就把你偷摸篡改剧本的事告诉维吉尔

克雷多：知道你在，所以趁我改变主意前赶快回复

靠，威胁得如此直白，不愧是大财团的继承人，金主，你是有多不信任我的技术！

克雷多，你可以质疑我的人品，但大爷盗取信息的能力不许任何人怀疑！这句话已打在对话框中还没来得及发出去，就从头顶传来熟悉的男声。

“可惜，我原以为你们这个俱乐部里还剩一个正经人。”

“我草！”但丁抬头对上文森特下拉的嘴角。

妈的，这家伙走路没声就算了，连呼吸也没有，“你他妈的，呃，是僵尸吗？！”吓得自己话都说不囫囵，“离我远点，知道什么叫安全距离吗？”

最重要的是这混蛋什么时候跟个幽灵一样站到他背后，以及不该看的内容看到多少。

“拜托！”轻蔑的耸耸肩，“我对你们这些所谓的小秘密根本不在乎！不过，但丁，我虽然不了解维吉尔。”

你这自信满满的态度似乎在表达相反含义。

“但你胆子是真大，敢背着他改话剧，我都忍不住要为你呐喊了！”说着将头盔（从哪儿冒出来的？）用胳膊夹住，腾出双手象征性的拍了两下，“维吉尔八成要被气死，老实说，上次见你俩跳舞，我还以为你们和好了。”

“我们是和好了，但这不妨碍我做一些我想做的，而他接受可能有困难的趣事。”

“你意思维吉尔是一个无趣的人？呵，好奇他知道你这么评价他时，会怎么想？”

文森特总能以各种形式曲解别人意思，并通过一种诡异方式展现出来，“维吉尔知道你这样，”敲了敲头盔表面，发出一阵清脆的金属声，“操控他的生活吗？”

这话就有些扎心了，“什么叫做我操控他的生活？文森特你说话讲点逻辑。”但丁闷闷不乐，原本堵成高速公路的心又被对方抽出来架在烈火上炙烤，生生憋出一股无名怨气。

“是吗？那是谁专门向我打听维吉尔的国际跳棋账号？又是谁让我去问艾蕾娜要追踪器？为此我被她缠了整整一星期。”

艾蕾娜，是神经病的标准模板。

当初为了追求文森特，悄悄在对方摩托车上安装追踪器。这种变态惊悚的事都干得出来，不是神经病是什么？！而且藏的位置极佳，如果不是摩托换胎，根本发现不了。只能说，恋爱中的女人真可怕！

“所以，我在想，这一切是不是你下的一盘大棋，故意示好服软让维吉尔误以为他已赢得胜利，却不曾想自己已浑然不觉步入陷阱，哈哈哈哈。”忽然笑得前仰后合，“但丁，我谁都不服就服你，很期待你最后的绝杀。”

文森特亲热的弯腰搭上他的肩膀，“在这之前，我会配合你的演出，”又顽皮的点了点瘦窄鼻翼，“你的秘密在我这里很安全。”

我，他妈的，但丁张大嘴，震惊的看对方露出一个“你什么都不必多说我知道所有”的笑容。文森特，你的脑回路果然如米歇尔说得一样九曲十八弯，歪到亲妈都不认识的地步。他觉得自己有必要解释一波，免得对方持续脑洞大开，奇怪思想如滚雪球般越积越大，“我....”

铃声却不合时宜响了起来。

“Oh! baby 宝贝

It might seem like a crush 也许我看起来迷恋上你了

But it does not mean that I am serous 但这并不意味着我是认真的

Cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me 因为我就是这样常常失去判断力”

他顶着文森特意味深长的微笑，看都没看直接划开。

妈的，是时候换新铃声了。

“喂，”但丁没好气的喊道。

“把电话给文森特，”对方咬牙切齿的命令。

“哈？”他听得莫名其妙，将手机拿离耳朵，屏幕上显示来电姓名是切莱（chelle），“米歇尔，你他妈的有病吧，找你弟干嘛不打电话给他？打给我是几个意思？”

“我打了，”叹气，“他把我拉黑了。”

“扑哧，”你可真惨米歇尔，我为你点根蜡（不过这种作风听起来怎么很耳熟）。

“现在，但丁，别废话，我心情很差，把电话给他，我知道小兔崽子就在旁边，八成还在偷听。文森特，你他妈的主动点，自己把电话接过去！”最后几句是充满怒气吼出来的（震得耳膜疼），对方很确定他那不着调的弟弟就在身边。

不得不承认，知弟莫如哥，尽管文森特低头仔细观察指甲，可耳朵却竖的笔直。

你他妈的有脸掺和我跟维吉尔的事儿，你自己还不是屁事一大堆！他伸手朝对方打了几个响指，“嘿，看过来，听到团长说什么了吗，自觉点。”

“呲，”不耐烦的撇嘴夺过手机，把头盔塞给自己，快步走向远处，压低声音口气凶狠，“有屁快放。”

但丁好笑的看对方不停点头，一开始表情还算正常自然，接着不知道米歇尔说了什么，文森特抬手向后捋了一下深棕色头发，烦躁的揉捏眉心皱纹，敷衍的哼哼声也慢慢提高，五官逐渐朝扭曲的线上一路狂奔。

似乎注意到自己偷窥，对方侧头瞟了一眼但丁，背身转过去。

切！好像我真想知道一样，他无聊的抛起手中头盔，琢磨着要不要也给维吉尔配一个。以他哥的性格，如果安全措施不做好，肯定死活不同意。提起安全措施，猥琐的翘起一边嘴角，某些时候就不那么讲究了，比如说.....

“有没有人跟你讲过，你的笑容很YD？”

“可惜没有，大家都夸我帅，”得意的眨眨眼，“悄悄话说完了？手机可以还我了吧？”

“切莱？”文森特玩味的挑起眉毛，将手机丢给自己。

“因为你哥是个drama queen。”

“好吧，你的角度更新颖，”接过头盔的文森特面无表情下逐客令，“这儿没你什么事了，一会儿米歇尔会来接我，所以，你可以称心如意的滚了。”

我是你用完就扔的备胎吗（这么想太奇怪，划掉，换个词，工具人）？

“文森特，你这张嘴，真的很欠揍！”

“谢谢称赞我知道。对了，但丁。”

“嗯？”

“如果你想换铃声的话，Darren Hayes的creepin up on you非常适合你，我强烈推荐。”

文森特是他妈的，是魔鬼吗？还是老子表情管理太失败？

“被你发现了，其实我是吸血鬼，会读心术。”

表情认真到但丁有种对方可能在说实话的错觉，但马上他就被自己异想天开的想法给逗乐，摇摇头说道，“别他妈的瞎扯淡，”换个主题，“我好奇你跟米歇尔的关系。

“啊，我以为你知道呢？”文森特恍然大悟的语气让但丁心中一动，难道有料？他饶有兴趣的示意对方继续下去。

“我们是亲兄弟。”

什么鬼？

“这我知道！”你是在故意糊弄我吗，“我的意思是你跟他之间....”猛的一下找不到合适词语来形容“正常”兄弟关系，牛津字典翻得呼啦啦响，可跳出的相关词条全部都是限制级（我这是怎么了）。迫于无奈，他只能随便比划个手势，让对方自行补全剩余意思。

“你想暗示什么？”哪怕隔着墨镜也能感受对方从眼底射出的强烈不悦，“如果你是替主席阁下打听有关，”拇指中指并拢微曲点了一下嘴唇，又做了向上个吐气的动作，“无可奉告，我不知道米歇尔手上东西是哪儿来的。”

什么玩意儿？怎么扯到叶子上，你刚刚到底跟你哥谈了什么？！

见自己还想发问，文森特连忙抢先说道，“下周你的摩托应该会回来，周末有车赛，要参加吗？”

对方万分抵触的样子虽然让但丁心存诧异，可他不打算深究，就这样默任话题转走。在脑中算了下日子，回复道，“呐，我有约了。”

“神秘恋人？”

“你猜。”

妈的，你为什么乐成这样？难道我真的藏不住心事？！

PS：米歇尔这个名字的女性写法是Michelle（奥巴马老婆就是这名），其中一种非常（你懂的）昵称缩写是chelle（切莱），就好比你问别人喊典型的阿猫阿狗名字（旺财这种）


	75. 猎户延长线

PS：如果大家对星座感兴趣，我会在海热里继续补充哒，毕竟在大航海时代，六分仪，望眼镜，指南针和天上的繁星，共铸成灯塔，为迷途水手指明归家之路

看但丁伸出的手，宽厚半曲的掌心横竖交错着弯曲纹路。

维吉尔不想接，他不想引起不必要的关注。为此，他连理应喝掉的那杯酒，都没喝。

这几天反复思考手的主人（苦思冥想到几乎夜夜难眠的地步），回忆里一遍遍重复当时场景。也不知是否与自己过于紧张的有关，维吉尔竟对关键细节丧失记忆，他甚至不能确定那就是男性的手而非女性的手，也记不清对方是在自己叫出但丁名字后松手，还是在但丁喊出声后松手。

两种情况区别很大！前者可能是刻意戏弄，后者可能是无意认错。

况且，他现在喝了点酒，脑袋昏昏沉沉，思维迟缓，上次醉酒发生的事被崔西连着笑了半个月（哈哈哈，维吉尔，我没想到你冷酷的表面之下藏着一颗俏皮的少女心，崔西说）。

所以他不想接，于是用老方法，转身无视。

可对方却扣住自己肩膀猛地用力往后一拉，维吉尔在踉跄中撞到但丁，对方顺势贴上，手也松松垮垮从左肩跨过锁骨搭住右肩，将他圈在怀里。

“我都放到这首歌了，你还不摇起来，真是可惜，”温暖的呼吸吐在毫无遮挡的脖颈上，柔软嘴唇若有似无的触碰就像一阵电流传到全身，瞬间点燃，令人躁动的既不是空气也不是音乐，“要我贴在你背后，左手牵你左手，右手放在你腰上，你才学得会吗？”

“我....”在热浪不停冲击下，理智默默挂出一块“请勿打扰”的牌子，摇摇头停止工作，失去依靠的他想不出一句可回复的话。眼前浮现出一张黑色粗体标明“维吉尔后悔之事”的牛皮清单，缓慢滚动，我不该喝酒，我不该参加这个游戏，我不该同意但丁的要求，我不该....

“嘘，别说话，”另一只手也悄悄摸上来，沿下颚线慢慢移到微显的梨涡，充满酒气的脑袋从肩上抬起，歪头，明明喝不醉却要装出一副醉醺醺的模样，“跟我跳舞吧，再开口我就亲你了，堵住你的嘴！”

他笑了笑，论无耻，没人比得上但丁。低头看一眼手中托举的酒杯，晃动液体表面映出自己鼓起的脸颊。

去他妈的，今晚就让我做一只快乐的飞虻。

if I am live

or I die

I will be a happy fly

父母回归，预示着自由自在的“假期”正式宣告结束。

维吉尔依然时不时失眠，不过是换种形式的睡不着。他不晓得自己哪里出了问题，胸口总憋着一股说不明道不白的怨怒，仿佛蓄满的水坝迫切寻找突破口，时刻准备倾泄而下舒缓难以驾驭的欲望。

难道崔西是对的，正如弗洛伊德所说，万物皆为SEX？

想起对方发来的Twitter截图，部分解释了蒙德斯的奇怪礼物和诡异态度，老师一定从阿里乌斯那里看到自己帮但丁写的文章内容，因此才误会（？）。他选题初衷纯粹为了坑但丁，太了解这个蠢弟弟，最多看看开头和看看结尾。熟知对方习惯的维吉尔特意挑选非常绕口的高级词汇来表达最简单的意思，每个句子平均35个单词，营造出一种非诚勿读的感觉，将核心内容隐在中间。

正是这种动机促使他剑走偏锋，挑了一个颇具争议又富有暗示的角度阐述观点，原以为自己用心良苦打造的文字陷阱能让但丁横死街头，被阿里乌斯挂在旗杆上无情嘲讽（要知道他当时收到但丁短信称蕾蒂说漏嘴时，内心是多么激动窃喜），却不曾想一时爽快埋下的炸弹，在时隔几个月后再次精准爆破自己（真倒霉）。

维吉尔心情烦躁情绪低落，在黑灯瞎火的卧室赤脚徘徊，无意中瞟到书架上摆放的蝴蝶刀，深色硬胶刀柄闪着莹莹蓝光，好奇取下翻过，内侧有一行淡淡小字“love of my life”。哈，荧光剂，怪不得但丁送刀时反复强调要白天晒太阳。他将小刀放在窗边，love那面朝外。

生活就如戏剧冲突般意外丛生，失眠、文章以及这把刻满“爱意”的礼物，像一片片相互独立却又紧密相连的拼图，在起雾玻璃上堆砌出一个模糊剪影，另一个维吉尔轻蔑的勾起嘴角，“你这是自欺欺人知道吗？”

我知道，但是，“闭嘴，”挥挥手，把该死的幻象擦掉。

玻璃突然被HARD物砸中，清脆的撞击声在安静房间显得格外动听。

但丁一身红夹克，仰头站在窗下，挥舞着头盔笑容灿烂，又晃了晃手中屏幕闪亮的电话。

他很想再次无视，又担心对方执着的继续砸窗，只能无奈掏出手机。

但丁：下来

但丁：顺着水管和花架，我试过，没问题的

这家伙疯了吗？

维吉尔：我为什么不能走正门

但丁：爸妈又在客厅背着我们看投屏电影，如果你能隐身倒是可以当着他们的面儿开门

维吉尔：我为什么要翻窗下去

但丁：借口好多，怕了吗，维吉尔

这句话就像自动回复，不经大脑直接发走。

维吉尔：你做梦，但丁

他不知道但丁在身后忙活什么，也不在意，自己似乎被路旁成片的冬青树林所吸引，凭感觉沿小道朝幽冥深处走去。夜风吹过，一种枯木荒草带点丝丝清凉的香气悄无声息包围过来，漆黑的夜晚，忧伤的凛冬，如海浪般铺天盖地汹涌而上。维吉尔竖起衣领双手插在大衣口袋，轻轻耸肩，脚步坚定踩着腐朽落叶向未知前行。

直到坐上横木，微湿凉意透过衣服攀上脊背，粗糙表面挤压肌肤，他才意识到自己已不知不觉走了这么远，到达湖边游客露营留下的空地上。维吉尔双手交叉夹在腋下，膝盖并拢，尽量蜷缩身体，最大可能保存体温，或许出于习惯或者周围光线太暗实在无景可观，总之他抬头望向天空。

“你跑这么快就是为了看星星吗？”但丁的轻喘声从背后响起。

“你没听说过吗，”他脱口而出（维吉尔把这归罪于冷峻薄凉的气氛和多愁善感的心境），“今晚月色真美。”

“什么？你开玩笑的吧，这天，月亮还没星星亮！”

“没什么，”没情趣的家伙，我已经后悔了。

“说起星星，我们位置刚好，正南方，”贴着自己坐下，腿挨腿肩并肩，无私又源源不断的热量从一侧传向另一侧，“你看到那颗最亮的了吗？天狼星。”

暖洋洋的人形火炉让维吉尔忍不住移动身体想要接近，他顺着手指看去。幽蓝天空里忽明忽暗浮动着点点银光，星罗密布宛如一面光滑弧镜。即便缺少月光陪伴，璀璨的群星也像颗颗精心打磨光洁透亮的钻石，把周围一切镀上一层迷人银色，树木、湖面、晃动的白发，清澈却不寒冷的晕光。

“左侧小犬，右侧猎户，北方天空大三角，”搂住自己主动凑过来，脸贴脸，但丁连抖动的腮帮都是暖暖的，“沿着猎户延长线再往上走，看到没，差不多跟小犬又组成一个大三角，”稍微用力，试图将视线也叠在一起。

可惜，维吉尔并未找到对方所指的星星。他想吐槽，这满天闪烁的光斑，似点成线连成一片，没个坐标，我哪知道你随便一瞄说的是谁？但余光瞄到但丁兴高采烈的侧脸时，突然心软，不忍做一盆冷酷无情的冰水熄灭对方眼底欢快跳动的火焰，点点头，“看到了。”

“旁边就是双子！两颗，最亮的星！”

废话，“双子当然是两颗，”虽然没找到，但我逻辑还在。

“瞧你这态度，对了，你知道双子的故事吗？”

我知道，但他犹豫一下，最终摇摇头。

“哈！竟然还有维吉尔不知道的事！”

你怎么跟崔西一样德行，皱起眉刚想开口，但丁却不管不顾说了起来。

“来来来，别不好意思，我讲给你听。从前....”

是希腊神话故事，蠢货。维吉尔在心中翻了个白眼，动动嘴没吭声，一边悄悄寻找“天空中最亮的星”，一边听对方侃侃而谈。

“....好色的宙斯变成天鹅睡了斯巴达王后，你瞧这名字起的，跟老爸一样，哈哈哈，”但丁趴在他的肩头大笑起来，“而且我好奇，王后是怎么做到被一只大鹅睡到怀孕的.....”

第一次见在观众未有反应前，自己先被逗乐的“吟游诗人”，另外，这是神话不是史实，一切皆有可能。

“....两对双胞胎，一对是和宙斯生的叫，呃，”卡顿，“什么斯。”

是玻里得凯斯，麻烦在讲故事前先把名字记住。

“和海伦，女的我记得，特洛伊大美女，一人毁一城。”

能记住这个我一点都不意外。

“和斯巴达生的叫.....”

你痛苦动脑但思考失败的样子真好笑，如果顺利说出，我就.....

“卡斯特耳！可惜，女的我忘了，不过这不是重点。”

这怎么不是重点，一个完整故事，主人公四个你忘记两个，体验差评。

虽然开头欠佳，但接下来剧情发展对方讲得很顺畅。

“总归，这两对兄弟虽然同母异父，却异常相像，宛如双胞胎。有一天，哥哥和弟弟与人发生争斗，弟弟为哥哥挡了一刀，不幸重伤去世。悲痛万分的哥哥抱着弟弟尸体哭着向众神求救。宙斯，也就是哥哥生父，听到呼唤出现。对哥哥说，你是我儿子，不老不死，而他，你弟弟，是人类，总有一死。我可以答应你的条件，但你们二人从此要平分生命，一半时间呆在阳间，另一半时间呆在阴间。”

说到这，但丁扭头别有深意的用膝盖碰了碰维吉尔，“你猜哥哥会怎么选？”

“哼，平分永恒生命，想都别想！”他故意说错。

“看你这小气样儿，”拉下嘴角不满的摇头，“哥哥当然是同意了，那么乖巧可爱的弟弟怎么忍心失去？”

“如果是尼禄，我会考虑一下。”

“啊！”对方夸张的捂住胸口，趔开身体做倒地状，“杀人诛心维吉尔！都是弟弟，差别对待！”

“别废话，”他伸手拉回但丁，“快把结局讲完，”虽然我知道，但还是想听你扯完。

“结局跟你想的可不一样，最终兄弟二人，真挚，”重音，“感人，”重音，“催人泪下。”

维吉尔给对方一个你再敢重音一下试试的眼神。

“的故事，感动奥林匹斯圣山上的诸神，他们被召回天庭成为水手的保护者。”

“你大半夜骑摩托把我拉到湖边就是为了给我讲故事？”讲得还漏洞百出不尽人意。

“怎么可能，你讲点道理，是谁刚一下车连招呼都不打直接往湖边跑，吓得我还以为你要投河....”

他想踹但丁一脚，结果被对方灵巧躲开。

“没想你是来看星星，我好心好意给你科普知识，你倒好.....”

“但丁，说重点。”

“耐心点，维吉尔，我有好东西给你看。”

PS：“今晚月色真美”是夏目漱石版“我爱你”，如果有人对你这么说，两种回答，拒绝“是啊，但在遥不可及的远方”，同意“你亦如此”

PPS：双子星座，弟弟—β星，它比哥哥—α星还亮一些（看看这巧合），是天文学史上第一对被确认的双星；双子座流星雨，与象限仪座流星雨、英仙座流星雨并称北半球三大流星雨，在每年12月4日至17日光临地球，极大时每小时天顶流量可达到120颗左右（也就是说看到火流星的概率非常大，可以许愿哦各位）；在天空中找到猎户的主星，延长线方向便能看到双子，冬季北半球最亮的星星之一（我试过，是我太蠢了，我找不到，我怪天空不作美，如果哪位所在地方可以看见星河，一定能看见双子，双子就在星河上）


	76. 梦的解析

伤感不是我风格，搞笑才是

但丁滑动鼠标，想起文森特对自己的评价。

“你真是一个猥琐又变态的跟踪狂，”戴有机车手套的指头卡住一块长方形黑色数据卡（大概两枚25美分长1枚10美分宽，够薄），“记住，这玩意儿需要充电。”

“充电？”太他妈的不智能了，“我以为你能弄来更专业的，”他有点嫌弃的伸手去拿（早知如此我还不如在暗网上买，也不用被你逼的吐出实情，妈的）。

文森特手掌一翻将追踪器握好举起，距离正好在但丁可触范围之外，“你懂什么？这是军事级，是艾蕾娜叔叔专门用来躲，”别扭的推了下墨镜，“你懂的。况且又不是让你每天充电，只要时不时光合作用晒晒太阳就行。”

见自己又要往前，对方抬得更高，“我从没给过你这东西，我也不知道你想用在哪儿。”

“行行行，我懂我懂，”靠，跟特工接头一样神神秘秘，你又不是什么大人物，真以为FBI成天闲着没事监视你吗，“钱怎么给？”

“把我在维修店的费用结一下。”

“这你就不怕被查？”但丁还以为对方会要现金，妈的。

亏他傻兮兮带了一沓钱，全是不连号的百元大钞（昨天取钱还被柜台小姐姐反复询问，搞得但丁以为对方担心是假，看上自己是真），卷好用橡皮筋绑紧（嗯？怎么越形容越觉得奇怪呢），结果没用上，郁闷。

不过更郁闷的是文森特带笑的回复，“你不是我男朋友吗？替我结账理所当然！”

你他妈的这个梗准备玩多久？！

所以他都已经是猥琐变态跟踪狂了，就算再猥琐变态点又何妨？解决完心理障碍的但丁继续厚颜无耻以“我这是为了克雷多的爱情”之名视奸崔西和维吉尔的聊天记录。

小程序在妮可修复下死灰又燃，不得不称赞小姑娘技术可以，以前必须通过账号间接盗取，现在是进入后台直接翻阅，简单快捷（我喜欢）。

他花了一晚上来研究两人涉及哲学、文学、心理学，横跨多个学科和领域高深莫测宛如加密般的聊天记录。有种每个单词我都懂，但是连在一起就是你在讲什么能不能说人话的错觉（真他妈的神仙过招，只见伤口不见抬手）。

但丁从一开始，“哎，早知道老哥是这种类型，当初就该早点行动，得知真相后悔不已，妈的，我为什么要尝试做个’好人’，死皮赖脸无所欲为才是王道。”

到中间，“维吉尔这是什么情况？一会儿性冷淡一会儿遗传性吸引，反复横跳，左右摇摆，以及崔西你这家伙知道如此多的内幕信息就不能透露一下，还有你这心理辅导工作做得太差，我哥一个正常人都快被你忽悠残了，一定要撮合你跟克雷多，以后请去祸害土豪，放过维吉尔吧。”

最后等他关上电脑时，心中只剩一句，“WTF！”

在谷歌帮助下心情复杂的看完所有内容，又抱着枕头陷入沉思直到心情复杂的睡着。这种混沌状态的后遗症特别明显，导致但丁晚上做了一个诡异又带点暗示的超现实梦。

他在高速公路上开车，红色敞篷跑车，浅米色印有花纹的鳄鱼皮包浆方向盘，手中柔软光滑的触感仿佛这不是一个梦，而是真实发生的生活片段（拜托，但丁又不是疯子，如果你手中摸着十几万的方向盘，你也知道你在做梦）。

他一手轻松搭上车门，一手微微晃动方向盘，引导急速前行的跑车在山路上平稳转弯。黄色粘土构成的背景下，天空愈发清澈透蓝，没有一丝云朵，像块干净美丽的蓝宝石反射出温和阳光，暖风拂面，头发被带向脸颊两侧。

“Stopped into a church停步走进教堂

I passed along the way穿过走道

Well, I got down on my knees我跪了下来

And I pretend to pray并假装祈祷

You know the preacher likes the cold你知道神父喜欢寒冷

He knows I'm gonna stay他知道我会留下来

California dreaming加州梦”

音响飘出加州之梦，但丁觉得搞笑，怎么放这首歌，他甚至能分出意识去质疑大脑选择。

大脑耸耸肩，虽然这家伙是一团粉色肉球，但依然能做出耸肩效果，这更肯定但丁在做一个非理智的梦以及想象力过于丰富。

总之，大脑告诉他，因为适合！

梦中自己似乎很认同粉球品味，伸手准备将音乐调大。

“你要切歌吗？”维吉尔扭头。

“不，只是把声音再放大点。”

我就知道这音乐这场景怎么会没有你！

“哦，”他哥又把头扭回去，斜靠在车门上，单手托腮，看向远处，鼓动的风吹起额前碎发。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“你问，但是我不一定回答。”

这对话，似曾相识，但我不会再上当了！

“那你让我好好想想，组织一下语言再说。”

“可以。”

“我想好了，我的问题是，维吉尔，呃，你怎么看我们现在的关系？”

“你的问题我刚刚已经回答了，这是第二个问题。”

“什么！？”

“你问我能不能让你仔细思考一下，我说可以。”

我他妈的，虽然这很维吉尔，但我不想要这样的维吉尔！正常情况下不应该是热情告白，然后停车，在后排顺势来一发吗？

于是烦躁郁闷的但丁又揪出大脑，戳着对方富有弹性的外表低声吼道，“你他妈的能不能安排点符合情节的对话和剧情？我大晚上不睡觉（变相不睡觉，做梦很累的）不是为了和维吉尔探讨哲学！”

对方又耸耸肩（这次他看清了，小脑攒动顶叶带起前端轻微摇晃），“我只是忠实反应你内心的期待，难道你不觉得一本正经胡说八道的维吉尔很可爱？”

“呃。”

见自己迟疑，粉家伙再接再厉，“难道你不觉得表面上如神父般禁欲冷漠但私下却饥渴难耐如偷Q寡妇的维吉尔有种诱人反差？”

无法反驳。

“难想想明年SAT后，你们会分开，维吉尔去纽约，离你千里之外。繁华大都市，他会遇到更多比你有趣，比你适合，比你优秀的人。难道你觉得通过单纯sex爱就可以困住他？维吉尔只是迷茫，而你利用了这点。遗传sex吸引，你相信吗？”

灵魂拷问，听听这些遣词造句，我果然白天谷歌看多了，而且，他妈的，你知道太多，可以闭嘴了（尽管你没有嘴）！

“所以，回去吧，看故事怎么发展。”

但丁再次坐回车里，看维吉尔嘴角缓缓浮现的笑容，犹豫着要不要再问时，迎面倾斜悬壁后突然冒出一辆吉普，朝他们直面撞来。

梦境切换，这是一张书桌，黑色名牌立在桌面，旁边是几份装订整齐的文件和树起的签字钢笔。书桌后高背旋椅转过来，露出布拉德似笑非笑的脸，对方翘着腿双手支在下巴上，“如果没有疑问，就请签字吧。”

“好的，”抽泣声从旁边传来。

他这才注意到右手那侧还坐着一位身穿黑色小礼服，头戴黑色面纱的人，之所以称为人而不是女人，原因在于对方声音有点奇怪。套有黑色蕾丝手套的胳膊慢慢抬起揭开面纱，文森特用黑色手帕擦拭眼角（靠，我脑子不正常吧），伤心的点头拿起钢笔准备在文件空白处写字。

WTF！

“喂，我们不是要签离婚协议书吧！”他一把抓住对方的手，紧张问道。

别这样，这不是我的潜意识，绝对不是！

“当然不是，我是来认领我丈夫的尸体。”

哦，吓死我了，等等，你说啥？！尸体？丈夫？谁？喂喂喂！大脑，滚出来解释一下！

没反应。

对面的布拉德又说话了，“但丁，你的情况比较复杂，我又核对一遍身份信息，根据德州法律，”从桌下掏出一本又厚又大的硬皮书，扶了下眼镜，呼啦啦啦的翻起来。

靠，布拉德，你如果演戏道具可不可以走点心，里面全是白纸一个字都没有！

“你不符合签字人身份。”

“哈？”

那请问我为什么会出现在这里？艹，该不会是维吉尔的尸体吧！大脑你他妈的滚出来！游戏不是这么玩的！

可吐槽的地方太多，但他却偏挑一个更离奇的角度发问，“我为什么不符合？”

“信息上显示维吉尔的合法妻子是崔西，尚健在，所以你凭什么取走他的尸体？”

明明知道不可能，但这剧情走向依然有种胸口碎大石的郁闷感，还没等他消化完这种负面情绪，周围环境再次改变。

但丁站在一副棕色木棺旁，低头望着里面安然入眠的维吉尔，表情自然平和，眼角甚至略微上扬，脸上是健康的粉色，头发柔顺束在脑后，蓝色鸢尾环绕在四周。

一切都是那么美好，除了一个歇斯底里的崔西。对方使劲扯住他的衣领，把自己拽得直往下坠，耳边还是那句，“你凭什么取走他的尸体？”

蕾蒂冲过来拉住拼命挣扎的崔西，大声喊道，“你凭什么取走他的尸体？”接着是一堆认识不认识，熟悉不熟悉的纷纷涌上，竭力分开二人。

但丁避开人群，靠在殡仪馆门口喘气。艾萨克走过来递上一根烟，他没接，对方深叹一声，叼起香烟，一边打火一边含糊不清的问，“说真的，你凭什么取走他的尸体？”

这他妈的关你屁事！但丁用力推开艾萨克迈步走出这个让人压抑的地方，却正好撞上进来的尼禄。

“你不说点什么吗？”他气急败坏的说。

尼禄面无表情摇摇头，“我知道你凭什么取走他的尸体。”

真他妈的好，我都不知道臭小子你知道？

“凭什么？”

嘴巴一张一合，说得很慢，“因为你.....”

“Been a hell of a ride虽然行在通往地狱的道路上

But I'm thinking it's time to go可我觉得此刻是嗨翻天的绝佳时机

Bang! Bang! Bang!及时行乐吧！！！

Pretend you know this song就当这是大家熟知的曲子

Everybody come hang来，一起胡乱转悠起来

Let’s go out with a bang!让我们暴毙前嗨个痛痛快快

Bang! Bang! Bang!及时行乐吧！！！”

被闹钟震醒，妈的！来的真是时候！

当然，成功偷窥也有好处，比如说为但丁修改剧本提供新思路。出于“安全考虑”，他给最后一幕涉及的每个人发不同版本的结尾。

蕾蒂最初表现得不情不愿，可没过多久就突然开窍，主动询问具体细节，并愉快接受这一挑战。克雷多经但丁接连几天反复灌输“泡妞法则”后（师承卡尔斯），也顺利想通，决定在追求爱情道路上任何手段都值得尝试，同意他的提议。

托尼奥和布拉德就好办许多。前者二话不说，爽快答应，后者是但丁刚一开口便立刻意会，展现出一种热情洋溢积极参的态度，差点吓到自己（他同情维吉尔，这个“好友”在投靠“敌人”上比谁都快），

关于那个梦，去他妈的吧！这就是大脑给他开的一个恶意玩笑，故意捉弄他。可但丁又不是维吉尔，非要弄明白这些潜意识，他不信弗洛伊德，他相信阿德勒（别问为什么知道这个名字，问，就是找不痛快）。

本来一切都顺利进行，完美收官。但在最后一句台词说出后，他看着怀里眉毛轻蹙，神色慌乱又强作淡定的维吉尔时，梦中画面自动替换，但丁做了一个计划之外的动作。

在台下瞬间响起的疯狂尖叫中，他想，遗传性吸引，我相信。


	77. 世界尽头的咖啡店

对应正文3.11，尼崽，你那俩哥在你挨冻时，可是干了不少（事）

“人一生中，总会有几段迷茫期，如果你曾经历，还记得是怎样度过的吗？”来时无意瞄到的广告词此时忽然以崔西的声音出现在耳旁。  
玻璃窗上用红绿丝带装饰的一排字母鲜艳显眼，他也因此注意到街角那家冷清的咖啡店。  
老实说，维吉尔记不得自己上次像现在这样迷茫是什么时候（所以也不存在解决问题的记忆），但他却清清楚楚记得上次**是什么时候。  
隐藏的性欲被慢慢激发，停不下来又难以忘怀的强烈快感刺激身上所有感官，把思绪带向远方，“你唯一真正拥有的是身体，但从来没有人告诉你该如何正确使用。”  
在“恶魔之果的诱惑”下，逐步失去对自身的把控，交出精神和肉体的控制权。“生活的一切都和性有关，除了性本身，性关乎权力，凌驾于他人的能力，”崔西又说道。理智上，维吉尔知道这种关系有害，但他总是不停说服自己，只因不愿脱离那个兴奋上瘾的状态。  
当你觉得可以控制游戏尽情享受时，却早已沉浸其中成为欲望的奴隶。  
我好像输了。

认识到这点的维吉尔越走越狼狈，思路也如一团乱麻越缠越紧。四散的目光瞟向路边狭窄小巷，结果被人用力拽走。惊吓中踉踉跄跄跟了几步，看了看渐行渐远的街区，他对袭击者低声吼道，“你发什么疯？”  
但丁不回答，只是握紧手腕头也不回，继续往前走去。他们穿过一堆杂物，尽头是堵砖瓦墙，死胡同。  
维吉尔停下，准备将小臂从对方手中夺回，可还没行动就被但丁猛地按到墙上。除了头顶月光，四周没有任何其他照明，静悄悄的深巷，只能听见二人呼吸。  
对方探头凑上来，他侧过脸不悦的皱了皱鼻子。这破地方有股该死的泥土味，最好不要来自身后墙面，夹克沾灰不好清理。  
但丁显然不知道自己哥哥在纠结什么，轻声叹气，“又要我跪下求你吗？”  
他被这句话惊得立刻扭头，速度快到差点闪了脖子。月光留下的阴影里，热辣的欲望燃烧了一切，透过肌肤，穿过骨骼，直触心脏。  
“你为什么不对自己诚实一点。”  
呼吸一紧，用力咬下嘴唇，不服输的回望对方。想开口反驳，我是性冷淡，可嗓子却哑了火，不争气的发不出一点声音。  
但丁似乎并不介意自己的沉默，对方突然单膝跪下，一把楼住维吉尔的腰，将脸颊贴于腹部，撒娇的说，“求你啦，哥哥。”  
厚重的鼻音，滚烫的呼吸，尽管隔着层层布料，可依然有东西在底部汇聚，嘶喊，渴望，迫切需要被注意，被抚摸。  
维吉尔晃动身体，但丁却抱的更紧，对方鼻尖正抵着肚脐。不敢轻易开口，怕已经变调的声音暴露自己，即便是情事，他也不想成为首先失去控制的那一方。最终，维吉尔选择用鼻腔重重哼了声，然后摆出一副无所谓的态度。  
但丁仿佛没有听到一样，依然保持这个姿势。  
他等的有点不耐烦，思考着要不要抬手催催时，但丁却先动了起来。对方直接掀起自己的皮夹克，露出下面的牛仔裤，手指灵活解开皮带。维吉尔低头看着但丁忙活，他好奇对方准备怎么做，裤子怎么办，如果完全脱掉还需要脱鞋，可是不脱鞋裤子就只能落到地上，这地面也不知道干不干净.....  
这边还在琢磨流程，那边裤子已被人扯下，深冬的冷风摸上暖暖的肌肤，激起一阵冷颤。但丁忽然伸手弹了一下维吉尔依旧疲软的阴茎，笑着吹了口热气，“一会儿就让你兴奋起来。”  
他顿时有点懊恼，我的身体什么时候轮到你做主了？只是还没来得及想明白，就被对方扳着胯强行转了180度，直接面对墙壁。  
“你干嘛？”维吉尔有些慌张，他不喜欢这个姿势，倒不是说不舒服，只是这个体位总给自己一种受制于人的错觉。  
“每次都要问这么明显的问题吗，”身后传来簌簌的衣物摩擦声。  
维吉尔转头想骂人，但抚在墙上的双手却被但丁一把擒住扭到背后，他想挣扎，可是差点被脚踝堆着的裤子绊倒，就在这失神的片刻，手腕已经被但丁绑好。  
简直要被对方给气死了，总算明白为何但丁今天执着的要带着那条亮红色辣眼睛的丝质长巾了，该死的混账！  
“你计划这事多久了？”维吉尔咬着后槽牙恶狠狠的质问，这个混蛋是不是连系法都提前操练过，不然怎么会捆得这么紧，根本拧不开。  
但丁不回答，反而扯下最后的遮羞布，大力揉捏自己的屁股。  
“你，计划这么周到，是不是还有避孕套，”气息有些不稳，双手被绑，双脚被锁，为了维持身体平衡，他只能咬咬牙，倾斜身体，用肩膀抵靠在墙上。  
“nope，”对方大言不惭的说道，“也没有润滑剂，哥哥，你只能凑合用下我的吐沫了，”说着又跪了下来。  
维吉尔在心中大骂废物，“情趣玩具”带的及时，关键东西却不知准备，不是废物是什么！  
身后的废物还在喋喋不休出主意，“或者，你多出点水也行。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“好的好的，少说话多干活，”但丁一口咬上，在丰满臀尖留下一个完美的牙印。

对方左手握住维吉尔的阴茎，温暖手掌包裹整个柱体，四指轻轻拨动，指尖的薄茧摩擦着凸起的青筋，从上到下，时不时捏捏根部已经肿胀到快要爆炸的球体。  
“啊～”他皱着眉，仰头呻吟，不够，这还不够，还想要更多，于是主动抬起臀，把已经有些湿润的肉棍往对方手中送。  
“呵，”但丁在自己耳旁轻笑道，“别着急嘛，哥哥，让我再多玩一会儿。”  
维吉尔又羞又怒，控制臀部的肌肉，用力收缩塞满对方性器的孔道，满意听对方吃痛呲了一声，哼，谁玩谁还不一定！  
可心中还未编排完，就被但丁忽然贴身压上，眼看脸颊要和参差墙面来场亲密接触时，对方右手恰好出现，垫在嘴唇下面。可不安分的手并非带着善意而来没，中指弯曲强行撬开牙齿塞了进来，开始按压舌头。他含着口水，费力的吞咽，口腔深处传来一点粘稠的味道。  
维吉尔愣了一下，这只手该不会是刚刚玩弄过自己下面，然后又扶着肉刃进入小穴的同一只吧？这咸味难道是残留的精液？他惊讶的张开嘴，用舌尖拼命推动手指，发出一阵咽唔声。谁知但丁又借机塞进来一个，开始两根手指挑逗软舌，口中分泌的液体来不及吞下，顺着下巴流向脖颈。  
“哥哥，你别上面舔的厉害，下面也动动啊，”这作死的家伙晃了晃腰，轮廓分明的阴茎卡在紧致的通道内，带动臀部左右摇摆，粗大的龟头还若有似无的蹭上敏感点。  
维吉尔这才想起自己还有牙。  
“靠，”骨节分明的手指终于退了出去，带出几条银丝，“维吉尔，你咬我！”下巴被人用力钳住，他整个人都被拉离墙面，下身同时挨了重重一击，双腿瘫软，被缚的双手只能通过勉强抓住对方的衣服来保持平衡。他奋力扭头刚要说话，又被但丁从后面咬上脖子。  
“啊！”  
但丁松开牙齿，一点点舔舐刚刚袭击的部位，舌尖的每一次转动都带起一波酥麻，沿着脊柱节节下传。维吉尔还来不及感受这般快感，另一只手突然从勃起上撤走，穿过衣物，摸上侧腰，掐了一下，继续上游，最终停在胸口，两指夹住珠粒，慢慢抚摸乳晕。下面也随之动起来，进行缓慢有力的抽插。  
全身都在颤抖，无数只触手吸附在身上，到处抚摸。他已分不清哪里更刺激，思绪也无法集中，精神仿佛游离在肉体之外。但丁结实的胸肌摩擦着后背，环抱的手臂粗壮有力，每一次抽送都带动着内部细肉一起翻滚，缓缓退出，再重重顶入。  
维吉尔有些怨恨这具身体，竟然像个不知羞耻的低等生物，舍不得对方无情的侵犯，拼命吮吸坚挺的肉刃，任由粗大的龟头在内部开疆扩土，撑开，收缩，撑开，收缩，一次比一次深入。随对方动作而发出急促的呻吟回响在安静的街道，真羞耻，他痛苦的闭上眼睛，为自己的全面失守而自责。  
但丁的蛮力还是让维吉尔趴到墙上，缩短的距离迫使龟头不停触碰冰冷的墙面，每一次深入，都让燥热的铃口直接撞上墙体。一波又一波甜蜜的阵痛，使维吉尔小腿无力，后庭不由自主收紧。结果却便宜了但丁，对方时不时松下手臂，没有支撑的身体只能顺势下落，对方趁机推进，自己就像风浪中的小船，任由海潮带动。  
前后夹击，维吉尔渐渐有了射精的冲动。但丁似乎也发现了，伸手抓住他的要害，拇指堵在小孔上，调整角度，对准体内的核心点用力快速撞击。  
“啊！”自己的声音略带哭腔。  
肉棒更大更硬，配合耳后低沉的呻吟，二人一起进行最后冲刺......  
“Creepin up on you is the wrong thing to do 情不自禁爱上你是一件错误  
I found your address got your phone number too 我发现了你的地址也知道了你的电话号码  
Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes 我寻访了你买衣服的所有商店  
Been to secret places you think nobody knows 甚至那些你认为没人知道的秘密之地  
If I have to live without you 如果我不得不没有你活下去  
Nobody could没有人可以  
I need to be around you 我需要一直陪在你身边  
Watching you 看着你  
No one else can love you like I do 没有人能像我那么爱你”

惊吓中收紧后穴。  
“艹”，在但丁愤怒的咒骂声中一股暖流冲向花心，对方终于把手移开，维吉尔也得到解放，将白浊洒向墙面。  
铃声还在孜孜不倦响着，但丁靠在维吉尔背上喘气，他用头支起身体，防止自己挨到刚刚射出的精液，体内插着虽然释放但还未完全软下的性器。  
“他妈的，谁他妈的这个时候打电话，”这混蛋保持嵌入姿势，腾出手朝墙上抿了抿，摸索衣服找电话，“妈的，我就知道，除了小混蛋没人这么扫兴！”  
维吉尔差点笑出声，他抬起臀部准备和但丁分开，谁知对方先一步扣住胯骨，“别着急，我先接个电话。”  
气结，骂人的话在但丁滑开手机，那头传来尼禄高声怒吼中，被自己生生吞回肚里。  
“你他妈的死哪儿去了，让老子一个人站在这里挨冻，维吉尔也不接电话，我艹！”  
听到自己的名字，他试图挣扎，可刚刚射完浑身酥软，能起到的效果实在不大，反而来回摩擦，又让体内魔物有了抬头趋势。电话里尼禄还在义愤填膺的咒骂，  
但丁虽然漫不经心随声附和，可还是找了个机会小声威胁，“哥，别乱动，里面还有东西。”  
维吉尔这才察觉有液体正沿着股缝往下流，坏了，万一弄到衣服上怎么办？他稍微用力夹了一下，却听到后面传来一声愉悦的叹息，顿时羞愤难当，恨不得一头撞死算了。  
这事不算完！  
好不容易挨到电话打完（尼禄这小孩废话太多），维吉尔冷着脸命令，“把我松开。”  
但丁大概知道自己做过分了，讨好说道，“等我帮你擦干净。”  
我再信你都有鬼了，“别让我再重复，赶紧松开！”  
对方见自己语气不善，也没过多解释，动手拆起来，“咦，怎么解不开！”  
身体又是一僵，随后听到但丁扑哧一笑，“别紧张，我开玩笑呢。”  
你等着，等我衣服穿好。  
他一丝不苟整理完自己，又抬起手臂嫌弃的嗅嗅。  
但丁见了赶紧狗腿的提议，“我们可以去咖啡店，散散味道。”

PS：题目取自小说《世界尽头的咖啡馆》，里面提了3个问题，1你为什么来这里？2你害怕死亡吗？3你满足吗？探讨PFE（Purpose For Existing）存在的意义


	78. 未完待续

但丁从没想过他的人生会以12月6号高中最后一个圣诞舞会为分界线，划为截然不同两个阶段。再给他一次机会，故事的结局会有所改变吗？

“大概不会，”他伸手松了松领结，一不小心系得太紧，舞厅暖气又开得太足，导致有点憋屈，“如果你指之前那段，维吉尔就算知道也不会反对，”毕竟是你告诉我要利用对方兴趣，“那段改自双子星传说。”

“好吧好吧，咯，”卡尔斯打了个响嗝，继续大着舌头说些没头没脑的废话，“不过我还是要说，兄弟，我太佩服你了，360°全方位无死角从里到外从头到脚.....”

“停停停，”他嫌弃的打断对方。我知道我很棒，不用你再演技浮夸的形容，尤其是用喷着酒气离我太近的嘴。

但丁拿起两个空杯走向旁边饮料机，“话说你到底喝了多少？女朋友呢，怎么也不管管？”卡尔斯踉踉跄跄跟过来，露出一个意犹未尽的微笑，“说起酒，给你点好的，”从西裤口袋里摸出一个扁平金属酒壶，拧开盖子，不征同意就往杯里倒。

“嘿，等等，这是什么玩意儿？”慌忙中只挽救了其中一个，他高举胳膊，用手肘撑开对方东倒西歪的身体。

“别紧张别紧张，只是一点助兴的小东西。”

但丁端着杯子寻找维吉尔，即使在光线混杂、人头攒动的大厅，他哥依旧好找。个子高高西装革履，却眉头紧皱缩在角落，和周围热闹欢快的气氛格格不入，如同躲进一间无声无形的玻璃房内，将自身与外界彻底隔绝。

他就奇怪了，既然维吉尔不愿参与这种活动，为什么还要勉强自己，故意装出一副合群正常的模样？总不至于为了崔西吧？哦，崔西是维吉尔的plus one，意料之外，又在情理之中（可怜的克雷多，还是输了）。

对了，他为什么要苦巴巴的来找对方，他哥又在躲着他无视他吗？答案是，也不是。

是，指客观上，自从上星期话剧演出结束后，他和维吉尔几乎没怎么交流。

WHY？

考试周，但丁忙着学习，理由就是这么简单粗暴（哈哈哈，去笑吧，他虽然看似浑浑噩噩不着调，但每门成绩至少B-以上才能顺利过关，否则就要听妈妈念叨整个假期，这种痛苦这辈子不想体会第二次）。

况且没了游戏做媒介，但丁在如何正确有效跟对方交流上存在障碍。每次拿出手机，想说点什么，又觉得突兀和词穷。之前聊天大部分属于不求回复的单方面骚扰（他在最大程度给维吉尔添堵上可以被成为翘楚），但交流的核心在于双方互动。所以但丁必须找到合适的切入点，引诱对方回答自己（试了几次，效果不好，因为维吉尔也忙着学习，跟浑浑噩噩不着调的他不一样，一个有追求的维吉尔目标是每门A+）。

主观上，对方也确实有理由躲着他无视他，原因显而易见。可换个角度考虑，大家讨论最多的是结局（而不是该死的过程）。事实证明，但丁的改编堪称天才，节目体验拉满，自己突如其来那一吻引起的轰动远没有死而复生平分生命带来的震撼大。所以尽管维吉尔依然别扭，崔西依然生气，蕾蒂依然纠结，但看在观众评价极好的份上都没有揪着但丁不放，这是好消息（说明我还有机会解释）。

现在，就是一个完美解释自己的时机。

维吉尔绝对知道但丁要来，原本单手插兜靠墙而立的身体在注意到越来越近的影子时，立刻弹起，抬腿迈步，一气呵成，动作快到不自然。

哈，你想都不要想！

“维吉尔！”他高声喊道，同时迅速向前挡住对方去路，“你站住。”

他哥不情不愿停下来，用眼角余光瞟了下自己和手中举着的饮料杯，又飞速望向别处，“你让开，我要出去透透气。”

“妈妈没教你说话要看着人吗？”靠，一出口就后悔了，他找维吉尔是为了谈心不是为了找茬，自己说话方式确实有待提高。

“好，那我看着你再说一遍。让开，我要出去透气。”

倒映舞池闪光的蓝眼睛一眨不眨直视但丁，果然生气了。

OK，气氛有些微妙。本来，男人间直白的谈感情就是一件诡异且尴尬的事，尤其面对这种情况。

在他犹豫着如何弥补刚刚鲁莽导致的狼狈时，维吉尔又重复一遍叙述内容，“如果你没什么事，就让开。”

但这句语气相较之前柔和太多，仿佛在鼓励自己随便讲点什么一样。

“呃，”问题是但丁紧张得大脑空白，所有预演的对话和排练的告白通通卡在嗓子憋在胸口，又堵又塞，像见底的番茄酱，明知里面还有最后一滴，可瓶口朝下使劲拍打就是倒不出来。

妈的，我真该提高一下表达技巧。

“我....”

“嘿，哥们儿，”一个胳膊突然搂上自己，“我，我想跟你.....”

“萨根！”妈的，这人也是浑身酒气（不请自来），舞会才开始多久就喝成这样（他们从哪儿弄的那么多酒）？

“我跟你说，咯~”

“我不想听，另外别冲着我的脸打嗝。”比卡尔斯还过分，但丁想推开对方，无奈比自己高半头的萨根如头死去的狗熊，四肢僵硬挂在但丁身上，而他双手托杯，仅用肩膀显然甩不掉一个执着趴在背上的醉汉。

“不，你听我说，要完成任务，呃，不太舒服，想吐....”

“我靠，萨根，不管你接下来想干什么，都给老子憋回去，否则我发誓我他妈的.....”威胁的话才说一半，就听对方垂在肩头的脑袋一阵干呕，“艹！”

慌乱中他把无处安放的杯子塞给眼前呆立的维吉尔，腾出手扶住“大型喷壶”（或者说即将成为“大型喷壶”的萨根），一边往厕所方向拖行，一边扭头嘱咐道，“你别走，等我处理完这家伙回来，有话跟你说。”

然后事情发展就急转直下。

铃声响起时，但丁还在卫生间的格子里，跟萨根一起（他也不想，只是醉汉耍酒疯，不是轻而易举就能摆脱）。对方抱着马桶倒在一旁。他踢了踢脚边瘫软的小腿，获得几声无意识呻吟。

“喂，”打开电话，心情郁闷的应付。好不容易想认真做件事，麻烦就扎堆似的一件接着一件，就像商量好了排队出现，“这是但丁，他很忙，有事稍后再....”

“但丁，是我，布拉德。”

“哈？”布拉德有他电话？习惯性看了下屏幕，“你怎么拿着维吉尔的电话！”

“哦，这正是我想跟你说的，你最好过来一下，维吉尔有点小状况，”说话声忽然变小，另一个略显急促的声音切进来，“但丁，我们在东区停车场，中心花坛左侧，快点过来。”

“克雷多？”

“对，但丁，不要废话，快点过来！”对方匆忙挂断。

他莫名其妙盯着手机，想了片刻，艹，难道是饮料！

但丁拽住卡尔斯的领子，不管对方挣扎和周围人异样眼光，把迷迷糊糊的始作俑者从舞池中央一路拖到大厅出口。

“嘿，淡定点，在你把我的肺扯出来之前，能告诉我为什....”

用力甩到墙上，“你他妈的在酒里放了什么？”

“哦，”卡尔斯愣了一下，然后好奇的打量但丁，“你怎么还是一点反应都没有？哦！”恍然大悟的张开嘴，又猥琐的笑了笑，“你给谁喝了？”

“我现在没心情跟你开玩笑，再问一遍，酒里放的什么？”

对方掰开自己紧扣的手，歪嘴挤眼揉了揉脖颈，“好吧好吧，不过你淡定一点，因为我也不知道里面是什么？”

“你怎么会不知道？这玩意儿不是你带进来的？”

“都说了，淡定点，是，东西是我带的，可里面具体放了什么我不知道，因为不止一个人加料.....”

“什么？！”

“呃，事情是这样的，这是米歇尔的主意，我负责带酒，然后，米歇尔，我，萨根一人带了点其他的东西加进来，你放心，都是医用大麻，没有任何副作用。所以我并不知道那俩放的什么，但我要说，这种混合感真不错，你没喝可惜了.....”

他愤怒撞开卡尔斯想搭过来的小臂，急速朝门外走去。这帮该死的家伙，真是磕药磕疯了！

维吉尔坐在台阶上，双手抱腿，头发凌乱，脑袋深埋在膝盖中间，一动不动。

旁边水泥地上躺着一个昏迷的文森特，脸上有伤，额角出血，周围地上零星散布大小不一的深色红块。哦，当然还有一块带血的破石头丢在附近。

WTF！

但丁第一次体会什么叫做茫然不知所措，他看着布拉德，那家伙神色坦然伸出手耸耸肩，镜片折射灯光闪过一片明亮。

他是在笑吗？！

“别看着我，我赶来时已经变成这样了.....”

“OMGOMG，”身后突然冒出卡尔斯震惊的喊叫，分贝高到在寂静停车场引起轻轻回响，“这他妈的怎么回事？文森特死了吗？”

“呃，我不会这么形容，”布拉德蹲下身翻起文森特眼皮，露出里面暗淡无光的球体，“只是普通昏迷，或许会有脑震荡。另外，小声点。”

“这他妈的是玩笑吗，怎么回事？”卡尔斯混沌的大脑一时消化不了什么叫做低调。对方反应激烈，手指颤抖的点了点文森特，质问身边脸色煞白的克雷多，“这他妈的是怎么回事？”

克雷多咬紧牙齿，下颚鼓起，嘴唇更是抿成一条直线，既不应答也不吭声，只是两眼发直聚焦呼吸微弱的伤员。

卡尔斯还在那儿叽叽喳喳逼问对方，但丁环顾四周，已缓过神来。他径直走到维吉尔跟前，单膝跪下，扶上对方肩膀，掌下肌肉先是紧张收紧，随后又慢慢放松。

“嘿，是我，”他轻声说道。

维吉尔抬起头，瞳孔放大目光涣散，嘴角破皮，颧骨上还有擦伤，“但，但丁？！”不确定的小声嘟囔，把头沉下。

空气中飘荡着淡淡酒味，他猛地仰头再次看向布拉德，对方依旧冷静。

“你闻到了？我不知道维吉尔喝了什么，但显然，这回没有上次....”

“艹！”

布拉德抬眉注视又一次失控嚎叫的卡尔斯，在对方惶恐不安的躲避下，将视线移回但丁身上，“介于文森特这种情况，我们报了警.....”

“艹艹艹，你们怎么....”

“闭嘴，卡尔斯，”但丁瞪了一眼抱头跳脚的棕发男孩，转头命令布拉德，“用最简短的话解释。”

“就是在我们报警后，才意识到以维吉尔现在状态，很可能不适合被接到警局喝茶.....”

“OMGOMG，是维吉尔喝了那玩意儿砸晕文森特！？艹！他妈的！艹！”

“我最后再说一遍，闭嘴！卡尔斯！”

“去你妈的但丁！你为什么要给你哥喝！你知不知道警来了会有什么后果？”

“第一，”他站起来快步走到对方面前，看卡尔斯惊恐的缩下脖子，“我没有给他喝，第二，是你他妈的擅自要倒给我，第三，我他妈的一点都不关心你会发生什么。”

“我，我，”对方情急之下一把抓住从刚才起就如石像般默不作声的克雷多，“你他妈的见他们打架，怎么不拦一下！”

“去你妈的卡尔斯，都是你和你的酒！”克雷多似乎是瞬间找回灵魂又活过来一样，情绪激动高声骂道。

“呵，你有什么资格骂我！上次给你时，也没见你拒绝，谁都可以装圣人君子，但克雷多你，还是算了！”

克雷多被卡尔斯的反讽说得一时语塞，脸色由白转红，粗声粗气吼道，“你他妈的闭嘴，所以这次，我不能....”转向布拉德气急败坏的说，“你还愣着干嘛！但丁现在来了，告诉他啊！”

“不要慌不要慌，让我们所有人都冷静一点，”布拉德摊开双手安抚逐渐躁动的众人。

但丁半眯眼睛，怀疑的看着对方，“你似乎已想好了对策。”

“是也不是，在你们出现前，我跟克雷多确实商量了可能的解决方案，但，我猜情况比想象中要麻烦许多。”

“介意分享一下吗？”

“当然不介意，”脸上荡起一道涟漪，“毕竟需要你帮忙。”


	79. 用力过猛

维吉尔不想见布拉德，不想理布拉德，更不想跟布拉德说话，于是他走得飞快。

可他又不得不见布拉德，不得不理布拉德，不得不和布拉德讲话，对方像个黏在鞋底的玻璃糖纸，无论怎么踩蹭，也是右脚换到左脚，躲都躲不掉。

“我说了我很抱歉，”布拉德跟在身后大声嚷嚷，完全无视周围投来的责备目光，“你还要多久才原谅我？”

我这辈子大概或许很有可能都不会原谅你了！

“这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑！”

“是吗？”维吉尔突然停住，转身，面对一个差点撞上自己却依旧嬉皮笑脸的“骗子”，“那我问你，文森特到底是不是我砸晕的？”

“哦，你指这个啊？”对方好像松了口气，小声嘀咕道，“我还以为你说剧院。”

“剧院？！”

“没什么，”马上摆出标志性笑容并快速反问，“你自己做的什么你记不得？”

我就是因为记不太清，所以才会导致后来的问题！

妈妈把尼禄赶走，留维吉尔在车中，意图很明显，她在等自己的解释。

可是他能解释什么？解释自己脸上的淤青，还是解释但丁的消失？药效退却除了留下干涸发涩的嗓子，还有疼痛欲裂的脑袋和残缺不全的记忆。

他所能清楚记得最后一个动作是靠坐在花坛边缘，查看手机短信等待迷路的布拉德，然后一股熟悉又陌生的感觉从内到外反向包裹自己，周围环境变得如梦似幻，空气中飘荡的枯草香冲淡了嘴里酒气。

是的，他知道但丁拿来的饮料杯中有一个含酒，而他毫不犹豫选择喝掉那个有酒的，为什么？他不知道，有些事维吉尔自己都没法决定，脑子和手和心形成三岔口，而他站在中间，无论怎么走都是未知，所以不如交给命运。

好笑，我是不是受崔西潜移默化影响太深（不，对方在耳边轻轻说道，你只是不想清醒着听但丁“说话”）？是我出现幻觉还是崔西你说话声太吵，而且，维吉尔仰头，路灯过分明亮，烦人，想砸掉！

他闭上眼，感受胸中爆炸般增长的强烈喜悦和无限烦躁，竟能同时拥有两种极端感情，太奇怪了！

布拉德这个蠢货，怎么还不来，我都要在这儿生根发芽了！维吉尔想象自己保持这个姿势化为石像，日升日落，光影交替，被青苔慢慢覆满，直到一个两鬓斑白的布拉德拄着拐杖蹒跚来迟.....他被眼前生动形象的画面逗乐，肌肉松弛，精神愉悦，自发地大笑起来，刚刚焦虑一扫而光。随胸腔颤动，血液从下至上奔涌逆流进入心房，维吉尔捂住身体左侧大口吸气，然后有人出现。

是文森特，带着他该死的态度和惹人厌的表情。维吉尔记得自己从花坛捡了一块石头，可他想不起自己是在受伤前还是受伤后做的这件事，因为他不确定自己是想砸人还是想砸灯，也不确定克雷多和文森特，自己到底更想砸谁（因为他们两个都说了一些不该说的话，而维吉尔他妈的不记得了）！

最诡异的是，脑海中反复闪现的场景是他作为第三视角，看文森特从面前倒下以及旁边惊恐万分的克雷多。但，依旧，前后顺序非常模糊，克雷多的表情和文森特的跌倒....该死！

维吉尔痛苦的按住太阳穴抵在车座头枕后，就是这个思考的动作让妈妈误会了。

“我知道你很自责，因为但丁的事。”

但丁的事儿？酒吗？等他再次拥有意识时是身披外套，坐在车里，外面站着个茫然无措的尼禄，所以他自责什么？

“但丁已经告诉我了，”伊娃轻舒一声，侧身握住维吉尔搭在座椅上的手，“你和文森特的事，以及其他所有的事。”

什么事？妈妈你在暗示什么？他惊讶的抬头，伊娃有些伤感的脸上勉强挤出一个微笑。恐慌，像恶鬼枯瘦干瘪的手紧紧扣住心脏，尖锐锋利的指甲划过表面，呼吸急促却喘不上气。

“维吉尔，别紧张。”

“我跟文森特什么也没有，”他一字一句说道，“无论但丁说什么，他都是在撒谎！这个骗子！无耻的骗子！”

“维吉尔！”妈妈皱起眉，眼底是不悦和失望，“你怎么能这么说，但丁就算撒谎也是为了你！”

为了我！？仿佛听到一个天大笑话，“妈妈，你总是这样，维护他，从小就是！”

“维吉尔！你怎么能....”

“我为什么不能，如果不是但丁，我现在也不会这样！”他不顾一切大吼道，“过得忐忑不安，每天醒来看着镜中自己，我都在质问，为什么会变成这样！遗传性吸引都是狗屁，狗屁，全他妈的是狗屁！”

“这都是他的错！如果一开始，他老老实实承认那张假身份证，就不会有后面这么多事！”委屈和抱怨还有其他杂七杂八溢满的情绪共同汇成压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，让维吉尔再也控制不住自己，哽咽着倒下。

“维吉尔....”妈妈由最初的震惊变为不解，接着恍然大悟，最后，最后。

他低下头撞开伊娃准备安抚自己的另一只手，“我不需要你的....你的....呃，”不争气的卡住并打出一个丢人的哭嗝。

万幸的是，妈妈知道这个句子该如何收尾，“维吉尔，你安静的听说我，因为我也有个秘密要告诉你。”

“有时真相并不重要，让我们彼此保留一点秘密，充满幻想，这样不好吗？”

“可惜，我就是一个爱刨根问底又无趣的人。”

布拉德挨着自己坐下（尽管旁边有那么多空余座位），“好吧好吧，你想知道什么，我以我母亲的名字发誓，只要是我知道的我都告诉你。”

“从那晚到底发生什么说起？”维吉尔掏出机票核对牌子上区域是否正确。

他俩坐在候机大厅，春暖如春的室内与强风夹雪的室外隔层玻璃，空气对流使表面覆上一层水雾，模模糊糊连登机通道都看不清。不过，看不看无所谓，这种天气，延机只是时间问题。

“你们三个扭作一团，在我赶去路上，文森特倒下，至于造成他昏迷的石块是谁拿的，我不清楚，然后介于你的情况，如果警察来的话非常麻烦，所以但丁才……”

“布拉德，你知道我想问的不是这些，”他不满对方避开主要话题和关键细节，“我想知道，但丁当时为什么会同意替我挡下这一切。”

“你不知道？”

“你认为我应该我知道什么？”

“好吧，请稍等，”布拉德站起来，掏出钱包，“你要喝点什么吗，我请客？”

“布拉德！”

“维吉尔，介于我们这场谈话一时结束不了，所以我需要买点喝的，比如说茶，润润嗓子，这个要求不过分吧？”

“妈妈！你怎么能这么对我们！”他非常愤怒，但这是他亲爱的妈妈。维吉尔能怎么办？将所有怨气化为一脚踹向座椅，咔嚓，副驾驶向前移动肉眼可见的距离。

被自己突如其来的暴力行为所震惊，伊娃捂嘴喊道，“维吉尔！”

“爸爸知道吗？”

“我说了，这是一个秘密。”

“那你准备什么时候告诉大家！”

“如果所有人都知道，这就不是秘密了。”

你怎么能这么淡定！

似乎是看穿自己所想，伊娃再次抓住他的手，试图挣开，但对方握得很紧。妈妈的手纤细有力，皮肤之下蕴藏着生命的暖意，“我第一次在医院接到化验结果时，思考了很久，就坐在等候室，脑海里反复出现最坏的可能....”

“别说！”他粗暴打断，我不想听。

伊娃露出一个淡淡笑容重复道，“最坏的结果是癌细胞扩散到淋巴，所以我抱着这个念头观察进进出出的病患，从普通感冒到全身瘫痪，从兴高采烈走出大门，到慌慌张张冲进病房。我意识到15年远比想象中要久许多，我有充足时间与这个世界告别，去做想做的事，去爱想爱的人.....”

“可是，”维吉尔想反驳15年根本不够，你根本看不到.....可具体看不到什么，他却再次卡住。看我们长大，看我们分开，看我们各自组成一个完美家庭还是看膝下奔跑的漂亮孩子？

“为什么要告诉我？”沉默片刻后，终于记起这件事与那件事之间联系。

“我告诉你，是因为你告诉了我一个秘密，我会为你保守你的秘密，所以你也要为我保守我的秘密，”扣住他的后脑勺，推到唇上，仿佛一下回到小时候维吉尔难过时妈妈安慰自己，就是这样在额前轻轻按下一吻，“最重要的是，维吉尔，我告诉你并不想给你增加额外压力，你不需要特别关心。我想说的是，人的观点会发生改变，在你经历一件大事后，你看待周围一切的想法....”

苦笑着摆摆手，“总之，我希望你快乐，你，但丁，尼禄和斯巴达，在我生命.....”

“求你别说了妈妈，”眼泪落在扶手箱上，沉重的无力感像藤曼紧紧缠绕自己，一点点收紧。绝望，压抑，就这样放弃吧，不如沉入海底或者从高楼飞下，“我该怎么做？”

“我建议你花几天思考一下，认真思考，再决定该怎么做，我不能保证你的每个决定我都支持，但我保证我会努力理解。”

“.....是他们带进来的，如果去警局，药检，所有人都脱不了干系，这种情况最理智最安全最稳妥的做法是找人顶替，我想你能理解.....”

“我理解。”他皱眉，这个原因和自己想的不一样。维吉尔一直认为但丁是为了他才这么做的，现在看来虽然也是为了他，但……算了，无论如何，结局已经不重要了。

后排有人在大声唱歌，无聊要逼疯每一个候机者。

“好吧，那请帮我理解一下你现在的举动，因为你很像一个事情败露仓皇出逃的罪犯，”布拉德端着饮料杯斜靠在椅子上直视自己侧脸。

“我只想找个地方冷静一下。”

“是吗？把能带的都带上，如果我不认识你，我还以为你要搬家。”

忽然感觉很累，“布拉德，我知道你想问什么，说实话，我也不知道我为什么这么做。如果你非要找个理由，那就是我花了整整3天来思考，”像妈妈建议那样，“从头开始，每一件事，每一个细节，每一个因果，然后你知道我得出一个什么结论？”

“什么？”

“如果我和但丁从未亲密过，我们各自或许会有更好的人生。”

互不影响，互不打扰，互不相欠，维吉尔依然是那个目标明确生活简单的青年，但丁依然是那个自由自在的快乐飞虻。

就像过去一样。

“哦，”停了一下，遗憾的说道，“哦，好吧，那估计外面的铲雪车你是用不上了。”

“铲雪车？”

“你不要生气，”布拉德不动声色往后移了移，拉开距离，“我琢磨着但丁那个鬼地方应该是没有电话因为我一直联系不上他，所以我动了点手段知道你姨妈家的地址以这种天气我们最佳交通工具就是铲雪车了万一你想去的话。”

“布拉德！”尽管对方说得飞快刻意忽略逻辑顺序，但核心词汇他抓到了，“你！”

镜片后意味深长的眼神让维吉尔猛地记起，“是你！那只手！是你对不对！”

“小心，别太用力，咖啡你捏出来了，”讪笑着指了指自己右手。

他慌忙把塑料瓶放到身边小桌上，指间已沾上浅棕色液体，懊恼的甩甩手，“该死！”

一张纸巾贴心递到眼前，维吉尔没好气的夺走，一边擦手，一边质问纸的主人，“布拉德，你期待什么，期待我冲出机场，去找但丁吗？我好奇，这对你来说，是什么？一场游戏？”

“亲爱的维吉尔，你可以把这当成一出四幕正剧，只有最后一节演完才知是悲是喜，你们是演员，而我，”悠然的喝口热茶，“是一个提供道具期待结局的好奇观众。”

“你……”面对布拉德这套理所当然又厚颜无耻的说辞，他不知该如何反应，是恼怒还是讥笑。嘴唇张开，闭上，再张开，最后平静陈述道，“我们只是你的玩具。”

“啊，这太伤我了，维吉尔，”动作夸张的做了个哭泣表情，“你可以把这看做是跳棋中的土耳其打击。”

“利用规则迫使我们做出选择吗？”他已经懒得用语气讽刺对方了。

“就像我们排练的话剧一样，不过，这次选择权不在观众而在演员。”

维吉尔盯着远处雾气腾腾的巨型玻璃窗，想象寒风卷起雪花砸向所有。

他不想跟布拉德说话，不想理布拉德，更不见布拉德。

那位素质有待提高的乘客继续唱着走调的歌。

“Now and then I think of when we were together

偶尔会想起我们还在一起的日子

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

仿佛又回到快乐至极的时光

Told myself that you were right for me

曾告诉自己你就是我生命的另一半

But felt so lonely in your company

可在你身边仍觉得孤单

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

但还是难以忘怀那些爱与痛的记忆”

PS：从第二季结束到三季开始配歌增加（《oops i did again》），主要也是想契合歌剧的特点，念白中添加音乐，通过歌词表达人物心境，本章歌《somebody that I used to know》，之前出现但丁干“大事”时的手机铃声就是文森特建议的《creeping up on you》，但丁的闹钟是《bang!》

PPS：大麻后遗症，情绪失控，抑郁等等很多负面影响（所以珍爱生命，切勿尝试！！！），尤其是一次摄入过多

中间某个桥段我曾老福特的亲讨论过，当时我已经定下结局，只是没有成型，所以这个飞机场环节真不是我故意坑（拼命解释！），布拉德作为头号搅屎棍在开始时暗搓搓的提过，有钱任性，喜欢看八卦，所以他这么做就是单纯想看戏


	80. So that's it

当但丁走进审讯室时，他笑了。

浅棕色络腮胡子，普通格子棉T，一副正经八百不苟言笑的样子，父亲的老朋友老同学，以及但丁某种程度上的老熟人，卢斯。

“嘿！”

对方并未理睬自己热情洋溢的招呼，而是用手一指对面空椅子，“我相信你已被告知自己的权利。”

“如果你是指有权保持沉默那段，是的是的，来的路上我已经知道了，”他现在只想赶快走完流程，“你可以问我了。”

卢斯挑下眉，惊讶于但丁的积极主动，“既然如此，那请描述一下案件过程。”

“所以是但丁跟文森特打架，失手将对方推到地上，没有石头的事儿？”卡尔斯皱着眉，费力消化布拉德的计划。

“对，如果涉及石头，那就是故意伤害，我虽然不了解你们州的法律，但我相信跟英国的应该差不多，毕竟同宗同源都是....”

“等等，你为何对这种事有种奇怪的熟悉感？”他不禁脱口问道。

“我或许恰好可能遇到过类似情况，一次以上，实践出真知，”布拉德尴尬的笑了两声，“现在，但丁，我觉得重点不应该在我为何知道这件事，而是我们如何把口供完美对上。”

“对，但丁，听布拉德解释，另外，卡尔斯，闭嘴，”克雷多焦躁的附和。

“嘿！我什么都.....”

“克雷多那请你给我解释一下，为何布拉德要顶替你充当第一目击证人的角色？”

“如果你非要知道....”对方板起脸，深棕色眼中写满不高兴和拒绝。

“哦，请吧，好奇心要杀死我了，我真的他妈的特想知道！”但丁盯着克雷多。

其他部分他可以理解，但对方这种执着逃避责任凭空增加证词难度系数的举动让他不能理解（我他妈的是为了维吉尔可不是为了你）。

“因为我他妈的下个月就满18了！”克雷多伸着脖子嘶吼道。

“这关我屁.....”

“这当然关你屁事！如果我因为这件事惹上麻烦，董事会就有理由把我踢出去，他们巴不得我在最后30多天里出事！尤其是这种事！都是你哥的错，他妈的喝醉酒还到处乱窜，连话都说不清，你知道他们因为什么吵起来的！因为你！都他妈因为你！所以你告诉我这不关你的事！”愤恨的说完又抬手在但丁眼前打了几个响指，“money money money，懂吗？！”

“去你妈的克雷多！”他一把推开挑衅的手臂，左手揪起对方衣领右手握拳就要挥下，却被夹在中间的卡尔斯拦住。

“淡定一点，淡定一点！在警察来之前，我们还有一大堆事情要处理......”

“比如说维吉尔，”布拉德帮卡尔斯分开他们二人，“让我们回到最初，因为具体过程我并未看到，就算复述克雷多原话也容易产生偏差。基于说得越少错的越少原则，但丁，”按住自己肩头，表情认真严肃，“你要告诉警察，我是在你推倒文森特后赶到的，而克雷多则在我们商量时出现，是大少爷替你报的警。”

“......所以，就这样，因为钱，我发现文森特在摩托车行盗刷我的卡，一时激动打了他。事后紧张到不知怎么办，是克雷多替我打的电话。对了，你们要给他一个口头表扬，三好公民之类的.....”他翘着腿侃侃而谈。

卢斯的脸色却逐渐阴沉，“但丁，”对方毫不客气打断自己，“你似乎没有认识到问题的严重性，这不是警察抓小偷的游戏，这很可能上升到，算了，告诉我接下来发生了什么。”

“为什么！我想问为什么！我既要照顾你醉酒的哥哥，又要他妈的找米歇尔，你们期待什么，我就这么大大方方把米歇尔从，我不知道，谁的怀抱里拉出来，然后告诉他，嘿，你弟弟，就是那个一身黑戴墨镜你总想让他去死的弟弟，现在有人帮你解决了，开心不？哈！你们指望我去干这种事！别想！艹！没门儿！嗯哼！没门儿！”棕发男孩一边摇头尖叫一边慢慢后退。

“卡尔斯，最后一次，闭嘴！”脑壳被这个大喇叭吵得生疼，“我必须留在这里....”

“哼，显而易见。”

他瞪了一眼站在旁边整理衣袖说风凉话的克雷多，“这家伙出于某种原因也必须在这里。”

“当然，我作为证人也必须在这里，”布拉德扶起依然神志不清的维吉尔走过来。

“最重要的是，”但丁停了一下以防有人再要补充（没有？很好！终于能顺利说完一句话了！），“最重要的是你要告诉米歇尔，让他在文森特醒后，不要乱说。”

“呃？”卡尔斯又露出那种“我不知道你在说什么麻烦解释一下”的迷茫眼神。

“我的天啊！你真是磕药磕傻了！文森特不满18岁，如果警察想采集证词必须征得家长同意而且有人陪护！所以你让米歇尔守在病房外，虽然大概率不用说他也会这么做，但重点是，如果文森特一醒，在警察出现前，一定要告诉那家伙我们的计划！”

“淡定淡定，”对方咳嗽着举起手，小声说道，“最后一个问题，如果文森特不同意怎么办？”

“文森特不会不同意，”克雷多忽然插话进来，“你可以让米歇尔告诉他，维吉尔是喝了你们特制饮料才变成这样。”

“嘿！这样的话我也.....”

“对！我们被牵在一起了。”

“然后冷静下来的我，给妈妈打了个电话，告诉她我可能惹祸了。故事结束。”

听完一切的卢斯重重叹口气，失望的说道，“斯巴达早晚要被你气死。”

但事实未如侦探卢斯所料，在父母被自己气死前，自己反而差点被父母气死。

他把头盔丢给躺在沙发上和斯巴达伊娃一起看电影的尼禄，“陪我去个地方。”

“我靠！”在被妈妈警告示意后，对方吐吐舌用口型说了句对不起，又掉头冲自己抱怨，“这么晚？！而且外面这么冷！想干嘛？！”

“别废话，快点穿衣服！”余光瞟到尼禄正通过眼神朝斯巴达请示，后者应该是同意了，因为年轻脸上瞬间露出惊讶的喜悦之情。

哼，说实话，他现在一点都不在乎父母定下的门禁，内心甚至有种报复性的冲动，我就是要挑战，你们有本事就来阻止我吧！于是，他夹着另一个头盔专门从电视机前穿过客厅，走向车库。

“我的妈呀！这速度！我靠～～～”抓在肩上的手越来越紧，尼禄在身后兴奋的叫道。

臭小子和怕冷的某人显然不同，一手推住后背维持平衡顺便撑开“安全”距离，一手随摩托摇摆来回晃动，玩得不亦乐乎！

小鬼是挺开心的，可惜苦了但丁，大一号的四肢此时成了天然壁垒，替对方挡去至少60%来自寒风的穿刺攻击。他有点怀念上次那个环抱以及亲密相贴的感觉，就像穿了一件羽绒服外套，柔软舒适。

但丁沉浸在回忆里，试图用曾经的场景温暖自己，可偏偏有人要做扫兴的讨厌鬼。

“我们，去哪儿啊！！”嘴里灌满冷风也压不住对方的好奇。

“湖～边～”他高声回道，突然倾斜身体带动摩托滑行转弯，满意听到一声急促惊呼。

“艹，但丁！下次给点提示！”

但丁沿记忆中的小路走得飞快，无视尼禄在后面追喊，没过多久，眼前便出现熟悉的圆木。他在老位置坐下，从背包中掏出一瓶啤酒，打开放到旁边，然后又给自己拿了一罐。

“你他妈的，”沉重的喘气和簌簌的落叶声终于响起，“赶着，投湖吗？”

“哈哈哈！”

相似的对话，不同的回应。

“你他妈的笑什么？！”不满的嘀咕。

小混蛋你嘴巴该洗洗了！

“没什么，坐。”

“这是给我准备的？”

木头那侧一沉。

“废话，不是给你，还能给谁。”

“哦。”

对，哦。

他没有回头，而是仰脖大喝几口，让冰冷液体冲垮胸中烦闷。嗯，效果并不理想，这么做只能让严寒沉在胃底，连骨头都结起冰花，但丁打个冷颤，却故意长舒一口，大喊道，“透心凉！爽！”

二人就这么安静的品酒，除非。

“我说，你大晚上把我拉出来，就是为了喝酒？”

又是相似的对话。

“嘘，”他看了下时间，“应该到点了，”拉开背包，递给尼禄一个普通双筒望远镜。

对方虽然满脸疑惑可还是乖乖接住。

“可能已经来了，只是太弱，你用望远镜找一下。”

举到眼前，茫然的四处观望，“请问我在找什……我艹我艹！你看见没！是流星！”

小鬼就是小鬼，欢呼雀跃的拍打但丁来表达内心的激动与澎湃。

“小心点，别把这个弄掉了！”

在低头看到自己手中外形精致（即使外行也能看出很高级）的单筒天文望远镜时，原本开心的眉眼顿时变色，立马扑过来要抢（这小混蛋跟谁学的，流氓气息日渐严重）。

“大混蛋！你藏着好的不给我，还是不是人！”

他护着器材手脚并用推开对方（妈的，几天不见臭小子又壮了许多，劲儿怎么这么大），“别弄坏了，这玩意儿花了我好多钱，你赔不起，再说，又不是给你准备的。”

“哦，”马上停下，退回去抓抓头，在站与坐之间纠结半天，最终选择平视是一种解决狼狈的理想办法。

“不过可以借给你用用，”反正买了就是为了用。

“真的？！”

“真的，”谁用都一样，顿了顿，怕不相信的再强调一遍，“真的。”

“我靠，这，我靠，太值了，靠！”

“嗯嗯，”但丁漫不经心的哼哼着，看天中不停滑过的银线，感叹尼禄词汇量匮乏，如此美丽的景色仅用三个“我靠”形容，哎，可惜。

小鬼蓄力半天，憋出一句，“真像烟花。”

“对，烟花。”

上次在这里放烟花时，我也是这么说的，维吉尔，下次带你看“真正的”烟花。

你是怎么回答来着，把这破玩意儿留在这儿做记号，以免下次找不到，屁，纯粹放屁，到头来还是让我一个人收拾残局。

想到这儿，但丁单手压扁空酒罐，砸向远处空地散落的烟花筒。我们当时还赌会不会有人清理，又一次，你赢了。

“我说你怎么知道今晚有流星？”

“因为我会上网？会识字？有脑子？”

有点后悔只带两瓶，既然尼禄忙着，那我替他喝。

“去你的，能不能好好说话！”

咱俩到底是谁不在好好说话？

“我是认真的，早知道有流星，我就带姬....”

小鬼转头，后半句和表情像定格动画，卡在那里，困惑惊讶奇怪，甚至还有同情（或是惋惜，反正天太暗他分不清），各种情感混合，再配上说到一半微张的嘴，模样颇为可笑。但丁想咧嘴，可腮中含酒，笑不出来。

犹犹豫豫喊了一声自己名字，“呃，但丁.....”

“怎么？”他望着对方。

“你，”手指点了点眼角，“有水。”

“哦，”他抚上脸颊，用拇指抹掉水痕，“没什么，”借喝酒吸了下鼻子，坦然说道，“这烟花太美，感动得我泪流满面。”

“但丁！”小鬼皱眉。

“好吧好吧，我承认，是我一眨不眨盯着天空太久，所以流泪润眼。”

“但丁，你……”

“怎么！”他给这个破弟弟一个你敢说完就死定了的眼神。

可尼禄早已不是过去的尼禄，对方迎着自己的威胁，表情坚定不移，“谎话说多了，连自己都信。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”但丁弯腰捂住胸口。

“你他妈的，我正经关心你，你又笑什么？！”

“我笑，哈哈哈哈，”我又不是撒谎逃走的那个，“我不，哈哈哈哈，”但是抖得上气不接下气，这句话堵在舌尖就是该死的说不出来。

“你他妈的！我.....”

“你不是想知道流星雨的事吗？”好不容易缓过来。

“哈？”

“坐下，趁我现在心情好，给你讲个故事，万一以后泡妞用得着。”

“你还会讲故事？”尼禄揶揄的笑声赶跑了刚刚的尴尬。

“闭嘴，这是希腊神话中双子星的故事，两兄弟，玻里得凯斯和卡斯特耳......”


	81. See you again

我终于可以说出这句话了，完结！  
谢谢大家一路陪伴，23万字，漫长的旅程，能坚持到最后的亲们真的特别不容易，鞠躬感谢！谢幕！希望我们下个番还能再见！

维吉尔身心俱疲回到家，将公务包随意丢在地上，松开领带，蹬掉皮鞋，退下袜子，赤脚摸黑走到吧台给自己倒了杯波旁，稍微犹豫后还是夹了两块方冰放进去。猛灌一口倒在沙发上，仰头看着光洁无物的天花板晃了一会儿神才慢慢说道，“我回家了。”

四周顿时豁亮，“欢迎回家，”智能管家用平静温和不带一点感情的声音说道，“您有一条加急信息。”

“放，”他平躺在沙发上，拿杯子的手垂在外侧。

最好不要与工作有关，就算有，我也不管！浑身肌肉酸胀，整个脊背像被人拆过一样，错位疼痛，所以，即便天塌我也不会起来。

“亲爱的维吉尔！”布拉德愉快的笑声和高清剪影出现在客厅中央，“我知道你最近因为企业合并的事很辛苦，再次道歉，是我疏忽，所以，作为一位富有人性、时刻将员工福祉放在心上的完美B~OSS，我给你准备了一个假期，不用谢我！明天上午十点，凯特会来接你，行李我已经帮你准备好了......”

维吉尔勉强撑起上半身，用力把玻璃杯砸向幻影。

“........你只需要带好护照就行，吃住行我全包了，再说一次，不用谢我！”

一阵清脆撞击声，琥珀色液体顺着白色墙壁缓缓流下，玻璃和冰块碎在地板。

该死的布拉德！

维吉尔曾经反复逼问自己，究竟是哪一步走错导致他和布拉德形成现在这种错综复杂的关系。是的，维吉尔是布拉德·卡比雷特子爵及卡比雷特家族的私人律师，之一。严格意义上，布拉德不是他的boss而是他的“主子”，请原谅维吉尔的措辞，可事实就是如此。

对方在学业和生活上给予自己无限帮助，但这种“善意”背后是利益交换。维吉尔在不知不觉中踏入卡比雷特家族精心营造多年的关系网中，等他意识到时，已如飞蛾般紧紧被束缚在错综复杂的蛛网里，无法挣脱，只能静静等待被蚕食的命运。

而该死的布拉德总能准确按住自己底线又恰好控制力度，使维吉尔时刻处于爆发边缘却无力反抗最后只能被迫接受，就像现在这样！

他从沙发底下摸出一把银色的沙漠之鹰，瞄准虚拟布拉德镜片后那双似笑非笑的眼（对了，这家伙不近视，带平光镜只是习惯，呵，习惯）。但未扣下扳机，维吉尔虽气可不疯。大半夜开枪，除了跟自己的墙过不去外（在污迹上多添几个洞），还会导致邻居没完没了的投诉，倒不是他在乎这些，只是想想一时冲动可能带来的麻烦，太阳穴就跳跃刺痛。

“布拉德，我发誓，如果明天见到你，我就用枪托招呼。”

可惜对方并未出现，只有一个棕色短发身材小巧的秘书胆战心惊站在私人飞机舷梯旁。

“我们去哪儿？”找不到波旁，于是他给自己倒了杯雪梨，挑个靠窗位置坐下，漫不经心问道。

“呃，我们去美国，但要在里昂停一下。”

美国？美国有什么好玩的？还不如去里昂，对了，停靠里昂是接布拉德吗？哼，管他呢！

他闭上眼睛，不再接话，在看到对方那张让自己充满杀意的臭脸前，他需要休息。

然后维吉尔睡着了，等再次睁开眼时，桌子那头坐着一个全世界最不可能的人。

但丁！

对方正安静的低头整理桌面上凌乱摆放的文件，旁边放有自己未喝完的雪莉酒，里面冰块己全部化完。云层上毫无遮挡的阳光透过玻璃射进来，给周围所有笼上一层淡淡晕光，不真实的虚幻感。

维吉尔小声呻吟着活动靠在柔软皮椅上略显僵硬的四肢，可对面的人仿佛未注意到这边声响似的，继续手上动作。所以这是个梦吗？诡异又清晰的梦，放下心结的他开始大胆观察脑海里虚构的但丁。

头发比回忆里更碎更长，也更偏银蓝，额前刘海呈中分垂下遮住半张脸（也难怪，我想象不出33岁的但丁会是什么样），上身只穿了一件灰色V领棉衫，发达的肌肉在肩膀和两臂棱棱突起，卷起的衣袖下是结实的小臂。

不禁暗笑起来，我怎么突然想到了他，而且是年长版的但丁，又闭上眼，在梦中也可以闭眼吗？太奇怪了。

“你盯着我那么久不打算说点什么吗？”

猛地从座椅上弹起，不可思议的望着熟悉又陌生的面孔。宽宽浓眉下闪动着一双深沉幽蓝的眼睛，说话时露出的白牙，手中摇晃的酒杯，这不是梦！

“但丁？！”维吉尔好不容易找回声音。

“嗯？好久不见。”

“你干嘛喝我的酒？”

他为什么要说这句，真想给不经思考的自己来一巴掌，醒醒，这不是梦！

“哈哈哈，讲实话，维吉尔，你见我第一句，等等，算上名字第二句，就是抱怨我偷喝你的酒？”故意品了下，“你真是一点没变！”

为什么？怎么会？

WHY与HOW相互交替连成无数个疑问卡在喉咙，在遇上对方微微勾起的嘴角，通通化为一句愤怒嘶吼。

“该死的布拉德！”混账家伙怎么还不去死，我诅咒他。“凯特！凯特！”高声喊道。

小秘书慌慌张张出现。

“给布拉德打电话！”他指着对方鼻子命令道。

“呃，雷德格雷夫先....”

“嘿，这里有两位，请问你指的哪一个？”但丁的明知故问让棕发女孩更加举足无措。

“呃，维，”在自己凶狠目光注视下，凯特缩了缩脖子干脆跳过称呼，“卡比雷特子爵嘱咐过，如果没有什么重要的事尽量不要打扰他，呃，另外我刚刚试过，确实联系不上。”

“看我的嘴型，给布拉德打电话，一直打到他接为止！”

“你好像并不知道自己要去哪里？”

无言是一种最好的相处模式，但丁你为何要打破它！

“你什么意思？！”即便如此，维吉尔也本能的竖起屏障。

“别误会，布拉德雇我来调查克雷多的死因。”

“什么！？克雷多死了？！”

“对啊，怎么，布拉德没告诉你吗？好吧，这家伙，典型的布拉德风格，”但丁轻哼一声笑着摇摇头，仿佛刚刚那句中涉及的死人并不是自己多年前的好友，而是一个从未相识从未熟知的陌生人，冷漠又疏离。

“按布拉德的解释，他跟克雷多谈生意，但在签约前对方突然出事，所以你亲爱的布拉德很好奇这是必然结果还是偶然原因。”

他想说这与我何干，但注意力全被对方笑起时眼角显出的细纹所吸引，不禁脱口而出，“你老了！”

该死！

“哈，维吉尔，15年，是个人都会老的。”

好吧，他咬着牙望向眼前晃动的浅黄色液体，说得对，这个但丁早已不是当年那个一身红衣坐在摩天轮上撒娇吵吵着要开Party的弟弟了。

在过去15年里，维吉尔和但丁正式见面只有3次，总共说话不过10句，如何做到？

简单，就像当初一样，天生的默契让他们哪怕在合家团聚的圣诞节也能完美错开。开始只想单纯避免不必要的尴尬，没想到久而久之养成习惯。大家似乎也都默默接受这个事实，没人质疑，没人抱怨，更没有人试图缓解。唯一遗憾便是从那儿以后全家福再也没有完整过。

而仅有的3次见面也都在极端不愉快的环境中结束，为这层破碎关系雪上加霜。

第2次是妈妈的葬礼。

但丁二话不说冲过来照他脸上就是一拳，维吉尔没躲过，硬生生接下这拳，在对方惊讶的注视下倒在地上。

“但丁，你冷静点，这不是维吉尔的错！”斯巴达从身后抱住不断挣扎的但丁。

“这怎么不是他的错！如果不是他，尼禄现在就，他妈的，维吉尔！”

“但丁，注意言辞！我不许你在这儿撒野！”

他甩开旁人搀扶，自己按着棺木架子站起来，把口中混合唾液的鲜血咽下去，再抹掉嘴角残余血迹，摆正下颚后缓缓说道，“我知道妈妈的病情，但我没想到会恶化的如此快，对不起。”

这句道歉既是给眼前同时目瞪口呆的两人也是给远在监狱的另一个人说的。

尼禄，出于某个众所周知的原因，去隔壁镇上大学。挺好的，离家近，可以替维吉尔常回家看看妈妈，这是他当时的想法。

可对方却在大二时出了让人意想不到的“事故”（最终导致肄业），参加私改的跑车竞赛。维吉尔虽没详细询问，但他高度怀疑这与但丁有关。但丁在离开时（出于众所不知的原因去了纽约）把摩托车、吉普以及车行的狐朋狗友，一并打包留给尼禄，小鬼就是那时对改装车产生了浓厚兴趣。

如果仅仅是比赛，倒也无所谓。可问题是尼禄在飙车时对平衡性与转弯角度判断失误，直接驾车冲出路面，在崎岖不平的路基上连翻几个跟头才停下来。

人没事，车基本没事，但车里的东西却出了事。紧随救护车赶来的COP，从深蓝色布加迪内搜出一包高纯度KE卡YIN和一把未注册的柯尔特蟒蛇左轮手枪。

维吉尔在上庭前去监狱看过尼禄，他费尽口舌也未能从小孩嘴里套出这些东西的真正主人，包括车主。尼禄态度异常强硬，无论自己如何软磨硬泡，小鬼只咬定这些玩意儿不属于他，其余一概不知，无可奉告（这小子在舍命保护谁？）。

当维吉尔听到这四个字时，差点气笑。赫然大怒的他不顾众人劝阻决定给这个不听话的弟弟一点教训，所以他本可以利用律师优势让尼禄刑期缩短为1年服满加半年假释。

但维吉尔偏不，他甚至暗示检察官，尽量弄成2年全期不得假释。当最终判决下来（2年半不得假释），看到被告席上小孩黯然失神的表情时，又揪心般万分后悔。

接着就是第1次见面，在托尼奥办公室门口和但丁迎面碰上。

托尼奥子承父业成了警察，维吉尔虽然和对方不熟，但为了尼禄他不得不拉下脸皮，恳请对方通过关系在监狱多照顾一下。

“你来干什么？”但丁和托尼奥勾肩搭背的笑脸在见到自己的瞬间冻住，“哼，又想给尼禄使绊子？维吉尔，我真搞不懂你，亲情在你字典里的意思是不是和常人不一样。”

“你！”他面红耳赤哑口无言。

“哈哈哈，别吵别吵，这么多年没见，你们怎么还是这样？”托尼奥乐呵呵的充当和事佬，“但丁你说话不要这么冲嘛，说不定维吉尔也是关心尼禄，”安慰似的拍了拍但丁胸脯又扭头对自己说道，“维吉尔你不用担心，尼禄是我哥们儿，他的事我会上心的。”

“是吗？那我谢谢了，再见！”他不等回答转身就走。

尼禄出狱那天维吉尔去了，小孩对未能参加母亲葬礼反应激烈，具体表现为跟狱友打架，导致一人重伤一人轻伤，加刑半年。

维吉尔不怪尼禄，他怪自己。

是我太自私了。

站在门口的他，不知该以怎样的心态迎接弟弟，加刑期间，维吉尔不止一次提出探望申请，但次次被拒。

铁门打开，一个蓝衣年轻人提着深色运动包走出来。

他迫不及待迎上去。

尼禄变了很多，无论外貌还是气质。短短寸发突显五官分明，脸型已由少年时的圆润可爱变为成年人的干净利落，左边鬓角斜上额头是一道浅浅的疤痕，眉毛尾端也因此被截断一节。目光不似从前的纯真浪漫，而是狠中透亮，再配上一身虬结肌肉，像极了丛林中伺机窜动的顶级掠食者，微微摆头，脖颈上露出骇人的黑色纹身。

“尼禄我.....”

未说完的话被尖锐鸣笛声打断。

红色敞篷跑车，但丁坐在里面，脸上挂着夸张的墨镜，看不清表情。

“不用了，但丁来了。”对方目不斜视从自己面前穿过。

果然，尼禄这辈子大概都不会原谅我了，维吉尔苦笑着看跑车轰起一阵气浪从眼前消失。

第3次是在爸爸的葬礼上。

维吉尔得到消息，火急火燎赶到时，木棺正在下葬。

他撑着伞站在远处，待人群全部走光后才上前。

“尼禄本来不想告诉你，”但丁的声音从身后传来。

“嗯，”我不怪他。

“但我觉得你有权利知道。”

“但丁，我说了，我很抱歉。”如果你指妈妈的话，我不想再解释了。

“我知道，所以，我想说的是，给小孩点时间，他会想通的。”

“谢谢。”

他俩沉默的呆了一会儿，雨越下越大。

“你今晚住哪儿？”对方忽然问道。

维吉尔愣了一下，“我，我还有事，今晚飞机。”

“哦，”顿了顿，“那你怎么去机场？”

“布拉德会派司机来接我。”

“哦，”又停了片刻，“那再见，维吉尔。”

这是他和但丁对话最多的一次，也是最心平气和的一次。

“维吉尔！维吉尔！但丁呼叫维吉尔！嘿！醒醒！”

耳边响起指头摩擦声。

“干什么？”

“我看你瞪着我的，”中间断句并加重后音，“酒看了半天，所以我问你要不要也来一杯？结果你一点反应都没有？灵魂出窍了吗？”

他有点困惑的重新审视但丁，对方是怎么做到时隔这么多年还能若无其事的开玩笑？

“对了，这次回去，你可以顺便看看老同学，”但丁起身熟稔的从迷你酒柜里挑出一瓶未开封的波旁，又拿出一个玻璃杯，“布拉德好像要搞个聚会，虽然我对他这种在克雷多葬礼上跳舞的举动表示不解，但，”耸耸肩冲自己咧嘴一笑，“我们说的可是布拉德，这个神经病无论做什么都不奇怪。”

他也跟着抿嘴，但丁的评价正确精准，就知道，在折腾自己上，布拉德或许会迟到，但永不缺席（遇上神经病并不可怕，遇上有钱的神经病才是真正可怕）。

同学会？突然想起一个许久没念出口的名字，“那崔西？”

“哈，你真的什么都不知道？这么多年连崔西也没联系？”眼中浮出一丝嘲笑，但很快消失，“崔西好着呢，开了一家私人诊所，尽管我很质疑其合法性。对了，如果你还想知道其他的，蕾蒂成了报社记者，貌似干得不错，最近在写小说，哈哈哈，说实话这个我一点都不意外。我想想，还有哪些人你熟悉.....”

他接过对方递来的酒，两块冰，刚好，“你的那个俱乐部呢？”

“俱乐部？哦哦哦，你指那帮家伙啊！看不出你还有兴趣！”但丁朝自己举了下杯，挤挤眼。

“毕竟一起玩过游戏，”维吉尔同样举杯回礼。

“原来你还是个恋旧的人，”见自己皱眉对方又飞快转移话题，“米歇尔这个王八蛋，人模狗样开起了公司，unbelievable！卡尔斯，从政，现在给市长打工，具体干什么我不清楚，大概率依旧是坑蒙拐骗，这个他最擅长。艾萨克进了克雷多的公司，萨根前几年因伤退役，现在在学校当教练。”

“你怎么什么都知道？”他越听越惊讶。

“因为我关心以前的朋友啊。”

维吉尔心中一刺，“那你呢？”

“我？”但丁扬起脸，得意洋洋的模样一如既往也一成不变，“你对我这15年感兴趣？”

我已经后悔问了，但是，“我们有一个漫长的旅程，或许你信口开河的故事能消除点无聊。”

PS：篇幅有限（找借口），可能有些细节没说清

原谅我的强迫症，第一季正文13+镜像9，第二季正文13+镜像17，第三季正文13+镜像13，带两个番外，一共41章，历时4个月，所以再次鞠躬，感谢大家了，文笔拙劣还能支持我这么久，感动！无物以报，只有努力提高写作水平，勤勉更文啦！See you guys again！


	82. 部分剧情解析

原本是有开第四季的打算，但由于未填坑略多，可能遥遥无期，所以这里把不是剧情的剧情提前透露一下

关于未提及人物的后续职业  
文森特：成了职业种植大麻的“农民”  
妮可：在克雷多公司IT部门上班，继承父业，虽然她爸还没退休  
姬莉叶：原本在隔壁大学上的好好的，在尼禄出事以后被她爷爷强制转学到法国，跟克雷多一起学金融PS这也就是克雷多一直跟布拉德勾勾搭搭的途径，布拉德真正的家在里昂  
之前说的是四个葬礼，第四个葬礼就是克雷多爷爷的，爷爷表示，只要我活着大小姐就不可以跟尼禄在一起，于是爷爷在克雷多出事前一个月因病去世  
尼禄：在米歇尔的公司上班，米歇尔倒卖汽车配件外加改装车  
所以其实不难猜到那些东西是谁的，以及为什么在车上

阎魔刀刀把是橡胶加固的，里面放的就是追踪器，黑色吸热，蛋为了让哥时常给刀晒太阳，特意用荧光剂，那个酒也是，蛋跟布拉德某些方面臭味相投，替布拉德干了不少脏活，所以对布拉德的私人飞机非常熟悉，而且因为时常监视哥，对哥的习惯也很熟悉，波旁酒加不加冰可以说对爱喝酒的人犹如甜豆腐脑咸豆腐脑这种生死题（所以你们懂得）  
还有关于蛋的梦，红色跑车，带哥兜风（希望不要再有葬礼了）尼崽没有爱情没有学业，超级无敌惨（未来会美好的相信我），哥的枪就是象牙白，当时买了一对，所以没钱买子弹，不过这个蛋知道，因为他后来买子弹时，卖枪老板吐槽哥了（哥脑回路清奇的砍价方式给老板留下不可磨灭的深刻印象）  
克雷多并没有死，只是昏迷，人在翠西诊所，为了躲避潜在敌人，毕竟局子里有人（托尼奥），验尸报告什么的好说  
当然，蛋暗搓搓监视哥的事迟早会被发现，以及尼禄暗中保护的人就是克雷多，布加迪是克雷多的车，但里面的东西是米歇尔的（尼禄不知道而已），米歇尔到现在也时不时搞点走私挣外快，方法就是借赛车名义，在两州间互运一些合法或不合法的东西（文森特一开始就知道，还记得那通电话吗，米歇尔对弟弟私生活一点都不关心，他担心的是但丁跑到车行发现什么），作为一丘之貉的卡尔斯同学，当然知道此事，因为他通过这种方式帮市长洗钱  
至于克雷多为何出车祸，只能说倒霉  
布拉德鬼一样的家伙，或许早就知道，只是想再看一次15年前的“话剧”而已


End file.
